The Chocolatier
by DaOtterGuy
Summary: Flash Sentry is just concluding his first week of training for the Royal Guard and he is doing great. Nothing can break his focus. Especially not the perfect Stallion that runs the Chocolate Shop down the street from the Barracks. He also most certainly does not want to date him. That would be silly. Though Flash Sentry was silly...
1. Side A - The Guard

"How long have you known him?"

"Over a year now."

"Hm."

Flash Sentry noticed the pony interrogating him scribble a few notes in a stark white notepad. He had a dark grey coat and a silver mane combed into a peak. He was severe in a way that stuck. Like a pony who had decided that nothing was fun and everything had to be structured and orderly and BORING.

 _Bet he doesn't even smile when he IS happy..._

Flash ground his hoof lightly into the stone floor beneath him to distract his attention off of the rather TOO severe pony. He glanced around the barren chamber and noted the opaque window to his left and the wooden door on the far wall ahead of him. Flash tried to reposition himself and flinched as he felt the painful twinge in his left wing.

 _Stupid wing._

"So," the pony across from him said, startling Flash, "You met this… Cocoa Print?" , Flash nods, "here in Canterlot?"

"Yes, sir."

The pony nods. "You mind telling me from the beginning?"

Flash thinks back to the first day he met _him_. He savoured the moment; That first meeting where he had been swept off his hooves and Flash had spent the entire time trying to get righted again.

"It started on the last day of our first week of Guard Training..."


	2. The Suavest of Introductions

Flash Sentry took a deep breath. Why did he do that? Because it was a good day. A perfect day. It was sunny and bright. Too bright. Actually, he kind of hurt now that he thought about it. Quite a bit in fact. And his back was wet. And he could _feel_ the dirt in his wings. He hated that. And really if he thought about it…

 _No, no, no, Flash. Everything is great. Today is GREAT. Everything is going to go your way because you are Flash Sentry and EVERYTHING. IS. GREAT._

"Hey Flash Butt, you going to get up or should I just keep whooping your sorry flank while you're down?"

 _Or the concussion is making me just slightly euphoric… Euphoric. Euphoric? Euphoric! Huh, fun word, I should use it more. Wait, what was I doing? Oh yeah._

Flash Sentry pushed into the ground with his wings and launched himself back up into a standing position. As he came up, mud dislodged from where he'd been thrown and splattered the pony that had taunted him.

As he got his bearings, Flash noted that everything was kind of dizzy, but that was okay because dizzy was fun! Definitely, the funnest state. Now if only he could think of a witty response to his adversary, the three orange coated meanies. Wait, three? Flash thought there was only one. That didn't make any sense, he only got piledrived into the ground by one burly orange earth pony. He never said he had two identical twins he could call on demand.

"How dare thee summon your identical twins on demand, foul Crash Beat!" Flash pointed an accusatory hoof.

All three Orange adversaries collectively gave Flash a lidded stare, "Do you… have a concussion?"

"Neigh, for I shall butt your whoop! Or is it whoop your whoop? Wait, what was I saying?" As Flash brought a hoof up to ponder this most elusive of sayings, he promptly fell back into the mud puddle once more splattering the other pony.

Splattering was also a fun word.

Flash heard a deep sigh from a dark brown earth pony nearby. "Okay, that's enough."

The very large stallion came over and, with a single pull, brought Flash back into a standing position.

Hey, now the whole WORLD was spinning!

The large stallion looked over, sighed heavily, and turned to Crash Beat. "Good show Private Beat, excellent use of a pile drive. "

Crash saluted, "Sir, yes, Sir Sergeant Steel Bastion!"

"At ease Private, and drop the first name when addressing me." Crash nodded in understanding. The stallion, Steel Bastion, turned to Flash this time, "Flash you need to not charge forward. You do not have the muscle for that."

"Sir, pops always said to confront problems head on!" Flash thought for a moment, "Preferably with your head, Sir!"

"Flash, your father was a 200 pound wall of muscle that could probably dwarf a small dragon. You are a pegasus with an above average build, but still a _Pegasus_." Sergeant Steel Bastion put extra emphasis on that last word like it meant something important.

"It's okay sir, I have been told my head is as thick as.. as um… as", Flash thought really hard about it for a moment, "a thick thing sir!"

Steel Bastion rubbed his face with a spare hoof. "Why did I let him convince me to do this… ALRIGHT BACK TO THE BARRACKS WITH YOU LOT."

"Sir!" Flash Sentry saluted and started to head to the barracks after the others, but was met by a rather impressive muzzle of scars. Very scary scars now that Flash was looking at them up close.

"You." Steel Bastion poked Flash with a hoof, "Need to stop picking fights with ponies bigger than you. This was supposed to be just a friendly sparring match to end the day off of your first week of training. Not a complete slaughter of what I'm beginning to find to be the most troublesome recruit I have ever met. _Again_."

"But he insulted my llama, sir!"

"Your llama?" Steel lidded his eyes.

 _Wait, no. That's not right._

"My pride, sir!"

For probably the twentieth time that day and hundredth time that first week, Steel Bastion rubbed his temples with a solitary hoof. "Flash, let me give you some advice."

"Yes, Sergeant Scary, sir?"

"I'm going to let that one go because I'm pretty sure you have a concussion, but..." and the scary muzzle was in Flash's face again and yelling really loud, "STOP. PICKING. FIGHTS. WITH. PONIES. BIGGER. THAN. YOU."

"Yes siree, sir Sir sir."

"Also, get that concussion looked at."

Flash saluted crisply and most certainly did not have to be pulled back up off the ground again by Sergeant Steel. Flash trotted off to the Barracks, he was soon joined by a white unicorn with a messy blue mane.

"You know Crash Beat will eventually succeed in killing you."

"It's okay Shiney Hiney" the unicorn glared, "Sorry Shining Armor, it's really hard to remember two names when everything is spinning, you know? Anyways I couldn't let him insult your sister like that. She's probably a very nice loser."

The unicorn, Shining Armor, face hooved. "First she isn't a loser and I'm going to blame your concussion on that. Second, you seriously need to stop picking fights with Crash Beat."

 _I definitely would have won this time if he hadn't summoned his identical twins._

"It's okay, I'll fight dirtier next time."

"Or not at all?"

"Or not at all!" Flash Sentry cheered.

"There we go, Flash Butt."

"Hey, that's a mean thing to say to a friend."

"Said the pony who just called me Shiney Hiney."

"Oh, right."

The two ponies then arrived at the Barracks and began cleaning up for inspection. Or Shining did as Flash Sentry promptly fell over again and had to be taken for medical attention against his cries of injustice at trying to right the world.

"Are you sure you should be moving around right now?"

Flash Sentry frowned, annoyed. Shining had been asking him that since they left the barracks and frankly it was getting annoying. He clearly didn't understand that the doctor had, begrudgingly, said that Flash was perfectly fine, and that therefore meant he was _fine_.

 _Besides I prefer the world being tilted ever so slightly._

"Yes, I'm fine, Shining," Flash Sentry said exasperated, "Where are we going anyways?"

Shining looked like he was going to ask again, but seemed to decide against it. "Well, there's this chocolate shop that I've been told is really good and I have been heavily encouraged to go visit."

"A chocolate shop?" Flash Sentry said surprised "Who told you that?"

Shining blinked for a moment. "... the princess of love?"

Flash Sentry laughed. "Oh yeah, good one Shiny. As if the _Princess_ would give advice to a guard in _training_."

Shining glared and gave Flash a shove.

Completely unaffected by the shove that definitely didn't cause the world to tilt rapidly in a direction he didn't _think_ was right, Flash noted a large fanciful building up ahead. "Oh, is that it?"

Shiny stopped glaring for a moment to look, "Oh yeah that's the one, _Chocolate Print_."

The building could quite simply be described as _fancy_. It was painted in calming shades of brown that wrapped and swirled around the smooth uninterrupted surface of the corner building. All the colours coalesced into a swirl that brought forth the name _Chocolate Print_ in an elegant script.

As the duo entered the building, Flash noted that the outside matched the inside, with luxurious furnishings and calming brown hues. The display case that showcased the staggering assortment of chocolates to choose from stretched from one end of the store to the other in a wave pattern. It gave an air of dignity and refinement that would be better appreciated for ponies with a _finer_ palette.

 _Yep, definitely pretentious._

They both walked up to the display case passing several giggling mares indulging themselves on small bars of rich, dark chocolate. The store clerk noticed us and walked on over. Shining nudged Flash. "Hey, what are you getting?"

Flash ignored him.

"Uh, Flash you okay?" Shining questioned.

Flash wasn't here.

"... Flash?"

 _Flash is busy._

And busy he was. The store clerk that trotted over to them could only be described as _divine_. He was a large stallion built like a wall with a small layer of flab that was understandable for his working profession. His coat was a rich brown that matched his wares and was patterned with brilliant white spots along his muzzle, legs, and back. His mane was a creamy yellow that was slicked back to perfection and he wore a plaid vest of warm hues with an orange bow tie.

The best part was his soft brown eyes that Flash found himself wanting to swim in. Just cannonball right in and swim about in like a swan. A demented swan because Flash was still suffering ever so slightly from a concussion and he wasn't sure if it wasn't contributing to being so awestruck. And dizzy. Yep, definitely still dizzy.

"Good afternoon, how may I serve you gentle stallions today?"

 _His voice_. It was like the smoothest and richest of chocolate drizzled over silk. Wait, was that addressed to him? _Oh no, it was_. Buck, he had to come up with a perfect and suave response that could perfectly match this stallion of perfection. Had he said perfect yet? What was he doing again? Right, suave greeting.

Flash giggled at a pitch and tone matched only by stallions who'd drunk at _least_ half a barrel of alcohol, "Heya."

Nailed it.


	3. If You Fail Once, Try Again

The shop clerk stared at Flash for a moment. "... Good evening." The clerk turned to Shining, "What would you like?"

Shining slowly turned away from Flash who was acting more crazy than usual. He presumed it was after effects from his concussion. He tried not to take notice of the bit of drool hanging out of the corner of his muzzle.

"We'll take... " Shining looked over the display for a moment, "two hazelnut bars."

The clerk nodded, "Excellent choice."

As the clerk walked off to take care of Shining's order, Shining jabbed Flash in the side who yelped from the abrupt action.

"What did you do that for?" Flash whined while rubbing his side with a hoof.

"What are you _doing_?"

Flash snorted and rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm seducing the clerk with my dazzling charms."

"You're WHAT?!" Shining said incredulously.

"Is everything alright?" the clerk dropped a small decorative paper bag that presumably contained the two chocolate bars on the counter, "You appear to be arguing over something."

Before Shining could reply, Flash stuck his hoof into an indignant Shining's muzzle. "Definitely. Absolutely. Assuredly. Did I mention your eyes are gorgeous?"

The clerk quirked a single eyebrow. Flash was grinning widely. So widely in fact, that the store clerk wondered if Flash was attempting to determine the best way to kill him.

Deciding on a straight response, the stallion replied, "Are they? I can't say I recollect that they were, as you say, _gorgeous_."

"Oh definitely, but not as great as your fl-" It was at this time that Shining decided he didn't like the taste of hoof in his mouth and promptly bit down. Hard.

As Flash yelped and spent time nursing his hoof with a pitiful look, Shining took out his bit bag and asked, "How much?"

"12 bits" the clerk replied with a bemused smile, "6 each."

Shining threw the bits down at the counter and the clerk quickly rang them through at the register nearby.

"Thank you for your patronage," the stallion said. He smirked in Flash's direction, "And _do_ come again."

Flash took a moment from nursing his hoof to glance dopely in the clerk's direction. "Yeah, definitely."

Shining took this opportunity to grab Flash by a wing and drag him out of the building despite Flash's very avid protests. The clerk simply continued to smirk in their direction as waited for the next customer in line to approach.

Once outside and a short distance away, Shining dumped Flash on the ground, turned around and brought his muzzle right up in Flash's face. Flash was beginning to think that muzzles were very scary when they were right in front of his face.

"What was that?" Shining demanded.

"What was what?" Flash tilted his head in confusion.

Shining pointed a single hoof in the direction of the Chocolate Print. "THAT."

Flash turned towards the building and looked back at Shining. He was concerned. They had just come from that building and already Shining didn't know what it was? Was Shining also suffering from a concussion? Well, that's no good. Flash would have to take it upon himself to help out.

 _It's okay Shiny, I gotcha._

Flash leaned back away from Shining's way too close muzzle and gave a sympathetic pat on his shoulder. "It's a chocolate shop, Shining. The Chocolate Print, remember?"

Shining's left eye twitched slightly.

"I KNOW what the building is Flash. I mean _what were you doing in there_?"

 _It's worse than I thought._

"We were buying chocolate, Shining," Flash held up the bag in Shining's other hoof, "See?"

Shining covered his face with both hooves and let out pained sobbing. Or screaming. Flash wasn't sure. Regardless, this was progress. The first step in healing was acceptance and sobbing. Or was it denying there was a problem first? Flash was very unsure about this, but presumed he was doing well.

Shining finally stopped, took a deep breath and leaned back into Flash's face with his scary muzzle. "The _stallion_ , Flash. What in TARTARUS were you trying to pull in there?"

"Oh, well why didn't you just ask," Flash gave a big dopey grin, "seducing him. _Obviously_."

Shining didn't really know what to say to that. He decided to take things one step at a time. "Seduce him?"

"Yep."

"In a public shop?"

"Uh, yeah Shining" Flash rolled his eyes, "I thought we'd already been over this."

Shining held back an exasperated sigh "You like stallions?"

Flash frowned, "What? No."

Shining's eye twitched. "But you _just said_ you were trying to seduce the shop clerk."

"Yeah" Flash got a dopey look on his face, "he was _hot_."

"Then... you do like stallions?"

"Nope."

Shining stopped. He took a deep breath. He also contemplated pounding Flash into the ground to knock some sense into him, but knowing Shining's luck he would give him another concussion. The first one was already not doing Flash any favours.

"So, you don't like stallions."

"Nope." Flash shook his head with a stern expression.

"But you like him?"

"Yep." Flash nodded his head happily.

"... Why?"

Flash rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, and said "Shining, did you see that stallion's _flank_?"

Shining promptly entertained the idea of throwing Flash into the ground again, but remembered that it would probably backfire. It did not stop Shining from dreaming.

"Yep. I'm done. Don't even care anymore."

"That's the spirit, Shiny."

"There's just one thing I want to say though" Flash nodded his head eagerly as Shining leaned in close.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!"

Flash leaned back away from the the frankly surprising amount of yelling Shining has been doing. He then contemplated what was said to him and realized that he did indeed not have a name to go with that fine flank.

"Oh, you're right, Shiny" Flash thought for a moment then pounded his hoof into the other as he decided on a course of action, "I should go back and do that."

"Oh no," Shining grabbed Flash before he could even begin to trot back, "We are returning to the Barracks and having you rest until that bucking concussion is _gone_."

"But… but… Shiny," Flash cried, " _that flank_!"

"DON'T CARE."

This continued to be Shining's stance on the matter as he dragged Flash back to the Barracks despite continuous protest.

When Flash had finally recovered in the medical ward from his concussion the next day, the first thing he thought about was how everything _hurt_. His wings were stiff from not sleeping right, his body felt like it had got hit by a rather large cart, and his head was currently pounding like something was trying to get out from the inside.

Flash took a moment to massage his temples, while he lied down. He was having a hard time remembering what had happened through all the pain. He knew Crash Beat, the jerk, had pile drived him into the ground. He knew he had went with Shining into town during their free period to visit a store. They entered the _Chocolate Print_ where he saw...

Flash jolted upright out of bed with his eyes wide open.

 _Oh no, Oh no, oh noohnoohnoohno._

He leapt out of the cot, and galloped to the barracks. He saw Shining by their sleeping quarters doing morning cleaning. Flash raced forward and grabbed a startled Shining Armor.

"Please, please, _please_ , tell me I didn't say what I think I did yesterday."

In response, Shining grinned awkwardly. "Well..."

Flash repressed the urge to scream and instead settled for doing so internally.

Flash was back at the Chocolate Print. It was the next day and Flash had finally mustered up enough courage to go back to the store. He was hoping for a few things. First, to apologize seeing as how he said some things that he maybe shouldn't have. Or at least _wished_ he hadn't.

The second was to get the stallion's name and ask him out for drinks.

Arguably, the concussion was what made him say a lot of what he shouldn't have, but it was still true. Flash wanted some of that flank dammit, and he was going to get it.

 _Also, that hazelnut bar was amazing._

Looking around, Flash quickly spotted the clerk from before. He mustered up his courage and trotted up to the counter.

The clerk acknowledged Flash with a quick nod and said in that ever so smooth, chocolatey voice, "Good evening, how may serve you?"

Flash thought of several things he would like to ask; A majority of which, would probably require arresting himself.

 _Okay, focus Flash. First, apologize._

"Hey, so um" Flash rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "So I may have said some, um, not so great stuff the other day and I wanted to apologize for that."

The shop clerk smirked, "Oh? I actually found it rather amusing."

Flash was surprised, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I thought the comment about my eyes was wonderful."

"Oh, yeah no problem." Flash grinned sheepishly.

The clerk's grin then took a predatory turn showing _far_ too many teeth, "But I was quite flattered that you think my _flank_ is even better."

Several other customers snorted in the background as Flash turned a shade of pink that could not possibly occur naturally. _Mortified_ , didn't BEGIN to cover what he was feeling at that moment.

"So, what would you like?" The stallion asked impassively.

"... One hazelnut bar, please" Flash squeaked.

The clerk flashed that predatory grin again, "Oh? That's _all_ you want?"

"Yes" Flash squeaked out at an even higher pitch.

By this point most of the other patrons were paying attention if only for the entertainment. Several were holding back their laughter and several more were starting to bet on the outcome of this exchange.

The clerk grabbed a hazelnut bar, wrapped it in one of those paper bags from the last time. "6 bits."

Flash hooved over the bits, grabbed the bag in his mouth and bolted out the door. Flash promptly held everything together and raced back to the barracks in a composed manner.

He most certainly did not cry loudly and obnoxiously in embarrassment, while munching on the decidedly very delicious hazelnut bar.

Flash strode confidently into the Chocolate Print. He had got back to the barracks and thought back on what he had done wrong and decided it was because of his lack of confidence.

Before entering the store, Flash had spent his time hyping himself up in front of a mirror and gushing about how awesome he was to himself mentally. He now knew that was going to do great, because he was great, and everything would be GREAT.

This lasted right up until he got to the counter, where he found himself face to face with the object of his affection.

Flash fidgeted and sweated while smiling nervously.

The clerk smirked, "What would you like today?"

Flash gathered as much courage, bluster and confidence he could muster and replied, "... One hazelnut bar, please."

He did not cry this time on his way to the barracks. Only mild sniffling.

Flash entered the Chocolate Print. This time, one of his fellow guards, Chevalier, had helped him out by letting him borrow a spiffing hat. It was a navy blue fedora with a teal band and some foreign brand name across the front.

He had no idea what it meant, but that probably didn't matter as he looked _awesome_. .

As he trotted up to the counter with swagger in his steps, he readied to say something smooth and seductive until he noticed the clerk with a rather surprised look on his face.

"... What?"

"Do you happen to know what 'Ménage à trois' means?"

Flash blinked. That was what the hat said, "It's a clothing brand right?"

The clerk paused for a moment then beckoned Flash forward. Curious, Flash leaned in and the clerk whispered the meaning of the word in his ear.

Flash's eyes went wide in alarm then narrowed.

 _Your DEAD Chevalier._

Flash stomped towards the entrance of the store, stopped, then trotted back to the counter. "One hazelnut bar, please."

After receiving his chocolate, Flash angrily stomped back to the barracks.

After having thrown Chevalier through a window, which is fine because he's a pegasus, and burning the hat in a fire, Flash entered the Chocolate Print. _Again_.

This time he had picked out a cool pair of sunglasses to make him seem more mysterious and cool. This was definitely going to work. Definitely.

Flash strode up to the counter, leaned a hoof against it, and then slid his sunglasses down in a way he thought was seductive, but really wasn't.

"Heeeeeeey" Flash said in what he thought was a sexy voice, but was actually rather high pitched and uncomfortable.

The clerk stared for a moment "You are aware that it is dark outside?"

"Um, yes." Flash answered nervously.

"You are aware that you are wearing sunglasses?"

Flash didn't like where this was going. He nodded.

"You are also aware then that wearing sunglasses at this time is _pointless_?"

 _This is not how this was supposed to go._

"Uh, maybe?"

The clerk just stared at Flash. Judging. Harshly.

"... One hazelnut bar, please."

The clerk grabbed the required item, wrapped it up and slid it across the counter.

"That will be 6 bits"

Flash hooved over the bits and left with his secondary, but still delicious, prize. None of his pride though.

He left that when he put on the sunglasses.

Flash trotted in as normal. He was confident. He was ready. He was going to DO THIS.

He trotted up to the counter, was promptly given a bag filled with one hazelnut bar, hooved over the bits and left out of the way he had come.

It took Flash a good few minutes of trotting to realize what he had done.

 _Buck. I'm a regular now._

Flash was groaned into the bottom bunk of his and Shining's bed. Shining, ever apathetic to the plight of Flash Sentry, continued reading a book on ancient war tactics.

Shining rolled his eyes. "You are _really_ bad at this."

"I know!"

"All you needed to do was get his name and ask him out for drinks."

Flash groaned louder in response.

"Are you just going to keep moaning instead of actually doing anything?"

Flash brought his head up and looked at Shining. He was pouting and unfortunately he was good at it. It was a powerful combination of sheer pony misery and the sad look of an unloved puppy.

Shining couldn't stand to see unloved puppies.

Shining sighed heavily. "Okay, look. If I help you ask this pony out, will you stop whining?"

Flash sniffled miserably and nodded.

"Okay," Shining put down his book, "Here's what you're going to do."

This time, instead of trotting into the store, Flash waited outside the Chocolate Print. He didn't know why he didn't think of this before. If he talked to the clerk _after_ he was done work then he would have more time to actually talk to him.

Flash checked under his wing for Shining's hidden notecard with what to do. It was simple really:

 _Step 1: Say hi_

 _Step 2: Ask how he is_

 _Step 3: Ask for his name_

 _Step 4: Invite him to the bar_

 _Step 5: DO NOT TRY TO SEDUCE HIM_

Flash nodded to himself. It really was a very straight forward step-by-step process. Even he couldn't possibly screw this up. Though, looking at his past track record for he still didn't like the odds for success.

 _No, Flash. Be confident. You can DO this._

He snapped out of his inner thoughts as he heard the front door open and close to the store.

Flash trotted over and shouted, "Hey!"

The stallion, after locking the door, turned towards Flash. "Good evening."

Flash paused. What was he supposed to do again? He looked under his wing and noted step 2.

"How are you?" Flash said naturally and smoothly and certainly not with a noticeable nervous tremor.

"Acceptably," the stallion stated, "I am happy to see you did not come into my store today."

"Oh," Flash deflated slightly in disappointment, "Why is that?"

"Your physical health mainly," At Flash's confused look he elaborated, "you have eaten the richest, sugary, calorie inducing chocolate from my store every day for past 22 days. I was almost certain, following this trend, you would either end up being unable to enter my store or die of a sugar overdose."

Hm. That did explain why his armor was a little tighter than normal. He should work on that.

"Oh well, that is good to know."

"Indeed."

There was an awkward silence as Flash desperately tried to remember what it was he was trying to say. He looked under his wing to see the next step, but as he did so, a stray breeze grabbed the piece of paper and took it away.

Flash swore under his breath.

"Well," The stallion finally said, "it's been a pleasure, but I should be heading home."

Panicking, Flash shouted "Wait!"

The stallion stopped, and quirked an eyebrow in Flash's direction.

"So" Flash stalled and then decided to just bite the bit, "the guards are going for a night at the bar to celebrate our first few weeks of training and I was wondering if you would like to come with me as a plus one?"

The stallion said nothing for a moment simply staring at Flash. Flash started sweating and forcibly grinning, feeling like his heart was about to leave and take a vacation from all the stress of _waiting_.

"Alright."

"Oh…" Flash looked dejected and then realized what he had heard, "Wait, really?!"

The stallion nodded. "I am aware of the guard's regular drinking rituals and have always been curious to join in."

"So, you'll come?"

"Certainly."

"YES!" Flash pumped a hoof. He had finally asked out...

Wait a minute.

"Uh so," Flash rubbed the back of his neck, "I never quite caught your name… ?"

"I would think not, you never asked for it," the stallion proffered a hoof to Flash, "Cocoa Print."

Flash met Cocoa's hoof with one of his own, "Flash Sentry."

"A pleasure. Anyways, I must be getting home." Cocoa started to trot away, but stopped and turned back, "Also, stop ordering all of my hazelnut bars. They're a pain to make."

Cocoa pondered for a moment more, "Also, be more up front. I was getting sick of waiting for you to ask."

With that Cocoa trotted off.

Flash waited until he couldn't see that spectacular flank before he jumped into the air and pumped his hooves with victory while shouting yes over and over. Several ponies eyed him warily, but Flash couldn't be bothered to care.

Flash Sentry finally got his _name_. And invited him out for drinks! With the rest of the…

Flash stopped.

 _Buck._


	4. Drinking Occurs

It was the night of the promised time for Flash to meet up with Cocoa and the rest of the guard. He had of course forgotten to tell Cocoa about the time and place, which was apparently not needed as Cocoa had told Flash he already knew after he had raced after him.

After confirming that Cocoa was going to be there, Flash had proceeded to spend the entire week stressing about the upcoming day. It was, dare-he-say-it, his first date with Cocoa and he was desperate not to screw it up. Shining was happy to point out that everything would probably be okay. His reasoning being, that if Cocoa could handle Flash with a concussion, he could probably handle Flash without one.

That hadn't really helped as Flash now feared that he was too ridiculous. Or worse, he wasn't ridiculous enough.

Regardless, one thing Flash didn't have to stress over was how great a night it was. The stars shone brightly in perfect clarity and a cool breeze lazily drifted through the streets at the optimal temperature and velocity. It was a perfect night and Flash was very thankful for it.

Shining on the other hoof, thought it was the worst possible thing.

"It's wrong." Shining stated to his travelling companion, Flash, as they walked down the main thoroughfare of Canterlot.

Flash stopped his worrying for a moment, "What is?"

"This night."

Flash, confused, asked "Why? It's the best night we've had in weeks."

Shining narrowed his eyes, "Exactly."

Flash blinked quizzically. "... I'm not following. I have a reason to be stressing out because I really should have chosen a better possibly first date, or hang out, or whatever then drinking with the rest of the guard, but-"

"Flash," Shining interrupted, "Have you ever been drinking with the Guard?"

Flash winced, "No, but I've been on the receiving end of what happens."

Shining also cringed, "Oh, right. Sorry, I didn't really think about that."

"No, it's fine, but this is the first time either of us have gone drinking with the guard. How would you know anything about it?"

"You know how I've wanted to join the guard since I was a colt?" Flash nodded, "Well I ended up talking to a lot of ponies in the guard to learn what it was like and also what to expect."

"Okay, I'm following so far, but that still-"

"You know the bar we're going to?"

Flash thought for a moment. "The Grinding Stud, right?" Shining nodded in affirmation, "What about it?"

"We have a bars all over Canterlot." Shining stated.

Flash, unsure where this was going replied, "Yeah."

"A lot of them with a better reputation."

"Yeah…"

"But we're going to the Grinding Stud, a low end bar, on the other side of Canterlot."

Flash blinked, "Okay, when you say it like that, it is kind of strange."

"Flash. Why are we, the Guard, and trainees at that, going to the other side of Canterlot to drink at a bar with a bad reputation?"

"... because the Guard really likes this bar?"

Shining shook his head. "No, Flash. Because the guard is banned from all the other bars in Canterlot."

Flash stopped trotting as did Shining.

Flash stared at Shining. "No, that can't be right."

Shining just looked at Flash with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, no." flash shook his head in denial, "The Guard can't be th-"

At that moment, Flash and Shining were startled out of their conversation by a noise up ahead of them. They had been travelling with the rest of the guard, but decided to stick to the back of the herd as to avoid Crash Beat who had been increasingly insufferable as the night wore on.

He had been, and still was, trying to rile up the other guards and start random cheers and hollering. It reminded Flash of the Jocks from high school who would, for no particular reason, start pony piles in the middle of the hallway. Not that Flash didn't join in too, but that still didn't make it any less strange.

At this particular time, Crash had, for some reason, grabbed a nearby wooden plank from a trash pile and smashed his head through it while yelling his head off. For some reason, another one of the guard, Bumper if Flash remembered that lime green coat right, gave Crash a chest bump.

"I mean," Flash waved an idle hoof attempting to think of an explanation, "he could just be super enthusiastic."

"... you sure about that?"

"I mean come on Shining, he can't be drunk all ready. We aren't even at the bar."

Shining looked at Flash. Flash looked at Shining. Both looked at Crash.

"... Did Crash always have red cheeks?" Flash noted.

Shining worked his jaw. "No, I'm pretty sure Crash has always been orange."

"... I can still call off my date, hang out thing." Flash stated simply, "I could call off the whole night. Try to ask him out somewhere else tomorrow."

"After having been unable to even after trying to ask him to go out 22 times?"

Flash pouted.

Shining mulled over his thoughts for a moment. "You know, I'm curious actually. Like I'm watching somepony attempting to do something I know they will fail spectacularly at, but I just want to see how."

"... I'm never getting an actual date am I?"

Without hesitation Shining resolutely stated, "Nope, probably not."

Flash took a deep breath, sighed heavily and resigned himself to his fate.

The bar was, in Shining's opinion, odd. It was a flat stone building squished between two tall, cobblestone apartments that towered above it. The entire building was bright with a myriad of swirling colours and neon pizzazz. The Grinding Stud was in bright, bold fuschia lettering on the front with an animated sign of a winking stallion.

Shining decided he would start with tacky, and end with gaudy. Flash decided it was his new favourite building because he was always impressed by bright glowing colours.

Both thought it looked misplaced.

With no hesitation, the rest of the guard piled in with some rowdy cheering. Flash and Shining hung back.

"I like it." Flash stated.

Shining took in Flash's starstruck eyes and excited attentiveness, "Really? You don't think maybe it's kind of obnoxious?"

"Nope." Flash grinned widely. "It looks sweet, like awesome stuff happens here. Way better than what I pictured."

"I do admit, I was picturing something more rundown, but what did you picture?"

"A seedy tavern full of mean ponies."

Shining frowned. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, I was totally thinking you wouldn't make it out of this bar alive."

"Wait, what?!"

"But clearly this place is called the Grinding Stud because only the studliest of stallions come here."

"Wait, no. Go back. Why did you think I was going to die?"

Flash ignored Shining. "Let's go in. This should be fun."

"No! Not until you tell me what you meant earlier."

Flash, knowing Shining probably wouldn't drop it, brought out his secret weapon. Pouting.

Shining made it a whole 24 seconds before caving. It was his personal best.

"Okay, fine." Shining grumbled, "Let's head in."

Flash grinned brightly and dragged Shining after him into the bar.

The inside of the building did not match the exterior. The entire inside was made of dark wood with small, dimly lit chandeliers interspersed to create an feeling of intimacy. There was a long wooden counter that took a good quarter of the room with a large selection of alcohol on the shelf behind the counter. Wooden tables with long benches covered the main floor and were arranged with areas between for servers quickly trot through carrying drinks.

The bar was surprisingly busy, but nowhere close to the same crowded as the main bars in Canterlot center. It was odd to Flash that all the patrons of the bar were stallions.

Ah well, I'm sure its nothing.

The guard could quickly be found by how loud they were. They had set up in a corner of the bar and were already into the drinks. Crash himself, could be found already starting on a tankard of beer.

Overall, Flash decided he liked it because, under his logic, he must be one of the studliest of stallions as per the name of the bar. Shining was just waiting for everything to be set on fire.

Both stallions took a seat at the end of the table with the rest of the guard. Flash made a point of ensuring that Shining, and not him, sat next to a rather loud Chevalier who was flirting with one of the female guards.

Flash was still mad about the hat and just glared at him.

A slim, violet stallion in a green vest with a perfectly coiffed teal mane and a dazzling smile saddled up to next to Flash.

"Why, hello there Twinkleshine and Mr. Guard, what can I get you?"

"Ah, sweet nicknames" Flash said enthusiastically, "which one am I?"

The stallion giggled, "Twinkleshine, of course."

Flash pumped his hoof. That was the name he was hoping for.

Shining rolled his eyes. "Do you have to use nicknames?"

The server smirked, "Well of course I do, Mr. Guard. Gives a nice personal touch and I am all about making everything special."

Shining shrugged, "Alright. Do you have any drink recommendations?"

"We have our special tonight, the Tropics. A blend of Mango, Papaya and vodka."

"Aw, that sounds awesome," Flash said excitedly, "I'll have one of those."

"I'll have one too."

"Great, I'll get right on getting you those drinks" The server then winked and said, "Don't forget, the guard always gets a discount. Be back in a flash."

As the server trotted off, Flash let out a snort, "Back in a Flash, hah!"

Shining rolled his eyes, "You would find that funny."

"Well, yeah puns are the best. "

Shiny snorted.

"Anyways I have a great feeling about tonight. Everything is going to be great."

The server quickly returned sliding two tall glasses of a bright orange and yellow drinks that reminded Flash of a sunset. Both had mango slices on the rim of the glass.

"Two Tropics for Twinkleshine and Mr. Guard." The server winked again and trotted off.

In no time at all, Flash took the glass and chugged down a third of the bright beverage. It was sweet, tangy and Flash decided it was the best.

Flash slammed his glass down with a wild grin and shouted, "Yeah!"

Responding to the outburst, the rest of the guards let out a resounding cry further punctuated by downing their own drinks.

Shining blinked and took a small sip form his glass, "... Yeah?"

It turns out that Flash really liked tropical drinks. After having downed his first Tropics, he had then asked the server for a list of all the tropical drinks available and had simply started going through the list.

It was halfway into a Mai Tai that Cocoa showed up.

Flash could swear he waltzed into the bar. He had the airs of somepony of a higher class than those around him and he looked dazzling in his black jacket and flower patterned tie. He looked like he was shimmering in the dimly, lit lighting of the bar.

Or he was drunk since Flash had the alcohol tolerance of about two drinks and he was at number six.

"Cocoa!" Flash yelled while waving his hoof excitedly.

Cocoa turned towards the noise, smiled when he saw it was Flash, and trotted over. He took a seat in between Flash and a guard that was making wild accusations at his drink about sleeping with his wife.

"Good evening, Flash." He greeted, and gave a nod to Shining who returned the gesture.

Flash, who was already drunk and decidedly a shameless drunk, hugged Cocoa in a tight embrace, nuzzling him. "I'm so glad you could make it. I thought you weren't coming."

Cocoa smirked, bemused by the orange pegasus's actions and turned to Shining with a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

Shining shrugged, "Flash has an alcohol tolerance of about two drinks and he's on his sixth."

"Nuh uh" Flash said petulantly, "I lasted until three this time."

"Not much better, Flash."

"I'm sure it is a large improvement," Flash gave a dopey grin at Cocoa's praise, "Though I wouldn't mind you letting go so I can get comfortable."

"No." Flash grumped.

"No?" Cocoa questioned. "Why is that?"

"Because your fur is super soft and comfortable."

Shining's eye twitched. Not this shit again.

"Well then I shall simply get comfortable as is."

The server, Fizzy Pop, Flash had asked for his name after drink number 4, came over and grinned.

"Well what can I get you tonight, Grumps?"

"I see you still use the same nickname as always, Fizzy."

In response, Fizzy winked, "Chocolate Liqueur?"

"As always."

Shining was surprised at this, "You come here often?"

"Not by myself usually. Mainly my father drags me out here when he has a craving for their admittedly decent spiked berry punch." Cocoa pondered a thought with his free hoof, "Or if he was feeling particularly frisky."

"Oh, that's kind of odd. There aren't any mares here."

Cocoa just looked blankly at Shining, "Well, I would certainly think that wouldn't matter as my father prefers stallions."

Shing blushed furiously. "Oh, sorry I didn't know."

"No problem... Shining was it?" Shining nodded in affirmation, "I can't expect everyone to know my father's preferences."

"Well that's cool, but why would he come here specifically then?"

Now Cocoa was just staring straight at Shining, "Is it not obvious?"

Shining blinked in incomprehension.

Cocoa sighed and then gestured to the rest of the bar, "Shining, take another look around and this time look carefully."

Shining did so and took another gander around the bar. He didn't really get what he was missing. All the patrons were stallions. Most of them were in groups of two. They all sat really close together and intimately. So close in fact, that Shining almost assumed they were…

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"You'd think I would have figured it out from a bar called The Grinding Stud."

"Yes, it's not exactly a subtle name for a gay bar."

Flash, deciding that he was being ignored which was simply unacceptable, hugged Cocoa tighter and whined, "Cocoa, I thought you came to talk to me not Shiny."

Shining just gave Flash an 'are you serious?' look, while Cocoa continued his streak of bemused indifference.

"Oh, my apologies. I suppose you are the one that invited me."

"Yeah, so you should be paying attention to me and like talking to me and stuff." Flash pouted.

Cocoa snorted.

At that moment, Fizzy returned with Cocoa's drink. It was a wide and stout glass of a dark, frothy, liquid.

"One Chocolate Liqueur for Grumps." Fizzy looked directly at Flash next. "Anything for you, Twinkleshine?"

Flash took that moment to let go of Cocoa and chug his Mai Tai. Slamming his glass down, he turned to the server, "next one on the tropical menu, please."

"One painkiller coming right up." Fizzy said trotting off.

"You know, everyone is so friendly, and the drinks are great. I should come here more often."

Cocoa provided agreement while taking a sip of his liqueur while Shining grumbled about how Flash probably shouldn't come back without supervision.

Crash Beat, who largely been just chugging along through several tankards of beer, took notice of the new addition at the table and sauntered over.

"H-hey. Hey you!" Crash hiccupped. "Stupid, fancy pony."

Cocoa quirked an eyebrow in Crash's direction. "I presume you mean me?"

"Yeah," Crash hiccupped again. "You look like you can really," another hiccup, "pack 'er away."

"I do have a particularly high tolerance, yes."

"D-don't you use yer big, fancy words on me. You and me, we going to have ourselves a drinkin' competition."

"That hardly seems fair to you, as I have had barely one drink and you are on drink…" Cocoa counted the tankards in Crash's corner, "sorry, tankard number three."

"Don't matter, cuz Imma go'in to win anyways."

"Alright, though after I would prefer just to enjoy the company."

Crash laughed, but was interrupted by his own hiccup, "We'll see, loser."

Unsurprisingly to no one, Cocoa won by a significant margin. Crash put up a good fight, but by the time both had reached their fourth tankard each, Crash couldn't get his head off the table.

Cocoa, as a graceful, dignified winner and just a little tipsy, drained the rest of his tankard and slammed it down on the table. "Booyah, loser."

Cocoa struck a victory pose, while the rest of the rather dwindling number of conscious guards let out a resounding cheer.

Shining rubbed his temples, while Flash joined in the cheering.

Cocoa sat back down. "I appear to be ever so slightly tipsy."

Shining snorted, "Ya think?"

"Nah," Flash waved a hoof, "I think your just right amount of tipsy."

Fizzy, Flash's now most favourite server ever, slid him item number eleven form the tropical drinks menu: the Pineapple Sunrise Piña Colada.

Wasting no time, Flash chugged the fruity concoction down in one go, "Woo! Go Cocoa!"

Cocoa nodded in acknowledgement.

"That was awesome."

Cocoa nodded again.

Flash then leaned into Cocoa and gave a huge yawn. "But like I knew that, because you're so hot."

Cocoa frowned. He pushed Flash off of him. Flash let out a small yelp and wobbled on the bench a little before settling down.

"Aw, why did you do that?"

"Flash."

Flash stood to attention and looked over with a dopey grin. "Yeah?"

"Why is it that you're pursuing me?"

Flash stopped grinning and brought a hoof up to mull over his thoughts. "Well, your super cool and handsome and hot and interesting and you make great chocolate and-"

Cocoa sighed, annoyed, "Physical attraction and being 'cool' doesn't really necessitate the amount of fervour you put into pursuing me over the course of the past twenty or so days."

"Oh, wait you want to know why I did that," Flash snorted and waved a hoof as if it was the most obvious thing, "that's because you seem really lonely."

Cocoa and Shining, who had been trying to make himself scarce while this was happening, both stared at Flash.

"... Pardon?"

"Well, the concussion started this whole thing" Shining snorted in agreement, "but after I recovered, you just seemed kind of alone."

Cocoa just looked at Flash without saying a word. Flash took that as consent to continue.

"So, then I thought, 'hey, I'm also lonely' and then that you seemed to be okay with me being so, well, crazy and that maybe you thought I wasn't so bad?" Flash grinned, but to Shining and Cocoa it seemed forced. "Well, anyways after trying so hard to get you to come here, and then that you said yes, well I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough you'd want to be, maybe, I mean only if you want to be, lonely together?"

Before Cocoa could say anything, Flash then hurriedly said, "But, of course, we wouldn't be lonely anymore since like being together kind of defeats the whole 'being' alone which means we're just together and not lonely, but you know."

Flash just waved a hoof helplessly trying to come up with the words.

Cocoa was quiet. He was processing what he had heard and he found himself unable to parse it. Meanwhile, Flash yawned loudly and his eyes began to droop.

"Sleepy..." Flash face planted into the table and started snoring softly.

There was a quiet moment from the soft and sometimes obnoxiously loud snoring from several of the guards at the table. Crash in particular sounded like a fog horn that had been beat with a plank a few too many times.

"You know," Shining started conversationally. "I've known Flash since high school."

Cocoa's ears turned towards Shining, letting Shining know that he was listening.

"He always put his all into whatever he did. Even if he was bad at it. Hoofball? Great runner. Studies? Passably good. Guard?" Shining stopped and took a small sip from what was only his second drink of the evening. "Shaping up to be a good one."

"I've wanted to join the guard since I was a colt. Flash… I don't think he knew what he wanted to do. When I told him I was joining, he immediately said he wanted to join too."

"I think he just didn't want to be left behind."

Cocoa turned towards Shining. "... Where is he staying?"

"On the barracks."

"When he's off training as I know he is right now?"

Shining was quiet a moment, "staying with me at my parent's place."

Cocoa finished off the liqueur that had been forgotten over the course of the drinking challenge.

"When he wakes up" Cocoa said tentatively, "tell him I wouldn't mind trying out being 'lonely together' as he said."

Cocoa got up off the bench, "I'll handle the tab."

Shining shot up off the bench, "the entire tab?!"

"No." Cocoa stated simply, "For you, Flash, and myself. Think of it as repayment for… a good evening despite the shortness of it." He glanced casually at the other passed out guards at the table, "they, however, can fend for themselves."

Cocoa smoothed out a crinkle in his jacket, "Also, let Flash know that he can repeat what he said again another time." And with extra emphasis, "when he's sober."

With that Cocoa trotted to the counter, paid the bill, and left.

Shining waited in quiet contemplation for a moment and took another sip of his drink.

Now, how the buck am I going to get Flash back to my parent's place?

The morning after was, in Flash's humble opinion, tartarus. He had a hangover. A bad one. A super bad one. The kind of hangover that made you question whether it was better to just grit through the pain or end it all with blunt trauma to the head. It was also distinctly tropical themed as he could feel the heat underneath his fur and it was causing every surface of his body to be uncomfortable and itchy.

His body also felt like it had been dragged halfway across Canterlot, which, as he realized he was back in Shiny's parent's house, might be true.

Flash groaned loudly, and got up into a sitting position on his familiar sleeping spot: the soft, purple living room sofa. Shining, for his part, was sitting in an armchair nearby reading what looked to be an old issue of Power Ponies.

"... Shouldn't we be at the barracks?" Flash said, cringing slightly at the noise.

Shining turned a page of his comic. "Nope. We have temporary leave to see family, remember."

"... Right." Flash said groggily.

He tried to remember what happened last night, but his brain was not cooperating. He gritted through the his pounding migraine and forced himself to remember what had happened at the bar with Cocoa. He managed to sort through his memories and recalled what he had said before he fell asleep.

"I came on to too strong again, didn't I?" Flash visibly cringed.

Shining was quiet a moment as he finished through another page of his comic. "No. Surprisingly," Flash gave Shining a surprised look, "you might have actually endeared yourself to him."

"Shining, you know I can't bear to hear big words after a hangover."

"You did well, Flash."

Flash mulled that over for a moment. "Did he say anything after I passed out?"

"Cocoa told me to tell you that he looks forward to seeing you again." Flash looked hopeful, "And that you should tell him how you feel when you're sober."

Flash winced at that last part, but, as he looked off into the distance of the living room's familiar, but still tacky floral print wallpaper, he couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"Hey, Shining?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think…" Flash bit his lip nervously. "Do you think this time I might have a chance?"

Shining didn't say anything for a moment "Yeah. I do."

It took a moment to sink in, but then Flash grinned.

"Guess I got my work cut out for me."


	5. Can we Date Already?

"Shining," Flash whined, "How do I ask Cocoa out on a date?"

Shining groaned and glared at Flash. "Is this _really_ the best time to ask me about how to fix your love life?"

Flash blinked in confusion and took in his surroundings. Due to an inopportune comment from one of the other guards, probably that jerk Chevalier as Flash was prone to blame him for everything these days, about one of the sergeant's mothers. As punishment, the entire platoon had been forced to do thirty laps around the barracks. At full gallop. In armor.

Flash was, of course, having no troubles keeping pace; a point of annoyance for his disgruntled comrades in arms who were already feeling the burn of running full tilt in heavy, metal armour. This was especially so for Shining, who, not lucky enough to born as a pegasus to an earth pony father, was soaked through his fur in sweat and struggling to stay upright.

Seeing all of this, Flash carefully crafted an appropriate response and said, "Yes."

Shining grumbled an expletive under his breath, but regretted doing so as it took more energy than he could spare.

"Its okay, Shining." Flash said reassuringly, "I know how hard it is for you to do this with your frail, porcelain-like physique." If Shining wasn't currently drowning in sweat he would have glared, "But you don't have to say anything. I'll just talk _at_ you. All you have to do is nod if you think it's a good idea."

Shining _really_ didn't want to, but he supposed he could manage that.

He nodded in affirmation.

"Great!" Flash shouted excitedly, "So my first idea was to grab a basket of rose petals and throw them on the breeze-"

It was at this moment that Shining remembered that Flash was _terrible_ at romance and he was now going to be subject to an entire day of Flash's complete and utter nonsense that he deems as seductive. In hindsight, Shining realized that this _was_ the best time for Flash to ask since Shining couldn't spare enough energy to make him _shut up_.

It was going to be a long day.

After running thirty laps, the group was subjected to weight training. The best part of the day for Earth ponies, and a living nightmare for everypony else.

Shining was currently struggling to lift his 120 lbs. set off the ground, while Flash was pushing through a 150 lbs. set.

"So I was thinking that instead of just _reading_ him the poem, I could send a huge flock of pigeons instead. Each bird would be carrying a piece of the full love poem I wrote and then he would have to assemble it to read the whole thing. No, wait. Better idea! I could send one really BIG pigeon! Though, I'm not sure where I would find a big enough pigeon. I guess I could breed one, but I don't know how long that takes and I don't know if I want to be _that_ familiar with pigeon mating habits. Hm, its a-"

Shining and Flash were now sparring with each other. Shining was armed with a sword and his magic, while Flash was stabbing with a long spear held between his wings.

To outside observers, the match was intense. Flash weaved in and out of Shining's guard, making quick stabbing motions with his spear, while Shining kept a defensive stance and conjured shields to block heavy blows at the last moment.

It would have been intense. If only Flash would just _stop talking_.

"Oh, this is my best idea yet. I'll send him a boat! From the sky! That's romantic right? Sending those you like boats from the sky? Or pudding? Or maybe flowers? Now that I think about it, what is the best thing to send somepony from the sky? I know I love getting things from the sky, but I don't know-"

As was just Shining's luck that day, somepony had said something stupid. About one of the sergeant's mothers. _Again_. So once more, the entire platoon was running thirty laps around the barracks in armor at full gallop, while Flash continued to be as chirpy and chatty as ever.

Shining had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but he planned to atone for the rest of his life for this mistake. The condition being that he would be granted the blessing of Flash going mute.

"You know going back to the gifts from the sky idea, it would be so much better just to get a cloud and have it rain gifts. Like a cloud that rains chocolate. Wait, no. Cocoa is a chocolatier he doesn't need _more_ chocolate. Maybe I could have it rain wine. Hah! I just realized I could call it a _whining cloud_. Ah, horse, I kill myself sometimes. But, anyways about the raining cloud-"

"Flash, stop!" Shining shouted while breathing heavily. The spoon that been held in his telekinetic grip clattered onto the table.

Flash and Shining were currently eating at a lone table in the mess hall. Flash had still been talking while eating his meal and Shining had finally reached the breaking point. Flash was currently frozen in place with a spoon full of carrots halfway to his mouth.

Flash looked up at Shining. Pleading.

Shining rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can finish eating your carrots."

Grinning, Flash finished his spoon's course. "Bucking _love_ carrots."

Shining huffed then glared at Flash, "Okay, how do you do it?"

Flash blinked, confused, "Do what?"

Shining threw his hooves in the air and shouted, "TALK CONSTANTLY. You haven't stopped since this morning and were _still_ able to keep up in the exercise without any trouble. How do you even have that kind of energy? I am both jealous and _terrified_. Also," Shining leaned into Flash's face, "I do NOT have a frail, porcelain physique!"

Flash just gave Shining a patronizing look that only served to rile Shining more, "Well first off, I'm sorry Shining but you do."

"Secondly," and at this Flash sighed dreamily, "its because I'm in _love_."

A guard sitting behind Flash mumbled under his breath. Something along the lines of 'idiot energy'. In response, Flash whipped around and shouted menacingly, "I swear to CELESTIA, Chevalier. I WILL throw you out a window again."

Chevalier, who had not actually said anything, gasped and let his spoon clatter onto his lunch tray. "I didn't even say anything this time!"

Flash glared at Chevalier, who, after a moment, hmphed and move to another table with his tray.

Grinning once more, Flash turned back to Shining, "Well, anyways you were clearly listening, so which idea was best."

"None of them." Shining deadpanned.

Flash chuckled nervously. "None of them? That's… that's silly. One of them had to be a great idea, right? They couldn't have _all_ been bad."

Shining just gave Flash the _look_. The look that Flash knew meant he had said something stupid and he hadn't yet realized that it was stupid. Or that Flash had gotten Shining into a ridiculous situation of his own making and he was blaming Flash for it. _Or_ Flash had touched Shining's comics again. He was fairly certain it was probably the first one though as he hadn't done anything yet today to warrant the look and Flash was fairly certain Shining hadn't noticed that Flash was 'borrowing' his new issue of the Power Ponies. Yet.

Flash fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "They weren't that bad."

"Your ideas of 'wooing' somepony seemed to fall under the categories of impracticable, batshit crazy, or illegal. Sometimes, all of the above."

Flash had enough shame to at least blush and hang his head.

Shining sighed heavily. "Look, Flash. I know this is your first time, but if you want this to work out between Cocoa and you, your going to have to..."

Shining stopped. Flash for some reason was trying to look anywhere, but at Shining.

Shining thought back to what he had said and connected the dots.

He narrowed his eyes. "How many?"

Flash, at that moment, noticed that two guards nearby were having an absolutely riveting discussion about pineapples. He wasn't ignoring Shining of course because that would be very rude to his bestest best friend ever.

Also, he was not avoiding the problem. He was ignoring it. There's a difference.

"One?"

Flash kept his mouth shut.

"Three?"

Flash started sweating.

"Six?"

Flash was going to need a long bath if he sweated anymore than he already did.

"10?" Shining asked incredulously having at this point risen from his seat.

"... 9" Flash said grinning sheepishly, while blushing.

"How did you have _9 marefriends_ without me noticing? Actually how did _you_ get even _one_?!"

Flash frowned, "Wow, Shining. I'm actually starting to get offended."

Shining quickly waved a hoof in denial, "No, sorry that's not what I meant." Shining stopped and pondered a moment, "Wait, no that's exactly what I meant. You are way too hyperactive and ridiculous to be able to get anypony to want to date you seriously."

"Uh, Shining. In case you haven't noticed, I'm hot." Flash stated matter of factually.

Shining narrowed his eyes. "Didn't take you for being the narcissistic type."

"No," Flash said quickly, "I mean my ex marefriends always would date me because they thought I was super hot then once they got to know me they always said 'No amount of hotness can fix how weird you are.'"

"That… is pretty harsh." Shining a measure of pity of Flash.

"Hey, better than being Mr. Stern frail ballerina who is 'definitely dating the Princess of Love, no really stop laughing.'"

Shining immediately remembered why he didn't pity Flash.

"Okay, well how did those previous relationships work out?"

Flash fidgeted in his seat again, not saying anything and looking in random directions.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Well..." Flash started.

Honey Dew was panicking. Her normally perfectly braided, blonde mane was sticking out in several directions from stress and her bright orange eyes were darting in every which way trying to find the source of her fear.

It had started this morning. She woke up to make breakfast and could feel somepony or _something_ watching her.

She had thought she was imagining it, but the feeling had persisted throughout the day as she went about town. From the grocer to the open market, she could feel something watching. Waiting. _Hunting_.

It took all her willpower not to run screaming through the streets.

She _had_ to get away.

She saw her chance when she noticed a crowd of ponies mingling in the streets. She trotted into the herd and let herself be swept away by the throng in the hopes of losing her stalker.

After a few moments, she found herself in a different part of town and breathed a sigh of relief when she couldn't feel herself being watched anymore.

She started to trot again, when she bumped into something.

Fearing that her stalker had instead decided to finally show itself, she swung around and readied to buck the horrible creature in its face.

Then she noticed the orange pegasus with a messy blue mane and big blue eyes.

 _Oh thank Celestia, it's just Flash._

"Oh, Flash I am so glad to see you." Honey breathed a sigh of relief.

"So am I! I got you the flowers you love."

He offered a bouquet of violets in one hoof. Her favourites. Though, she couldn't remember when she had told him that.

"Ah, thanks sweetie, but-"

"And it took a lot to figure it out as you wouldn't visit any flower shops today." said Flash while grinning.

"Oh, well- wait what?"

"Well, I wanted to get you a gift, but I didn't know what you would like and I didn't want to ask because then you'd know I was getting you something." Flash said sheepishly, then with cheer, "So I followed you around town to figure out what you liked."

Honey was speechless. Wait, no she wasn't, "THAT WAS YOU?!"

"... Yes?" Flash said confused.

It took only a moment for Honey Dew to finish her back kick and another to angrily state that they were broken up.

Let it never be said that Honey Dew didn't buck'em hard.

Prim Proper was a high class unicorn. She wore the finest that bits could buy. A long, elegant gown of silver to compliment her mulberry coat, and a pearl necklace to draw attention to her sparkling light blue eyes and expertly tousled blue mane. She was the very picture of elegance.

And it was for this reason that she stuck out so much at the annual Canterlot Rodeo.

"I don't understand."

Flash stood nearby with stars in his eyes and was jumping in place with foalish excitement. He was dressed in that accursed hoodie that Prim so despised, but at least he looked cute in it.

"It's the rodeo!" Flash said excitedly.

"I am aware of that Flash," Prim stated, "I am just confused as you had said we were going somewhere with _class_."

"Well, yeah. The rodeo is the classiest place in Canterlot!" Flash gestured out to the lowbrow fair that he was so enthralled with.

Prim, in morbid fascination, looked in the direction of where Flash was pointing to witness a pony fit eight corn dogs at once into its large gaping mouth.

Prim looked from the corndog monstrosity back to Flash. She took in his foalish glee and did a mental calculation of his age. Then she thought about his past actions and, with dawning realization, figured out what his maturity level was.

Sweet Celestia, she was dating an overgrown _colt_.

Prim clipped her tongue inside of her mouth and turned to Flash. "I don't think this is going to work out."

"Hey, stud. Wait right there," Scandalous, a bright pink earth pony with a misty blue mane, batted her eyelashes, "I'm going to go grab something _fun_."

"Oh" Flash said excitedly, "I like fun."

Scandalous winked as she got off the bed and headed towards her wardrobe.

Flash was currently resting in a grand four poster bed in a rather high class bedroom with his then marefriend. They had just finished off their first date and he had been invited back to her bedroom.

Everything had been going great, and they both seemed to jive really well together. She didn't mind his ridiculousness and she sometimes licked his ears in public. It was a perfect pairing.

As Scandalous started sorting through her wardrobe looking for whatever she was looking for, Flash took a moment to admire her flanks. They were a very nice set of flanks and Flash was starting to think he may have a thing for them because that was something he always seemed to notice immediately.

There was another thump as Scandalous dragged _something_ out of the wardrobe and brought it up for Flash to-

OH SWEET CELESTIA, WHAT IN TARTARUS IS THAT!?

Scandalous bit her lip with a faint blush in her cheeks as she hefted the… _thing_ , up against herself. Flash was sure there was a reasonable and hopefully fun explanation for what that thing was.

"I can't wait to see if we can get it to _fit_." Scandalous giggled as she eyed the area right about where Flash's flanks were.

Flash didn't realize he was injured until he had flown halfway across Canterlot. He would have time to remove the glass shards from his fur when he was on the other side of the city or preferably another town entirely.

Flash was certain though, that it would most certainly _not_ fit.

Shining found it harder and harder to breathe as he rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. Flash hoped he choked on a wayward carrot rolling around on the floor.

"... It wasn't that funny," Flash grumbled.

After some more laughter and insistence that 'yes, it was that funny', Shining finally got back into his seat wiping a few stray tears away with a hoof.

Flash kept his grumpy face.

"Okay, look Flash, I'm sorry."

Flash looked up hopefully at Shining. Shining, for his part, managed to keep a straight face for about five seconds before he was pounding the table and laughing his flank off.

Flash glared ineffectually. "You are a _terrible_ wing pony."

Shining allowed the last of his chuckles to die out before he replied, "Okay, okay, I'm good." At Flash's continued glare, Shining reassured, "No, really. I'm done, promise."

Flash held his glare for a few more moments before sighing, "Fine."

Shining grinned, "Look, its not that bad. Well actually the first one was pretty bad, but the others were just a bad match. The problem wasn't you, it was them."

Which was not what Shining thought at all, but he was here for Flash and he was going to make him feel better about it even if he had to blatantly lie.

"... You think?"

"I know," Shining said with conviction, "And hey, Cocoa seems to like you as you are, so you have that going."

Flash thought for a moment. "Yeah… Yeah!," Flash pounded a hoof on the table for emphasis. "You're right. This won't be like the last 9 times. This will be better! Better than all of those failed times combined."

Shining nodded in encouragement. "Yeah, definitely. _Buuuuuut_ we should still go over a few things to make sure things go smoothly when you ask Cocoa out."

Flash blinked quizzically. "Like what?"

"Well for starters..."

After a solid hour of dating advice and 'no, Flash you can't do that it's _illegal_ ', Flash was confident that he was ready.

Shining's first piece of advice was to dress to impress, so Flash went with an old classic: his worn out, navy blue hoodie.

Yes, Flash looked quite impressive.

Shining's next piece of advice was to stride into the Chocolate Print with swagger and confidence. Nothing was more sexy than a confident stallion and if Flash went in with an ego a mile wide maybe he wouldn't chicken out like the first twenty-two times he had done it.

 _Hah, easy. I got this in the bag._

Flash Sentry was now at the shop. He puffed his chest out, let his wings hang slightly open to appear more awesome, and put on his best smile.

It was definitely a good ego boost to see two mares across the street blushing profusely while looking at him.

Feeling confident, and mustering all the pizzazz he had, which is his opinion was a _bucking lot of it_ , Flash strode into the Chocolate Print.

He picked out Cocoa instantly at the front counter. No way could Flash ever miss those sexy flanks. Quickly, he trotted toward the counter.

As he got closer, his stride wavered, his grin became strained, and he broke out in a cold sweat. Cocoa looked just so amazing with his chocolate coloured fur and swept back mane and dear Celestia _HE DID NOT HAVE THIS_.

"H-hey, Cocoa." Flash squeaked. Confidently.

Cocoa smiled warmly, "Hello, Flash. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Flash darted his eyes back and forth looking for an escape. Oh buck, he was not ready for this. _He was not ready at all_. In a desperate attempt to latch onto any topic and stop making himself look like an idiot, he decided to ask Cocoa something that had been nagging him for a while.

"So, Cocoa I noticed your the only one ever working here. Why is that?"

"Simply put because I have yet to find a worker to help fill the role."

Flash nodded his head in understanding then processed what Cocoa had said. "Wait. Do you mean to say that you _own_ the Chocolate Print?"

Cocoa raised both eyebrows in surprise, "Well, yes. I thought it was obvious with my last name being on the store's sign."

Cocoa _Print_. Chocolate _Print_. Damn, it was really obvious.

Flash's awestruck face was then in Cocoa's, as Flash excitedly exclaimed, "You own a business? That's so cool."

Cocoa grinned, "Oh, well thank you. Glad you approve."

"Oh, tartarus yeah."

Cocoa snorted. "So other than that, what do you need?"

Running on the high of having found out about Cocoa being even more _awesome_ , Flash hurriedly said "Oh, yeah. Do you want to hang out after your done work tonight."

"Certainly, anything in particular?"

Flash sported a mischievous grin as he said, "Not telling. It's a _surprise_."

"Oh, a mystery then? Sounds exciting. I look forward to tonight then."

"See you then!"

Cocoa nodded in response and Flash left. He had even kept _some_ of his dignity in tact.

Once outside, he gave himself a victory hoof pump and found himself with a massive grin as he trotted down the street on his way back to the barracks.

Then he realized that he hadn't actually asked Cocoa on a date, he'd just asked him to hang out.

Hoof met face.

Flash was still in his worn out hoodie by the time he returned to meet up with Cocoa. Cocoa, on the other hoof, was dressed to dazzle in a simple black jacket that, as far as Flash was concerned, he was _rocking_.

"So where is this mysterious destination of yours?"

Flash just gave Cocoa a grin and set off in a seemingly random direction. Cocoa soon followed and the two of them trotted down the street side by side.

As they walked under the starry night sky, Flash considered stating that this was in fact a date and not just hanging out. He knew that would be under hoofed as it were and decided just to enjoy being in Cocoa's presence as they quietly trotted along the street.

As they neared their destination, the telltale blare of music could be heard in the midst of the peaceful evening.

"How wonderful. I haven't heard music so lovely in quite some years." Cocoa noted, closing his eyes and enjoying the lively tune that permeated the air.

"One of my fellow guards let me know there was an event today."

"Oh, what event?"

"A free open air music festival lead by the _Canterlot Orchestra_." Flash smugly stated.

Cocoa turned to him with a foalish grin and star studded eyes. " _No_. The Canterlot Orchestra never plays public venues and certainly not for free."

In reply, Flash just grinned and quickened their pace to the park.

They soon found themselves at the entrance to the West Gardens of Canterlot and were treated to a truly fantastic sight.

The area was decorated with blazingly bright lights that blinked in time with the music. A large stage had been set up where the full hundred piece orchestra played with fervour and excitement.

Before them was a verifiable throng of ponies dancing and swinging to the beat. The air was electric with the wild joy of the crowd and the ground shook from the huge herd that stomped about.

Not wanting to waste another second, Flash grabbed an excited Cocoa, and dove into the throng.

Both of them let loose laughs of pure exhilaration as they found themselves carried to the center of the herd.

The two of them danced the evening away. The orchestra blended together set after set of the most beautiful symphony. A lively samba would transform into a stern waltz and ascend into an epic ballad and so it would go well into the night.

Neither of the two ponies spoke except for joyous shouts and wild grins. Over the course of the evening, the distance between them grew smaller and smaller, as they found themselves dancing closer and closer together.

When the last piece was finally played, and the orchestra took their bows, both Flash and Cocoa gave a resounding stomp of their hooves in applause with the rest of the adoring audience.

As they trotted out of the park heading home, Flash couldn't keep the dopey grin off his face.

Cocoa let loose an uncharacteristically wild laugh, that Flash found himself falling in love with. "Wonderful idea, Flash. I haven't had that much fun in _years_."

"Yeah, that was wild."

Cocoa's wide grin was all the response Flash needed.

Running off the high of his successful hang out, Flash asked, "Are you busy next Saturday?"

Cocoa smirked, "Oh, would you happen to have another _mystery_ event planned?"

Flash then showed what Cocoa would describe as a 'shit-eating grin', "Yep, and I won't tell you what it is."

"Oh, well I don't know if I could make it then. I'm afraid I will only be able to attend if I know exactly what's happening." Cocoa teased.

Flash gasped, "But the mystery is half the fun!"

"Nope, sorry." Cocoa smirked, "I don't make it a habit following friendly stallions into mysterious places." Cocoa paused, "Twice."

Flash pouted. Not just pouted, he Pouted. The lower lip trembled, the big blue eyes got wider, and a single tear rolled down Flash's forlorn muzzle.

Cocoa, to his credit, lasted ten seconds before he caved as the many brave ponies before him. "Okay, okay, I'll go. But _please_ , stop pouting," Cocoa then mumbled under his breath, "Sweet Celestia, Shining was right. That is _weapons grade_ sadness right there."

Flash immediately replaced his pout with a huge grin and Cocoa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways Flash, I simply must be heading home. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll see you Saturday."

"Yep, you too!"

As Cocoa trotted off, Flash had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. Something important. He mulled over his thoughts and then he remembered.

He forgot to clarify that he was asking Cocoa on a date.

 _Again_.

Flash pounded his head into a nearby post. It hurt less.

Once more Flash found himself in front of the Chocolate Print. Cocoa strode out a few minutes later dressed in a tasteful mauve jacket with a simple white tie.

Flash was in his worn out hoodie again.

"Do you have anything to wear other than that hoodie?" Cocoa asked curious.

Flash thought for a moment. "I have my guard armor?"

Cocoa tightened his lips into a thin line and hmphed.

"I have my hoof ball jersey form high school." At Cocoa's visible cringe, Flash asked, "Hey, what's wrong with a jersey?"

"The problem isn't the jersey, the problem is that it's from High School. Ponies that wear those always seem to others like they are trying to relive the 'glory days'."

This time Flash cringed. "Okay, maybe not that." Cocoa nodded his head in agreement. "But, I might find something tonight."

"Oh, why is that? You still haven't even told me where we're going."

Flash grinned mischievously, "Same as last time. It's a surprise."

Cocoa smirked and trotted along with Flash to what he recognized as the Old Quarter.

As they reached what Cocoa knew as the Plaza, Cocoa heard the distinctive murmur of dozens of ponies all talking.

As they rounded the corner, Coco was treated to the sight of dozens and dozens of colourful tents and stands. Ponies wandered through narrow passages between merchants hawking everything from jewelry, furniture, clothes, and more.

Cocoa looked surprised. "I must admit, I am still relatively new to Canterlot, but I am at a loss as to why I haven't heard of this place."

Flash grinned, "It's the Night Bazaar. Once a season, ponies from all over Equestria gather here to sell and trade goods. You can find some really interesting stuff if you look hard enough. Most ponies only learn of this place from the natives, which is why you wouldn't have heard of it before now."

"I can't help but be intrigued. Shall we join in?"

In response, Flash grabbed onto Cocoa and dragged him into crowd, grinning all the while.

It became abundantly clear early on the Flash had an awful sense of fashion. Cocoa had insisted on finding a few articles of clothing for Flash's lackluster wardrobe, but Flash was making the endeavor difficult as his tastes were just so… _odd_.

Just a few select pieces were several knitted hats in the shapes of fruit, wool sweaters that would have looked big on a _yak_ , and a shirt-that-shall-never-be-mentioned-again. Cocoa was starting to wonder if Flash had some secret stash of awful clothing that only he could see and was drawing from, to slowly drive Cocoa mad.

Thankfully, Cocoa intervened and managed to find Flash a stylish black jacket with two stripes of red and white across the front. Cocoa had paid for it, with a protesting Flash saying that he didn't want Cocoa spending a ton of money on him. Cocoa simply said it was thanks for the opportunity to visit both the market and for the orchestra last week.

Flash, in retaliation, treated both of them to strawberry shaved ice at a snow cone stand nearby. Cocoa thus swore vengeance against Flash's generosity with more of his own at a later time. Just when Flash would least expect it.

Afterwards, the two perused the stalls looking through the various wares. They only avoided one stand which held cursed trinkets, mainly because Flash's eyes spoke of horrors to be unleashed and Cocoa wasn't in the mood to fight back unholy terrors.

As Cocoa and Flash left the market, Cocoa said, "Well, I must admit, you are quite good at finding mystery events."

Flash grinned sheepishly. "Eh, I try."

"So, are we _hanging out_ again, sometime soon?"

Flash was about to excitedly reply yes, but stopped himself. The way Cocoa had said it and the bemused smirk that sat on his face seemed to imply a different meaning, but Flash couldn't figure it out.

Flash was also beginning to both love and hate that smirk.

"Yeah, definitely." Flash responded happily.

Flash felt a pang of sadness when he saw Cocoa' face fall, but it was soon replaced by a smile. "Of course, well what do you have in mind next then?"

Flash didn't like that look. It actually caused some measure of pain and he couldn't figure out why Cocoa had been disappointed. Did Cocoa want to ask him for something else? Did Cocoa, and Flash was genuinely hesitant to say it, _want_ him to ask him out? On a _date_?

 _Well, it's now or never_.

"I-," Flash started hesitantly, "actually, no. I don't want to."

Cocoa looked hurt, "Oh, you… you don't then?"

Flash quickly realized he had said something ridiculously stupid and quickly remedied, "Wait, wait! No, it's not that I don't want to hang out with you, I was just well, um, hoping..."

Flash found the words stuck in his throat. No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't come out. For buck's sake, it was just a sentence! He was making a huge mistake and hurting Cocoa's feelings and all he had to say was those _stupid words_.

"Hoping..." Cocoa bit his lip, "Hoping for what?"

Flash was sick of this. He wanted to ask, he was pretty sure Cocoa wanted him to ask, and dammit _he was going to ask_.

"D-do you want to go on a date?" Flash squeaked out, "With me?"

Cocoa blinked. Then he smiled. It was probably the most dazzling thing Flash had ever seen and he wished he could look at it forever.

"Yes, Flash. I thought you would _never_ ask."

"Wait, so you would?" Flash said with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"So, would next Saturday work?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Flash did a jig of victory and then realized he was doing it in front of his crush. Flash turned a bright shade of pink as Cocoa smirked at him.

"Well at least your excited. See you next saturday then for our _date_?"

Flash nodded his head rapidly still blushing profusely.

Cocoa grinned and started to trot away, then his smile morphed into a smirk and before Flash could react, Cocoa kissed him right on the lips.

Explosive didn't begin to describe it.

Being everything Flash had ever wanted was getting closer.

Impossibly, Flash turned an even brighter shade of pink with some steam coming out of his ears. Before Flash could even process or reply, Cocoa laughed and trotted off.

Flash stood still for a moment blushing. Inertia and gravity then caught up and Flash found himself on the ground sighing with a dopey grin on his face.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough.


	6. Did He Just Pile Drive the Sergeant?

It was a few days after Flash's not-a-date with Cocoa and a only a few more days until Flash's actually-a-date. For the duration of this time, Shining had been regaled endlessly by Flash's anticipation, nervousness, and overall dopey lovestruck monologuing.

This, of course, stopped for a particular day of the month, which happened to be today. It was a bright sunny afternoon with clear skies and tartarus had arrived to greet the pegasus and unicorn recruits with immeasurable _pain_.

It was Combat Training day.

Or as the pegasi and unicorns liked to call: 'Happy Earth Pony Pounding Day.'

Flash felt the wind get knocked out of him as he impacted onto the solid earth. _Hard_. He was beginning to feel offended as the last pony to pound him this much at least treated him to dinner first. The ground had been doing it all day and all Flash got out of it was dirty wings, which he _hated_ , and more bruising then should be allowed.

It was hardly fair really.

Shining galloped over and cradled Flash's head between his hooves. "Oh, sweet Celestia, speak to me Flash! _Please_! You have to tell me," Shining leaned his muzzle in close which Flash now realized he _despised_ other ponies doing unless it was Cocoa, " _Do you have a concussion_?"

It was _one_ time. "No." Flash glared.

"Oh thank, _Celestia_." Shining breathed a sigh of relief.

He promptly dropped Flash's head back on the ground who let out a groan from earth pounding him for thirty-sixth time. The ground, in Flash's pain riddled opinion, was a _terrible_ lover.

He did feel a lot better though when immediate karmic justice was served in the divine punishment of Shining getting tackled to the ground by an overly enthusiastic, 300 pound Crash Beat. As luck would have it, Shining even landed next to Flash, groaning in intense pain.

Though his fun was slightly marred by how the ground kept cheating on him with other ponies. Was it really too much to ask for an exclusive relationship these days?

Flash grinned cheekily, "Guess Crash wasn't happy about you upstaging him earlier today in Tactics, huh?"

"It's not my fault that Crash Beat is as tactically sound as a minotaur on bath salts," Shining grumbled, "I _hate_ combat training day. The instructors _have_ to know that the unicorns and pegasi have a snowball's chance in tartarus to physically combat an earth pony."

"Yeah, but pegasi and unicorns have a bad habit of thinking that their wings and magic can get them out of anything. We do need to know that when faced by a big, scary thing we should probably let the earth ponies take the front line while we support them."

"Well, yeah I suppose. I do tend to think that magic will solve all my problems." Shining sighed, "Just wish that the instructors could tell us instead of doing a physical demonstration."

"Ah, but Shining the bruises stick more," Flash jested, "I also think the commanding officers get a kick out of seeing the snot get bucked out of us."

"Wouldn't put it past them really."

"Oh, who let the hunk in," one the other mare guards said, "I would love to take a bite of that flank."

Flash and Shining looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Civilians didn't usually visit the barracks unless they were there on business.

Both stallions got up off the ground, wincing from the pain of their injuries. They turned to towards the front gate and recognized Cocoa Print trotting through with a heavy saddlebag thrown over one shoulder.

"Why is Cocoa at the base?" Shining asked.

"Dunno, but I need to go deal with something real quick." Flash said with narrowed eyes, "I'll join you in a moment."

Shining shrugged and trotted in beside Cocoa, "Hey, Cocoa."

"Good afternoon, Shining" Cocoa greeted and then tilted his head in confusion, "Why is Flash dragging that guard to the dumpsters?"

"Wait, what?"

Shining turned to see Flash take the guard who had commented on Cocoa earlier and watched as he tossed the mare screaming into the garbage disposal head first. He then trotted over to Shining and Cocoa. He had never once broke his too wide grin.

"Hey, Cocoa," Flash chirped, "You here to see me?"

"No, actually, but I simply must ask. Why did you throw that mare into a dumpster?"

Flash's smile tightened ever so slightly and his right eye twitched, "No reason."

It seemed that Flash was just a _little_ territorial when it came to Cocoa. Shining decided that he would try not to make the same mistake as the other guard.

Besides, Shining wasn't entirely sure if he could take on an angry Flash in a fight.

"So, why are you here then?" Shining inquired.

"Visiting my father. I haven't seen him recently, so I decided to give him a surprise visit."

"I didn't know your dad was causing me physical pain every day." Flash said incredulously.

Shining jabbed Flash in the side who yelped from the sharp pain, "I think what he _means_ to say is that he didn't know your dad worked in the guard."

"No, I didn't. Don't put words in my mouth, Shiny."

Shining glared at Flash who just gave a stern look in response.

Cocoa smirked, amused at the two's antics. "Yes, he's one of the sergeants. He normally takes tours around the Equestrian border territories, but I," Cocoa waved a hoof looking for the right word, " _Encouraged_ him to stay at the barracks here in Canterlot."

"Huh, cool. Which sergeant?" Flash asked curious.

"Steel Bastion."

Shining and Flash stopped.

"Your dad is _Steel Bastion_?" Flash and Shining said incredulously.

Cocoa nodded as he continued to trot.

"The same Steel who has done over twenty tours of some of the most dangerous places in Equestria and _lived through it_?" Shining said slightly awestruck.

Cocoa sighed, "Glad to see he's been as modest as ever, but yes that is my father."

"What is it even like having Steel as a dad?" Shining asked.

"A lot of combat training," Cocoa replied dryly, "Ah, there he is over there."

Steel Bastion was chatting amicably with the onsite medic Bandage Solution, a white unicorn mare with a pink mane. She looked concerned as she was explaining something to Steel.

"Are you _certain_ that your health is fine?" Bandage worriedly asked, "I wouldn't want to approve a bill of health for somepony if they weren't completely recovered. Especially, for somepony like you who had suffered such extensive injuries."

"Oh, I would never ask you to approve something unless I was absolutely sure," Steel assured, "Honestly Bandage, my son _exaggerated_. He was just being a darn overly dramatic _fool_. I can assure you that I'm perfectly healthy. He was just worrying over nothing."

To punctuate the statement, Steel did a quick flex and winked. Bandage blushed and giggled. "Well, if your sure of that then-"

Bandage went pale. She put a hoof to her mouth with a quick gasp and took a step back.

"What's wrong Bandage? You look like you saw a timber wolf." Steel laughed heartily.

"Oh, certainly not," Steel froze, breaking out into a cold sweat, "She simply has much better survival instincts than _you_."

Steel recognized that voice. Ah, tartarus, did he ever recognize that voice. It was the voice of his beloved when he had been caught doing something wrong and a voice inherited by only one other pony.

 _His son_.

Steel slowly turned around to come muzzle to muzzle with the one pony he wished wasn't there right now.

"Cocoa," Steel grinned nervously, desperately trying to think of something to say to get him out of this situation that was quickly turning sour, "I, uh, didn't know you were visiting today."

Cocoa simply glared, though in Steel's personal opinion is wasn't just a glare, it was _The Glare_. A twist of the muzzle and a narrowing of the eyes that spoke of unmentionable torment to come for even _daring_ to step out of line.

"So, uh, how much did you happen to hear?"

"Well besides _lying to a trained medical professional_ ," Cocoa said with enough edge in his voice to cut glass, "I also happened to hear one other _very interesting_ statement you made." Cocoa brought a pondering hoof to his face, "Though if I'm a fool, I dare not ask what that makes _you_."

Steel grinned trying to hide the fact that he wanted to run screaming as far as possible. "Hehe, heh, right. So, uh, why are you visiting again?"

Cocoa smiled. It reminded Steel of the one time he had been cornered by a hydra. The beast had had him trapped in a dead end cave and had given him a toothy grin. His fellow guards had got him out at the time with minor injuries.

Of course, if Steel was being honest, he would have preferred the hydra. The monster's grin was less predatory.

Steel looked to the side and noticed that Shining was hiding near Bandage. Presumably, to get out of the crossfire. Flash was just smiling like a doofus next to Cocoa as if that was the best place to be. Steel envied both of them.

"Well," Cocoa started cheerfully, "I _was_ going to take the time to catch up with how you were doing and share with you a box of your favourite chocolates from my store-"

Despite his instincts screaming at him to keep his mouth shut, Steel found himself involuntary shouting, "Your caramel crunchy rolls?! The ones you only ever make once a moon?!"

In response, Cocoa grabbed an ornate box form his saddlebag and popped it open right under Steel's field of vision. Inside were six beautifully hoof crafted rolls of chocolate and caramel enveloped in a thick layer of ground up peanuts and cashews.

As Steel leaned in to take a whiff of the nutty deliciousness, Cocoa promptly slammed the box shut and kicked it over a nearby fence with a single back hoof.

Cocoa got right up into Steel's face, "Bad. _Colts_. Don't. Get. Any."

Steel did not whimper. He just involuntary cried from how much of a stallion he is. He would never admit that he was absolutely terrified.

"But, I'm not a bad Col-Stallion," Steel corrected himself, "I really am all healed up."

Cocoa gave a deadpan stare, trotted up to Steel, and kicked him in the side of his barrel. _Hard_.

 _Bastard son_.

Once Steel had internalized his involuntary screaming and gotten up from fetal position, Cocoa flatly said, "'All healed up,' eh?'"

Steel had enough defiance left in him to glare.

Cocoa seemed to ponder a moment, then, with the predatory grin now back in full force, Cocoa trotted over to a nearby field. "Well, then I suppose you would be up for a quick sparring match?"

Steel was reminded of the words said by his husband, 'one day you're going to regret raising him like one of the guards'. Steel truly hated it when his dear spouse was proven right. Mostly because it ended up biting him back in the flank at the worst possible times.

Steel trotted over to Cocoa with the rest of the platoon cheering him on.

"Please don't kill me."

Cocoa smiled.

Many of the ponies present to witness the 'spar' would say that it was an even match and that Steel Bastion held his own. All while shifting their eyes back and forth and keeping their mouths shut after.

The truth of the matter is that Cocoa had a good back hoof and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Ooooh" the crowd cringed as Cocoa did a perfect back kick right into Steel's chest.

Steel to doubled over in pain and gasped for breath. The crowd visibly cringed. Over the course of the match the platoon had gone from cheering for Steel, to encouraging him to play dead and hope his opponent would walk away.

"Okay, I give," Steel wheezed, "I'm sorry for going behind your back. I won't do that again for at _least_ another month."

Cocoa glared, but seemed satisfied, if only begrudgingly, by the response. "Hmph. At least your _honest_ about it. Did we learn anything useful this time at least?"

"Don't lie unless you can get away with it," after another well aimed kick from Cocoa, " _Fine_. Don't lie at all."

Cocoa then smiled, "See? Was it really that hard?"

Steel grumbled, "This is for putting you through intense physical guard training as a foal isn't it?"

"Haha, oh father," Cocoa deadpanned, "Yes."

As Steel slowly got back on his hooves while wheezing, Cocoa trotted over to Flash. Flash, who had been quiet through the whole match, was feeling hot under his fur as watching his colt friend beat up one of the sergeants was pretty _steamy_.

"Well, that was more than I was expecting for today," Cocoa smiled warmly, "Are we still on for Saturday?"

"WHAT?!" Steel Bastion yelled, "The stallion you're going on a date with is BUCKING FLASH SENTRY?"

Before Steel could prepare to charge forward and use what little energy he had left to pummel Flash intp paste, Cocoa whipped around and gave Steel The Glare.

"Don't. You. Even. Start" Cocoa emphasized, "You are _not_ in a position to judge him."

Steel then backed down and let out more stallion cries. Definitely not whimpers. That was for lesser stallions.

"I am a grown stallion, who just so happened to have just _beat the ever loving shit out of you_ , and can make my own decisions," Cocoa said sternly, "Unless of course you would like to spar a few rounds more?"

Steel rapidly shook his head. He didn't think he could take anymore back kicks to the anywhere right at that moment.

"Excellent. Now if you'll excuse me."

Gracing Flash with one last smile, Cocoa cantered out of the barracks.

This left Flash a little, okay _really_ , pent up and he had no idea how to get it out of his system that wasn't going to make him a mockery of the platoon.

"Damn, I love me a piece of that." Chevalier said near Flash.

 _That'll work._

"Hey Chevalier," Flash gave a grin that would make Cocoa proud, "Wanna _spar_?"


	7. The Image of Sophistication

It was the night before Flash's big date and he was staying at the Sparkle household once more. As Flash was a well put together and mature stallion, he was calmly reviewing his plans for his date the next day in a productive and meaningful way.

Or at least that was how Flash saw it. From Shining's perspective, Flash was in full panic mode and was doing laps around the first floor of the Sparkle household. His mane was splitting hairs and his eyes were pinpricks, as he described in very specific detail about how he was a failure and his date was going to sink faster than a stone in water.

Shining was seated at the dining room table with his mother, Twilight Velvet. He was reading up on very important Power Pony business in the latest issue of the long running series, and was failing at trying to tune Flash's ramblings out.

Velvet for her part was calmly sipping at her lavender tea and using her considerable reserves of willpower to not laugh hysterically at Flash's panicked antics.

On Flash's umpteenth lap and monologue about how his date would be ruined by a falling meteor from the made up planet of Nark, Shining slammed his hooves on the table and stood up out of his chair.

"Flash, STOP." Shining said in his 'I am being very serious voice'.

Seeing as how Flash rarely listened to Shining even when he wasn't panicking, Flash simply continued doing laps while going on a tangent about how his wings looked like a small foals and how they weren't pretty enough for a stallion of such refined tastes as Cocoa.

Shining growled and readied to resort to physical force, but was stopped with a gentle touch on the shoulder by Velvet.

"Shining, I know you think you know what to do, but this requires a mother's touch," Velvet said warmly.

Shining reluctantly nodded and sat back down.

Velvet smiled and calmly stood up. She moved into Flash's predicted path and, as he reared around the corner, punched him in the jaw with a right hook from her hind leg.

As Flash fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, Shining stood up and shouted in alarm, "Mom!"

Ignoring Shining, as she is also opt to do, Velvet looked down at Flash and offered a helping hoof, "Are you done now, sweetie?"

Flash blinked from his position on the floor. His jaw ached from the impact, but was otherwise fine. He took Velvet's offered hoof and used it to help himself up. After the initial wave of dizziness, still the funnest state in Flash's opinion, he turned to Velvet.

"You have an excellent right hook, ma'am." Flash said genuinely impressed.

"Oh thanks, sweetie," Velvet waved a hoof good naturedly, "Now, why are you so worried about your date, Flash? I thought everything was going fine?"

"Mom, he's literally been-"

Velvet brought up a hoof, "Honey, I didn't ask you," Shining closed his mouth, "Thank you. Now, Flash."

Flash fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, I don't think we're well suited for each other."

"And why do you think that?" Velvet asked concerned.

"Well," Flash bit his lip nervously and then finally blurted out, "He's so perfect! He owns a business and he has his shit together. I'm just a dorky, weirdo pegasus that can't keep anything straight and next to him I just feel like I don't measure up. At all. I mean," Flash threw his hoofs up in exasperation, "Have you looked at him? He's so perfect and awesome and great and has the best set of flanks I've ever seen and I look like a complete idiot next to that."

Flash's ears drooped and he whimpered.

Velvet smiled gently, "Now, Flash. I'm sure that's not true. If he didn't think you 'measured up', why would he go on a date with you in the first place?"

"...Pity?" Flash tentatively said.

"Flash," Velvet narrowed her eyes, "He's not dating you out of pity. Cocoa really doesn't sound like somepony who would do that, if only because it would be far too much effort on his part."

Flash made small circles in the floor with an idle hoof, "I guess so."

"And really," Velvet smirked, "Just from my perspective you are hot, strapping, young pegasus in the guard. If I wasn't married, I'd tap that."

"MOM!" Shining shouted, blushing furiously in tandem with Flash who, despite it coming from Shining's mother of all ponies, was quite flattered.

"SHINING! SHINING!" Velvet shouted back, irritated, "Ugh, you and Nighty both. Don't you see how annoying that is?"

Velvet turned back to Flash, "Now, sweetie. Stop worrying about something so silly as not being on Cocoa's level. If he didn't like you as you were, he wouldn't go with you."

Flash lifted his head a bit, "But he's just so fancy."

Velvet, upon seeing that Flash was not going to be so easily convinced, groaned, "Okay, fine. You know what? This is clearly a mistake you are going to have to make for yourself."

Before Flash could interrupt, Velvet put a hoof to his lips, "Look. Do you want to learn how to be 'fancy'?"

Flash shook his head rapidly in affirmative, while Shining groaned and Velvet sighed.

"Okay then. Let's practice tonight, so you'll be ready for tomorrow. I'll handle getting you reservations for everything you'll need. I'm sure I can pull a few strings. For now, we'll start with something easy. Do you have something nice to wear?"

Velvet had not realized how much effort teaching Flash basic manners would take. Flash showed an outstanding ineptitude for learning social graces. If he was part of the nobility, he would have caused enough 'faux pas' to collapse the entire institution and possibly cause a new record for 'most fainting in the nobility'.

Actually, on second thought, Velvet felt it was a shame he wasn't. She would have paid good bits to witness such an event.

After taking the entire night, and threatening Shining on multiple occasions that if he didn't stop teasing Flash, Velvet would make him attend the next seven nobility dinners on behalf of the Sparkle household by himself, she deemed Flash semi-competent.

It would have to do.

Flash was once again standing outside of the Chocolate Print. It was a place he now frequently found himself at and a spot he was really starting to like. Flash was wearing the jacket Cocoa had bought him from the Night Market.

He wanted to wear his hoodie, but Velvet had taken one look at it and involuntarily screamed.

It had taken a large amount of effort to stop her from setting it on fire and then to stop her coerced son Shining Armor from assisting. Though, Flash wasn't sure how much of it was 'coerced', as Shining had been smiling rather evilly while helping.

The end result was that Flash still had a slightly singed hoodie and looked nice for his date.

Cocoa stepped out of the store wearing a crisp, mauve jacket with a bright yellow bow tie. He looked stunning, and Flash fought the urge to let his tongue loll out of his mouth.

As Cocoa saw Flash waiting for him, Cocoa smiled brightly and trotted over, "Good evening, Flash. Glad to see you wearing the jacket I bought you."

"Y-yeah, definitely," Flash said nervously, "You ready to go?"

"Of course. I've been looking forward to this all week. Where are we heading?" Cocoa smirked, "Another mysterious destination?"

"Y-yep, not telling," Flash grinned far too widely to be comfortable.

Cocoa just smirked and gestured with a tilt of his head to lead on.

Stiffly, in a pose that would have made the guard proud, Flash began trotting in the direction of the culture district with Cocoa following closely behind.

Cocoa looked confused. He looked in several different directions, then back to the tall and imposing structure before him.

He turned to Flash, "The Canterlot Theater?"

"Yep!" Flash said excitedly.

Cocoa continued to stare at Flash, "I was unaware you even liked theater."

"Pfft," Flash waved a hoof, "Of course I do!"

Cocoa looked at Flash disbelievingly, "Which play did you get tickets for?"

"Uh," Flash checked the tickets tucked in his front jacket pocket, "Hamlet."

Cocoa blinked, "Hamlet?"

"Yep," Flash said with certainty.

"The play that's spoken in Old Equestrian, and is about political turmoil among crazed ponies where everypony dies at the end? That Hamlet?"

"...maybe?" Flash said with significantly less certainty.

Cocoa narrowed his eyes and tried to discern Flash's true intentions. The joke was on Cocoa though, because Flash didn't even know what his true intentions were.

"Alright then," Cocoa finally said skeptically.

"Great! Let's head in," Flash said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Flash bounced on through the doors with a confused Cocoa following behind.

Flash came to an important realization that night. He hated theater. The snacks were stupidly overpriced and tasteless. Old Equestrian was the worst language that Flash has ever heard, and he was not surprised in the slightest that nopony spoke it anymore. The seats were way too small and claustrophobic to the point that his wings were stuck next to his sides uncomfortably through the whole show with no way to stretch them out.

And, to make everything just that much more excruciatingly painful, the play was 4 hours long.

4\. Bucking. HOURS.

Flash's right eye had a noticeable twitch and his mane was dishevelled from the sheer need to escape. All he wanted to do was take off flying and hide in a bunch of clouds until he stopped wanting to burn the Canterlot Theater down.

He didn't, though, as he liked Cocoa more than he hated theater.

And the building was made of stone, so it wasn't very flammable. It would have taken too much effort to burn down.

Cocoa looked bored, "Well, I suppose it was fun seeing Hamlet for the fourth time-"

Oh bucking dammit.

"-but I do so hope you have something more exciting planned?"

"Yep, dinner!"

Cocoa brightened up, "Oh and what fine establishment shall we be dining at?"

"The Ivy Yard."

Cocoa frowned and just looked at Flash. Flash was starting to really hate that look.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Flash asked confused.

"You know what the Ivy Yard is, correct?" Cocoa said with a small amount irritation in his voice.

"Uh, yes," Flash said hesitantly then with conviction, "I mean yes! I mostly certainly do. It's a restaurant. A fancy restaurant."

"And you still want to go there?"

"Yep."

Cocoa angrily huffed "Fine, whatever. Let's just go."

As Cocoa stomped in the direction of the restaurant, Flash smiled.

Flash thought the date was going great, even as he felt his eye twitch once more.

It was at this point that Flash had his second important realization of the evening. Fancy restaurants suck.

The restaurant was, by far, the most extravagant place Flash had ever been outside of the palace. It was decorated with exotic and strange plants, an indoor fountain for no discernable reason then for what Flash presumed was after dinner bathing, and chandeliers that looked like they cost more than the entirety of Flash's lifetime paycheck in the guard.

The server had taken one look at Flash as they trotted up to the stand, snorted, and directed them to a secluded, plant covered corner of the restaurant where none of the other patrons could see them. The table was ornately carved and covered with a floral patterned tablecloth and a number of utensils, half of which Flash had never seen before and could not begin to fathom their purpose.

In the opposite corner of the restaurant was a live band playing all the classics. 'Classics' meaning all of the songs Flash didn't listen to because they distinctly lacked any guitar. And tambourines. Tambourines made all music better. Actually tambourines made everything better.

Flash could really use a tambourine at that moment.

The menu that had been placed in front of Flash. It had ten items on it, no descriptions or prices, and was in whatever language required a Ca Check on the e's.

Cocoa, who looked like he was ready to keel over in boredom, ordered a menu item in perfectly fluent Ca Check language.

Flash picked an item at random, butchered the pronunciation, and tried to ignore the look from their waiter that very clearly stated what he thought of Flash being there.

The pair then waited in absolute silence. Cocoa stewing in no small amount of agitation, and Flash freezing in place and being incapable of forming words because he was so out of his depths.

He was beginning to think that maybe he had not thought this one through well enough.

Thankfully, the waiter soon returned with their meals. This thanks was very quickly revoked as Flash saw what exactly he had been served.

Salad was too big a word for whatever they gave Cocoa. It was the size of a single acorn with one piece of shaved carrot on the top. Even from several different angles, Flash wasn't sure how it was a meal. Perspective clearly wasn't the issue.

Flash's meal was… disconcerting. It was a salad of a surprisingly large portion, but was filled with black things. When he poked the stuff, it jiggled. Flash was concerned they were going to eat his face.

Not if he ate them first.

"Uh, so this looks," Flash searched for a word, "scrumptious."

Cocoa, who still looked irritated, quirked an eyebrow, "You sound so convinced."

"That's because I most definitely am."

Cocoa idly pushed his leaf around the plate. Flash refused to recognize that amount of food as a meal. He did this, of course, without losing eye contact with his food because he wouldn't let the face eaters win.

He liked his face.

"Right," Cocoa deadpanned, "You know. I was expecting something more… you, for this evening."

"Uh, what do you mean? This is me." Flash nervously grinned.

Cocoa glanced at him, and shook his head, sighing, "You say that, but this seems rather forced. It's not really something I would have expected from you."

"Nope," Flash said sweating, "This is definitely what I like doing. I definitely like…" he gestured around the restaurant with a hoof, "this."

Cocoa fiddled with the food on his plate then sighed dejectedly. He got up out of his seat and threw a small sum of bits on the table.

"Hey, wait," Flash said panickedly, "What are you doing?"

Cocoa frowned, "As much as I would love to continue this…date," Cocoa said with such utter disdain that made Flash think he maybe didn't consider this one, "I have other matters to attend to tonight."

"B-but we only just started!" Flash tried to recover, as more panic started to set in.

"I'm aware," Cocoa said disappointedly, "And what I mean to say is that I don't really see a point in continuing."

Cocoa sighed and gave Flash a sad smile, "Have a good rest of your evening, Flash."

Cocoa trotted off, not looking back.

Flash slumped in his seat. He bucked up. He had thought he was doing great when all along he had been failing miserably.

He felt a few tears start to well up and he sniffled. He had found somepony he cared about and that cared about him for being him and he had messed up his one chance.

The worst part, was he didn't even know how he'd screwed up.

Flash reflected back on his disaster of a date. He had done everything he thought Cocoa liked. Going to the theater and to a fancy restaurant. This was stuff Flash was sure Cocoa enjoyed.

But, did he really?

As Flash thought about it, Cocoa hadn't really seemed to be enjoying himself this evening. Most of the time he seemed bored. Definitely not like when they went to the Night Market and the outdoor music festival. Those events had been spontaneous and surprising.

Rather like Flash really.

Flash recalled something that Velvet had said last night, If he didn't like you as you were, he wouldn't go with you.

Cocoa had agreed to date him because Flash was spontaneous and impulsive and, for Cocoa, interesting.

Fancy Flash was stiff, nervous and boring.

Oh buck, of course he wasn't enjoying himself.

Flash groaned and leaned back in his seat. Why couldn't he learn these things when he was told instead of after he screws everything up?

As he looked up, he noticed that the ceiling was actually a glass dome and through it, saw the full moon beginning to rise.

Flash jolted out of his seat. He remembered a place. A beautiful place. Somewhere amazing and surprising and maybe enough to get Cocoa to want to give him another chance.

Flash shook himself and shed the last of his self pity. There was no time for that useless self pitying sad Flash. It was time for fun and spontaneous Action Flash.

And Action Flash was going to get out there and Find His Stallion!

"Your bill, sir."

Flash jumped as the waiter appeared next to him. Right, the bill.

He grabbed the receipt and choked as he stared at the rather substantial number of bits at the bottom.

Thank Celestia that Cocoa paid for his share of the meal.

After having paid the bill and vowing never to eat at that restaurant ever again, Flash burst through the doors of the building and took flight.

He scanned among the streets and soon found Cocoa below.

He had surprisingly not gone far.

Flash landed nearby and raced over. As he rounded in front of Cocoa, he felt a pang of guilt. Cocoa looked miserable and Flash realized that he was the source of it.

Well, that was fine because Flash was going to fix it.

"Hey, Cocoa," Flash started nervously, "Um, how are you?"

The only hint that Cocoa had even acknowledged him, was a more pronounced frown.

Not a good start.

"Look, Cocoa, I'm sorry," Flash hanged his head in remorse.

At Cocoa not responding, Flash figured he probably needed to explain, "Look I know tonight wasn't really me. I was boring and that's not like how I usually am," Flash felt his ears droop, "I didn't really mean to though. I just really liked you and I wanted to impress you by showing how I liked all the things you did. I guess I just felt like maybe I didn't wasn't," Flash gulped, "Worth it."

Finally, Cocoa looked up. Flash was hopeful until he saw Cocoa's expression.

He was pissed.

"Worth it?" Cocoa snarled, "WORTH IT?!"

Flash leaned back from the sheer ferocity of Cocoa's words, "Um, yes?"

Cocoa growled. He grabbed his head in frustration, and then followed that up by strangling the air with his bare hooves. Flash was quite glad he wasn't being strangled like the air in that moment.

Cocoa took a deep calming breath, "Flash, if I wanted to date somepony who did everything I liked and would go where I wanted to, I would have dated one of the many floozies who walked through the doors of my store just to ogle at me."

"...but I am one of those Floozies." Flash said meekly.

"Yes, but you were one of the better ones."

"Oh," Flash frowned at the use of the word 'were', "Guess I bucked that up too."

Cocoa sighed, "Flash, just…I really don't want to deal with this anymore. You clearly came here for something more than apologizing to me. What is it?"

Flash flinched at Cocoa's cold tone, but pressed on, "Well, I was hoping I could fix our date, and maybe start over?"

Cocoa glared, "Really? And what exactly gives me any guarantee that this would be any different from earlier?"

"Well, first of all because I found out I really hate theater and fancy restaurants. They are all terrible places."

That brought out a bale of helpless laughter from Cocoa, which was enough to spur Flash on.

"And because I won't do what I think you want to do, I'll do what I know you want to do."

Cocoa was silent as he considered Flash's words, "And what exactly is that?"

Flash smirked, "It's a surprise."

Cocoa snorted, "I really can't resist a good surprise. Alright, I will give you one more chance," as Flash did a victory hoof pump, Cocoa added, "But this is your last chance. You have officially reached the end of the leash as it were."

Flash nodded. He didn't even care. He had a chance and that was enough.

"Well," Cocoa waved a hoof, "Lead on ya floozie."

Flash grinned and trotted off with Cocoa by his side.

This time, he would do things right.

Flash had ended up taking Cocoa to an overhanging bluff on the edge of Canterlot. They were sitting on a bench that had been set up with a perfect view of a gaping black hole in the Canterhorn mountain.

Cocoa had been skeptical, but Flash had assured him that something amazing would happen.

Both were enjoying ice cream cones from a night vendor Flash had spotted on the way. Flash had insisted that they stop there as he needed actual food and something that wouldn't eat his face. Hopefully.

It was silent in their corner of the city. Nopony else was around and only the dim lights of the street lights nearby and stars above illuminated their spot. The full moon, marred only by the constant that was the Mare in the Moon, was high above them, making its way through the sky.

Cocoa took a large bite of his chocolate mint ice cream and finished it off, "As much as the ice cream is delicious, that isn't really enough to redeem you for tonight. I also don't see how this is the 'best spot in Canterlot'."

Flash chuckled, "No, it's the best spot in Canterlot during a full moon."

"What's the difference?"

"A lot actually."

"Your not going to tell me anything are you?"

In response, Flash grinned and took his last bite of mango ice cream. Unfortunately, part of it had gotten on his snout and Flash was feebly trying to lick it off with his tongue while Cocoa giggled at his struggles.

"Need some help?" Cocoa said grinning.

"Nah, I got this. No ice cream can get the best of Flash Sentry."

Flash finally managed to reach the ice cream, but it fell off his snout and landed on the ground with a soft splat.

Cocoa howled with laughter as Flash whimpered dejectedly at his lost morsel.

"That was the saddest thing that's happened all night," Flash said morosely.

"THAT's the saddest thing?" Cocoa smirked, bemused.

"Hey, I'll have you know that there is nothing sadder than dropped ice cream," Flash looked to the sky and noticed the moon reaching its pinnacle height, "Oh, oh, yes! Almost time. So, make sure you're watching the deep cavernous hole of darkness. You do not want to miss this."

Cocoa rolled his eyes and looked toward the gaping hole.

It was a few minutes more until the moonlight finally shone from above and reached the crevice.

Slowly, but with increasing force, a myriad of bright, glittering colours burst forth from the dark hole. Like a wave, it washed over the mountain side and created a spectacular display of lights. A moment more and a harmonic note sprang forth. It was followed by many more as it created a naturally occurring symphony of sound that played in tandem with the lights.

It was, to put it far too simply, stunning.

"...How?" Cocoa said awestruck.

"There are crystal caverns inside of the Canterhorn," Flash whispered so as not to ruin the moment, "when the moon is full and it reaches its height, the light reflects off the crystals making this effect."

Both stallions fell into silence. He didn't know when it happened, but Flash found himself leaning into Cocoa, and Cocoa into him. Flash took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment for what it was.

Inevitably, the lights and sounds faded away as the moon continued its course, but long past that, Flash and Cocoa stayed together.

Flash wasn't sure how he'd managed it, but he was sitting at Cocoa's dining room table sipping hot chocolate.

Cocoa's house was situated in a wealthy district only a few blocks away from the Sparkle household. It was a three story building built in a timeless style of ornate floral patterns.

The rooms inside were decorated with aged and elegant pieces of furniture and every wall and shelf was decorated with various items and images, but done so in a way that didn't feel like clutter.

Cocoa was seated across from him with his own cup of cocoa; a fact that Flash found amusing.

Both hadn't said anything, but Flash felt that they didn't need to. He could feel that things were different, but he did wish that one of them would voice it. It was a little nerve wracking not knowing quite where they stood with each other.

Cocoa took a sip from his cup, "It's getting late," Flash noticed the time on a nearby hanging clock and realized that it was long past what would be considered a proper time of the night, "Do you need help getting home?"

Flash was a little disappointed that Cocoa's first words were about how he could leave, "Oh, right. Home. No, I should be fine. I'm sure Night Light is probably still awake."

Cocoa frowned, "Night Light?"

"Shining's dad."

"You live with Shining?"

"No, Shining's parents," Flash corrected, "They let me stay there since I don't have my own place."

Cocoa looked at Flash with surprise and a touch of concern, "Why ever not?"

"Well the barracks are always open to us, but no one ever stays on base over the weekends and I don't really like staying somewhere with nopony in it," Flash shrugged, "And there's no way I could afford a place in Canterlot by myself. Not unless I want to live in the poorer districts and that's not really a good idea."

Cocoa frowned in thought, "Do you not have family living nearby?"

"Well, there's..."

And Flash stopped. Not because he couldn't answer, but because he didn't want to.

He cared about Cocoa, dare he say possibly even loved, but he wasn't ready to see him with the look. Pity, judgement, anger, he wasn't in the mood for it. Not from anypony.

Definitely not from Cocoa.

Only Shining knew, and he only knew out of necessity because Shining needed to trust him and Flash needed to trust Shining. They were best friends, and Shining more than proved it over and over. When he had told Shining, there were no looks or empty words just a quiet acceptance and a quick hug.

He even went with Flash's ridiculous scheme that involved him dressing himself up in lipstick and a cocktail dress for parent's day.

"...No one," Flash finally said, "No one I would care to think about, at least."

And Cocoa looked at Flash. It wasn't a look of observation. It was a look that spoke volumes about what wanted to ask. A hundred questions that Flash couldn't answer. Wouldn't answer.

Not now at least.

After a time, Cocoa finally settled on one.

"Do you want to stay here? With me?"

Flash blinked, "Here? As in with you? In this house?"

Cocoa just looked at Flash with the question still echoed on his face.

Flash hesitated. Did he really want to move to this step? Wasn't that a little too fast? He'd already flubbed a date and only just barely managed to make a recovery. Did he really want to stress his relationship with Cocoa this much early on? Tartarus, they hadn't even said they were Colt Friends yet and he was being offered to move in with him.

He thought hard about what he wanted and found the answer came fairly easily.

"Yes. That would be great."

Cocoa grinned and stood up. "Good, then that's settled," Cocoa let out a large yawn, "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."

"Cool, so where do I sleep?"

Cocoa just looked at Flash as if he had missed the most obvious thing, "With me of course. I thought that would have been obvious."

Flash's fur went bright red. He was not prepared for this.

"Y-y-y-y-your bed? W-w-with you?" Flash squeaked.

Cocoa snorted, "Yes. I believe that is what I explicitly just said."

"O-oh, um, okay then."

"Well, come on then," Cocoa smirked, and at least to Flash, seemed to be enjoying his suffering, "I'll show you to the bedroom."

Flash squeaked in response. Still a brilliant shade of red and stiff as a board, Flash got out of his seat and followed Cocoa up two flights of stairs.

On the way up, Flash took notice of the photographs and paintings that lined the wall. One noteworthy picture was of a younger Cocoa standing with Steel Bastion and a mint green pegasus.

Flash was curious, but he didn't want to pry. At least, not while he was trying to keep his… everything under control and trying to not think about sleeping next to Cocoa, because buck, he was going to be sleeping in the same bed as Cocoa.

Cocoa's room, surprisingly, was very simple compared to the rest of the house. There was one large bed and a closet filled with clothing. Flash thought it could do with some more polka dots though. A pony could never have enough polka dots.

With no preamble, or even a simple good night, Cocoa yawned, took off his clothes and climbed into bed.

In less than a moment, Cocoa was laying on his side and soft snoring could be heard from Flash's position at the bedroom door.

That bucker had went to sleep without him.

Flash was now stuck with a the very awkward choice of where the buck did he sleep? They were clearly dating now; Cocoa hadn't said anything, but Flash was going to take the whole sleeping in the same bed as a pretty obvious indicator.

This didn't really make the decision any easier since what exactly was okay? Could he just sleep anywhere? Was he supposed to take only one side and stay on just that side? Was cuddling possible? Could that be possible? Flash really wanted that to be possible. Oh sweet Celestia, could they do the most sacred of couple activities and spoon each other in their sleep?

This was way too much of a complicated and nuanced situation for Flash to figure out in the wee hours of the morning, and probably not something he could have figured out even with Cocoa's help at a more appropriate hour.

So, Flash did what he did best.

He said 'buck it', stripped and went for glory.

In record time, Flash had shucked off his jacket and wedged himself in between Cocoa's hooves for optimal cuddling. If Cocoa had a problem with it, he could move Flash himself.

Cocoa, subconsciously or not, drew Flash in closer until Flash found his muzzle directly in Cocoa's fur and his head wedged just underneath. Flash, as the gentle pony he pretended to be, wrapped his hooves and wings around Cocoa's barrel and desperately tried to drift off to sleep instead of thinking about his colt friend's other bits.

This caused Flash to stop.

He had a Colt Friend.

Flash found himself dwelling on the words. He twisted it around in his head and decided that it was possibly the best term ever conceived. Even better than the word euphoric.

He took a deep breath and got a whiff of Cocoa's fur. The scent was faint. Barely noticeable. He wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for him being muzzle deep in Cocoa's fur, but he smelled like chocolate. Of course Cocoa smelled like chocolate.

Flash didn't really care though, because it was warm and comfortable. It was everything he wanted, no needed, and he had never felt happier than in that moment.

Finally, with the scent enveloping him and the calming sound of Cocoa's beating heart, Flash drifted off to sleep.


	8. Let's Make Sweet Music Together

It should be noted that Flash had never slept anywhere with enough room to fully stretch out his body. For the last few years, Flash had moved from the couch in the Sparkle household's living room to a single bunk bed at the barracks. Both required him to keep his wings closed and all limbs tucked in less he fall out and be startled awake by the impact.

Apparently, when Flash is given enough room to be able to sleep fully without the need to keep himself on a small surface area, he will move around in his sleep. This ended up with Flash sleeping in very interesting positions to the bemused amazement of Cocoa.

Such as the morning after Cocoa's and Flash's first real date, in which Cocoa woke up to find Flash lying upside down on Cocoa's back, with his flanks up against the wall, his wings draped on either side, and softly snoring with his head hanging over Cocoa's rump.

Cocoa fought down the urge to laugh and took stock of the situation.

On one hoof, Flash looked adorable and Cocoa could enjoy a _very_ nice view from his position under Flash. On the other hoof, he needed to move. His body was starting to cramp up and was threatening to cause significant protest if this was not remedied _immediately_.

He first attempted to carefully extricate himself from underneath Flash in the hopes that the stallion would just slide off him and back onto the bed. Cocoa found himself unable to move.

Cocoa recalled that Flash's father, from what little he knew about the stallion, had been an earth pony. Information he had gleaned from his father when he asked. Apparently, one of the features he inherited was an earth pony's _weight_.

Leave it to Flash to be the only Pegasus Cocoa had ever met that didn't weigh less than a sack of feathers.

With Cocoa's body quickly leaving the territory of mild displeasure to painful, that, unfortunately, left only one course of action: brute force.

So be it.

Cocoa braced himself against the bed and then, with a burst of strength, launched Flash off of him.

Flash hung in the air for a moment before he found himself on the floor with a thump. Not a moment later, Flash shot up with his mane askew and eyes wild shouting, "I'M UP!"

Cocoa snorted as Flash rapidly swivelled his head around the room. He eventually stopped and tilted his head to one side in puzzlement.

"Huh, this isn't Shining's living room," Flash turned to see Cocoa smirking at him from the bed, "Nope, this is _better_ than Shining's living room."

"Glad you approve," Cocoa said whilst grinning.

"Yep, definitely. Always glad to wake up with a great view," Flash grinned mischievously.

Cocoa was about to reply until Flash transitioned to a panicked look, "Oh shit, SHINING!"

Cocoa quirked an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware I was sharing."

Flash blinked, then chuckled, "No, you're not, I just hadn't told him I was staying the night here, so he's probably worried."

"Flash, despite your personality, you _are,_ in fact, a grown stallion," Cocoa smirked, "I saw as much this morning."

Flash blushed a deep crimson and giggled dopely.

"That being said, I don't see why it should concern Shining where you stay the night."

Flash bit his lip nervously, "Well..."

Cocoa narrowed his eyes, "Unless, I suppose, he has a reason, _Flash_."

"Okay, so, this may come as a surprise, but I tend to do stupid stuff when I'm left unsupervised," Cocoa just stared at him as Flash nervously rubbed the back of his head, "And he doesn't have a problem with _where_ I am, he has a problem with where I've _been_."

Cocoa narrowed his eyes accusingly, "Why is that?"

Flash looked up and pointedly away from Cocoa, "Well, Shining is just a _little_ paranoid and believes I may burn down Canterlot."

Cocoa stared blankly at Flash. "Why would Shining, a completely rational stallion, possibly think you would burn down Canterlot. Actually, no, better question: Why he thinks you _can_."

Flash sheepishly looked at his hooves as he replied, "Well, a lot has happened over time."

"What exactly constitutes _a lot_?"

"Just… a lot."

Cocoa sighed, "Well, then I suppose you should go see him sooner rather than later," Cocoa reached over to his bedside table, grabbed an object Flash couldn't see, then threw it at him, "Catch."

Flash, without hesitation, grabbed it with a wing and then looked at it. It was a silver key.

"I'll be working at the store today, and it's your day off. Use that key to get back in after you grab all your belongings."

Flush blushed, "Wait, you were actually serious about me moving in?"

"Of course," Cocoa stated, "I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it. You can still decline if you don't want to though."

"No, no, no," Flash shook his head, "I definitely do, but-"

"Then it's settled," Cocoa grinned.

"But, but," Flash said frantically, "Are you _sure_?"

"If I didn't want you to live me, I wouldn't have offered last night."

Flash felt his cheeks warm. This was the first time somepony, besides Shining of course, had _wanted_ him to live with them. Flash felt really happy about it.

Quickly, before Cocoa could react, Flash moved forward and kissed Cocoa on the snout. Flash got a small amount of vindictive pleasure from the startled look and deep shade of red on Cocoa's face.

"W-What was that for?"

Flash grinned, "Just a good morning boop on the snoot."

Before Cocoa could respond to what he considered to be the lamest and most adorable thing he has ever been told, Flash threw his jacket on, raced down the stairs and burst through the door.

He was grinning like a lovestruck doofus all the way to Shining's house.

Flash had been correct the night before, Shining's house was just a short jaunt down the street. As he came upon the familiar tall blue building that was the Sparkle abode, he noticed Shining and a member of the guard standing on the front step.

Judging from Shining wildly flailing his hooves, Flash would presume he was panicking. Flash could garner why.

"He'll burn down half of Canterlot!" Shining exclaimed to the bored looking guard.

"I'm confused," the guard scratch the side of his helmet, "Are you trying to locate your friend or a terrorist?"

"Both," Shining stated with conviction.

The guard, for his part, was thoroughly stumped by this response, "Well, I guess we could look-"

At this time, Flash landed nearby, "Hey, Shin-."

Flash was stopped mid-sentence by Shining's' vice-like grip that some ponies would consider a hug, "Where have you been?" He pushed Flash to be face to face with him, "What did you _do_?"

Offended by Shining's immediate accusatory tone, "I'll have you know I didn't screw up anything last night," Flash paused, "That I didn't fix later on."

Shining gave Flash a deadpan stare, "I find that hard to believe considering your track record."

"I don't _always_ ruin everything," Flash scowled then grinning excitedly, "Besides, something _awesome_ did actually happen last night."

"Did you burn down the Canterlot Theater and found out Cocoa gets turned on by arson?"

"What? No! What kind of pony do you think I am?"

"A trotting disaster."

Flash blinked, "Okay, I deserve that one."

Before they continued, the guard coughed into one hoof. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Shining wasn't fond of.

"Well, since your 'friend'," the guard winked and Shining understood what he was implying, "Has finally returned, I'll be heading off."

"Wait, sir. I think you're-"

"Bye, mister. Thanks for the help," Flash waved enthusiastically.

The guard chuckled and trotted off, whistling a happy tune.

Shining, mortified, covered his face in with his hooves.

"Hey, that guy was pretty nice. I like him," Flash nodded happily.

Shining sighed, "He also will probably tell the other guards something he shouldn't."

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing serious," Flash waved a hoof nonchalantly as Shining glared, "Anyways, you want to hear the _amazing_ thing that happened last night?"

Shining rolled his eyes at Flash's starstruck expression, "Yeah, sure. Let's head inside."

Both Shining and Flash trotted into the house.

"You're _moving in_ with Cocoa?" Shining asked incredulously.

Both Flash and Shining were seated in the living room on the couch that would soon no longer be Flash's bed. Flash had finally graduated to an actual bed. The add on of Cocoa was also a nice plus.

Velvet, from the kitchen where she was making breakfast, called out, "Oh, sweetie, that's fantastic!"

Flash grinned brightly, "Yep, finally moving up in the world."

Shining smacked Flash slightly on the shoulder, "Happy for you, Flash, but," Shining frowned in concern, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Flash nervously replied, "I don't know honestly, but I want to try."

"Then I support you," Shining lifted one hoof, "Best Bros For Life?"

Flash grinned back and pounded Shining's hoof, "Best Bros For Life."

Shining returned the grin, "You know, I never expected to actually get you off of my couch. Pretty much just assumed I would be dragging you along with that thing forever."

"Hey, I would have left," Flash glared before mumbling, "Eventually."

Shining laughed, "You need help grabbing your stuff and bringing it to Cocoa's place?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"I don't," Shining gave Flash a serious look, "Just so you know, if you ever need come back, you're always welcome here."

Flash grinned widely, "I'll keep it in mind, Shining."

Velvet then hollered from the kitchen, "If you colts are done having your touching moment, care for some peach pancakes?" Velvet poked her head from around the corner, "I'd like to enjoy at least one last meal with my couch parasite."

Shining snorted as Flash replied indignantly, "I'll have you know, I'm the bestest most adorable couch parasite that's ever been."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get in here and eat pancakes."

Laughing and grinning at each other, Shining and Flash entered the kitchen.

Flash, as a pony who had rarely lived in one place for long and never by himself, owned very few possessions.

In terms of clothing he had his guard armour, the Celestia forsaken hoodie, a high school hoofball jersey, and the jacket that Cocoa had bought him from the Night Market. Shining and Velvet both shook their heads in disappointment at what Flash called his 'wardrobe'.

Other than clothes, Flash owned a sky blue acoustic guitar he hadn't been able to play recently, a worn out journal with a red cover, a photo album, a pair of headphones, and a magazine that Flash was quick to throw into the garbage before Shining could get a good look at it.

By how much Flash had been blushing, Shining could make an educated guess as to what it was.

Shining and Flash grabbed everything and then made the slow trek to Cocoa's house. Once they arrived, Flash opened the door using the spare key Cocoa had given him and both stallions dropped everything in the dining room. Flash would sort it out later.

Flash soon found himself at the front door with Shining.

"Take care, Flash," Shining grinned, "I'll see you at guard training tomorrow."

Flash grinned back, "Yep, see you then, Shiny."

Both stallions knocked each other's hooves together and Shining left. Flash closed the door and locked it.

Flash now had an entire day to himself, alone in his colt friend's house. There was really only one thing to do.

Snoop.

Of course, Flash preferred calling it 'investigating', but he really couldn't help it. He didn't know a lot about his colt friend and this was a perfect opportunity to fix that. He could learn more about his interests. Strengthen their bonds.

He was certainly not snooping because Flash wanted to find something to mercilessly tease Cocoa with. He only had the most innocent of intentions.

Flash started with the most obvious beginning to his investigation, the ground floor. There were three rooms that he knew of, plus a bathroom: the kitchen, dining room, and living room.

The kitchen was surprisingly boring. Flash was expecting the kitchen of a five star chef, but instead got the a bachelor's equivalent of Velvet's stock. Lots of fruits, vegetables, and basic necessities. Cocoa's spice cabinet was the biggest let down as all it had was a container of the lamest spice: parsley.

Flash would need to fix this later. Preferably with copious amounts of garlic, paprika, and cinnamon.

The dining room was not much better. A single table with four matching chairs and a hanging chandelier.

He did notice at this point that Cocoa really liked decorations. Every available space and wall area had a painting or curio of some kind. The items all seemed to be from all over Equestria and beyond. Flash was actually impressed when he noticed something that was Zebrika in origin.

Flash made a note to ask Cocoa about some of this stuff at a later time.

He moved onto the living room and was _finally_ met with something interesting.

The living room was simple in design, two couches and comfy chair facing a large stone fireplace. Flash could imagine several long cold nights curled up in front of the fire, and he was now greatly looking forward to the oncoming winter months. But that was a future Flash problem.

Current Flash was drooling over the grand piano in the corner of the room.

It was a large ivory piano with a plush cushion to rest on. Its construction was decidedly wavy as it seemed to curve in ways Flash had never seen in another piano. There were also floral patterns and depictions of ponies at play carved into the sides of the instrument.

Flash tentatively trotted up to the masterwork and took in the sight of dozens and dozens of musical sheets that lay all around the floor like a binder had exploded and rained orchestral symphonies everywhere.

Flash checked for dust, as he knew that some ponies kept pianos as a decorative piece to seem more cultured, but there was not a single speck. The keys, though beautifully done, showed signs of years of wear from the tell tale sign of constant and continuous use.

Flash wasn't sure what he wanted more: to have Cocoa play for him, or play the piano himself.

Self-restraint wasn't a strong suit for Flash, so he experimentally tapped a key. The note was quite simply _harmonious_. Spurred on by the heavenly note, Flash played a few quick chords. The piano had a very unique sound. It sounded dream-like in the ways the notes flowed together and had to be one of the purest sounding instruments Flash had ever had the pleasure to hear.

He had missed this.

His guitar had been sitting in the closet for a long time. Once he decided to join the guard, there hadn't been much time for anything else.

Flash had to prep for the guard academy, then he had to get _into_ the academy, then he had to pass everything while in the academy, not to mention the physical and medical exams followed by the screening, and then his current step right before actually being _in_ the guard: guard training.

It was a very involved, and very _long_ process. Flash considered it to be a little overboard really.

But, this was a _chance_. He lived with Cocoa now. Granted it still wasn't his own place, but Cocoa was a musician which meant he probably wouldn't mind if Flash played every once in a while. Or everyday.

Actually, first of all, could Flash even still _play_ the guitar? It had been a long time and he was probably rusty. He should probably brush up on his skills before embarrassing himself in front his colt friend with his atrocious playing.

Yeah, practice sounds like a good idea.

Flash gave the piano another longing look. It took a tremendous amount of willpower to not continue playing, but he shouldn't. It wasn't his instrument and this was clearly something that got a lot of attention and use. He was sure Cocoa would have not minded too much, but, when it came to instruments, without the permission of the musician themselves, Flash felt it was _wrong_ to just play.

With one last forlorn expression, Flash moved away and turned his sights to the stairs.

He had investigating to do.

Flash was impressed. The house had two bathrooms. TWO. Shining's place had only one bathroom and it had always been a struggle with every member of the household. Mainly because Shining, Flash, Velvet, and the creature masquerading as a pony that Velvet called her husband, all apparently having synced biological clocks.

Flash really _was_ moving up in the world.

The other three rooms were a mystery. The doors were closed on all of them and Flash hadn't really paid attention when he walked past them last night.

Which one should he go through first?

Flash used his best skills of deductive reasoning. He closed his eyes, spun really fast in a circle and, when he opened his eyes after having fallen over from dizziness, he picked that room first.

Door on the right it is.

Flash opened the door and stepped into a library. There were floor to ceiling bookshelves on all the walls excluding a single bay window that looked out onto the street below. Every shelf was laden with heavy tomes. A single comfy chair was present in the middle of the room with a rug underneath.

Flash read a bunch of titles at random from the shelves. Cocoa apparently had a very wide, but also specific range of interests.

A majority of the books were medical and psychology books that covered treatment, diagnosis and theories in both fields. There were also a large number of books on botany, monsters, animals, and the anatomy of other spient races such as Griffons and Minotaurs. The final grouping of books was history, covering everything from the Discordian era to modern times across many of the civilisations of the world.

Flash took one last look around and dubbed the room as 'never going to use'. Certainly Flash could read, but if it wasn't a comic book or a music sheet, his interest tended to wane during the first chapter and drift off into snoring by the second.

Ignoring the room, Flash continued to the next door to find a personal gym.

A really _good_ personal gym.

The equipment was at the standard of the guard, something that Flash would presume Cocoa's dad, Steel Bastion, probably had a hoof in. There were a large variety of weights and a full length mirror to check form.

Or to check yourself out. That was what they were usually used for in the barracks' gym, anyways.

Flash made a note to ask Cocoa if he could use the gym himself and moved onto the final door.

Flash opened the door and trotted in. Apparently, Cocoa liked to garden. This was also an _understatement_.

Flash had no idea how Cocoa had managed it, but plants literally grew out of the _walls_. Ivy and bramble formed a solid base, while flowers of every variety, from lilies to violets, hydrangeas to tulips, grew overtop. There was a single large cushion in the center from which a large circular window peered out into the city proper.

Flash felt like he had stepped into some fantastical forest. A really pretty forest. Made of flowers, which he thought made the room a garden. Actually, could you have a forest made of flowers? Maybe if they were tall enough they would be like flower trees or tree flowers. This analogy was getting away from him.

The short of it was that it was really really _really_ pretty.

So, what Flash had learned so far was that Cocoa was a piano player, avid gardener with quite the green hoof, an intellectual, and apparently somepony who kept in shape using state of the art gym equipment.

Flash frowned. His colt friend was perfect and made him look like a complete chump in comparison. Actually, he made a lot of stallions look like chumps in comparison.

Perfect _bastard_.

It was okay though. Flash would find Cocoa's embarrassing secret and then make him _rue the day he made Flash Sentry look less than awesome_.

Flash left the room and turned his head to the last floor of the house, the third.

He trotted up the stairs and noticed the bedroom to his right, a door to his left, and a _third bathroom_.

Flash was quite happy about this fact after having lived through several years of bathroom wars with a fellow guard that played dirty with shields, a wrestling mother who could 'accidentally' slip in not so tasty ingredients into Flash's meals, and the magical sleep-deprived eldritch abomination Shining called a father.

Flash could get used to this.

But, first: _snooping_.

Flash trotted over to the door and tried the handle. He was surprised to find the door locked; it was the only room in the house that was. It was a mystery, an enigma, other words that played up the strangeness that was a locked door in his new colt friend's house.

There could be anything behind that door. Hidden treasures taken from faraway lands. Ponies tied up and chained to the wall, prisoners of Cocoa's fiendish plans. A pleasure dungeon for all of Cocoa's outlandish needs. A really big storage for all of Cocoa's secret chocolate recipes. The possibilities were endless!

Flash was personally hoping it was the dungeon. Then he could tease Cocoa about it and bring his colt friend inside where he could strap him to a saddle and-

Flash blinked. Hard. That train of thought was really not helping.

Inevitably, Flash had two choices here.

He could be reasonable and simply wait for Cocoa to return home and then ask him to let Flash into the room.

Or he could buck the door down.

Flash was in mid-bucking position before the very small amount of rationality and self-restraint the stallion possessed kicked in and chose the _right_ decision which involved significantly less breaking and entering.

Flash was still debating whether just arresting himself after breaking down the door would make it worth it.

He sighed heavily. All of this investigation and all he'd found out was that his colt friend was amazing.

That was _boring_.

Well, Flash was now faced with an entire day by himself until Cocoa returned home later that evening, and absolutely nothing to do.

Well, that's not entirely true.

He had his guitar.

Cocoa arrived home by early evening having spent the majority of the day serving customers and preparing stock for the much busier weekdays.

As he trotted inside, his ears perked up as he heard the tell tale strumming of a guitar being played from the higher floors of his home.

Curious, Cocoa trotted up the stairs to his bedroom, where the door was slightly ajar. Cocoa gently pushed the door open and snorted at the sight before him.

Flash was sitting upside down on his, _their_ , bed. He was stretched across the length of the mattress and wearing that awful hoodie. He was strumming away on the guitar while belting out the lyrics to presumably whatever was playing on the headphones he was wearing. His head bobbed to the beat and he had his eyes closed presumably to better listen to the beat.

Cocoa thought he was good. _Really_ good.

Cocoa listened happily to Flash's playing and then thought of a way to make this better.

He left the bedroom, trotted back down the stairs and went to his piano. He could still hear the music Flash was playing and, after waiting to figure out the melody, began to play.

Cocoa's hooves flew across the keys, blending seamlessly with the music being played upstairs. It was exhilarating to play with another musician and something Cocoa had never experienced, but could say he thoroughly enjoyed.

Well into the third verse of the fourth song, Cocoa finally heard Flash's playing stop and hooves trot down the stairs.

Cocoa continued to play as he saw Flash appear in the entryway to the living room. Flash leaned up against the doorframe. Music continued to blare from the headphones around his neck and his acoustic guitar was strapped across his back over one shoulder.

Cocoa finished the last few notes and turned to Flash, giving a little bow in his seat.

Flash stomped his hooves a few times on the floor for applause, "That was pretty great."

Cocoa grinned, "I was not aware that you played guitar."

Flash snorted, "Not surprising, really. I haven't played in years."

"Well, for the record, you sound fantastic. Also, wonderful singing voice."

Flash blushed, "W-well thanks."

"No, really, delightful to listen to. Any other surprising talents I should know about?"

"Not that I could tell you right now," Flash frowned, "Not that, of course, we know that much about each other to start with."

Cocoa bit his lip nervously, "That… is true. Though, I would like to change that."

"So would I."

There was a silent moment as it sunk in that they were both truly taking this quite fast.

Finally, Flash spoke up, "I think it's fine."

Cocoa quirked an eyebrow, "Flash, we barely qualify as acquittances and now we're dating, " Cocoa rolled his eyes at Flash's goofy grin when he said 'dating', "And you think it's fine that we're just a bit more than strangers?"

"Well, to be honest, more me to you right now, seeing as I investigated your house."

"Are you sure you don't mean 'snooped'."

" _Investigated_."

Cocoa smirked, "But of course. Find anything interesting?"

"Just that you have quite the pair of green hooves and a large collection of books I'm never going to read," Flash tilted his head questioningly, "Do you want to know more about me now?"

"I do," Cocoa then paused a moment, "But it doesn't have to be now."

"And why's that?"

"Well, at this time I am satisfied with just having you near."

" _Exactly_ ," Flash grinned widely at Cocoa's answer, "I feel the exact same way and that's okay. Besides, I think it's more fun learn things at our own pace over time. We're only dating, and we have as much time as we want to get to each other."

Cocoa was stunned, "Flash, that is the most mature thing I have _ever_ heard you say."

Flash snorted, "Hey, I can say smart things. I just prefer saying whatever pops into my head, like," Flash zoomed in closer to Cocoa, " _What is behind the third floor door_? The mystery of that locked room is _killing_ me."

Cocoa chortled, "My study. I keep several priceless heirlooms and artifacts in there, so I don't like having the door unlocked, so anypony can just waltz in there."

"Oh, okay then."

"Really? You're not even going to press to go in?"

"Nah, you'll show me when you want to and I trust that you wouldn't lie to me about it."

Cocoa looked surprised by how easy Flash had accepted his response. He had figured that Flash would have at least put up a fight.

Flash then leaned in and pecked Cocoa with a quick kiss on the snout.

Cocoa blushed furiously, "Is this going to be a regular thing with you?"

"So long as you keep blushing and enjoying it?" Flash grinned, "Yep."

Flash stepped back and flipped his guitar around to the front, "I don't suppose you would be up for playing some more before bed?"

Cocoa grinned, "Always."

Shortly after, Flash found himself following a routine.

Morning. Have breakfast with Cocoa, Complain that there is not enough spice in the eggs. Add spice to the eggs. Overdo it. Cough, because pepper does not go down easily. Throw guard armor on wrong. Throw guard armor on right. Kiss Cocoa on the snout. Laugh while he blushes furiously even after a hundred times of doing it.

Go to guard training. Say hi to Shining Armor. Work flank off in basic. Show up Shining in training because its funny to watch him grump. Get beaten by Crash Beat. Win sometimes by fighting dirty. Tell Shining how things are going. Be glared at by Steel Bastion because he is the father of Cocoa and does not approve of Flash.

Go home. Eat dinner. Continue to complain at lack of spices. Sometimes make dinner instead. Play music with Cocoa. Talk for a long time. Be really happy. Go to bed cuddling.

If it was a dream, Flash hoped it wouldn't end because the mere thought that he could wake up with Cocoa not next to, over, or below him was…

…Lonely.

On Flash's days off, Flash and Cocoa would trot around town. Sometimes Cocoa would pick the date, sometimes Flash would. It was always different, always new, and even when it wasn't Flash still had Cocoa which made everything better.

Thankfully, they never returned to the Canterlot Theater or that awful 'restaurant'. Flash wasn't sure if he could restrain himself from burning them to the ground on a second visit.

One thing they always did, and Cocoa insisted on doing, was revisiting the chasm on every full moon. Flash was _always_ willing to oblige for that.

One of the biggest benefits was finding out that Cocoa had quirks and weirdness too..

Besides the fact that he was dating Flash Sentry.

"You don't like sugar?" Flash asked incredulously.

Flash was in the back of the Chocolate Print with Cocoa who was currently making several batches of different chocolates for the next week. Flash liked to loiter in the back just to watch Cocoa work. He found it relaxing to watch Cocoa get into the rhythm of folding and rolling fresh chocolate into shapes.

Cocoa grunted as he started boiling another batch of milk chocolate, "No, I don't. I work with it everyday and have to taste test my creations to make sure they actually taste good," Cocoa started rolling a few chocolate balls into crushed peanuts,"I certainly don't want to be eating _more_ sugar in my spare time."

"Huh, weird," Flash noticed a hazelnut bar on a counter nearby and started stretching a wing towards it, "Then do you like any kind of chocolate?"

"Bitter," Cocoa stated.

Just before Flash could grab the bar of nutty deliciousness, a knife sailed through the air and embedded itself in the wall just before Flash's wingtips.

"You wouldn't be happening to trying to eat a hazelnut bar after I specifically cut you off," Cocoa glared at Flash from the corner of his eyes, " _Would you_?"

Flash grinned sheepishly and ducked his head.

He probably shouldn't have abused his colt friend discount.

Flash also found out new quirks about himself as well. Goods ones like how he loved to nuzzle Cocoa right under the his chin and how he found that his best nights were when they just cuddled up together under a blanket in front of the fireplace on a cold night.

And then some not so good ones like how he tended to be just a _little_ possessive.

Flash found out recently that when you start dating somepony, you begin to notice all the looks that get thrown by other ponies. Especially the 'I'd tap that' ones.

The looks to Flash, he didn't care about. Neither did Cocoa really. It was in these cases that Flash, having already been established as exceptionally oblivious, could continue to do so against the many many _many_ annoying mares, and, of course, now stallions, that kept hitting on him. He wasn't sure if that was always the case or he had just become acutely aware of it.

On several of these occasions when Flash had brought up his worries of making Cocoa uncomfortable with how many other ponies would flirt with him, Cocoa had made it _very_ clear that he trusted Flash to be faithful or to at least discuss the issue with him.

Flash reciprocated that. He really did. He fully trusted that Cocoa was faithful to him and he genuinely _sincerely_ believed that. Cocoa was his colt friend, he had chosen him, and Flash knew that this was true regardless of anything else.

That did NOT mean he was okay with one whore of a pegasus saddling up to _his colt friend_ , nuzzling him just under the chin in Flash's favourite nuzzle spot, and kiss Cocoa on the cheek _with Flash standing in front of them_.

Flash was still snarling at the spot where he had very unceremoniously grabbed the startled pegasus and thrown him over the edge.

Cocoa, still uncomfortable from how _touchy_ the stallion had been, turned to Flash, "So, what should I say to the jury when you get put on trial for first degree murder."

Flash turned to Cocoa, "Even if I hadn't known that there were very soft bushes not ten feet below the edge, he's a _pegasus_. If he was too stupid to fly, he deserved it."

As summer had turned to Fall, Flash was treated to sight of his colt friend getting excited for the holiday seasons. Apparently, Cocoa loved to go all out with the decorations.

Nightmare Night was a particular favourite.

The house had been decorated with all the trappings of a cheesy haunted house. Cartoonishly bright red blood decorated almost every surface and a proper mishmash of pony skeletons and flying bats hung from every surface that was available.

As three foals rounded the corner from the cannibal feast in the dining room to the spooky lair of Dracula the vampony, Flash jumped out from behind a fake tombstone and yelled, "Rawr!"

The three foals blinked and seemed confused. After a moment, though, they screamed at the top of their lungs and ran out the front door.

Flash, wearing a red flannel shirt and patches of fur stuck to various parts of his body, turned excitedly to Cocoa, "Did I do good?"

Cocoa quickly shoved the frankly terrifying mask of a wendigo behind his back. He was playing haunting tunes at the piano and was dressed as a traditional vampony.

Cocoa noted his colt friend's big blue eyes wide with excitement and him _literally_ wagging his tails searching for approval. Flash came off as more of an adorable puppy than a big scary werepony, and Cocoa had to fight the urge to snuggle his adorable fail wolf.

He smiled brightly with a fang toothed grin, "You did great, Flash."

Flash squealed and hopped in place while he readied for the next visitors.

Cocoa wished he had a camera.

Winter came quickly, which brought many nights of hot chocolate and cuddling by the fire.

One particular night, Flash had asked what Cocoa was doing for Hearth's Warming and he had replied that he wasn't going to celebrate it. This had gotten Cocoa a quirked eyebrow as Flash gestured to the numerous lights, and decorations around the house.

Cocoa had just said that he and Steel weren't planning on doing anything for the holiday.

Plans were made, of course, when Flash received an invitation from Shining to join his family for the Hearth's Warming dinner along with Cocoa and Steel Bastion.

They both decided that would be wonderful.

"You have a sister?"

Everypony around the table stared at Flash. The Sparkle family had spread out across one side of the table with Shining, a lavender mare with a baby dragon, Twilight Velvet, and a very tired eldritch abomination.

Flash would also continue to call Night Light an abomination until he could be awake for more than thirty minutes and clear out the huge bags under his eyes that could potentially be sold for real estate to tiny ponies.

"Huh," Shining said, "I guess you've never actually met Twilight."

"Uh, Shining, I've met your mom."

Shining rolled his eyes, "Twilight _Sparkle_ , Flash. She's Celestia's personal student. It's why you haven't met her - she stays at the palace."

While this was happening, Twilight the younger grumped and then whined loudly, "Shiny! You were suppose to be listening to me on the new _Theory of Arcane Spellcraft_ Celestia had just gone over with me!"

"Oh sorry, Twi."

"Hey, don't interrupt me when I'm talking with my BBFL," Flash glared at the petulant purple menace.

In retaliation, Twilight replied, "What? No! He's not your BBFL, he's _my_ BBBFF!"

Both supposedly grown ponies got their hooves on the table and snarled at each other. This started an argument that made all ponies present regret having both of them in the same room.

Spike face palmed, Night Light had gone back to snoring, and Velvet turned Shining.

"Honey," Velvet started, "I really wish you could get mares to fight over you like this."

Shining slammed his head on the table and groaned.

Steel, who was actually enjoying this, leaned into Cocoa and whispered, "And you _want_ to date him?"

Cocoa smirked, "Well of course."

"I'll never be bored again for the rest of my life."

On the topic of Steel Bastion, though he had gone with Flash and Cocoa to the Hearth's Warming dinner at the Sparkle household, he still largely did not approve of Flash.

Flash found he was on the wrong end of the punishment stick at all times during training and frequently ended up running extra drills. In Steel Bastion's own words, 'I will not allow some skinny ass pegasus to date _my_ son.'

There were a few benefits to this. One of them was that Flash did get stronger from all the extra workouts, which, judging by Cocoa's expression when Flash came to bed without wearing his armour or anything else, was working _very_ well for him.

Another was that Flash got really good at hiding and running away. Flash's logic was that if Steel couldn't catch or find him then he couldn't really make Flash do the extra drills. This wasn't really difficult as Flash could just hide in the rafters or on the roof since he was a pegasus.

Silly earth pony that couldn't fly.

All in all, though, Flash was content with his relationship. Everything was good. It was fine. Nothing wrong at all. No problems or annoyances to speak of.

Except for two.

They didn't talk about family. _Ever_.

Anytime Cocoa broached the subject with Flash, Flash would do anything he could to change the conversation. The one time Cocoa had been adamant about knowing and cornered him into it, Flash had flat out stated that he didn't want to talk about it and Cocoa needed to stop pushing. He would tell Cocoa when he was ready.

Flash, for his part, didn't ask Cocoa at all. On the few times that the conversation came up around either Cocoa, or Steel Bastion for that matter, he just shut his mouth and wouldn't say anything until Flash changed the topic.

It was unfortunate, but as Flash wasn't willing to say anything he certainly wasn't going to push Cocoa into it.

The second concern was, well…

Both Flash and Cocoa were in bed. They had just finished playing a rather upbeat rendition of some of Cocoa's favourite classical musical pieces before they had retired to bed and were currently discussing various things of no importance.

Flash was listening and relying at the right times, but he wasn't focusing on the conversation. Instead he was focusing on Cocoa, or his body at least. Flash wanted him. _Bad_.

Flash bit his lip to try and get his mind back into the conversation, but it wasn't working. So, he decided to go with his tried and true.

Just go for it.

While Cocoa was going on a tangent about some new law passed in day court, Flash leaned in and nipped at his mane. When Flash saw that Cocoa hadn't seemed to mind, he wiggled closer and flicked his tail at Cocoa's flanks.

Flash then moved in to nuzzle his favourite spot right under Cocoa's chin. He heard the hitch in Cocoa's breath. When he didn't protest, Flash moved in closer and attempted to kiss Cocoa on the lips.

He was met by a hard jab in the side.

"Ow," Flash groaned as he clutched his side.

Cocoa hit hard.

Cocoa sounded flustered as he said, "Ah, Flash! Sorry, that was uncalled for. I really should have just said something."

"Nah, nah it's okay," Flash grinned through the pain, "I shouldn't have pushed so much."

"No, you didn't," Cocoa shook his head vehemently, "I _want_ to. I really do, but I just-"

Flash silenced Cocoa with a hoof, "It's fine. I can wait."

Cocoa lowered his head shame-faced, "But its not fair to you."

Flash grinned, "You kidding? I still have you around don't I? And what I do without my cuddle buddy next to me at night?"

"Considering how you tend to move in your sleep and wake up in the morning, I genuinely don't know."

They both laughed and then spent the rest of the evening close together.

It was hard to wait. Flash wanted to go the next step, but he wanted to do that _with_ Cocoa and if that meant waiting, so be it.

For Cocoa, he would always wait.

As the time went by it soon became summer once again, which meant one of the most important moments of Flash's life was upon him.

Graduation.

Flash stood in line with the other members of his platoon. They were dressed in their brand new guard armour made specially for their ascension into the ranks of the Royal Guard.

They had just finished the formal address by Princess Celestia to the full group, and she was now giving personal greetings to each new member of the guard. After doing her address, it was always followed by a bright flash of yellow from the Princess's horn and her cutie mark would be emblazoned on the guard's armour.

Family and friends stood proudly to the side and watched beaming with pride as the ceremony continued.

All the guards had to keep a stoic expression and stay in perfect salute as according to tradition. The problem was that all Flash wanted to do was prance around and grin like a doofus. He was finally officially entering the guard alongside his BBFL and was probably second best day of his life, right behind meeting Cocoa for the first time.

"And thus you are now officially a member of the royal guard," Celestia smiled radiantly at Shining, who stood proud, "And hopefully you will also hurry up and tie the knot with your mare friend already."

Shining blushed profusely.

 _Huh, didn't know Shining was dating anypony_.

Celestia then stood before Flash. It was the third time he had ever came face to face with the Princess and he still stood by his initial reaction. She was absolutely stunning.

"Flash Sentry."

"Princess," and under his breath, "Sun Butt."

Flash heard the choking sound next to him from Shining, however Celestia just grinned widely.

"I am glad to see that you have kept your humour, Flash Sentry."

Flash answered with a grin of his own.

Celestia then changed to a more serious tone, "Are you sure this is the path you wish to take?"

"Yes," Flash said without hesitation then grinned once more, "Besides my colt friend has a thing for a stallion in armour."

Flash was then treated to one of the rarest cases in which Princess Celestia, Divine Ruler of the Sun, smirked.

"Well, that is clearly the most important part."

Without further preamble, Celestia's horn glowed with yellow light and Flash's armour became emblazoned with the familiar sun cutie mark of Princess Celestia. It left Flash feeling warm and tingly.

Celestia then moved to address the entire platoon next to the acting Sergeant.

The Sergeant shouted, "State the Oath."

In unison the newly dubbed guards said, "We shall uphold the law and order of our Princess and protect both her and the citizenry of Equestria from whatever threats may appear. In her bright light, no harm shall be allowed to fall."

"At ease," the platoon then dropped into a relaxed position.

The sergeant stared over the new soldiers and finally gave a small nod.

The group then ran over to their family and friends.

Flash and Shining both headed over to the group of Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sparkle, Night Light, Cocoa and a smiling Steel Bastion. Flash did not trust that smile.

"Oh, good job my special little stallions," Velvet hugged both of them.

"Yeah, great job BBBFF," Twilight said happily then mumbled, "And you, too, I guess, _Flash_."

"Proud of both you, Flash, Shining," Night Light added in tiredly.

"Aw, thanks guys," Shining grinned as he removed himself and Flash from velvet's death grip that she called a 'hug'. Like mother, like son really.

Flash turned to Cocoa who had trotted over. Flash nuzzled his colt friend in his special spot just under the chin and was rewarded with a hum of satisfaction.

"Feeling good, Flash?" Cocoa smiled.

"Never better," Flash replied.

Steel Bastion then coughed loudly into his hoof. Flash ignored him until he got the glare that said he was to knock it off or Steel was going to make him. Begrudgingly, Flash stepped away with Shining trotting up next to him. They shared a quick hoof tap.

"Now," Steel Bastion began, "As you know, all new recruits to the guard must do a year of training in another settled zone within Equestria. I have those assignments."

He turned to Shining first, "Shining, you'll be going to Manehattan."

Shining did a crisp salute in response.

Steel gave a nod in response and then turned to Flash with a wide unsettling grin.

This can't be good.

"Flash you will be coming with me to Dodge City."

It was surprisingly Cocoa that was startled the most when he exclaimed, "What?!"


	9. Letters from Dodge City

Dear Cocoa,

So, here's my first letter from Dodge City. Glad you thought of this method to keep in touch while I was away. Turns out the postal service in Dodge City runs 24/7 which makes it super easy to send my letters to you. I have to wonder what pegasus would deliver letters at 2 am. Seems kind of impractical really.

Anyways, Steel Bastion and I - see I _can_ write it properly - arrived in the city early this morning. I don't know why we're here this early but I'm fairly certain it's because your dad got vindictive pleasure from waking us both up before dawn with that air horn.

By the way, I never got a chance to say so but that kick you landed on him was _beautiful_.

The train ride was fun. Nothing of interest happened; I just threw on my headphones and napped through the entire journey.

On a completely unrelated note, if your dad says that he spent the entire train ride keeping me from opening the car windows and attempting to jump out of them off while screaming about how we were all going to die, _he's lying_.

When we got to Dodge City, it was just after sunrise so I was super excited to see the city in all its sparkling glory.

I was not disappointed! Really. I wasn't. I loved it. It was great. _Great_. I mean who wouldn't enjoy a horizon obscured by thick black smog shot out by like a bajillion factories. I certainly do. Enjoy it, I mean, not _not_ enjoy it because this is your hometown and I will definitely enjoy living in your hometown.

And besides, the smog is such a nice feature. Not to be confused with smoke of course because I have never met any smoke that felt like the abyss of tartarus and stared at me with such malice. Er, rather, what I _mean_ is that it's not like after swallowing some of the black smog I ended up choking so hard that I could feel my inside organs leaving en masse, or that I have a genuine concern that would actually happen. Wait, no that's worse. The smog is actually fine though. I mean, the ten different ponies I asked about whether the smog was safe to breathe all said it was completely safe to inhale. One of them was even an environmentalist.

They also said not to fly higher than ten feet which makes me feel a _little_ suspicious but I'm sure it's fine.

We got to the barracks and, I gotta say, it's a real nice place. All the beds are stacked on top of each other and smaller than the ones in Canterlot. And that's a positive, really!

There's a small kitchenette, with no food in it for some reason, and a rec room with a card table. A card table! I have no idea how to play cards, but I'm sure I'll be able to learn. I always wanted to in the past as well but never had the chance, so this will a great opportunity.

The only problem I have is that I don't know where I'll put my guitar. We don't have any storage here and I'll be living on the base for the duration of my stay. I guess I'll keep it under the bed? I can't really think of anywhere else to put it.

Oh, and my new guard buddies are super great! Almost forgot to mention them. They were super nice and ecstatic to meet me. They were a little _less_ enthusiastic when they asked me about hoofball and I replied that I didn't know anything about the sport. I mean, I played it in high school, but I never followed the league. Always preferred just playing the game instead of watching. I'm sure I'll get to know all about it though from the other guards. Looking forward to it.

Also, I'm the youngest one here. That's not to say there's anything wrong with that, it's just weird how the next youngest in the barracks is your dad. Guess I was kind of hoping for somepony to make friends with that was closer to my age.

Well anyways, that's enough for today. Had a super great time, hope to hear from you soon!

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

I would like to start by saying thank you for telling me that it's okay to complain about Dodge City because, and I cannot stress this enough, _I bucking hate it here_.

First of all, the smog is so thick you can't see the sun and moon. You might then be asking: how do you tell what time of day it is? Well, if the smog is orange that means its daytime; if the smog is pitch black then it's night.

Also, I found out the reason you can't fly more than ten feet here. I got a personal demonstration on one of my patrols today, when a pegasus got brave and decided to fly up into the smog. I then had to run at a full gallop to catch him when, shortly after, he started _plummeting to the ground_. Turns out, the smog is so hot during the day that it burns off feathers. _Burns. Off. Feathers_. The poor guy had a bald wing and one that was still smoking when I caught him.

I don't even want to know what flying in the smog is like at night.

Oh, and I am calling bullshit on the smog being 'perfectly safe'. Did you know it _stains the buildings_? The entire city is regularly washed down with hoses to stop the continuous build up of this black slimy stuff left by the smog. I had asked one of the other guards why since I thought that was a lot of work just for making sure all the buildings look pretty.

Nope, I was wrong. They are not hosed down just to look pretty. Apparently, if the black icky stuff is left to build up, the building will collapse.

And nopony is alarmed by this.

Also, I may have been lying about not freaking out on the train ride. I have a _minor_ case of claustrophobia. Okay, a fairly bad case. Okay, a _crippling_ case of claustrophobia. I just _really_ don't like tight and enclosed spaces or being pinned in by a tons of ponies. It just makes me feel super uncomfortable.

Which is why I am getting my own apartment off base as soon as physically possible. I now know why Steel Bastion got his own apartment right away.

Everything in this stupid barracks is cramped and small and uncomfortable and dirty and did I mention small yet? I don't know if I mentioned how small it is inside. Or how small the beds are. Oh sweet Celestia, _the beds_. Shining's couch looks like a luxury suite next to that tiny little mattress they call a bunk bed.

Look, I know I'm a fair bit bigger than the average pegasus, which I know you love, but I'm pretty sure a _foal_ would have space problems sleeping on those mattresses. I go to sleep with half my body hanging over the edge and I'm constantly afraid I'll roll over and end up on the floor.

This is not helping me get over small spaces. I can practically feel myself wanting to gallop screaming in the other direction if I just so much as get a _glimpse_ of this place.

I checked to see if I could get a place to live off base, but _apparently_ you need to stay a minimum of a month on base before given permission to leave.

I am very impatiently counting the seconds until I can do so.

Oh, have I mentioned my fellow guards yet? Yeah, I'm fairly certain the only guard I'm ever going to like is Steel Bastion because the others are so _boring_. All they talk about is hoofball. Every conversation is always about who's winning, who's doing great, who's doing bad, and who's going to definitely win this year despite having never won a single game in ten years, _Candlewick_.

On a side note, how do they still have jobs as guards? The youngest of the whole lot of them is only 40, but they can barely walk 5 feet before cramping up or rolling over their pot bellies. For Celestia's sake, they all have trouble lifting something that weighs more than a _plate_. How are they supposed to be able to do _anything_?

That's not even the worst part. Remember that pegasus I mentioned from earlier? Not a single one of the other three guards that had been on patrol with me had so much as blinked when it happened. They actually had the nerve to lecture _me_ on how I shouldn't break from the group without asking permission from a superior officer.

Seriously? That pegasus was dropping from a _hundred feet_. At most he's dead, at a minimum he's crippled for life, and these assholes are lecturing me about not _asking permission to save his life_?

 _Tartarus no_.

They also snore. Loudly. Not even cutely like you say how I snore when I flip myself upside down. They all sound like air horns going off in sync. Just for fun, I closed off their mouths and released them at different times to see if I could get them to snore a song.

I succeeded in getting them to snore _Reinbits_.

 _How does that even work_?

Anyways, I'm sure next week will be better. It just has to be.

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

Okay, I thought the other guards were just kind of getting up in years and were a bit out of shape which was why they were not really top tier guard quality, but I was wrong. So so _so_ wrong. There are very good reasons why they are all so _useless_.

First of all, I had been wondering about meals. All we had to eat is take out from the nearest Hay Burger. I figured they just hadn't got a chance to run groceries, or that they were celebrating having two new guards on base. For two weeks.

Nope, they ate out everyday. _Every. Day_. How can they stand that? I've been trying anything that didn't remotely taste like the underside of a tar pit, from experience (don't ask) off the menu and I'm already sick of it. I tried making something healthier for myself, but the others ripped at me for apparently acting like I'm better than them.

I just wanted to eat a mango, dammit!

I've started throwing away any of the food they get me when they aren't looking and making myself salads on the side. I'd feel worse, but the first time your dad notice me do it, he joined in. We've gotten really good at hiding that gross food.

Really wish we didn't have too, though.

Oh, and I had been wondering why they weren't in shape. I mean, even if they were eating that garbage from Hay Burger everyday, you'd think they'd burn it off in the gym later, right? Nope because there's no gym.

No, seriously.

I had wanted to start getting back into regular workouts now that I've settled in, but when I had asked one of the other guards, he had laughed in my face.

He actually ruffled my mane and said how I'm so cute with my 'go getter attitude' and that I should stop trying so hard. I'd told him that it stated _in the guard handbook_ that we had to stay in shape since we were doing work that required that and I didn't want a reprimand on my first posting.

I knew of that rule because of Shining Armor as he tended to get on a lot of the lazier guards' cases during training.

The guard had laughed me off!

Turns out, the rec room used to be a small workout area but they replaced it with the card table because it was annoying having to keep in shape all the time. Not like being physically able was _part of our damn jobs or anything_.

Well, since I enjoy the way you look at me when I took off my armour and I really _really_ didn't want a reprimand for gaining too much weight _in my first month_ , I started working out in a corner of the rec room.

It was not a minute into my first set that the other guards got at me for acting like I was some prideful jerk. Again!

So I'm now eating my own meals, and working out, while making sure that the other guards don't notice me. It's really frustrating. This place is way too small to be doing stuff like that and it's just making my claustrophobia worse because I can't get away from it.

Oh, did I also mention that I have to wait a month before I can go out and do things on my own? Like going to bars and stuff?

Yeah, really not liking these rules.

The only silver lining is that I'll be able to move out and live on my own in a week.

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

I finally moved out of the base. Honestly, I'm just so happy to not be living anywhere near those jerks at the guard or in that small cramped building anymore. Now, I only have to deal with them and that tiny Tartarus hole while on patrol. Thank, Celestia.

So, I'm sure you want to know where I moved in. Well, I ended up moving into a loft apartment in the bar district. It's a small single bedroom just above the _Golden Whisker_ , which is just a fancy pub that specializes in cider.

I even got the place at a discount with furniture included since the previous tenant had got chased off for selling contraband sugar. I'm kind of confused about why that would be a bad thing. It's only sugar; can't be that bad. Maybe it's just a Dodge City thing?

Anyways, despite it being a loft apartment it's actually really spacious. The vaulted ceiling definitely helps and I've taken to just flying about among the rafters every so often. Not like I can fly outside with all that smog.

I've actually been trying to figure out if I can get my bed suspended in the air using the rafters and some rope. Probably not a good idea since you've told me before that I weigh more like an earth pony than a pegasus. I'd probably just end up crashing onto the floor in the middle of the night.

Also, by far my favourite part of my new apartment is this big glass window that looks over the main street. It's fun seeing all the ponies walking by and taking in the sights. Just the other day I watched a comedy skit outside the bar across the street.

Though at the end of his performance he got arrested so maybe he was just really drunk. Still funny, though!

I think I might be feeling a little lonely, but I'll get to see you for Hearth's Warming so I can just wait until then. I'll try and make some friends in the meantime; more the merrier I always say! Well, not really. I only say that when I'm trying to make a point, but you get the idea.

I think the only downside is that my landlord is insistent about me not playing guitar in the apartment. Apparently, it would disrupt the patrons below. Kind of weird since they always have a band playing at the highest possible decibel so I don't see how they would ever be able to tell.

I'll probably just play guitar when the band is playing, so then I won't disturb anypony.

Also, your dad said he had a surprise for me next week. I'm a bit worried because he had this wide creepy grin on his face when he told me. Guess I'll find out soon enough.

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

Your dad is a monster.

Did you know there's a place called the Hayseed Swamps just outside of Dodge City?

Did you know its a major breeding ground for _monsters_?

Well, I know that now!

So, story time. First thing in the morning a few days ago, your dad gallops in before dawn and screams in my ear, 'Wake up MAGGOT.'

I had been at the bar trying to make new friends the night before. I had screwed that up when I'd accidentally come across as hitting on some mare and got a buck to the face from her colt friend. Not my best moment.

Needless to say I was in a bad mood and told your dad to go buck himself because I was sleeping in. That didn't work out very well for me.

I got maybe a moment's more sleep before he grabbed me by my ear with his teeth and dragged me out to the stupid swamp on the outskirts of town. My poor ear still hasn't recovered.

After taking a moment to wake up, I asked what we were doing in the swamp.

Steel told me we were doing the workout he did when he was younger.

I am surprised Steel survived past foalhood.

Apparently, Steel Bastion's Super Duper Fun Intense Training Workout starts with running through a swamp. Have you run through a swamp? Wait, yes you have. Steel told me you did this workout when you were younger. I am genuinely sorry that you had to do this.

Also, can you tell me why he decided that bench pressing _trees_ was a good idea? I was picking out so many splinters out of my hooves later that evening, I could have remade the tree I was lifting.

And seriously, what did I ever do to your dad to deserve this? I know I'm dating you, so I guess there's the whole 'dad' angle. There was also all the times on the base when I would taunt him from high up at the Canterlot Barracks saying he couldn't get me because he was a silly earth pony. I did once draw a whole lot of inappropriate stuff on his face when he had been taking a nap that one time too.

Okay, never mind. I know why he's making me do this.

Despite that, it was a good workout. I actually felt tired for once and got a good pump from the intense training. I was feeling pretty good being able to get through that. Dare I say, I was even looking forward to doing it again.

Then the timber wolves showed up.

This was apparently part of the training. Steel hadn't told me that combat training was required or I would have brought my standard issue guard weapon with me. You know the generic guard spear all guards seem to have? However, according to Steel, there was a more important lesson to be learned here.

Hoof wrestling.

He had me hoof wrestling with _BUCKING TIMBER WOLVES_.

I fear that I may have developed a nervous tick in my left eye and no amount of rest is going to make the bite mark on my flank from the that adorably vicious timber wolf pup go away any faster.

I don't normally like asking you to reign in your father, but, for the sake of my continued not eaten self, please, please, _please_ tell your dad to stop making me hoof wrestle with Timber Wolves.

And not to have me hoof wrestle with manticores.

Or hydras.

I never thought I would ever have to ask for something like this.

Still technically in one piece,

Flash Sentry

Dear Steel Bastion,

I got an interesting letter from Flash yesterday. He said he was dragged off to train in the Hayseed Swamps and then, for some strange reason, had to _hoof wrestle with timber wolves_.

That would be very silly, especially considering that I had told you NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN.

Seriously, father, you are quickly reaching middle age. For Celestia's sake, you cannot be fighting off monsters by yourself everyday and _dragging my colt friend into it_.

He is a newly graduated guard in a brand new city with no real combat experience. _What the buck were you thinking_?

If you do not knock it off, I will _personally_ come to Dodge City and read you your favourite novel: _Flopsy Wopsy Flip Flop Hops to Town_. You know, the two thousand paged foal's book universally banned in all of Equestria's educational institutions by Princess Celestia herself for being _terrible_?

I'm curious how long you'll last this time before you're vomiting uncontrollably in the nearest toilet again. I'm sure you can do better than page 87.

Sincerely,

Cocoa Print

Dear Cocoa,

Your dad apologized. He looked terrified and was begging for my forgiveness with a large amount of bowing. What did you say to him? Actually, you know what, I'll probably be happier not knowing.

After he was done grovelling, we talked it out and he said that he just wanted to make sure I was strong enough to not get hurt and, by extension, hurt you.

I could understand where he was coming from so I agreed to continue training with him.

With limitations.

Firstly, I told him no more monsters. My flank still hurts form that bite a few days ago and I don't really want to press my luck against hordes of vicious beasts. That's just asking for something to go horribly wrong.

Secondly, I told him not to use his drill sergeant voice anymore. We're both part of the guard so he should wake me up like an equal and I have concerns that I'll start having hearing loss.

Apparently, 'being equal' means getting a bucket of ice cold water thrown at me every morning. At least I'll be able to hear him do it.

I'm officially getting combat training from your dad starting next week. Of the sparring variety not the fighting woodland monsters variety. I'm also continuing the weird woodlands workout that makes me want to buy red flannel and carry around an axe like some lumberjack from Hollow Shades.

I had said to your dad that maybe I should grow out a big beard to look the part, but Steel had laughed so hard at the idea of me even trying that I gave up on the thought.

Also, unrelated note, are you aware about how much your dad knows about you? Like 'I know what magazines you look at' knows about you? You might want to discuss with your dad about how you should probably try not to overlap too much in your interests.

I will keep my armour super polished for you though.

And I bought a pair of calf high polka dot stockings.

You know, just in case.

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

So, Steel and I had combat training today. Since, I'd said that I hadn't found a weapon I particularly liked, we tried out a bunch of different weapon types to see if something would catch my interest.

Turns out, I like halberds.

Go figure.

Honestly, I just find it so satisfying sweeping it through the air in a clean arc. It's just such a rush when you can swing it just right to get that perfect _zing_ sound, or when you perfectly cut something in two and both parts just fall to the ground with a thump.

Steel also told me to stop smiling while I do it. The effect is apparently disturbing and makes him think about arresting me. The giggles probably weren't helping.

I can't help it though! I never found a weapon I really liked back in guard training and they never offered halberds as a choice. Doesn't help that the weapon is only native to Dodge City. It's fine though since I can now register this beautiful piece of craft ponyship as my partner. I mean weapon. No wait, I meant partner. I was right the first time.

Also, I hate the other guards now. We were on patrol last night and we saw a pickpocket steal some poor stallion's bag. I had galloped after the thief and took the him down with a swift tackle.

After being thanked profusely by the stallion, apparently there was an irreplaceable photograph of his deceased wife in the bag, I had returned back to the patrol with the thief in my hooves.

The guard then let him go.

Apparently, I hadn't followed the rule of asking permission from a senior officer whether I could chase after him or not. This, for some stupid reason, meant that the pickpocket was free to go.

I would rather not voice my thoughts at the time.

Guess I'll just get through the patrols for the rest of my year while trying to be on my best behaviour. At least I can enjoy my time training intensely and sweating up a storm in the swamp with your dad.

That doesn't sound right.

Probably shouldn't tell other ponies that. Though, I think it could be fun training with you in the swamp. We could do your dad's weird lumberjack workout and then fight off a bunch of timber wolves. We would look so cool doing that. Then we'd be really sweaty, so you'd strip off my armour ever so slowly and

Sorry, got a little carried away there. Totally not helping right now. I'm going to go, uh, cool off.

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

Okay, I'll give Dodge City this: it has a pretty _rockin'_ nightlife. Literally, the lights go off and the party starts. All the bars swing their doors right open and ponies pile through pub after pub. All of them are always dancing and drinking and having a good time.

I'm kind of jealous since I still haven't made any friends.

Not that it matters because the thing I really love about walking down the main street is the lights. All the lights glowing from the different bars and pubs bathe the street is this warm inviting yellow glow that just gives me such a warm feeling inside. Especially with the winter season coming soon.

The very best thing about the main street is how every bar and pub has live music playing. You can walk by the open doors and be bombarded by every music genre all at once.

I've tried playing with a few bands that I've gotten friendly with, but it always ends up not working out. All of them always say that 'it's not working out' or that I 'don't have the right sound'. I wish they would be a little more upfront with me and tell me what I did wrong.

Maybe it's because I get flirted with a lot? I don't know what it is, but I guess if ponies see a single stallion out at the bars by himself; they all assume I'm looking. Well, I'm not. I just wish everypony wasn't so pushy.

It just sucks because it makes me miss you more having nopony else around. It's fine though, I'm a good colt. I've lived without you before, I can do it now. Celestia, that sounded pathetic.

Also, you had mentioned in your last letter if there was anything you could do to help, so if you wanted to you could always send pictures of yourself. Joking of course, you would never do that. You're too classy.

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

You. Are. A. Bastard. Your my lovable bastard, but seriously, if you're actually going to send me photos like what you just sent me, please give me some advance warning considering _YOUR DAD IS ALWAYS HANGING AROUND._

Like seriously, Cocoa. We only _just_ started getting along with us bonding over working out together, and you want to ruin that by having him see that you sent me nudes of yourself through the mail?

Also, is it like a thing to bond with other stallions through sweating together? It just seems to be a really common thing between guy friends. Maybe I should try that when I do round twenty-four of operation 'Flash makes super cool friends.'

In all seriousness though, I don't think I could handle the 'dad look' from Steel Bastion. The drill sergeant look is scary enough, thank you.

On the topic of those pictures though…

Damn, Cocoa. You've been holding out on me. I didn't even know you could bend like that. Like… just… damn that's fine. And I kind of forgot how _big_ you are. And that picture of your flanks was the perfect angle. Did you get these professionally done? That face shot with your mane swept back and staring back with those big brown eyes...

Actually, I'll write you back next week. I, uh, have stuff to do. Super important guard stuff. Yep, really important and I just super need to do that right now. I am totally not going to my room and staring at your pictures a whole bunch. By myself. That would definitely not be what I'm doing.

Nope, definitely not.

Not missing you as much,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

Am I not scary?

The landlord had asked me to volunteer for the haunted house they had set up in the Golden Whisker. I decided to do my wolf pony costume again, as that worked out so well at your haunted house, but instead of scaring everypony, they hugged me!

In their own words, I am the 'fluffiest, most cutest, adorablest pup' they had ever seen. I even tried to Pout, and wag my tail to see if that worked. It was worse! They actually just went 'awe' and screamed out of pity.

I don't want pity screams! I want real screams! I want to be scary, dammit!

You'll have to help me next Nightmare Night, so I can be scariest most devilish pony around.

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

Dodge City is really beautiful in the winter. With the snow falling all around, it makes the town look almost like a gingerbread village because of the rust coloured buildings. The windows getting frosted over look so pretty and delicious. Seriously, my window looked like a sugar crystal so I licked it and then got my tongue stuck.

Thankfully, the heating kicked in and I was able to get unstuck by myself without anypony seeing.

Oh, and it's not even cold on the main thoroughfare. All the doors are still opened during the night, so it ends up heating the surrounding area and making it just the right cozy temperature. With the holiday season, live music is always playing from every bar and street corner. It's amazing hearing all the carols sung perfectly in harmony together.

Everypony is out on the streets singing and dancing and laughing and enjoying their time with their loved ones. It's… really heart warming.

They didn't approve my application to return home for Hearth's Warming.

Steel Bastion was originally going to cover so you and I could spend the holiday together, but he got called back to the capital for urgent business. Something about a monster attack at the south border.

Apparently, because of my poor work the last few months and with me having lowest seniority, I was decided to be the on duty guard for the holiday. Makes sense though, they need at least one guard on duty in case of emergency. Just wish it wasn't me.

What's worse is that when I said I was going home to visit you and the Sparkles, and asked if I could switch with somepony, they all said they had family to visit on Hearth's Warming. That's bullshit. I saw every single one of them drinking in the Golden Whisker when I went to the barracks this morning. Unless they're family happens to be enough beer to drown a large manticore, they lied to me.

I hate this. I was so looking forward to seeing you and visiting the Sparkles this year and not being in this stupid city for once, but I can't.

And I _hate_ it.

I can't make any friends. I can't enjoy myself without getting swarmed by a bunch of ponies only looking for some quick fun. I'm starting to hate being a guard because if I end up like those other losers then I don't think I could live with myself. I hate the smog that's still just as thick as ever. I hate that I can't fly anywhere because of that _same Celestia accursed smog_.

 _I hate this bucking city_.

Sorry, I know you're probably not happy about me staying here either. I'm not really helping anything by whining about it. Good luck with your special holiday orders at the store.

Happy Hearth's Warming, Cocoa.

Miss you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Flash,

I'll see you this afternoon.

On my way,

Cocoa

Dear Cocoa,

Thanks for coming down for Hearth's Warming, I'm super sorry for being such a mess when you got here. Probably shouldn't have cried that much.

I really enjoyed laying down with you and talking for most of the evening. Sorry, it wasn't more exciting, but I had to stay on duty for the entire holiday. Also, the hot chocolate you made was, hooves down, the best I've ever had.

I'm also super sorry about bringing you with me on my patrols. I know you're really uncomfortable in the cold, and I wish I could have got you warmer things to wear then just my winter coat. Oh, but feel free to ask me to be your personal heater anytime. I'll be more than happy to do it. Especially since it means I get a few extra cuddles.

I could go on and apologize for how I wish I could have made your holiday better, but I won't anymore. I know you get annoyed when I do that. So instead, I'll just say that I was really glad you came to visit.

Thanks, Cocoa.

Love you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

Going off what you told me at Hearth's Warming, I have decided to try making friends again. I know with how my personality is it might be hard, but it will be worth it. Also, though I appreciate his company, it's pretty sad that my only friend in Dodge City is your dad. I really need to fix that.

Doesn't help that I can't stand my fellow guards. They aren't even trying anymore! They actually stopped in the middle of our patrol yesterday to take an hour long 'break'. I had decided to follow protocol, for once, and asked if I could instead just continue the patrol by myself.

They told me my suck up attitude was starting to get grating with how much I did it.

I _really_ don't like them.

Anyways, I'm going to get started tonight, and hopefully by next week I'll be hanging out with some new friends.

Love you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

I finally made a friend this week! Her name is Rosemary and she's a green earth pony with a bright red curling mane. We chatted earlier in the week and have been hanging out everyday since.

Turns out she's really into cooking and I've gotten the chance to try it out. It's really good! A little too spicy for my tastes, but it's not bad enough that I can't at least fake liking it.

I really like having a friend to talk to now. She always has interesting things to say, not as good as you of course, and she doesn't mind my weird quirks.

I'm super glad you convinced me to try again.

Love you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

Rosemary and I have been hanging out again this week. She introduced me to a bunch of her friends. They're really fun to hang out with, though I kinda wish they didn't drink so much. I've gotten turned off of drinking excessively because of the other guards since I've now made it my goal not to be anything like them.

Also, I never realized how annoying drunk ponies are. All of Rosemary's friends always drink until they pass out or get really obnoxious. It's not really fun to be the only sober pony in the room, especially when they start getting touchy.

I was mostly okay with them hugging me or holding my hoof. It made me a bit uncomfortable, but I do the exact same thing when I get really drunk so I didn't mind. It went too far when one of Rosemary's friends hit the cider too hard and then grabbed me from below.

That was _really not okay_. I had to restrain myself from just knocking the pony out because I was twice their size and I could have hurt them real bad. I did make it _very_ clear though what would happen if they did it again. Nopony touched me after that.

After the bar, I invited Rosemary to hang out in my apartment for a while. She hadn't been drinking much and had wanted to rest for a moment before heading home. We ended up talking for a really long time and I super enjoyed it.

She had asked me about the pile of papers in the corner of the room. I had told her that it was where I wrote letters to you. When she asked what kind of relationship I had with you, I told her that we were dating.

I didn't like the look she gave me after saying that.

She had left shortly after and I wrote out this letter to you. I really hope I didn't make her mad or anything. I wouldn't want to make my new friend angry with me.

Love you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

Steel Bastion told me that you had asked him to watch out for me when I was around Rosemary. I'm mad that you didn't tell me directly, but… thank you. I'm really glad that Steel had arrived when he had or…

I don't really know what would have happened. I don't think I ever want to.

So, um, I guess you want to know what happened from me and instead of just second hoof from your dad. Well, turns out Rosemary wanted to date me! I feel kind of stupid for not figuring it out, especially last week when she had looked at me so strangely when I'd said I was dating you. But, you know, hindsight is 50/50. Or at least that's what Steel Bastion says. Not really sure what that saying means.

I should probably stop rambling.

I had found out earlier this week when Rosemary had come over to visit. We had hanged out and chatted for a while when she had suddenly asked me why I was dating you.

That wasn't exactly what she said, but I don't really want to repeat what she had said about you.

I had thought it was really mean for her to say that without even knowing you, and had said as much. I then followed that up by saying I was dating you because I really liked you.

She replied by saying that I should dump you and date her.

Apparently, we would have looked so cute together and much better than me and some random stallion from Canterlot. Paraphrasing again. Since I wasn't going to lose you over some mare I had only known for two weeks, I told her I wasn't interested.

Then she kissed me.

And not like the cute little peck on the snout I give you all the time.

I still kind of hurt from how hard I had fallen off the couch and backpedalled into the wall. It was just so surprising because I hadn't even kissed _you_ like that yet.

Rosemary then trotted over to me and just said that it was okay, she would make everything feel better. She started grabbing at me and I was just _scared_. I know I could have knocked her off of me, I'm not exactly tiny, but I was just so confused and _terrified_. I didn't understand what was happening.

It was at this time, Steel Bastion came into the apartment. I had given him a spare key so he could come in anytime even if I wasn't here since he liked to keep food here for his meals at the base. Of course now I know that he had been checking up on me when he had seen Rosemary enter my apartment, but when he entered he had loudly exclaimed that we should go drinking that night.

Then Steel saw me backed into a corner with Rosemary on top of me and a terrified look in my eyes.

You know, I had thought that I had already seen Steel Bastion angry. With him having been my drill sergeant before this, he had always yelled at us, so I'd presumed that's what he was like when he got mad.

I was wrong. I was _very_ wrong.

The look Steel had given to Rosemary in that moment will probably stick with me for a long time. _Furious_ I think is the bare minimum needed to even cover how angry he had looked. It does not help that his rage made him seem bigger than he was, which is intimidating considering he's a sizable earth pony.

Steel had very quickly hoisted Rosemary up onto his back and then threw her out onto the streets. I didn't see what exactly had happened, but I had noticed through the window that Rosemary had gone running very fast away from the bar.

Afterwards, Steel came back up to the loft and we spent our time having drinks and chatting in my apartment. Steel had asked a few times during the night if I was feeling okay and I had replied with 'yes.'

That's not entirely true but, at the very least, it's better than what could have happened.

Love you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

So I tried making friends again. I went down to the Golden Whisker after my shift ended and had a few drinks. I tried talking to other ponies, but they all seemed to look at me with a lot of hate. I didn't understand what was going on until I finally asked my landlord.

Apparently, Rosemary decided to tell a very different story of what happened last night.

I don't even feel mad anymore. Not really. Even when the landlord looked at me with such a huge amount of disgust. I'm just done. Everytime I try to do something in this tartarus hole of a city, it comes back to bite me in the flank.

Dodge City wins. I give up.

I have maybe a few more months before I can finally leave and I if I ever come back to this stupid city it will be too soon. The only good thing that ever came out of this was my time spent with Steel Bastion, and that's it.

I was really hoping I could make it work. I tried and tried and tried and now all I've gotten out of this stupid trip is feeling ashamed in public for something I didn't even do and a jaded outlook on my own profession.

An entire year wasted over nothing.

Love you,

Flash Sentry

Dear Cocoa,

It's over. I'm done. I'm finally coming home.

See you soon,

Flash Sentry

Flash took a deep breath, then proceeded to hack up a lung. If there was one thing he'll miss the least about Dodge City, it will be that black smog.

He stood on the hill just outside the train station. The train to Canterlot would be arriving soon and then he would be home with Cocoa. Where he belonged. He wasn't liable to leave again anytime soon.

Flash took in the deep orange of the black smog that continued to blot out the horizon. He was sure it would have been pretty, but, like the rest of Dodge City, it was just plain ugly. He had been hopeful, he had given the city so many chances, and all it had done was leave him bitter about the whole experience.

Well, that's not entirely true. One of those good experiences was trotting up the hill towards him.

Steel Bastion settled next to Flash and grinned, "Hey, bucko, how ya feelin'?"

"'Bucko?'" Flash snorted, "You should be careful throwing around nicknames like that. Ponies might start thinking you actually like me or something."

Steel Bastion laughed heartily, "No worries there. I plan to keep on glaring at you from across the room whenever Cocoa's around."

"Oh, good. I was worried for a moment we would lose that source of tension. Would be too boring if you started liking me now."

"Nope, I'll make sure to be clear on how much of a disappointment you are to me."

Flash laughed this time. It felt good to laugh, especially with a friend.

Flash frowned, "You sure you don't want to come back with me to Canterlot?"

"And spend the entire time trying to keep you from jumping off a moving train? Tartarus no," Steel sighed, "Honestly, I would love to, but I have to clear some things up here in Dodge."

"Like?" Flash inquired.

"Well for starters, the current guard needs to be replaced," Steel scowled, "I didn't believe the Princess's concerns when she told me about the condition of this place, but the lot of them really are just a bunch of useless layabouts."

"Didn't know you were here on the Princess's orders."

"She was worried about the sudden spike in crime, so she sent me to check up on the place," Steel growled, "Good thing I did too because the way they handle this place is disgusting."

"You'd think they wouldn't be dumb enough to not think you were watching them."

"You'd think so, but their type tends to be unable to keep up the facade for more than a month."

Flash nodded and both fell into silence. It was a comfortable moment of quiet, and Flash felt a sense of companionship with Steel. They had really gotten close over the last year.

"There are two things I don't like about you," Steel stated as he looked into the distance.

Flash snorted, "Way to kill the warm and fuzzies Steel. Also, only two? Definitely would have thought there were more than that."

Ignoring Flash, Steel continued, "I don't like that you joined the guard."

Flash blinked in confusion, "Really? You're a guard yourself. I would have thought that would be a plus with you."

"Normally it would, but because I am a guard, I know how hard it is on others," Steel said sadly, "You get called away - no helping it really. You're bound by the crown to defend the country whether you want to or not. From experience, it's never the guard that suffers the most, it's the family you leave behind. They have to stay alone in their homes and wonder if you're okay, or if you'll never return."

Steel hung his head, "I was hoping Cocoa wouldn't have to go through that."

Flash stayed quiet. He waited for Steel to continue.

"The other thing problem I have with you is that you remind me too much of my husband, Floral Print," Flash heard a hitch in Steel's voice, "You are so much like him. A goofy, lovable idiot that couldn't keep his head on straight if you didn't follow around behind him picking it up. Always trying to see the best of a situation. Always trying to keep positive even when everything sucks."

Flash waited a moment before asking quietly, "How did he die?"

"Disease," Steel stated flatly, probably the only way he could, "It was incurable. On good days he was just as lively and energetic as the next, but on the bad days..."

Steel took a deep breath. Flash heard the choked sob, and didn't hesitate to wrap a wing companionably around Steel.

They stood on the hill overlooking Dodge City in silence with Steel leaning against Flash. It wasn't long before the whistle blew signifying the arrival of the train. Flash gave one more quick squeeze and Steel gave a quiet nod in thanks. Flash grabbed his luggage and galloped to catch the train heading home.

Steel stayed on the hill long after Flash had left and gazed into the smog remembering a time when he hadn't been sitting alone.

Flash quietly opened the front door of Cocoa's, _his_ , house and stepped inside. The train ride had gone by fast and he had kept himself behaved despite his claustrophobia.

He had only tried to jump off the train twice this time.

It was well into the night. Flash listened for his colt friend trotting about, but couldn't hear anything. Not really that surprising. At this hour, Cocoa definitely would have already gone to bed.

With as much silence as Flash could muster, he trotted up the steps towards the third floor. As he continued his climb, Flash noticed the photo of what he now knew to be a family portrait. Flash smiled sadly at the mint green pegasus, Floral Print. He promised to take care of Cocoa for him.

Flash opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could. He saw Cocoa fast asleep on the bed, laying on his side with the blankets tossed to the side. As per usual. Cocoa's soft snoring reached Flash from the entrance, and he smiled softly.

Carefully, Flash trotted to the bed and inched himself in between Cocoa's hooves. As Flash wrapped his wings around his colt friend, Cocoa drew him in closer until they were pressed together.

Flash closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of chocolate.

"I'm glad you're back," Cocoa whispered into Flash's ears.

Flash giggled, "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I was, but somepony snuck into my bedroom and put themselves in between my hooves."

"How inconsiderate of them."

"Indeed," Cocoa nuzzled Flash on the top of his head, "Welcome home."

Flash smiled, "It's good to be back."


	10. This Just in From Butt: Danger Incoming

Flash woke up. He was confused for a moment as he was looking out the bedroom window and seemed to be higher up then he usually was. He looked down and realized he was laying across Cocoa's back.

 _Right, I move in my sleep._

Not wanting to get up to start the day yet, Flash buried his snout into Cocoa's fur and took a deep whiff of his chocolate scent. Flash had missed Cocoa's scent the most while he'd been away. It was a comfort for him when he as feeling down.

Wanting to get into a more comfortable position, Flash curled up into a ball on Cocoa's back with his wings tucked in and his snout buried in Cocoa's fur.

It was super comfy.

Flash snuggled in and prepared to go back to sleep in what was his new favourite position. At least his favourite non-sexual one. Though he didn't really have a favourite sexual position. Eh, he could figure that out later. Preferably with Cocoa.

"If you are awake," Cocoa said tiredly, "I would appreciate if you would get off of me."

Flash stayed silent hoping Cocoa would think he was just moving in his sleep again. Flash refused to relinquish his new most comfortable position so easily to something so unfun like waking up.

"Flash, seriously," Cocoa said irritably, " _Get off_."

Flash continued to stay silent. He grinned happily to himself. He should sleep on his colt friend like this more often.

"I _will_ throw you onto the floor," Cocoa threatened, " _Again_."

Cocoa wouldn't do it. Even if he had done it before, Flash looked too cute like this. Besides, Flash was heavy. He was hard to throw off when his opponent _wasn't_ pinned under him.

Cocoa grunted. Flash felt the shifting of Cocoa's back muscles underneath him. Flash was unconcerned until he remembered something important.

Cocoa was raised on guard training, and was not what one would describe as _dainty_.

Knowing where this was heading, Flash opened his eyes wide open and jumped off of Cocoa with a yelp of alarm. Feeling that his rather heavy colt friend had finally got off of him, Cocoa stretched and then turned himself around to look at Flash who was pouting pathetically at him.

Cocoa smirked, "I did warn you."

"But it was my new most comfiest spot," Flash whined.

"Oh please," Cocoa rolled his eyes, "You find a new 'most comfiest' spot every week."

"I can't help it," Flash grumped, "You're comfy everywhere."

Cocoa just grinned cheekily in response. Flash, deciding that he didn't like getting one pulled over him by his colt friend, leaned in close and kissed Cocoa on the snout.

"I love you," Flash said with a dopey grin.

Flash was rewarded for his efforts with a crimson and very flustered Cocoa who sputtered before finally saying, "W-We never agreed to say _those words_ yet."

"We did not," Flash agreed, "I, on the other hoof, have never let others stop me from saying what I want to."

Flash gave his best most winning shit-eating grin, "That you don't agree and get all cute and flustered when I say it is an added bonus."

Cocoa was beside himself and blushing furiously. Flash giggled at seeing his normally well spoken and stoic colt friend reduced to a sputtering pile of adorableness. It wasn't everyday that Flash managed to make Cocoa speechless.

Before Cocoa could put himself together again, Flash stood up and trotted out the door calling back, "Take your time coming downstairs, I'll make breakfast this morning."

Flash reached the kitchen and looked around for ingredients. He saw several mangos, strawberries, and kiwis in the corner and decided on a fruit salad to start off the day. Mainly because Flash really wanted mangos, but Cocoa would be annoyed if that was all he served for breakfast.

Again.

Flash grabbed a large bowl and started dicing up fruit with a nearby knife using his wings. It was amazing what a pegasus could do with their wings with just a little bit of dexterity training. He got into a rhythm quickly and felt himself relax.

He was glad to be home.

Cocoa walked into the kitchen shortly after. Cocoa, upon looking in Flash's direction, blushed and then instead trotted past the kitchen to the dining room. He grabbed a nearby book titled _The Aesthetics of Pegasi_ and started reading.

Flash slowed down in his cutting and looked towards Cocoa. He was confused. Why would Cocoa just walk away like that? Did Flash look weird or something?

Flash did a quick once over of himself and everything seemed fine. He tensed and moved his body a little to check that everything worked to what he expected and noticed Cocoa his face deeper into his book.

Flash frowned. Cocoa was acting weird and Flash didn't like it. If there was something wrong, Cocoa usually would tell him straight. Like that time Flash was bobbing his head so hard listening to music on his headphones that he was causing some of the paintings to come dangerously close to falling off their hooks in the dining room. Though that was less _told_ and more _smacked upside the head_ since Flash had a tendency to listen to music at a volume he probably shouldn't.

Cocoa wasn't telling him what was wrong, and nothing seemed off about his appearance. Not entirely true as Flash thought he looked especially adorable that day. He could hardly believe that Cocoa could resist such cuteness.

Flash frowned at the puzzle that was his colt friend's thoughts and then promptly shrugged and continued dicing fruit. It was probably nothing.

Flash finished up the strawberries, and mangos then tossed them into the large bowl. He noticed that Cocoa was looking at him from the corner of his eyes then promptly stopped when he noticed Flash looking back.

 _Okay, what's going on here_?

"Mornin', Cocoa," Flash said cheerily.

"Good morning, Flash," Cocoa said tersely, "Did we not already do these pleasantries?"

That was strangely cold coming from Cocoa. Flash needed to get to bottom of this.

"Nah, we only did our usual 'Flash get off me' routine this morning," Flash started work on the kiwis, "Sorry for waking you up last night when I got home."

"It was no problem, Flash," Cocoa looked directly at him for a moment, but quickly turned away again, "Truth be told I hadn't been asleep for long by that point."

Flash had caught what Cocoa was staring at that time. He was checking out Flash's flanks. That was weird. Why was Cocoa embarrassed to look at Flash's flanks? Flash hadn't changed that much since his time in Dodge City.

Wait, yes he had. He had bulked up a lot due to Steel Bastion's insane workout and Cocoa hadn't seen Flash outside of his armour since Hearth's Warming. Cocoa was just enjoying the view. Flash grinned.

He could have fun with this.

"So, Cocoa," Flash kept his face carefully neutral, "It's been a few months since we last saw each other right?"

Cocoa narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Yes, we last saw each other at Hearth's Warming."

"Right, right," Flash grinned mischievously, "But I can't help but notice that you've been looking my way all morning."

Cocoa blushed, "I'm just not used to having you around the house. It's been a long time."

Flash nodded his head and cut up the last of the fruit. He brought the bowl over to the table and set it down in front of Cocoa.

"Are you sure?" Flash gave a quick flex of his chest, "It's not some _other_ reason?"

Flash was rewarded by Cocoa quickly turning the other way, "N-No, of course not."

Flash sat down in a chair next to Cocoa and leaned in close, "Are you sure about that?" Flash brought a hind leg up and let the muscles bunch up, "Because you seem to be pretty flushed right now. Are you maybe… _enjoying the view_?"

Cocoa stiffened and turned back to look at Flash, "I most assuredly wasn't! I would never do something so, so _crude_."

"Nothing wrong with a little lookin'," Flash popped a slice of strawberry into his mouth, "I don't mind."

Cocoa sputtered at a loss for words. He was looking at Flash with a deep blush in his cheeks that turned his normally chocolate fur to a cherry red. Flash was enjoying every second of it.

"Hey, Cocoa," Flash lidded his eyes and leaned in closer, "Do you like strawberries?"

Cocoa, still at a complete loss as to what to say, just nodded his head. Flash internally squealed at how cute he looked.

"Well, then why not have a taste?" Flash popped a strawberry in between his teeth and suggestively cocked his eyebrows.

Flash was surprised when Cocoa gulped and leaned in close. Flash, not wanting to miss such a moment, also leaned in. He felt his breathing get heavier, syncing up with Cocoa's ragged breaths. Just before Cocoa took a bite, and thereby going in for a kiss that was sure to blow Flash away, he shuddered and leaned back.

"You shouldn't play with your food," Cocoa sad stiffly.

Flash's ears drooped and his expression became somber. He screwed up. Again. He hated it when he did that.

Flash ate the rest of the strawberry in his mouth, "Sorry, Cocoa," Flash said morosely, "I didn't mean to screw up again."

Cocoa bit his lip, "No, Flash. Don't say sorry. You did nothing wrong, I just-"

"It's okay," Flash interrupted.

"But it's not!" Cocoa slammed his hooves on the table startling Flash, "I want to, I do, but every time we try, I feel a hundred voices pressing in and they won't _shut up and leave me alone_."

Flash placed a hoof on Cocoa's shoulder. He could see unshed tears in the corners of Cocoa's eyes. Flash didn't know the exact cause that always made Cocoa do this nor did he understand what he meant by 'voices', but he hated how it made Cocoa feel.

"I said it before, I'll say it again," Flash grinned brightly, "I can wait."

Cocoa looked at Flash with a pained expression. He looked like he wanted to say something, but held back. Flash nuzzled Cocoa right under his head. Flash's favourite spot.

Flash gave Cocoa a quick kiss on the snout and leaned back, "Let's finish breakfast. I need to report to the barracks today anyways for my interview to decide what posting I'm getting."

Cocoa nodded and ate a slice of mango. They enjoyed the rest of their meal in silence.

Flash trotted down the cobblestone streets of Canterlot. After having given his usual kiss on the snout to Cocoa, Flash was ready to start the day.

He first walked by the old trainee barracks where he saw other recruits getting strung out by the sergeants. He grinned as he remembered all times he had been torn out for his antics. But no longer! Flash was a serious stallion in a serious job.

He would be stealthier when he decides to goof around.

Flash had never been to the barracks proper. He knew it was a wing of the castle and just past the trainee barracks, but he had never actually visited it. Didn't see the point in going to a building he didn't have clearance to enter.

Many of the other guards had said it was intimidating but Flash was sure they were exaggerating. Besides, it was a building. How scary could it-

Flash stopped. He looked up. Then up and up and up until he finally saw the roof.

Flash was pretty sure that the other guards had _under exaggerated_ at this point.

The proper guard barracks was a ten story monster of a building that was built into the side of Canterlot castle. It was made entirely of stone and trimmed with gold. Not gold as in the _colour_ , gold as in the _metal_. Paned windows peeked out from the building at even intervals. Bright banners depicting the Princess's insignia, her signature cutie mark of a sun, were lined all along the edge of the building.

It was impressive if a bit gaudy.

Putting on a brave face that Flash hoped didn't show how nervous he was - it did - he trotted up the flagstone walkway to the front door.

There was one guard standing nearby with a clipboard in one hoof and dressed in the traditional gold armour of the guard. She was a unicorn with the typical white coat and blonde mane. Flash knew that was due to enchantment from their armour and wondered what she really looked like.

He noted the trim on the armour which was a navy blue. All guard ranks were colour coded so as to be easily distinguished by other guards. Flash thought for a moment back to his studies in the academy to remember how to address the mare.

Private? No. Captain? No. Cook. Maybe.

Corporal? Yes.

Flash saluted, "Greetings, Corporal."

"Well, look at you all professional and chipper this morning," The mare smirked then noted Flashs' wings, "You're a pegasus."

Flash held back his irritated sigh, he knew where this was going, "Yes, ma'am."

"Kind of big for a pegasus."

"Earth pony father ma'am," And the hundredth time he's been told that.

"Can you fly?"

Without warning, Flash launched himself into the air with a powerful flap of his wings. He hovered for a moment then gently landed back on the ground.

The mare whistled, "Nice job, Private. What's your name?"

Flash went back into his salute, "Flash Sentry, ma'am."

The mare looked over her clipboard and nodded once she found his name, "Alright, Private Sentry. Through the front door, and follow the purple line to the main hall. You'll be getting a private meeting with Captain Blue Charge."

Flash nodded in confirmation and stepped through the front door. It was just as ridiculously fancy inside as it was out.

The walls were made from marble and also trimmed with gold. Several corridors jetted off from Flash's current position with small lights interspersed evenly throughout. Flash looked at the tiled floor and noted several coloured lines shooting off in various directions.

Flash was actually delighted as he always loved the idea of just following colours everywhere. Seemed like a happy sort of thing to do.

He found the purple line quickly and trotted down the corresponding corridor.

After several twists and turns, Flash soon came into a wide open room with the royal banners hanging above. There was a large crowd of ponies huddled around the area. Flash was feeling silly as he was the only one who had come in his armour due to Cocoa's insistence.

Curse his colt friend's need to be so professional all the time.

"Private Thunderhead," One pony near a door off to the side called out.

A pegasus from the crowd trotted over, and both the announcer and the pony left through the side door.

Another guard to Flash's right, trotted over to him.

"Name?"

Flash saluted, "Private Flash Sentry, Sir."

The guard checkmarked a name off his clipboard and nodded in approval, "Alright, wait here and you'll be called shortly. Also, I'm impressed. Most recruits don't actually show up in their armour. Good on you for that."

Flash revoked his earlier curse. Praise be to his amazing colt friend and his need to always be professional.

Flash tried to look for a friendly face in the crowd, but didn't recognize anypony. Instead he stood to the side and let his thoughts wander.

He found himself thinking back to the morning with Cocoa. His ears dropped and felt sad thinking of Cocoa's reaction. He had said it was fine at the time, but it still hurt when Cocoa had flinched away from him.

Flash realized that this train of thought wasn't taking him anywhere productive, so he switched over to a different topic: Shining Armour. Flash hadn't seen him since a year ago, but they had kept in contact through letters. Shining had told him all about how he had loved his placement in Manehattan and was learning a lot. Flash felt some resentment as he had no such grand experience in Dodge City.

Those thoughts were also not helping.

In an act of desperation, Flash let his thoughts wander to the first topic it could think of. Mangos. His brain went immediately to mangos.

Great, now he was hungry.

"Private Flash Sentry."

Flash shook himself out his thoughts and trotted over the pony who had called him.

"Follow me," the mare stated.

Without another word, the pony trotted through the nearby door and Flash followed closely behind. After several more corridors, they both came to a dark wooden door.

The mare knocked crisply.

"Send him in."

The mare nodded to Flash to give him the go ahead.

The Flash trotted forward and opened the door. On entering, he immediately felt his claustrophobia kick in.

The room was _small_. The walls were covered with maps and cork boards filled with pinned reports. The room was illuminated by a single light on the ceiling and there was a small bookshelf and file cabinet in the corner.

A large wooden desk took up most of the space along with two chairs. One chair was on Flash's side of the table, and another was on the other side where a pony sat. Presumably Captain Blue Charge.

The Captain was exactly as Flash had pictured him. An intimidating, no fun pony with a dark blue coat, and dusty violet mane tied into a ponytail. He was dressed in gold armour with a purple trim that noted his rank as Captain. He was surprisingly not camouflaged as the other guards in white, but he might have just deactivated it for this occasion.

He was looking through some papers in front of him and spared Flash a single glance, "Sit."

Flash obeyed and sat quietly without saying a word. He was uncomfortable as the extended period of silence and his growing urge to scream from being confined in the room was not helping in keeping him calm.

Thankfully, Flash didn't have to wait long as the Captain finally looked up at him.

"Private Flash Sentry?" Flash nodded, "You were placed in Dodge City for your one year of training?" Flash nodded again, "What did you think?"

Flash paused. He _wanted_ to say that the other guards were a bunch of lazy layabouts that can't do their job and the city was an awful garbage fire of pony misery, but thought that might be a little unprofessional.

"It was adequate, Sir."

Captain Blue snorted, "Bullshit, Private. Say what you mean."

 _Well, if he asked for it_.

"I bucking hate that city, Sir."

The Captain laughed, "There we go, that's more what I was expecting. Care to be more specific?"

Flash took a breath, "The smog is awful, you can't fly or you get fried to a crisp, crime is rampant, the ponies there suck, and the guards are a bunch of lazy useless ponies that couldn't due their job if their life depended on it," Flash pondered then added for good measure, " _Literally_."

"How blunt," Captain Blue smiled approvingly, "But I can get behind that. Especially, as I agree."

Flash blinked, "You do, Sir?"

"The Princess had sent Steel Bastion to get proof that the entire guard branch needed to be replaced for exactly what you just said, though that isn't your problem," The Captain shuffled a few papers and picked one up, "How fast can you fly?"

Flash kept his groan internal, "Because I'm a 'big pegasus', Sir?"

"No," The Captain glared, "Because I asked how fast you can fly."

Flash increased his respect for the Captain by several notches and replied, "Fairly fast, Sir. I don't have any exact numbers or comparisons."

"'Fairly Fast' he says," Captain Blue snorted, "You caught a pegasus falling out of the sky from a standstill over a hundred feet away. That's a lot more than 'fairly fast'."

Flash forced himself to not grin at the praise. He was happy that he was being recognized for his efforts, but Cocoa had been pointed in saying that nopony likes a gloater.

"You seem to have a record of disobeying your superiors," Blue grabbed a page from the stack on the table, "Here it says that you had took down a pickpocket without permission from a commanding officer."

Flash fought back the involuntary growl, Cocoa would be so proud of him later, "The thief was right in front of me and I felt a need to act."

"Your sense of justice is good, but you need to wait for your superior's orders. They could have seen something different from you such as an accomplice or an unknown danger," The Captain said sternly then lightened up, "Of course, it was probably a good call. The retired Lieutenant Windup was happy to sing your praises for returning the picture of his late wife back to him."

Flash blinked, he hadn't realized that the pony was previously part of the guard, "He was in the guard, Sir?"

"Before your time," Captain Blue smiled, "Well respected."

The Captain then grabbed another loose piece of paper off the table. Flash was wondering if the Captain purposely spread the papers all over his desk just to appear busier than he was.

The Captain frowned, "Why did you hoof wrestle with timber wolves?"

Flash dropped his ears and grinned sheepishly, "That was due to Sergeant Steel Bastion, Sir."

"Ah, he had you doing his weird lumberjack workout," Captain Blue nodded, "How much do you lift?"

Flash thought back to his training with Steel, "Uh, how much is four trees, Sir?"

"If we're measuring based on Steel Bastion's standards, I'm going to put you at 'pretty damn high'."

Flash grinned inwardly. He was doing well, or at least he hoped so. Captain Blue Charge seemed great and Flash was sure he would get a decent posting with how the meeting was going.

The Captain shuffled a few more papers on his desk and then settled on a seemingly random sheet form the stack.

"Iron Wall, huh?"

Flash felt his stomach drop. Why was _he_ being brought up?

"What about him, Sir?" Flash said, hopeful that his dread wasn't showing on his expression.

The Captain scanned through the document, "Dishonourably discharged from the guard by the Princess herself after multiple cases of sexual assault and one large case of foal abuse of an unspecified nature. Nothing listed about what happened to the foal except for an adoption request form the Sparkle family roughly ten years later," The Captain looked up and stared at Flash, "Sound familiar at all, Private?"

He couldn't know. _He couldn't_. Celestia had been clear that Flash's name was struck from the record and nothing could be traced back to him. Flash had to beg the Princess to have this done as he didn't want _that pony_ being able to affect _anything_ he may have wanted to do in the future. The only way Captain Blue could know is if he knew the pony in question or had done digging himself.

It hardly mattered as Flash refused to acknowledge that pony's existence or that he had even had any relation to himself. Flash didn't know where he was or what he was doing, but Flash secretly hoped that he may have died from being buried under a mountain of bits.

It would have been karmically appropriate.

Thankfully Celestia had told him exactly what to say in this situation, "It does not, Sir. I have never heard of or met a pony," Flash had to force the words out, "by the name of Iron Wall."

It felt vile saying _that_ pony's name. Like a rotten mango. Something sweet that had slowly become nothing but bile over time.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" The Captain stated.

Flash stayed silent.

The Captain stared at Flash a moment longer then sighed, "The Princess wouldn't tell me either."

The Princess _always_ put her little ponies first.

"Well, Flash," The Captain said conversationally, "Barring your past, which really doesn't matter in the long run as we judge you on _your_ merit, you will be assigned to the palace guard."

Flash blinked. The palace guard. _THE_ palace guard. That was the most coveted position among all newly graduated trainees and Flash was being offered a position in _that_?!

"The palace guard, Sir?" Flash said excitedly, "Really?"

The Captain smirked, "Yes, you show promise, so I'm offering you the position. You want it?"

"YES, SIR," Flash shouted as he gave a salute.

He thought it was appropriate for the moment.

The Captain laughed at Flash's enthusiasm, "Then I expect you back in the main hall by nine hundred hours tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

Flash gave one more quick salute and skipped out of the office. He didn't even care anymore. He was in the palace guard and that was literally the _best_ case scenario.

Flash was looking forward to giving the news to Cocoa.

Flash was correct in his assumption that Cocoa would be ecstatic. When told the news, Cocoa had literally pranced around the house in giddy excitement. Flash, delighted at Cocoa's out of character moment, joined in the prancing.

Additionally, as a reward for a job well done, Flash got one of the forbidden hazelnut bar and more cuddles then Flash could handle. Actually that was lie, Flash could never have enough cuddles.

In the morning, Flash donned his armour, correctly the first time for once, and trotted off to the barracks.

On arrival, he was greeted by the mare from yesterday.

"Pretty swanky, Big Pegasus," the mare grinned, "Palace duty right out of training."

Flash gave a huge grin in response and bounced on past the front door. He wasn't even bothered by his new nickname.

He followed the purple line as before and found himself back in the main hall. There were ten guards milling about, and, most importantly, Shining Armour.

Shining, at that time, was looking stoically into the distance and trying to seem quietly contemplative. Flash knew for a fact that he was either thinking about a mare or the newest issue of Power Ponies.

Flash trotted over to Shining and called out, "Hey, Shiny."

Shining was startled out his inner thoughts on how Radiance was the best power pony and then noticed Flash coming towards him, "Hey, Flash! Good to see you, BBFL. Haven't seen you since you left for Dodge City," Shining took in his size, "And geeze you've been working hard apparently. What did you do?"

"Hoof wrestle timber wolves," at Shining's confused expression, Flash added, "Long story. Anyways, what are you here for?"

Shining puffed out his chest and proudly stated, " _I_ got recruited to _the_ one and only _palace guard_ ," Flash could hear the ego dripping out, "Try not to be _too_ jealous Flash."

Flash fought to keep his laughter suppressed. He could tell Shining that he had also joined the palace guard, but it would be way more fun to let him find out for himself later.

Before Shining could ask what Flash was doing there, Captain Blue Charge entered the room. All the guards in the area saluted.

"Alright you lot, follow me. We're getting you outfitted today for the palace guard."

All the guards, including a bouncy Flash Sentry and stoic Shining Armour, followed after Captain Blue Charge. It took a moment for Shining to notice that Flash had trotted along with him and he got a panicked look in his eyes.

"Flash, what are you doing?" Shining whispered fervently, "You can't come with us."

Flash decided to play dumb, "Why not?"

"Because this is only for ponies in the palace guard."

Flash gasped loudly, this was going to fun, "Sweet Celestia, Shiny. I didn't even realize," Flash furrowed his brow in worry, "What should I do?"

"Just stay calm," Shining said sternly, "I'll try and handle this. I'm sure if I just explain that it was an honest mistake, they'll just let you go with a reprimand."

"Oh, thank Celestia, Shining," Flash breathed a false sigh of relief, "What would I do without you?"

"Be an arsonist," Shining deadpanned, then smiled brightly, "But it's fine, since I _am_ here. It's what best friends do for each other."

Shining looked proud as he trotted with determination; ready to put himself on the line to help Flash out. Flash was actually feeling kind of bad. Here was his friend, being so selfless and trying to help a fellow buddy out, and Flash was just setting him up for a joke. Maybe he should stop?

Ah, Tartarus no. This was going to be great.

The group soon arrived in one of the barracks many armouries. It was a long room filled to the bring with all manner of weaponry and armour. Flash was excited to see a halberd on one of the racks.

"Line up, Privates!" Captain Blue barked.

The guards lined up in a row, stood at attention, and awaited further instruction. The Captain then began grabbing sets of golden armour and hoofing them over to the new guard.

When the Captain gave a set to Shining and readied to pass over Flash's, Shining spoke up.

"Sir," Shining stated clearly with confidence, "There has been a mistake."

The Captain stopped and turned to look at Shining, "And what is that?"

"My friend here," Shining gestured to Flash with a hoof, "Accidentally came with us. He didn't know this was for the palace guard so I ask that you don't punish him but, instead, let him return to his duties."

The Captain quirked an eyebrow as Shining stood proud and brave in defense of his friend. He looked to Flash whom was trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

The Captain threw the last set of armour to Flash who caught it easily.

"Here's your armour, Private Flash Sentry," The Captain smirked, "Try not to pull one too many jokes on your friend here. He seems real gullible."

As the Captain trotted back to the beginning of the line, Flash gave Shining his best shit-eating grin. Shining had his head hung low, ears back, and was glaring at Flash with disdain.

"Glad to have you back," Shining grumbled, "You jerk."

"Glad to be back and making your life more fun, Shiney Hiney," Flash replied.

It was Flash's first week in the palace guard. He was excited. He was in the most coveted position among the new recruits. He was beginning the prime time of his life.

He was also really really _really_ bored.

Turns out, most of the time the palace guard just stood around and pony watched.

Everyday it was a new location to stand around and watch. Flash had gotten good at being silent and he _hated_ being silent. The only thing that made it bearable was how happy Cocoa was for him, how good he looked in white, and the constant noise all around him that kept him sane through his shift.

Really, for such a big place, there were a lot of ponies always galloping back and forth. Though 'galloping' might have a bit too strong of a word as most them skid, crashed, and slammed into every wall possible.

No wonder they glued all the breakables down.

Also for such a simple job there were a lot of rules. Like _a lot_.

Don't move from your position. Always be at attention when on duty. Always salute the Princess as she walks by. Don't talk to anypony. Don't talk to the other guards. Don't play games. Dammit Flash, _don't play games_.

As shocking as it was, Flash had found an easy way to pass the time.

Play games.

It was early morning and, as per usual, Celestia was trotting on her way to day court. Flash noticed her sigh heavily as she always did in the morning. He always felt bad with how many petitioners she had to deal with everyday. He was also not overly fond of how many of them just assumed Celestia would give them money. They didn't even ask nicely!

Entitled jerks.

Anyways, Flash had a great way to cheer up the Princess.

A fun game of _Hanging Joke_.

Flash saluted in perfect form as the Princess trotted by. After she had gone a few steps forward, Flash quickly said, "I stayed up all night yesterday, trying to figure out where the sun went."

Celestia stopped and turned around to look at Flash.

She blinked, "Did you say something?"

Flash continued to salute.

Celestia shook her head and then continued on her way.

Several hours later, she returned the same way she had come. Her flowing mane was slightly frazzled and she once more gave a deep sigh. She looked positively exhausted.

Once more Flash saluted as she trotted by.

When she had again gone a few steps forward, Flash then said with great gravity, "But then it _dawned_ on me."

Celestia stopped. It was a slight tremor at first but it soon became heaving gasps for air as Flash was treated to the rare occurrence of Princess Celestia laughing her ass off.

"That... is the dumbest thing... I have ever heard!" Princess Celestia gasped out between laughs, "And I deal… with nobles!"

Flash nodded with a smile.

He had done his job.

Sort of.

Captain Blue Charge was rushing past. Or at least Flash assumed, he was currently upside down playing another round of _Spot the Difference_.

It was actually really cozy being upside down with his back against the wall.

The Captain was about to keep going, but stopped and trotted back.

"Another one of your _games_ Flash?" He glared.

"Spot the Difference," Flash stated simply, "How can you always tell who's who? I can never tell which pony is which when they have their enchantments on."

"For most, it takes time," Captain Blue said evenly, "For you, just look for the biggest pegasus in the room and then see if he's doing something stupid."

Flash nodded his head, "Right, I'm not exactly hard to spot."

Flash frowned, or he supposed smiled at Captain Blue from his position, "You want to know something really dumb, Captain?"

"Besides you right now?" Captain Blue quirked an eyebrow, "Sure, what?"

"Twenty-three ponies have passed by me today and you're the first one to notice I was upside down."

The Captain was silent a moment as he slid his jaw side to side. Flash had noticed he did that when he was aggravated or deep in thought.

"That is dumb."

It was hard for the Captain to stay mad at Flash. Flash was able to perfectly recall every pony that passed by, in order, roughly at what time they galloped by, and be able to give details on both their appearance and what they were doing at the time.

It was impressive to the Captain and why Flash got away with doing his little games.

The other members of the guard were not so lucky.

Two ponies had been moved to a different division when they hadn't been able to remember anything throughout the day.

Three other guards left on their own complaining that the job was 'stifling' and the boredom not 'worth it'. Flash found it a little hard to disagree, but still stayed strong.

One stallion had run screaming, having finally snapped after standing so still for the third day in a row. That one was at least entertaining.

Another guard thought he was the talk of the castle and had started passing around rather savage rumours about everypony. Captain Blue Charge had torn a strip out of him and thrown him into a low ranking job in another city. He didn't take kindly to those who would harm others needlessly.

That was nothing compared to the two guards Flash had stumbled upon who were quite busy with a soft pink mare between them who looked to be enjoying yourself quite thoroughly. Flash felt bad _listening_ to the Captain rail on them. He didn't even want to think about what it was like being the target. Those two had been discharged from service permanently for obvious reasons.

That had left five guards: Flash Sentry, Shining and three others.

"Congratulations," Captain Blue said with a smile of pride, "You have passed your first week as the palace guard."

There was a quick cheer among the ponies at the table. Flash nudged Shining in side, who was grinning widely.

"Tomorrow we'll be going over your rotations and other duties," Captain blue declared, "You can take the rest of the day off to celebrate. Dismissed."

As the Captain trotted away one of the guards, a large forest green earth pony mare with a short lime green mane and cutie mark of a dollop of sap, slammed her hooves on the table.

"You know what we should do?" The mare said excitedly.

Flash, getting caught up in the excitement of the mare's voice, replied, "No, what should we do, Pine Sap?"

"We should-" Pine sap started.

"No," Shining interrupted, "We are not going out drinking."

Pine Sap whined, "Aw, come on, Shiny!" Shining cringed as he only let family and close friends call him that, "Don't be such a drag."

"Yeah, Shiny," Flash interjected, "Don't be such a downer."

"A wet blanket," Pine continued.

"A jerk in a shirt."

"A stuck up noblepony."

"A-"

"Enough!" Shining slammed his hooves on the table as Flash and Pine gave each other hoof bumps across the table, "Seriously, Pine Sap. I've never gone drinking with you, but you have a _reputation_ in the guard for drinking," Flash paused as he thought about that statement, "Which is impressive considering this is your first real week as a guard."

Pine Sap pouted, "Aw, come on. I can't be that bad."

A mauve unicorn stallion with white spots, shaggy violet mane, and cutie mark of a wisp of smoke, snorted, "You are that bad, Pine Sap," Pine glared at the unicorn, "Remember the incident at the Big Barker?"

Pine snorted indignantly, "That wasn't my fault! That stallion grabbed my flanks. He deserved it."

"And the riot after?" The unicorn glared.

Pine Sap huffed, "Okay, I didn't mean for that one. But, come on Silver Mist! I won't misbehave this time."

"Doubt it," Silver stated, "You can't go a day without causing a massive scene."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Pine said indignantly.

"Exactly what I said," Silver growled.

Before Pine could reply, a cream yellow earth pony stallion with a peaked brown mane and cutie mark of a set of scales, situated himself between the two of them.

"Hey, hey, guys," the stallion said pleadingly, "No need to fight. I'm sure it would be fine if we went out to celebrate. Just maybe somewhere with no alcohol."

Pine sighed, "Well, I'd prefer some drinks, but I guess that's okay."

"I suppose that will suffice so long as I'm not stuck in another bar brawl," Silver begrudgingly agreed, "Must you always be so reasonable, Status Quo?"

Status smiled warmly, "I try."

"Well, probably for the best we don't go drinking," Flash said, "Honestly, I've done way worse than Pine has ever done."

Pine snorted, "I doubt that Flash. I'm a trotting disaster."

"Oh no, he's right," Shining said with a faraway looking his eyes remembering several buried experiences with Flash, "Everytime heavy consumption of alcohol is involved with Flash, it usually ends in fire, covered in some sticky substance of unknown origin, or both."

The other guards looked askance at Shining.

Status finally voiced the question on their minds, "I'm sure it doesn't happen every time."

Flash grinned at Shining and Shining couldn't help but shiver slightly as he replied, "Once is an odd occurrence, twice is a coincidence, but thirty-seven times is a guarantee."

The other guards stared at the still grinning Flash. They had thought it was a cheery smile, but they soon found themselves feeling malicious intent and a message that clearly stated: 'I will buck up your life'.

Silver coughed into his hoof, "Right, so dinner with no alcohol present?"

There was a unanimous consensus of yes from all the guards present. Nopony wanted to know what would happen if they went drinking with Flash Sentry.

Flash decided to not tell them that he didn't drink anymore. It was more fun that way.

"... And then I threw a bucket of sap on the both of them and said 'guess that's as close to sticky as you'll get with him!'"

There was a chorus of laughs from the others and a snort from Silver as they trotted down the main thoroughfare to a restaurant by Shining's recommendation.

"I don't see what's so funny about what you said," Silver grumbled, "You just threw sap on them."

"Uh, Silver?" Status asked tentatively, "Did you not get the joke?"

Silver blushed and muttered darkly under his breath. Flash, as a good friend and enjoyer of another pony's discomfort, leaned in and whispered what the joke meant. Silver turned a bright shade of pink.

"T-That's highly inappropriate!" Silver spluttered.

The others laughed at his expense.

"I didn't know you were so innocent Silver," Shining grinned, "Thought for sure you were the 'well-travelled' type."

As Silver retorted about stallions with loose morals, Flash noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of pink.

Flash stopped in his tracks and took note of the bright pink mare with a cherry red mane tied into a bun. She wore an expensive dress that immediately pegged her as a member of the nobility.

The nobility didn't usually go out among the 'common ponies' as they called them - the stuck up jerks - but the direction she was going made Flash narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Hey, Flash," Flash turned to see Shining calling out to him where the others had stopped when they realized he wasn't with them, "What are you doing?"

"Do you recognize that pink mare in the expensive dress?" Flash asked.

The others, curious, trotted over to Flash and looked at the mare in question.

"Pink Saffron," Status said, "She was the mare those two morons had slept with at the palace."

 _That_ was where Flash recognized her. Good set of legs but had nothing on Flash's hot hunk of a colt friend.

Shining gave a contemplative frown, "It's odd to see a noble out among town, but I don't see why you're so concerned about her."

"Well, it's just," Flash furrowed his brow, "That direction she's going; isn't towards the Canterlot mines?"

The others blinked in surprise and watched as Pink Saffron turned down another street. It was indeed a road leading towards the abandoned mines.

"Yeah, it is," States narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Kind of weird for a member of the nobility to go there."

"I know, right?" Flash said, "Aren't they off limits?"

"They are," Silver stated, "Extremely dangerous and unstable. She shouldn't be going there."

All five ponies stared off after the mare until Pine finally said what was on their minds, "So we're going to follow her, right?"

There was a unanimous consent of 'Oh Tartarus, yes' and they all began to tail their quarry.

All five of the off duty guards had followed Pink Saffron to what they had correctly guessed: The Canterlot Mine. Without missing a beat, Pink had trotted past the many 'Off Limits' signs and straight in.

The group came up from their hiding place behind a bunch of rocks and stared after their quarry. Flash wanted to say it was difficult and dangerous, but Pink had proven to be very oblivious even when Pine had let out an obnoxious sneeze. It was like she was some noble pony that couldn't be bothered to pay attention to the 'common rabble'.

 _Oh, wait, she was_.

"Well, this is suspicious," Flash said.

Shining turned to Flash and gave him his best 'No, duh' look.

"So what do we do now?" Status asked.

All five ponies stared at the entrance. It looked dangerous. Flash remembered from his history lessons in ages past that the mines were unstable as ponies didn't know how to properly drill tunnels at the time and it was rumoured - never confirmed - that Celestia had been a little dynamite happy.

From what Flash knew of the Princess, he was more certain that it was a fact.

"We report this to Captain Blue Charge," Shining stated.

"Why?" Pine asked, "This is the most exciting thing that's happened to us since we entered the guard."

"Not for me," Flash helpfully added, "My most exciting moment was catching that pegasus dive bombing out of the sky with his wings burnt off back in Dodge City."

Pine scrunched up her muzzle, "How does that even happen?"

"Easy," Flash happily said, "Just go flying in Dodge City during the day."

Pine mulled over her thoughts then cringed, "Okay, well that's disturbing," Pine then changed back to the original topic, "Still, Shining, why can't we deal with this?"

Shining took on his stern 'I'm going to tell you what's up, noob,' face - an expression Flash was particularly not fond of - and said, "Because we have no weapons, no armour, no backup, and we're off duty. We are _not_ prepared to handle this if something bad happens."

"Actually we don't have to worry about being off duty," Status interjected, "The handbook specifically states that a guard may perform their duties out of uniform so long as the situation is considered to be dire enough."

Shining grumbled, "That… is true, but I hardly think a noble mare wandering by herself into a mine is 'dire enough'."

"Isn't it though?" Flash inquired.

Shining furrowed his brow, "How is that?"

"Well, it probably wouldn't be good if the mare got buried under rubble," Flash grimaced, "And that we were standing right outside when it happened."

Shining was quiet a moment then swore, "Aw _buck_ , I hate it when you're right."

Flash grinned, "Don't worry Shining, I'm wrong most of the time."

"Thank Celestia," Shining turned to Silver, "Silver? Your special talent is an invisibility cloud, right?"

"It is," Silver raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I was unaware you knew that."

"I listen a lot," Shining stated even though Flash knew that Shining had a bad habit of digging into other ponies' lives, "Any limitations?"

"It's not soundproof," Silver said, "We can see each other when under the cloud, but we have to stick close. It also has a time limit and will dissipate in a strong breeze."

Shining nodded, "Alright, then cast the spell and we'll head in."

With no further acknowledgement, Silver's horn let out a silver glow and mist began to envelop the guards. If Flash had to be honest, he found unicorn magic uncomfortable. The way it thrummed in the air and made his fur stand on edge caused his claustrophobia to act up.

He was not fond of that feeling.

Pine gave a whistle of appreciation when the group was fully enveloped in the mist. Silver nodded at the compliment.

"Alright, team," Shining furrowed his brow in concentration to focus on the task at hoof, "Let's go."

Flash didn't like the mines. The entire inside was rough rock with rotting timber posts intermediately place throughout that groaned and creaked as they all passed under them. Flash tried to not think about how pinned in he felt or how _this_ was what stopped Canterlot form collapsing in on itself.

He was definitely getting a lot better at handling his phobia since he didn't feel the urge to scream.

The group followed a string of surprisingly operational lights in the direction that Pink had went. They soon heard voices.

One voice was rough and jeering and the other was the clipped and sophisticated tones of Pink Saffron. Flash thought she sounded like she kept a stick up her butt.

Shining turned to the rest and nodded, then moved his hoof in the guard gesture for sticking close. The rest nodded and, tentatively, they all trotted forward.

They came to a wide open chamber filled to the brim with wooden crates. Five ponies beside Pink were standing at ease around the room. They were the rough sort, with brightly coloured coats that didn't match their heaping muscles and a large amount of scarring.

There were two average sized pegasi, at least when compared to Flash, one bored unicorn, and two _really_ big earth ponies. Flash was sure they were easily around Steel Bastion's size. It was impressive.

The group stood in the entrance to the area and quietly listened in on the conversation.

"That's the last of it, Mrs. Saffron," one of the earth ponies, presumably the leader as Flash doubted Pink would bother talking to anypony else, "Ya' sure nopony else knows about all this _sugar_?"

Pink sneered, "Of course not, Hard Rock. Nopony ever comes into the mines, with how dangerous they are."

The earth pony, Hard Rock, nodded, "And you have distributors?"

Pink smiled, but Flash found it… _predatory_ , "Yes and soon we'll be rolling in bits from selling all this _sugar_."

Hard Rock laughed.

"I don't think they're selling sugar," Pine Sap whispered to the others.

Silver glared at Pine, "No duh, Pine. Nopony would go through this much trouble to sell off some excess sugar."

Status leaned over to Shining and whispered, "Shining, what do we do?"

Shining bit his lip in thought, "We need to leave. I don't like the looks of those goons and we are _not_ equipped for this."

Flash was proud of Shining. Everypony seemed to have designated him as their leader and Shining was handling it well. Flash also agreed, this was way over their heads and they weren't prepared to handle this.

And then Flash felt intense pain.

The pain caused him to seize up and Flash bit down hard on his mouth to stop from crying out. He pushed through the pain and identified the source: his cutie mark.

That was bad. That was _really_ bad. If his mark was acting up that meant they were in danger. Flash focused again trying to get his mark's message.

 _HIDE_.

Flash noted his position and saw an opening behind some crates nearby. He was on the end of the row and didn't know how much time he had until whatever the danger was happened.

He lined up his shot then, using his bigger size and the advantage of surprise, he tackled the entire group into the opening.

When they recovered, Shining turned to Flash to ask what the _buck_ he thought he was doing when a howling wind blew through the tunnels.

Pink Saffron screamed in alarm, "Sweet Celestia, what was that?"

Hard Rock snorted, "Scared of a little wind?"

Pink glared, "That was hardly _little_."

Hard rock grunted, "It happens every so often because of the shoddy work down here. Created a natural wind tunnel."

Pink hmphed and declined to add any more.

The guard on the other hoof were attempting to stop themselves from swearing loudly.

Their invisibility had just been blown away.

" _Buck_ ," Pine furiously whispered, "Silver, _please_ tell me you can recast your spell."

Silver frowned, "I can't. They'll see the glow or that unicorn will sense me using magic. They'll spot us before I could finish casting."

Status had his brow furrowed in worry, "This is really bad isn't it?"

Pine and Silver met Status with looks of fear and all three turned to Shining. Shining, however, was looking at Flash. Flash was staring back, but was having trouble meeting Shining's gaze.

"How did you know?"

Shining had used the tone. He only used that tone when he wouldn't tolerate Flash's bullshit and wanted a straight answer. It was a tone that made it clear that Flash was going to tell him or there was going to be Tartarus to pay. It was the tone Shining had used when he found Flash sleeping in a gutter. It was the tone that usually made Flash cave in.

 _I'm sorry Shiny, but not this time_.

Flash stayed silent.

"Flash," Shining glared, "I'm your best friend, but I start getting real _pissed_ when you pull your bullshit secrets game on me."

Flash shuddered, he hated not being able to tell him. He wanted too. He wanted to trust him, to think it was fine to tell him, but…

You can only get burned so many times.

"I can't, Shining."

Shining took a forced breath, " _Why_?"

"The Princess told me not too."

Shining was surprised, "The _Princess_? Flash, what did you _do_?"

It was painful to get the words out, "It wasn't what I did, it was what..."

Flash choked on the words. Shining finally clued in. It was a family matter. It was matter to do with _him_.

Shining had several expressions flash across his face before he finally settled on sympathetic, "Okay, I won't pry. It's not the time, but you're telling me later after we get through this."

Flash nodded then cringed as he felt another burst of pain, "We need to hurry. We're running out of time."

Shining bit back the urge to demand why and instead got down to business, "Okay, we don't have many options here. If Silver can't get us covered again then we're going to have to deal with them."

Shining turned to Silver, "Can you take down the unicorn?"

Silver bit his lip as he mulled over his options, "I know a sleep spell, but I'll need to get close."

"I'll make sure the other targets are handled," Shining moved on to Pine and Status next, "Can you take care of those pegasi? We'll be at a disadvantage if they get lift off."

Pine gave a vicious grin, "You count on me to knock one of them down. Nopony is faster than Pine Sap when she gets going."

Status took a deep breath and nodded to himself, "Yeah, I can take the other one."

Shining nodded and finally turned to Flash, "Up for teaming up and taking down those earth ponies together?"

 _TAKE ON BOTH. THE UNICORN._

"No," Flash said firmly, "You take on Saffron, I can handle both of them."

Shining glared, "You're going to take on two earth ponies that size _by yourself_?"

"And you're going to ignore the other unicorn in the room?" Flash countered.

"She's a noble, Flash. She-"

"Pretends," Flash leaned in closer to Shining and added as much seriousness in his tone as he could, "Shining, they pretend. Don't make assumptions about the nobles or you _will_ regret it."

Flash would know. He had too many personal experiences with them not too.

"... Alright," Shining agreed begrudgingly, "But please be careful," Flash nodded then Shining turned to the others, "On my signal, we charge."

The group waited. There was a pause then Shining nodded his head. The guards rocketed out of their hiding spot.

Focusing on the task at hoof, Flash bull rushed Hard Rock. He rammed into his chest and felt the satisfying sound of Hard Rock wheezing and crumpling to the floor.

Flash ignored Pink's ear splitting shriek. He focused on his mark.

 _ON YOUR RIGHT._ _DUCK._

Flash dropped to the ground as the other earth pony kicked his rear legs towards the spot Flash had previously been. Flash used this to his advantage and toppled the pony from his precarious position. He gave a good buck to the pony's face and was satisfied when the pony was knocked out cold.

Hard Rock, at that point, had gotten up and was shaking the residue of Flash's tackle off.

 _STAY._

Flash sat down and, just to be cheeky, grinned mockingly at Hard Rock. This had the desired effect of having him charge at Flash. Hard Rock's attack was stopped, however, by a stray burst of pink magic that caused him to freeze in midair. It was a suspended animation spell, and, in Shining's own words, was impressive.

"Good job, Flash," Shining trotted over and dropped a magically chained up Pink Saffron that was spewing a stream of unladylike obscenities.

Actually, a lot of those were impressive. Flash made a mental note to write them down later.

Shortly after, three sleeping ponies were unceremoniously dumped next to the others. Pine, Status, and Silver were both breathing heavy but had satisfied looks on their faces.

"Well, that went well," Flash chirped.

"Of course it did," Pine exclaimed confidentiality, "We're amazing. Especially _me_."

Silver groaned, "Can you _be_ any more egotistical?"

"Nope," Pine grinned.

Status giggled and looked over the nearby crates, "So what's all this 'sugar' really?"

Flash trotted over to one of the crates and opened the lid. It was filled with a large amount of some white grainy substance.

"Looks like sugar," Flash took a sniff of the air and scrunched up his nose, "Doesn't _smell_ like sugar."

Shining trotted over and took a peek in the crate. His eyes went wide and he quickly closed the lid back down.

"Flash, of course it wasn't sugar," Shining said, "It was _cocaine_."

Flash blinked and remembered his drug studies back at the academy, "Oh."

He then found his brain connect the dots and remembered an incident from Dodge City, "Oh! _That's_ why I got that apartment for so cheap. The previous tenant was arrested for smuggling _crack_ , not _sugar_."

Shining just stared dumbfounded at Flash, "How could you have possibly thought he had got arrested for possessing sugar? Actually, no, it's you. I don't want to know your twisted thought process."

Shining turned to call out to Status, "Can you run back to Canterlot and get the guard so we can deal with this mess?"

Status gave a quick salute and galloped off.

"Alright, guys," Shining nodded his head, "Let's see if we can find something to tie these ponies up."

Flash opened the door to his home. _His_ home. He was exhausted and ready to crash for the night with his obligatory Cocoa cuddles. He never missed the cuddles.

He yawned loudly and noted the time. It was well into the evening. The debriefing had been _long_. Turns out, they had busted up a staggeringly _huge_ smuggling ring and it had taken forever to answer all the questions being asked in the after mission review.

They also got reprimanded fairly heavily for being so stupid as to go into the mines for all the reasons Shining had noted when they started.

They had also been congratulated for truly exemplary work. Especially on the part of Shining's leadership during the mission. Something Flash, Pine, Silver, and Status all gushed about during the debrief.

The hardest part was when the group had talked about how Flash had acted during the mission. Specifically, the moment when Flash had pushed everypony behind the crates and when he had taken on two earth ponies by himself. The Captain wasn't impressed when Flash kept deflecting and answering in vague, indirect ways.

Shining also hadn't looked very happy about it.

After the debrief, Flash promised Shining that he would talk about it with him when he was ready. Shining had begrudgingly agreed, but had been adamant about saying that he would always be willing to listen.

Shining was a good Best Bro For Life.

"Hey," Flash called out, "Where you at Cocoa?"

"Living room," Cocoa called back.

Flash trotted into the living room. Cocoa was sitting on the couch. Flash took in his giddiness and wide smile. Something good had happened that day. Flash was looking forward to hearing about it.

Then the pain in his flanks had started and Flash felt a cold pit in his stomach.

"Hey, Cocoa," Flash forced a smile he didn't feel, "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was _spectacular_ ," Cocoa purred in that way he always did when he was feeling like bragging, "You won't believe what happened."

Flash gritted his teeth as the pain throbbed harder than before, "Well, don't keep me in suspense then."

Cocoa gave Flash the brightest, biggest smile, "I have been invited to help cater for the Summer Sun Festival in Ponyville this year."

And Flash's mark screamed at him. It never did this unless it was bad. Unless it was the worst possible outcome. Unless there was a chance he was going to lose something so incredibly important.

 _HE CAN'T GO._

Cocoa finally noticed Flash gritting his teeth and forcing himself not to scream from the agony. Sweet Celestia Flash _hated_ the pain.

"Flash," Cocoa asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"DON'T GO," Flash shouted.

Cocoa looked taken aback, "I… I… What? Flash I don't understand."

Flash forced himself to take a deep breath and focus on anything other than the pain, "Sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was who invited you?"

"A noblemare by the name of Fine Pedigree," Cocoa stood up with concern, "Flash please, are you alright? If you're hurt-"

"I'm fine," Or rather Flash would be, "You know, Cocoa. Do you really want to take a chance with a noble?"

Cocoa frowned in worry, "I-I… Yes? It is a rather big opportunity for-"

"You shouldn't," Flash interrupted, "Don't make deals with noble ponies you haven't learned more about."

"I suppose, but Flash I really could care less right now-"

"Especially in the case of a _favour_ ," Flash interrupted once more to Cocoa's frustration, "you do not want to _owe_ a noble pony."

"Yes, I suppose that could come back to bite me in the flank, but Flash-"

"Then decline her offer."

"What?" Cocoa had all been given up and was now simply staring in confusion trying to keep track of what was going on.

Flash fought through his rising panic and pain, "Decline her offer. You can't get yourself involved with a noble pony that you don't trust first."

Cocoa stared at Flash, searching. He was desperately trying to figure out what was happening. Why Flash was acting the way he was. Flash for his part was fighting back unconsciousness and the roaring in his ears that was giving him a bad case of dizziness.

Dizziness might actually be Flash's least favourite state now.

"I'll decline," Cocoa stated, "I'll decline but please stop scaring me like this."

Flash finally felt the pain ebb away and he knew it had worked. Cocoa would decline. He was confused and hurt and worried, but he would still be the most important thing to Flash.

Alive.

"It's fine," Flash grinned and Cocoa began to relax seeing his favourite colt back, "Though I bet I had an even crazier day than you."


	11. Consequence of a Mark

WARNING: This chapter contains depictions of domestic child abuse and may not be suited for you. You can skip this chapter if need be as any revelations or important information will be covered in the next chapter.

Flash stepped into his house and closed the door behind him with a soft click. He leaned back against the solid wood and dropped down into a sitting position. With a few quick motions, he threw off his armour and breathed out a long exhausted sigh.

It had been a long night.

Who could have possibly guessed that an old mare's tale, _The Mare in the Moon_ no less, could have possibly been true?

The day before had been fine, with nothing out of the ordinary. He had started his shift, ended his shift, and had gone to sleep with Cocoa. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Flash had been woken up by a panicked guard and had been told that he needed to come in for an emergency shift.

At the time he'd been too asleep to notice, but the sun had yet to rise. The entire population of Canterlot was up in hooves at the palace demanding an explanation. Flash had spent the entire evening calming down ponies and explaining that the sun would be up soon despite the guard not knowing what was going on.

Even after the sun had returned, there were reports and cleanup for the entirety of the day as everything was put back into working order. Flash hadn't been relieved of duty until one guard noticed that he had been there for more than twenty-four hours and probably needed to sleep.

Flash had thanked the guard and trotted back home.

All he wanted to do now was see his favourite stallion, have his mandatory cuddles, then pass out in bed until tomorrow when he would have to report in for work again and deal with more of the aftermath.

Flash swivelled his ears and listened to the tell tale flip of papers from the dining room. He grinned and, with a surprising amount of effort, got off the floor and pranced to where he knew Cocoa was waiting.

Cocoa was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the table and Flash grinned even wider as he took a seat opposite him. He felt his exhaustion begin to slip away as it was replaced by the ecstatic happiness that came from seeing his colt friend.

It would explain why Flash hadn't noticed anything else.

"Evening, Cocoa," Flash excitedly greeted, "Glad to see your beautiful face after the day I had."

Cocoa stayed silent.

"Aw, not feeling like talking much?" Flash laughed, "It's okay I can talk for both of us with that big mouth of mine you like so much."

A page was turned.

Undeterred, Flash continued, "So you won't believe what happened. You know that old story, _The Mare in the Moon_? Turns out she was this monster called Nightmare Moon, who was actually this alicorn named Luna that, get this, was Celestia's sister all along!"

Flash banged his hooves on the table in excitement, "Crazy right?"

Another page turned.

Flash wrinkled his brow in concern, "Cocoa, you aren't usually this quiet. Is something wrong?"

Cocoa looked up.

Flash wished he hadn't.

It was important to understand that Cocoa didn't show his emotions outwardly in an obvious way. It was always hidden behind the slight grinding of his teeth or tightening of his smile. There, but never obvious.

This Cocoa was undoubtedly _furious_.

Cocoa slammed his book on the table, "Why did you lie to me?"

He said it in the tone he reserves for the dumbest of customers. The one that says that 'no, he can't get you a hayburger, why would you even think that was sold here?'

Flash felt something cold begin to form in his gut and it made him feel nauseous.

"I," Flash stammered, "I-I don't understand. What did I-"

Cocoa slammed his hooves on the table and Flash jumped at the impact, "When you made me decline the catering position in Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration, you knew. You _knew_ that Nightmare Moon would appear that day."

Flash felt that cold feeling get worse, "What? No! I didn't know that Nightmare Moon would return."

"Then why did you tell me not to go?" Cocoa growled, "Why did you make me decline the offer?"

"Because you made a deal with a noble pony," Flash frantically replied, "You can't trust them, you-"

"STOP LYING!" Cocoa yelled.

"I'M NOT!" Flash roared back, "I'm trying to explain. Cocoa, please listen-"

"Get out."

Flash stopped. The cold had finally permitted his entire body and he hated that he couldn't stop shivering.

"... What?" Flash whispered.

"Get out," Cocoa stated coldly.

Flash felt everything tilt slightly, off kilter and wrong. He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall and the horrible nauseous feeling was building in his stomach.

"Wait, _please_ ," Flash begged, "We can talk about this."

Cocoa gestured to a pile of objects in the corner that Flash belatedly realized were all his belongings, "Everything is there; I'm sure Shining will let you stay with him."

That was it. No chance to defend himself, no talking it out, and no benefit of a doubt. Flash just got shouted at, told to grab his stuff and get out. Flash felt numb. He felt stripped down and trampled on, leaving everything open and vulnerable.

And, unfortunately for Cocoa, that only left the emotions Flash had kept buried.

"...Fuck you," Flash whispered as he felt the cold inside his body begin to melt.

Cocoa narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"FUCK YOU!" Flash slammed his hooves on the table and broke through the wood.

Flash didn't notice Cocoa widen his eyes and take a step back in surprise. He was mad. He was angry. He wanted to hurt. He hadn't felt like this in _years._

He wasn't going to stop.

"You know what Cocoa?" Flash grinded his teeth, "You seem happy to point a hoof at my problems, but I put up with a lot of your shit-"

"MY shit," Cocoa interrupted, "This is not about what I-"

"BULLSHIT," Flash snarled, "You don't talk to me about _anything_. You won't tell me what it is about me that bothers you. Is it the wings? Am I repulsive? Am I too big for your tastes? Not enough? Am I not _perfect_ enough for you?"

Cocoa looked confused as he replied, "Flash, there is nothing wrong-"

"AND NOW YOU'RE LYING," Flash felt his body heat up with rage, "If there is nothing wrong, if there really is _nothing wrong_ , then why won't you let me kiss you? Why do you flinch whenever I try to be close to you? Why do you turn away when I try to be intimate with you?"

Cocoa gave Flash a dumbfounded look, "You're mad because I won't have _sex_ with you?"

"I'm mad because you apparently don't care enough about me to just tell me why you don't want me! I'm mad because it hurts so fucking much when I want to get closer to you, but you just act all proper and shut me out."

Flash felt a shuddering sob rack through him, "Do you hate me?"

Despite the rage, Flash felt the tears finally fall. They were big and messy and did nothing to soften the snarl on his face. He ignored it. He was watching Cocoa. He was watching as Cocoa looked pained, and shaken, and afraid, and unable to say anything.

Flash _liked_ it and he _hated_ that. He hated that he was enjoying it. He hated that he wanted Cocoa to hurt. He hated that he wanted him to be afraid. He hated that he was acting just like-

Flash took a deep shuddering breath.

"It's my mark," Flash choked out.

Cocoa wrinkled his brow in confusion, "I'm sorry, Flash. I didn't hear you."

"It's because of my mark," Flash said louder, "I told you not to go to Ponyville because of my mark."

"I don't understand, Flash," Cocoa replied, "If it's just your mark why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't trust you," Flash stated bluntly.

Flash felt a few more hot tears trickle down his face as he watched Cocoa's face twist into a hurt expression. It was only a moment before it went back to furious, but before he could say anything Flash continued.

"I don't trust Shining Armour either."

Cocoa stopped his retort and scrunched his muzzle in confusion.

"Or Velvet, Or Night Light, or the other guards, or Captain Blue Charge," Flash felt his voice sound hollow and detached, "Nopony."

"The only ones that know are myself, Princess Celestia, and-"

Flash felt his throat seize up from having to say his name, "Iron Wall."

Cocoa bit his lip nervously and tentatively asked, "Who's Iron Wall?"

Flash felt his throat constrict as he pushed through to get the words out. It took time as his mouth refused to say the words. Those terrible dreaded words.

"My dad."

It was quiet. Flash hated the quiet. It left out laughter and talking for thinking and Flash didn't like dwelling on his thoughts. They tended to turn towards the worst.

Finally, painfully, Cocoa asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Flash said bitterly, "But I'd hate to lose you more."

"Flash-"

"Shut up," Flash interrupted, "Just give me a moment."

Cocoa stayed silent as Flash uncovered long buried memories. He reopened all of the the hurt and the tears and the hate and readied to lay it bare.

He took a deep breath.

"I grew up in a crappy apartment on the outskirts of the Canterlot slums. Iron Wall had gotten dishonourably discharged after he goofed up my testimony and-."

"Your testimony? Why were you making a testimony?"

"Iron Wall was grabby and really liked mares to the point that he may have not asked permission once. Or twice. Or, judging by the number of court appearances I made, seventeen. They needed a character witness for him and Iron Wall's lawyer was a shady piece of shit that thought it was adorable that 'Iron's little foal would stand up for daddy'."

"I'm sorry, your father used you as a character witness in court? How old were you?"

"Five. He wrote out and made me memorize the testimony every time. For the seventeenth case he got drunk and screwed up what he was supposed to write. The judge figured out that I was just reading off something I had memorized."

"Your father used his own foal as a character witness?"

"Yes."

"... I don't think I like your father much."

"Join the club. Anyways, we lived in this rundown hole in the wall. There was only one room and a bathroom with no door on it. Iron Wall drank a lot. Thankfully he wasn't _physical_ but he was mouthy. Liked to talk shit about everypony. He was also a little… pent up. Honestly, it's why I look at Shining funny when he says the absolute worst thing that he's ever seen was his parents having sex."

"That is one of the worse things you could possibly see."

"Why?"

"Because they gave birth to you, it's weird."

"And? They're ponies, it's not like they have foals and then suddenly lose their ability to have sex. Everypony needs intimacy."

"That… is a valid point."

"Thanks. Moving on, I used to sneak out and play in the back alley beside our apartment building. I got attached to this dog that lived there. He was the ugliest dog in Equestria with a half chewed ear, next to no fur, and a huge amount of scars all over his body. I loved him. Named him Scruff. I would play with him everyday and sneak food to him when I could. One day though, I was playing alone with Iron Wall passed out in a corner after doing another drinking binge and I felt this huge pain in my flanks. It was _terrible_. I had started screaming and crying and swearing-"

"What like 'fudge' and 'jellybeans'?"

"No like 'son of a bitch' and 'fucking whore'. What kind of beautiful stable living situation do you think I lived in?"

…

"Right, so I somehow managed to _not_ wake up Iron Wall. Don't know how, don't really care. While I was thrashing around, I managed to hit my head on this low coffee table. That caused all of the pain to focus on my bruised head. It was enough that I finally heard my mark - Though of course I hadn't known it was my mark at the time - yelling at me to go get Scruff and take him to the vet. So I ran out of the apartment and found Scruff lying in the alley. Some random ponies had beat him up and he was hurt real bad. I picked up Scruff and started running to the nearest vet. Problem is I'm a _foal_. Even then I was still bigger than the average pegasus my age, but its not like I was going to be able to reach a clinic while carrying a full grown dog. Long story short, I didn't make it to the clinic before Scruff died. Tartarus, I didn't even make it out of the alley. That's when I first felt the kickback."

"The what?"

"Kickback, the consequence when I don't do what my mark tells me to."

"Consequence? Flash what in Tartarus does your mark do?"

…

"Flash?"

…

"Flash!"

"... Later. The important part is I got back to the apartment and Iron Wall was waiting for me. He was staring at me as I was shivering in the living room and bawling my eyes out. I think I was blubbering about Scruff dying and everything just hurt. Iron Wall had that stupid glassy look on his face when he hit the bottle really hard and he just tilted his head and grinned. 'Hey buck, you got your mark,' he had said and I turned around and there it was: a shield with a lightning bolt through it. Iron Wall then started pestering me for what I did. I told him how I had felt a lot of pain in my flanks and then had been told to go save Scruff. Iron Wall, despite his massive appearance, is smart. _Really_ smart. By the time I was finished he knew what my mark was and what it did and… and he knew how he could use it."

"Flash what do you mean?"

…

"Flash what did he do?"

"You need to understand Cocoa. At the time, he was still my… _dad_ and I was a foal. I didn't know better. I thought at the very least I was safe with him, but I was wrong. If I'd known what he would do, I wouldn't have told him. I probably would have lied and given him some weird explanation like how I flew fast or something, but I didn't."

"I don't really understand, how does your mark work exactly?"

"You know how I loved that ugly dog?"

"Yes."

"He was important to me."

"Yes, that's rather-"

"No Cocoa you don't understand. _He was important to me_. I loved that dog. I cared for him. I played with him. He made me happy when Iron Wall was just drinking away the afternoon. He kept me company when I was lonely. That meant I wanted him to be safe. I wanted to _protect_ him, I _needed_ to protect him."

"... Your mark warns you of danger when you or something you care about is threatened."

"Yes and there's a real important part of that sentence which is _what I care about_."

"I don't think I understand what you're implying."

"Ponies aren't the only things that ponies can care about. Ponies can care about relationships or how well they do something or, most important to Iron Wall, _things_.

Like money."

"...I don't know if I like where this is going."

"You won't. I'm pretty sure Iron knew exactly what he wanted to do with my mark but he needed to test it out. A few days later, he gave me this new big brown teddy bear as a reward for earning my mark. It was super big and fluffy and comfortable and it was my bestest best friend. Don't judge."

"I'm not. I had a stuffed bar of chocolate when I was younger."

"... That's adorable."

"I know, but please continue."

"Oh, right. So I got attached to it. I took it on adventures and played with it and had it on me at all times. One day, when I had left my bear in bed to go grab snacks, Iron Wall trotted over to it. The pain immediately started up again in my flanks and my mark screamed at me to get back to my bear, but again, and I cannot stress this enough, I was a _foal_. Foals are not exactly known for their great strength and speed. I had started hobbling back to the bed gritting my teeth through the pain when Iron Wall took my bear and ripped its arm off. Ah, Tartarus Cocoa, it _hurt_. When Iron Wall confirmed that I had been affected, he stitched up the bear and gave it back to me with a pat on the head.

The next week, Iron Wall picked me up on his back and said we were going on a trip. I was super excited because Iron _never_ took me out. He hadn't been drinking the past few days and he had played with me the entire time. He had acted like a dad for once and I was just so happy.

So you know what cock fights are?"

"The _highly illegal_ practice of having live roosters fight each other to the death?"

"Yeah those. So, Iron Wall had taken me to one of them. He set me down in front of the roosters and told me to play with them. I don't why but they were always super friendly to me. They were surprisingly gentle and I loved that I got to pet and coo at them while chasing them around in circles. Afterwards, Iron Wall told me to pick my favourite one. I didn't really understand then, but what he was doing was having me pick the one that _didn't need protection_.

Part of my mark's 'rules' is that I can physically choose what I protect. I didn't like the pain I felt from my mark, so I would always pick my favourite rooster as the one that caused me no pain at all. Iron Wall would then put me on his back and watch the fight. I hadn't known as a foal but he had then bet on the rooster I had picked. I'm honestly still stunned by how much my mark circumnavigates random chance.

The roosters fought and the one I picked won. Iron Wall then quickly collected his bits and left. I found out fairly soon why."

…

"Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"What's next?"

…

"Flash..."

"Did you know they kill the chickens after the fight?"

…

"They use these super sharp knives and cut off their heads so they can then sell the meat off to the Griffon market. It's actually really efficient since then the authorities have no way to trace it back to the owners. Sucks for the roosters though. They have surprisingly durable skin and bones. The knife usually gets caught on the bone and then they have to hack at it to get through. It feels really nasty when it cuts through the sinew and the muscle and they start sawing-"

"You said feel."

"Pardon?"

"You said feel. As if you knew what it felt like."

"Oh? Did I? Huh, weird I should watch my wording more…"

"Flash."

"... I mean somepony could get the wrong idea..."

"Flash."

"... about things and make terrible presumptions-"

"FLASH."

…

"Your mark's consequence. When you fail to protect… do you… does it..."

…

"Flash do you feel the pain of the thing you fail to protect?"

…

…

…

"I don't get it. Causing pain to other things. Doesn't matter if its a teddy bear, a rooster, or a pony. I cannot even put into words how much it hurts to have a leg ripped off or to be beaten to death by hooves or having your head sawed off. It doesn't fucking matter what the target is _it's still wrong_."

...

"... What happened after?"

"Oh, I screamed for _hours_. Iron Wall dumped me in a corner of the apartment and drank for the rest of the day as congratulations for himself. It was well into evening when I had managed to stop and just curled into a ball with my teddy bear and sniffled into it.

Afterwards, I went with Iron Wall to all sorts of places. Casinos, bars, race tracks, every place where any form of gambling happened. It took awhile for him to figure out how to use my mark for things like slot machines though. For the record, you get me attached to the coin and then go to the machine that hurts the least. This happened for… oh jeez, years? I don't really remember anything during that time up until I was with the Princess, but that's for later.

After earning a stupid amount of bits, Iron Wall was of course a fiscally responsible stallion and stored it in a bank..."

"I don't believe you for a second."

"Yeah, bad lie. He spent it on hookers and booze. The high quality ones too. You know the mares with all the jewelry and fancy scarves? They were actually really nice and I hope they all ended up finding happiness. After getting Iron Wall, uh, 'spent' they would come over and play with me for a while. They all thought I was just the most adorable thing

One of them, Saffron Sash if I remember correctly, was a repeat that Iron Wall got attached to. I didn't understand it at the time why she kept coming back. Iron Wall was pretty big and muscular once, but by that point wasn't exactly that great to look at. He had been out of the guard for a while and his waistline went with it, as well as his hygiene standards. He was like one of those high school dropouts with the beer guts and that hung around bars and talked about the 'glory days'.

Saffron had a soft spot for me and was coming back to make sure I was okay. She would come with toys and snacks and always spent the longest time with me, more than any of the others. The last night I saw her, she had come over and asked if I wanted to leave. By that point I was a little… let's say 'out of it' and didn't hesitate to agree.

So Saffron started to wrap me up in her scarves to keep me hidden but then my mark started screaming at me again. I tried to warn her but she never saw that Iron Wall had been watching. He came over and he… he..."

...

"...Do you want to skip this part?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Anyways, my actual rescue happened at a bar during Iron Wall's weekly poker night. I was barely coherent and was staring off into space. By that point, Iron Wall had forbidden the whores to talk to me and I was just numb from the constant pain. Probably why I actually have a lot problems knowing when I'm really hurt. As I was a foal that had somehow become jaded and uncaring, I wandered around.

So here's a side note, do you know what Celestia's favourite drink is?"

"Tequila sunrise?"

"Moonshine actually. Though now that I know about Luna it makes a lot of sense. Anyways, through sheer dumb luck I ended up falling over and latching onto the leg of the Princess in disguise. I'm not going to tell you what that disguise is as I would like Celly, sorry, _Celestia_ to be able to go out in public again. That mare deserves it.

So I ended up talking to a mare I didn't yet know was Celestia and ended up shaking off my numbness. The Princess by the way is _amazing_ with foals. She always knows exactly what to say to cheer them up and she _never_ talks down to them. To her, it doesn't seem to matter to her who you are, she considers you an equal. So, we got laughing and talking and eventually she asked where Iron Wall was.

At that point I had a good idea that I was being used and Iron Wall didn't really care about me. I didn't know that what Iron Wall did was… was… ch… child..."

"You don't have to-"

"Please Cocoa, give me a second."

…

"... Child abuse, but I was smart enough to figure out that I needed to not be with him anymore. If you hadn't notice, I don't exactly control my emotions well-"

"I don't believe that."

"Oh come on, Cocoa I laugh and goof around-"

"Do you?"

…

"Do you _really_?"

…

"Anyways, I apparently set off all of the red flags for her when I started crying and then flinched as Iron Wall came up to the bar behind her. Iron Wall had started to say something about how he needed his lucky charm back and the mare stepped in front of him asking who he was. He said he was my dad. She asked for proof. He said to shove off. She said that wasn't going to work. Iron Wall then started getting mad and said she was a few words that you shouldn't _ever_ call the Princess or _any_ mare. She did not take that well. She said she would call the guard. Iron Wall then blew off any pretense and yelled at her that she had no right to take away his cash grab. Yeah, he really said that. Then the mare turned to me with this wide look on her face and then turned back to Iron Wall.

You know, just as an aside, I think she already knew what my mark did and the situation at hoof. Celestia has been around a _long time_ and she's seen all kinds of troublesome and terrible marks in her live time. But, just between you and me, I also think part of her talent is similar to mine. She raises the sun, but the sun also _watches_. It's always there. She never confirmed it when I asked but I think her mark tells her stuff like mine does. Instead of how to protect others, her mark gives her context to understand the situation so she can make the right decision. It would explain her 'infinite wisdom' that she always seems to possess.

Back to the scene at hoof, I would like to stress how much you really don't want to anger Celestia. She heard those words and immediately dropped the disguise and slammed Iron into the floor with her magic. No hesitation. She leaned in close to his ear, said some rather threatening words that I would rather not repeat as you should at least get to keep the pure image of her that you have in your head, and took me to the palace.

This is also the perfect time to mention that I may or may not be semi-officially adopted by Princess Celestia. Not a huge deal though, promise. We don't see each other as much since you know _Princess,_ but I check in every once in a while to catch up. Please don't tell anypony.

Just to wrap up, Iron Wall had a snowball's chance in Tartarus trying to take me back from the Princess and I ended up spending my time being raised in the palace. That is, until I ran away and lived on the streets because I felt bad for taking so much of the Princess's time. Of course, then I just ended up on Shining Armor's couch so I guess I'm kind of bad at not burdening myself on other ponies.

But yeah. That's everything."

Neither Cocoa or Flash spoke. Cocoa was staring at Flash with an expression that rapidly changed between fury, confusion, and pity. Flash was just numb from recounting his full story in its entirety.

Flash was expecting a response. Anything really. As time ticked on and Cocoa said nothing, he took the hint. He trotted over to the pile of his belongings and then started throwing it all across his back. It was going to be annoying to carry it all, but at least the trip was downhill.

"What are you doing?" Cocoa asked quietly.

"Leaving," Flash stated simply, "You told me to get out remember?"

"I did," Cocoa replied.

Flash heard some remorse in Cocoa's voice, but he wasn't sure if he actually heard it or he just _wanted_ to hear it. Regardless, Flash finished packing and trotted to the front door.

Just before he could open the door, he heard heavy hoofsteps follow.

"Wait."

Flash stopped and turned to Cocoa, "What?"

"I don't hate you," Cocoa said with a guilty look.

"You have a _terrible_ way of showing it," Flash said bitterly.

"Is this how you really feel most of the time?" Cocoa asked tentatively.

"How I-" Flash said incredulously, " _Seriously_?"

Cocoa just looked at Flash.

"Sometimes," Flash said exasperated, "It's not like I'm incapable of being mad or sad, I just hide it better than most. Why do you care?"

"I'm your colt friend-"

" _Was_ ," Flash interrupted.

Cocoa flinched, "That's still up to debate."

"Kicking me out of your house usually doesn't put that 'up for debate', Cocoa," Flash glared.

"I," Cocoa bit his lip, "I'm sorry. I just have my own problems and I shouldn't have jumped straight to blaming you. You need to understand what it looked like when I found out that you had apparently predicted the rise of Nightmare Moon."

"Like what Cocoa?" Flash snorted angrily, "Did it look like I was in league with a thousand year old monster? Does that not sound completely _insane_ to you?"

"I know, I just..." Cocoa took a deep breath, "I guess I don't trust you much either."

There was another long pause. Cocoa hung his head miserably. Flash wanted to go and nuzzle him and say everything was alright, but, despite the numbness, he was still mad.

Instead Flash said, "We're not as good at this as we thought we were, are we?"

"... No," Cocoa stated morosely, "We're not."

"So what is it that you can't tell me?"

"Flash..."

"Cocoa," Flash just looked at him.

Cocoa looked nervous. He was twitchy - odd for him - and he looked like he wanted to run away to get as far as possible. It irked that even after Flash had told him everything, he still wouldn't _talk_ to him.

"I don't want to tell you," Cocoa finally said.

"I didn't want to tell you about Iron Wall, but I did anyways," Flash retorted.

"Thought you told me so you could keep me?" Cocoa tentatively asked.

"I told you because I thought that it would show you that I cared enough to _not_ be bothered by what you're keeping from me. Whatever that is," Flash frowned, "Clearly, you don't feel the same."

"You won't care about me once you know."

"I won't _know_ until you tell me," Flash snorted, "I don't usually tell ponies this, but I actually really hate it when others put their own opinions and words into my mouth. Despite how much of a foal I can be, I can still make my own damn decisions."

"Flash-"

"Cocoa, look," Flash sat down and stared at Cocoa, "I'm tired, I'm emotionally exhausted from having to tell you something I don't like telling _myself_ and I am slowly coming to terms with the fact that I'm going to be _very_ alone soon."

Flash narrowed his eyes and stressed the next sentence with as much seriousness as he could muster, " _Figure out what you want._ "

Another extended period of silence. Flash was starting to think he would never be able to be quiet again at this rate which would be bad for his job. When Cocoa continued to just hang his head and do nothing, Flash decided he was done.

He stood back up and grabbed the door. Before he could open it, a sound that could only be described as a _fwoosh_ happened in the direction of Cocoa.

Flash looked back and blinked.

Where Cocoa had been was what Flash would best describe as a bug moose. It was a large pony-like creature that was roughly Cocoa's size but trimmed of all the fat. It was covered in a hard, black, glossy… fur? Its face was angular with two large horns that spiked back from behind its light brown eyes. Tufts of blonde fur jetted out from the top of its head and down its back.

If Flash was honest, he liked the look.

"And?" Flash said.

The thing that Flash assumed was Cocoa blinked, "...And what?"

"What's the problem?"

Cocoa blinked again. Flash tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand what was so confusing about what he had said.

"...Seriously?" Cocoa finally asked.

"Seriously what?" Flash said, clueless.

"No reaction? No screaming? No crying? _Nothing_?" Cocoa asked incredulously.

"Well, you look pretty hot like that. Love the black armour look… _thing_ ," Flash noticed Cocoa twitch long thin membrane wings by his side, "Though I'm kind of annoyed that you could have gone flying with me anytime but chose not too."

"I reveal that I'm not who I say I am, and that I'm a completely different species from you that you have _never met_ , and the worse thing that you have to say is that you're annoyed _I wouldn't go flying with you_?"

"Yeah," Flash shrugged, "You shouldn't have left your colt friend hanging, even if you are a bug moose in disguise."

Cocoa mouthed 'bug moose' under his breath with distaste then latched onto the key word in Flash's sentence, "We're still colt friends?"

"Yeah, you came clean," Flash then narrowed his eyes, "Sort of."

"That's it?" Cocoa stared at Flash with incredulity, "We lie to each other for years, bring out all our deep dark secrets and then you are completely willing to just let bygones be bygones?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Flash shrugged again, "Don't know why you're making this so complicated."

Cocoa sat down. He looked thunderstruck. He stared at Flash like _he_ was actually the bug moose in the room. Really, it was kind of rude. It was fine, though, because it let Flash eye his favourite nuzzling spot and wonder what it would feel like nuzzling a bug moose.

"Why?" Cocoa finally asked.

"Have you been Cocoa the entire time you've known me?" Flash asked.

"Yes," Cocoa replied, "I made my earth pony disguise with my parents when I was a colt."

"So you're the Cocoa that I met the day I had a concussion? You were the Cocoa I went on a date with and royally screwed up? You were the Cocoa that I've been sleeping with the entire time?

You were the Cocoa that, on my most loneliest and miserable days in Dodge City, came on the first train up to make sure I was alright?"

"Yes," Cocoa replied with no hesitation, "I couldn't stand the thought of you being so miserable."

"Then it means whether you're a bug moose or an earth pony you're still the Cocoa I love."

They stared at each other, neither moving. Flash, being impatient and way too tired for this shit, dropped his stuff on the floor, trotted next to Cocoa, and nuzzled him in Flash's favourite spot: just under Cocoa's muzzle.

"It's actually really comfortable," Flash noted as he rubbed his muzzle along the hard surface and ignored Cocoa's flinch, "like I'm getting head scratches for my muzzle."

Cocoa snorted, "Only you would enjoy that."

"Yep," Flash grinned, "So you'll promise not to tell anypony about my mark?"

"Yes, as long as you promise not to talk about my…'bug moose' form," Cocoa said with disgust, "For the record, the proper term is _Changeling_."

"Okay," Flash smiled as he continued to nuzzle his colt friend.

"And you'll tell me when you're unhappy or mad instead of just grinning through it?" Cocoa asked quietly.

Flash stopped nuzzling Cocoa for a moment, "...I'll try."

"It's all I ask," Cocoa leaned into Flash and rested his head on top of Flash's.

They stayed close for awhile, but inevitably Flash yawned. He had been up for more than 24 hours by that point, he was thoroughly physically and emotionally exhausted, and he needed to wake up soon for his next shift which was happening much sooner than he would ever have liked.

"Can we go to bed now, Bugaboo?" Flash asked tiredly.

"Yes," Cocoa frowned, "But please don't use that as your pet name for me."

"Too late, I like it," Flash nuzzled his bug again, "I have a hard time letting go of things I like."

As Flash cuddled in closer, Cocoa smiled down and whispered, "I noticed."


	12. Galloping Indeed

Flash hadn't slept. His eyes dropped and he _felt_ tired, but after having told Cocoa everything last night about Iron Wall and then finding out that Cocoa was secretly a bug moose, it had made Flash reach the rare state of 'so exhausted that he wasn't tired'.Today was going to be Tartarus.

Though, if Flash was to be honest, he was happy that he got to at least enjoy the view of his colt friend's sleeping face. Sure it was a little creepy, but they were dating. It was something that only Flash could see and it made him feel special.

Cocoa had also been tired the night before, so he had gone to sleep without transforming back to his earth pony form. They were both curled up next to each other, snout to snout and breathing in perfect sync.

Flash found himself smiling and wagging is tail in contentment as he leaned in just a bit closer.

He took a deep whiff of Cocoa's 'fur' and smiled bigger at his familiar chocolate scent. Even in bug moose form, he still smelled exactly like he was supposed to. It gave Flash the same warmth that always came to him when he was this close to his colt friend.

Flash studied Cocoa's Changeling form again. His fur was scratchy and hard, it also rubbed against Flash's fur in a way that felt really good. Sort of like full body head scratches. It was, on closer inspection, a very very dark blue instead of what Flash presumed was pure black.

His mane was long strips of something that were slicked back into his usual manestyle. By his side were two long, thin wings that he kept close to his side. On his head were two long horns that reminded Flash of a tree with several 'branches' that came off of the main 'stem'.

Flash leaned in closer to Cocoa's muzzle and rubbed against it. Flash was rewarded with a slight moan from Cocoa and the opening of his beautiful light brown eyes.

"Mornin', Bugaboo," Flash smiled warmly.

Cocoa groaned louder and said, in his rich as chocolate voice, "Can't you have picked _any_ other pet name?"

"Well, it's Bugaboo or Bug Moose," Flash narrowed his eyes in what he hoped was a serious expression, "Pick one."

"Bugaboo, if only because it's not nearly as insulting as Bug Moose," Cocoa frowned, "Though I have to wonder how you know what a moose even looks like. They are not exactly common in Equestria."

Flash grinned sleazily, "Let's just say that Shining has exotic tastes, and he may or may not be a long time subscriber to _The Hot Rack_ magazine."

Cocoa furrowed his brow, "I don't think I want any more details on what Shining likes in his alone time."

"Who said he saves it for his alone time?" Flash giggled when Cocoa scrunched his face up in disgust, "Honestly, Shining is into some pretty weird stuff."

"And you're not?" Cocoa quirked his brow.

"Of course not, since I have _great_ tastes," Flash nuzzled Cocoa on the side of his muzzle, "I have you don't I?"

"Oh, somepony is trying to get extra cuddles today," Cocoa smirked, but it soon turned into a frown, "You're sure you're okay with this? You don't find this-" Cocoa paused and bit his lip to find the right word, " _Wrong_?"

Flash scooted closer and rubbed up against Cocoa's fur to enjoy the body scratches.

"Yep," Flash stated simply as he finally reached under Cocoa's head and started nuzzling in his favourite spot, "Couldn't think of somepony better for me if I tried."

Cocoa leaned back against Flash and they enjoyed the close contact.

"You are _really_ cold," Flash shivered.

"Changelings are cold blooded," Cocoa replied, "We're attracted to warm bodies, and you're a walking furnace."

"Well, at least I'm a cute furnace," Flash wrapped a wing around Cocoa, "Or at least I would hope so."

"You are," Cocoa let himself relax further into Flash's wing, "You'll let me know if you're hurting?"

"Of course, Bugaboo," Flash giggled, "I'll demand kisses on my boo boos to make me feel better."

"No, you goof," Cocoa frowned, "I meant the other thing."

Flash frowned as he felt his happy mood drain somewhat, "Oh, my mark."

"Yes," Cocoa breathed out, "I don't like that your mark hurts you whenever you try to protect others."

"Cocoa, it doesn't matter-"

"Maybe not to you, but it does to me," Cocoa interrupted, "I care about you and I don't like seeing you in pain. We also don't know if there's a limit to what your mark can handle. Honestly Flash, what if your mark could _kill_ you?"

"I'm pretty sure, having gone through the experience of second hoof decapitation, that I don't have to worry about that too much," Flash said coyly.

"That's what I don't like," Cocoa growled, "Your flippant attitude about this. I don't like how you seem to not care whether you're in pain or not. I don't want you to protect everypony else at the expense of yourself."

"Cocoa, of course I'm going to choose the ponies I love over myself."

"And I wish you'd be more selfish," Cocoa huffed.

"Cocoa, have you met me? I am definitely a greedy pony, at least when it comes to you," Flash softened his expression, "Look, Cocoa. I've lived with my mark for _years_. Despite how I act, I'm a grown stallion. I know my limits. Let _me_ decide what's worth protecting, okay?"

Cocoa looked like he wanted to say more but held his tongue, "Alright, but I still don't like it."

"And that's fine, but I'm not worried. If I get into any real trouble I can always rely on my big strong bug to protect poor defenseless me," Flash grinned cheekily.

Cocoa snorted, "Flash, I've seen what you lift. 'Poor' and 'defenseless' don't suit you. I am almost certain that you could probably knockout most earth ponies if you wanted to."

"Eh, probably, but it helps knowing I have my big strong bug to back me up," Flash looked up at Cocoa's horns and an odd thought occurred to him, "Hey, Cocoa. What do your horns taste like?"

Cocoa's eyes went wide and he blushed a deep shade of crimson, "F-Flash, why would you even ask that?"

"Dunno, I just kind of want to nibble them," Flash leaned in closer to Cocoa's horns and took an experimental sniff, "You know how some ponies nibble on their special somepony's ear? I figured that would be like with your horns."

"N-No, I don't," Cocoa stuttered, "Honestly, why would you even-"

Cocoa let out a squeak and a low moan as Flash gave a big lick on Cocoa's horns. They tasted like how they had smelled: chocolate licorice. Flash was quickly realizing that if he ever wanted to satisfy his sweet cravings all he had to do was lick his colt friend.

"Cocoa, I think I can live without your hazelnut bars if you just let me take a big lick of you every once in a while," Flash looked down and noticed Cocoa breathing heavily, "Hey, Cocoa are you …?"

With no warning, Cocoa stood up and caused Flash to flop upside down onto the bed. There was a _fwoosh_ and Cocoa was back in his earth pony disguise.

"It's starting to get late into the morning," Cocoa said stiffly, "We should get ready for the day."

Flash blinked at Cocoa's stoic expression then looked down.

"Before that," Flash said innocently, "You want me to deal with your _other_ horn first?"

Cocoa's body went stiff and his mane bristled as he said resolutely, " _NO_."

Cocoa proceeded to gallop out of the room and slammed the door behind him with a loud bang. Flash blinked and then righted himself into a lying position. He licked his lips experimentally, and could still taste the licorice from Cocoa's horns. It tasted _really_ good.

Flash smirked to himself, "Eh, I'll get him one time."

Flash stood stock still in his designated corridor for the evening. He was so still that one would assume he was sleeping while standing up. That would be absurd, of course, as Flash was a serious pony and he did things _seriously_. That and nopony could possibly hear his soft snoring unless they were right next to him.

"Private Flash!"

Flash Sentry yelped and drew himself into a salute, "Yes, Sir!"

Captain Blue Charge glared at him, "What are you doing sleeping on the job?"

Flash looked away from the Captain as he leaned in close, "Sleeping, Sir? I would _never_."

The Captain narrowed his eyes and got closer and closer into Flash's face. Flash started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't understand why ponies were always putting their face in his face. It was creepy and weird and it made Flash really nervous because he felt like he always felt like he had done something wrong. Especially when he had, in fact, done something wrong.

Flash finally lost in the battle of wills and yawned loudly, "Sorry, Sir. I'm just really tired."

The Captain leaned back to appraise Flash and knitted his brows together, "Problems at home, Private?"

Flash blinked as he felt himself wake up at the question. He looked to the left and right and noticed that the corridor was empty. He had been assigned to this corridor specifically because it had low traffic and Flash had been working hard with the aftermath of Nightmare Moon.

What they didn't know is that with how tired Flash was as soon as he was given the less stimulating work he immediately felt the drowsiness kick in. It was annoying, especially since because Flash knew how tired he was, and he had specifically requested to do something more physical to counteract it.

Flash was also avoiding the question since it was weird for the Captain to ask that, and he was debating whether he should answer.

"No, Sir," Flash finally responded then thought better of lying, "Well, yes, Sir," Before the Captain could reply, Flash quickly added, "But it's okay, Sir! My colt friend and I worked it out last night."

The Captain narrowed his eyes, "Colt friend, Private?"

Flash immediately didn't like his tone and felt a rising heat, "Is that a _problem_ , Sir?"

"Nope," The Captain shook his head, "Just wanted confirmation. How long you been together?"

Flash blinked in surprise, "A few years now, Sir."

"Well done, Private," The Captain whistled, "You did well for yourself then. Hope I get to meet him at the Guard Ball next week."

"The Guard Ball?" Flash tilted his head in confusion.

"It's an annual gala that's done just for the guards as we can't attend the Grand Galloping Gala since we're guarding it," The Captain said.

"I didn't know we had one, Sir," Flash fidgeted, "I would be honoured to attend with my colt friend."

"'Honoured'?" The Captain snorted, "Flash you don't talk like that. What do you actually want to say?"

Flash grinned maniacally and bounced in place, "That sounds super fun. I haven't gone dancing with Cocoa in months," Flash settled himself quickly into a neutral stance, "Sir."

The Captain laughed, "Then I'll see you there. It's exactly a week from now and takes place at eighteen hundred hours."

Flash nodded, "Got it, Sir."

The Captain nodded, "Also, Flash?"

"Yes, Sir?"

The Captain leaned in close, "Don't let me catch you sleeping on the job again."

Flash saluted and replied, "Yes, Sir!"

The Captain nodded in approval and trotted off. Flash held his salute until the Captain was gone then dropped back into a neutral stance. He immediately felt his eyes droop and his mind wander off.

This was going to be a long day.

"Hi," Flash groaned as he trotted through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Welcome home," Cocoa greeted in his earth pony disguise as he prepared dinner.

Flash looked to where the chairs were in the dining room, looked down to where his current position was, and calculated the distance between the two to determine the the most optimal route.

The most optimal route was determined to be lying down on the floor with his belly up and wings spread out. Flash had great critical thinking skills.

Cocoa glanced over at Flash who let out a long moan, "Long day?"

Flash grunted in response and started to wiggle out of his armour. He tossed every which way, but it was futile as his armour was strapped on and Flash always buckled everything a little too tight. He did manage to flick his helmet off with a toss of his head and deactivate the enchantment.

"Really, Flash?" Cocoa sighed, "You couldn't just get up and undo the straps before deciding to lie on the floor?"

Flash just looked at Cocoa with narrowed eyes. He couldn't understand why Cocoa didn't understand that doing something so logical and straight forward was _hard_.

Cocoa rolled his eyes and put down his cooking utensils. He lied down next to Flash and, in one quick movement, undid the straps and removed his armour. Flash sighed in relief. The floor was much more comfortable when there wasn't steel plates in the way.

"Better?" Cocoa asked.

Flash nodded his head and wagged his tail happily.

Cocoa snorted, "Really, Flash? Sometimes I think you're just a dog passing itself off as a pony," Cocoa tilted his head in thought and a mischievous smirk grew on his face, "Actually, that's an interesting idea. Maybe I should test that theory."

Flash narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He was about to comment, but was interrupted when Cocoa started rubbing his belly with a hoof.

Flash was scandalized. What did Cocoa think he was doing? He wasn't an actual dog, he was a pony. He was a big studly pony with pony needs who - Wait, actually this felt pretty good. _Really good_. Flash wondered if maybe Cocoa would scratch just a little to the left…

 _Oh, yeah…_

Unbidden to his will, Flash's tail thumped on the floor and his right back leg kicked out in sheer bliss. His mouth opened, and he panted. Belly scratches felt good.

Cocoa smirked as he continued to rub Flash's belly. Once Flash got over the initial pleasure, he tried, unsuccessfully, to pout in disapproval of his colt friend treating him in such an undignified manner.

This lasted until Cocoa started scratching him with both hooves because Flash found himself not giving a flying pegasus about how he was being treated because _damn_ belly rubs were the _best_.

Cocoa leaned in close and said in a high pitched goofy voice, "Who's a good colt?"

Flash's ears perked up and he excitedly said, "I'm a good colt!"

Cocoa choked back his laughter, "Well, I don't know if I agree with that."

"Nuh uh," Flash whined, "I'm the best colt, like, the BESTEST."

Cocoa nodded seriously as he fought to keep his expression neutral, "Well, good colts get ear scratches."

Flash's tail wagged into overdrive as Cocoa moved one of his hooves to the back of Flash's head and started scratching just behind his ears. Flash's rear leg thumped in approval and his tongue lolled out as he beamed happily up at Cocoa.

Cocoa then abruptly stopped and went back to preparing dinner. He got halfway through the fruit he was cutting before he started laughing so hard he had started banging his hooves on the table.

Flash just stared at the ceiling with a vacant expression. Was he a dog pony? Were dog ponies a thing? Was he secretly a Changeling? Can you be a Changeling and not know it? If Flash was a changeling he must be a super good one since he didn't even know he was a Changeling. Why did he enjoy belly rubs so much? Is it okay for him to enjoy being treated like a dog?

Most importantly though, Flash was hot, heavy, and very _very_ turned on.

 _Dammit Cocoa, why won't you at least help me deal with this you bucking bastard. It's not even my fault this time since YOU STARTED IT._

"I hate and love you so much right now," Flash stated, "I demand extra cuddles tonight in compensation."

Cocoa let his laughter taper off, "Alright, but you're getting off the floor and helping me with dinner or you don't get any."

"What if I don't want to," Flash said and quickly continued, "What if I never want to move? I could just stay here forever being a general nuisance. I'll be like that one piece of furniture that nopony likes but everypony has to deal with and you'll just live with the minor inconvenience of having to go around me to reach the dining room. I'll be a such a _minor annoyance_."

"I'm making tangerine and mango salad," Cocoa deadpanned.

Flash immediately got up and hovered behind Cocoa as he asked how he could help Cocoa chop faster.

Flash looked up at the entrance to the High Rise. It was a humongous glass dome that stood at the highest point of Upper Canterlot. Flash was curious to see if he could break the whole building by just giving it a poke with his hoof, but thought that would not go over well for him. Mainly because he didn't think he could do it and not get caught.

This was, shockingly, the location of the Guard Ball. Probably helped that the event is crown sponsored.

That wasn't important though, as Flash was currently embroiled in a heated argument with Cocoa on sensible fashion choices.

"I'm telling you, a hoodie would have been _fine_ ," Flash whined.

He pulled at his collar again with a hoof. He was dressed in a fine navy blue tuxedo with a rather eccentric swirly yellow tie. Cocoa, who stood beside him, was wearing a burgundy suit with a chocolate swirl bowtie.

Flash thought Cocoa looked damn fine and he couldn't wait to show him off. Cocoa, that is; his suit could be burned away and _suffer_ for all he cared.

Cocoa smacked Flash's hoof to stop him from fiddling with his collar, "Stop fussing with your collar, you'll damage it. Also, you cannot wear a hoodie to a gala."

"Why not?" Flash snorted, "They're comfy, easy to move in, and possess the greatest invention of ponykind," Flash waved his hooves in front of him in the motion of a rainbow, " _Pockets_."

Cocoa snorted, "First of all, this a high society function with the entirety of your peers."

"Yeah, my peers who are the _guard_ ," Flash rolled his eyes, "How fancy could they possibly be?"

"Not the point," Cocoa growled, "Second point, I'm pretty sure your hoodie is possessed."

"It's not possessed," Flash grumbled, "It's _friendly_."

"If by 'friendly', you mean 'face eating' then yes it's _very_ friendly," Cocoa furrowed his brow in agitation, "That does not, however, stop me from joining Shining Armour, Night Light, Velvet, and that poor server from the _Tropics Shack_ from joining team 'Burn the Hoodie'."

Flash gasped, "You wouldn't."

Cocoa with eyes filled with tartarus's flames resolutely said, " _I would_."

"Aw, _seriously_? Now, I have to hide my hoodie from you too?" Flash whined.

"Yes, I will burn it with no regrets," Cocoa said, "Though, I have _no idea_ why you would have so many problems with your suit."

Flash glared at Cocoa who was smirking at him. Smugness and bemused confidence was a very hot and very _annoying_ look for his colt friend.

"Really?" Flash said indignantly.

It was the sixth hour of Flash's 'super quick and easy' suit fitting. The 'quick' part apparently meant at least another _two hours_ of standing on a podium while fabric was thrown across him and the 'easy' part required several years of guard training since Flash couldn't possibly think of another pony that could do this without passing out.

The designer, Chic Magnifique - a purple unicorn with a wavy turquoise mane and cutie mark of a spool of thread with sparkles - was prancing around Flash. He was checking every angle and making slight adjustments to the fabric strewn across him in what Flash presumed would eventually be a suit.

It was also cutting into his fur and especially in one particular part that was enjoying the attention a little _too_ much.

Cocoa, being the ever supportive colt friend he was, was giving helpful suggestions from a lounge couch across the room. By helpful, Flash meant annoying. By annoying, Flash meant that Cocoa had made Chic redo his suit _five times_ because it just wasn't 'right' for him.

Flash was at war with himself. One side demanded screaming as loud as possible and other wanted him to toss Cocoa off of his stupid lounge chair for being so smug.

"Hm, I don't know, Chic," Cocoa tossed his head side to side, "I don't know if this is _flashy_ enough for my dearly beloved."

Flash's face forcibly stretched itself into a grin. Though he was smiling, Flash's eyes promised sweet vengeance upon his colt friend when no witnesses were present.

"Ah!" Chic cried, "Really, Cocoa. I don't have any idea what to do with you. Nothing seems to be _flashy_ ," Chic said with a dramatic toss of his mane, "Enough for you."

"I only want the best for my colt friend," Cocoa smiled warmly at Flash.

Flash was not fooled. He saw the malice and devious intent behind those beautiful eyes and _he would not accept defeat_.

"Well, _dearest colt friend_ ," Flash said through gritted teeth, "I don't suppose you would like to hurry up and decide so we can get my suit done within this _month_?"

Cocoa tapped a hoof against his muzzle and mulled over his thoughts. Flash internalized his screams of frustration. He would just wait until Cocoa dropped his disguise and then lick his horns until he begged for mercy when they returned home.

"I suppose this will do," Flash breathed a sigh of relief, "But I really do want to see him in the other five suits to make sure. Wouldn't want to decide on _second best_."

Flash snarled. This had the unfortunate consequence of causing Flash to flex which is bad for a rather beefy pegasus in a tight fabric suit.

 _Rip_.

Flash blushed as the sound reverberated through the room.

"No!" Chic cried out, "Now I'll need to repair this. It will take me at least another hour of work."

Flash's brain shut down and he banged his head against a nearby post, while Cocoa continued to smile at him with his stupid smug face.

"You know what you did," Flash scowled.

"Yes, and hopefully this will mean you will tell me about events such as this with more forewarning then _two days prior_ ," Cocoa glared.

Flash had the self awareness to at least look askance. It wasn't his fault that he gets distracted easily, or that he had been kept busy with belly rubs. Belly rubs were much more important at the time.

"Well, let's just let go of your _significant shortcomings in planning_ ," Cocoa said in a way that suggested they would be discussing the topic much later, "And simply enjoy the evening together."

Flash grinned and nuzzled Cocoa in his favourite spot, "Awesome, this will be fun."

Flash had to admit that the interior of the dome was impressive. The inside had three floors and was _massive_. There were hundreds and hundreds of ponies inside all mingling, dancing, and chatting. Flash could hear an orchestra playing from one part of the room and the small plates of food that several ponies held promised a refreshment table.

Excitedly both Flash and Cocoa had entered the fray and mingled with the attendees.

Cocoa had a blast as he greeted and shook hooves with various guests. Several of Flash's casual acquaintances and many more of Steel Bastion's - and by extension Cococa's - would notice them and trot over to say hi. It was an almost endless stream of ponies.

Flash, on the other hoof, was not enjoying himself.

It started when he got hungry and couldn't find the food table through the crowd of ponies. He had said it was fine and that they would find the table eventually. He just had to be patient.

Then he wanted to get closer to the Orchestra so he could hear better, but the crowd was too thick and they couldn't push through. Again, it was fine, Flash was sure the crowd would lessen later on in the evening and they could get closer then.

Finally, there were the ponies. Most of them were fine, but soon Flash found his left eye twitch, and his wings fidget as he repressed his desire to throw said ponies out of the closest available open window. This was because the most dreadful of social nuisances had begun.

Flirting.

Ponies would walk up, see Flash with his 'friend', and decide they had a shot with him. Flash handled them as he normally did: pretend to be oblivious and ignore them until they got the hint and left him alone.

For the more persistent, Flash would take them to the side, smile politely and say how flattered he was that they found him cute. He would then follow up by _grinding that bastard's hoof into the floor because they were wasting his time and taking him away from his colt friend_.

Those ones tended to gallop off very quickly.

Look, Flash knew he was good looking. Many years of physical training and Shining drilling in proper hygiene did make him into a stud in the eyes of many a pony. He didn't necessarily mind the attention as long as ponies respected his boundaries. The problem was that he forgot a teeny, tiny, small, minor detail.

Cocoa was damn fine.

It really should have been obvious to Flash. His sexy bug with his hard muscular physique, midnight black hide, long curving beautiful horns and… wait, wrong Cocoa. He meant his _other_ super sexy earth pony Cocoa with his muscular body, chocolate brown coat, perfectly swept back blonde mane, and beautiful milk chocolate eyes.

And everypony else had apparently noticed as well.

A large number of ponies kept trying to hit on Cocoa. Some were more subtle with their flirtatiousness and would politely back off when Cocoa didn't reciprocate. Most would ask him to drop his _friend_ and hang out with _them_ since they were so much _better_ than Flash was.

Flash could feel his teeth grinding together more and more for every pony that said it.

Cocoa for his part handled everything exceedingly well. He politely declined the majority and for the ones that insisted they were simply 'friends', he would just stand closer to Flash until they took the hint.

Flash was really happy when he did that.

Flash was also very well behaved. He had only growled at five ponies, wrapped Cocoa in his wings possessively twice, and headbutted one pony into submission.

In that one pony's case, he had grabbed Cocoa by the flanks. Frankly, he was lucky that Cocoa didn't condone massive head trauma or leg breaking since Flash wanted to do much _much_ worse. _Nopony_ did that to his colt friend, including him.

It was driving Flash insane. Why wouldn't ponies just respect that Cocoa and him were in a relationship? Flash didn't go around flirting with everypony and grabbing at them. Other couples didn't seem to have this problem. Was it because they were two _stallions_ so it wasn't considered to be _serious_? Well that wasn't fair! He was just as devoted to Cocoa as any of those other pony couples. Possibly more so with how many times he caught those ponies staring at him or Cocoa.

Flash found it hard to breathe. The more he worked himself up, the worse it got. There were just _so many ponies_ and they were all closing in on them and it was so wrong and uncomfortable.

The dome was huge but everypony seemed to be crowding into each other. He still hadn't found his friends or Captain Blue Charge and he was beginning to wonder if he ever would.

He was acting like an overprotective jerk and he knew it. Cocoa hated it when he did that, but everything was just grating on him. The din of ponies talking kept getting louder and louder and he was finding it hard to hear the orchestra. He couldn't move easily with all of these ponies crowding him and it was making him feel penned in. He was also really hungry and he still hadn't found that _bucking refreshment table_.

Flash felt his breath come out more ragged with every passing moment. He found himself flapping his wings experimentally and trying to locate the nearest exit which he quickly determined was going to be through the stupid glass dome.

He saw one pony give a scathing glance along his flanks and he wanted to buck that pony so hard in the face his teeth fell out. A mare was hitting on Cocoa for the _fourth time_ and he wanted to scream in her face. Another pony had the most _stupid_ laugh that could be picked up from anywhere in the room and Flash wanted to hunt that pony down and make him shut up.

Flash's eyes shrunk to pin pricks and he felt light headed. His fur was soaked with sweat and he knew he smelled something awful because of it. He was a complete embarrassment and that just set him off more.

Flash was fine with crowds. He was fine with parties, but this was too much. He wasn't near his friends. He needed to go. He needed to fly. He need to _run_. He needed-

"We can leave."

Flash stopped. Cocoa was in front of him and looking at him in concern. He gently nuzzled the side of Flash's face and Flash felt the tension and panic subside into a dull murmur.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He felt better.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Flash whispered.

"Not if you're miserable," Cocoa answered.

Flash smiled for first time that night. It was the best thing he had heard the entire evening.

"Let's focus on finding my friends," Flash grinned, "I really do want to introduce them to you."

Cocoa smiled back and kissed Flash on the snout, "Alright, but let me know if you need to leave and I'll bulldoze our way out."

Flash giggled at the mental image, "Stay close?"

"Always."

"NOPONY BESTS PINE SAP!" Pine Sap screamed from atop a stone railing that enclosed the lower floors of the dome.

"Not the piledriver!" Silver Mist cried out in distress from his position nearby, "Pine Sap, you know what happened last time!"

Pine Sap let out a guttural roar as she dove onto two hapless finely dressed mares cowering below her. The mares screamed with shrill cries of fear as they were flattened under the awesome power of Pine Sap's Canterlot banned piledriver.

The result was a bloodbath.

"Dammit, Pine Sap," Silver Mist stomped a hoof, "All those tomatoes they were eating are spilling all over the floors. Stop making it harder on the poor janitorial ponies."

Pine Sap let out another roar as she slammed a nearby stallion, who had watched in growing horror at the display of amazing wrestling maneuvers, into the floor with a supplex.

The stallion never stood a chance.

Silver Mist heaved a huge sigh before realizing Pine Sap's next move, "Wait, Pine Sap! PONIES CAN'T BEND LIKE THAT!"

There was a resounding snap and the unequine scream of a stallion who had suffered the greatest pains. Cocoa flinched, but Flash just grinned as he recognized the stallion as the one who had grabbed Cocoa's flanks earlier.

Karma was a beautiful thing.

Flash rated the performance with a seven and regretted not bringing his numbered cue cards to let everypony know he thought that. He also regretted not bringing pom poms and foam hooves to cheer Pine Sap on. That mare was _on a roll_.

"... Friends of yours?" Cocoa asked.

"Oh, yeah," Flash cheered with the rest of the surrounding ponies as Pine Sap slammed a mare into the floor with a flying hoof drop, "How could you tell?"

Cocoa watched with raised eyebrows as one stallion grabbed Silver Mist's tail in order to beg for mercy from the excruciating pain that was Pine Sap. Apparently, Silver Mist did not like his tail being touched and he had a mean haymaker.

"Lucky guess," Cocoa deadpanned, "Do you want to go meet them?"

Pine Sap let out a roar from atop her conquests of two mares and three stallions. Silver Mist soon joined her and took a huge chug from a punch bowl he had grabbed from somewhere. The audience gave a deafening cheer in response.

"Nah," Flash said, "I think Pine Sap found the special punch and is probably drunk. I don't really want to find out which one of us has a better kick."

"Fair enough," Cocoa said, "Shall we try our luck elsewhere?"

Pine Sap took a swig from the punch bowl Silver Mist was drinking from and flexed for the crowd who roared in approval, "Yeah, I guess. Kind of disappointed we didn't get to see the whole thing though. I always wanted to see Pine Sap in action."

"I'm thinking if you continue to hang around her you'll get your chance," Cocoa noted.

"Hey, Flash. How are you?" Status Quo greeted cheerfully.

"Fine, but, uh," Flash stared past Status, "What's wrong with them?"

Status turned to look at what Flash was looking at. There were two stallions cowering in fear. Both flinched when Status turned around and started blubbering meaningless nonsense.

Status turned back to Flash, "Oh, nopony of import. Just two stallions that needed a good lesson in polite conversation."

Flash and Cocoa both blinked as Status's grin became wide, and slightly disconcerting. They could feel the ill intent and malice radiating off of that smile.

It promised pain.

It promised misery.

It promised a downright vicious lecture on proper manners.

"So anyways, this is my colt friend Cocoa," Flash introduced.

Cocoa and Status nodded to each other.

"We are also now going to leave because I'm concerned about what you'll do if we stay," Flash quickly said and added, "I also don't want to be an accomplice to whatever this is."

"Probably best," Status stated, "Enjoy the rest of your evening. I need to return to teaching these fine gentlecolts how to properly treat others."

"Right, bye then," Flash waved.

Flash and Cocoa then quickly escaped in a calm galloping fashion. It wasn't that they were scared. It was that they were _terrified_.

They also ignored the two stallions calling out to them, begging for mercy.

"Oh, wait, Cocoa, I think I see Captain Blue Charge over there," Flash said.

"How can you tell?" Cocoa asked.

"For some, it's difficult," Flash started, "But I just look for unicorns, then find whichever is the most grumpy."

Flash and Cocoa pushed through the crowd to Captain Blue Charge. He was grinding his front hooves into the floor and growling. A small mint green unicorn mare with a white mane was busy trying to calm him down.

"Good evening, Sir!" Flash saluted, "How are-"

The Captain shoved himself in Flash's face and growled, "Are you being a little shit, too?"

Flash's eyes became pinpricks. The captain by himself was scary enough, but now he was up in Flash's face. Flash _hated_ when other ponies put their face in his. It was so scary and intimidating.

"No, Sir!" Flash said then added quickly, "But I am a little shit, Sir!"

Blue Charge opened his mouth to continue but was stopped by the unicorn mare who glared at him and pulled the stallion back by the ear with her magic. The Captain then shouted 'ow' over and over as he was pulled up by her telekinesis.

Flash could relate to the pain since Princess Celestia would always do that when she caught him stealing her tea cakes.

"Honey, what did I tell you?" the mare nagged, "You need to give your subordinates a chance to defend themselves at the very least before tearing into them like that."

The mare released her magic and the Captain rubbed his ear with a hoof and a sheepish look on his face, "Sorry, dear. I'm just a little high strung right now."

The mare sighed, "Could you _please_ perhaps _not be_ then?" She turned to Cocoa and Flash next, "I'm sorry about that. Now that my husband has stopped acting like a complete goofus, whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Without missing a beat Flash saluted and replied, "Private Flash Sentry, ma'am!" He then gestured to Cocoa, "This is my colt friend Cocoa Print, ma'am!"

Cocoa sighed and nodded his head cordially in the direction of the mare, "A pleasure."

The mare nodded back, "A pleasure indeed. My name is Lush Garden," she focused on Flash, "Also, Flash, sweetie?"

"Yes, ma'am," Flash stood rigid in his salute.

"You can stop anytime now," Lush giggled, "I don't actually have any authority over you. That's only for my husband"

"Yes, ma'am," Flash dropped his salute, but still stood straight and true.

Lush rolled her eyes and turned to her husband who was growling at some ponies across the room. Before Lush could stop him, Captain Blue Charge charged towards the apparent troublemakers and started barking orders.

"Oh dear, what will I do with that silly pony?" Lush sighed heavily.

"What exactly is going on anyways?" Cocoa frowned, "The guard ponies have been acting ridiculous all night."

"Oh, well some noble ponies decided to 'crash the party' as we planned the gala during the time they wanted to have a garden party," Lush waved a hoof dismissively, "They've been harrassing the guards ever since they arrived. They seem to forget that the guards aren't afraid to fight _back_."

"That does explain the elevated violence this evening," Cocoa nodded.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Flash said excitedly, then realized who he was talking to, "I mean, unfortunate, ma'am."

Lush giggled, then frowned when she heard the distinctive sound of a pony being thrown onto the floor. _Hard_.

The mare sighed heavily, "You colts go enjoy yourselves, I'm going to go stop my husband from sending ponies to the hospital," Lush glared in the direction of where her husband had gone, " _Again_."

Lush trotted after her wayward husband and left Cocoa and Flash by themselves. Cocoa turned to Flash who still stood rigidly in place.

"Are you going to stand like that all night?" Cocoa quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Flash asserted.

"Then I'm using you as a battering ram."

Cocoa then proceeded to push Flash in the side with his head. It was very effective in carving a path through the pony sea.

Flash leaned heavily on the wall and drew in deep gulps of air. Cocoa trotted calmly behind him. Both had escaped into a side corridor when the fighting had started. Behind them, battle cries rang out. A single punch bowl could be seen sailing through the air along with a stallion screaming about the 'revolution'.

"They're getting pretty rough out there," Flash leaned his head on the wall and willed his heart to stop beating at a mile a minute.

"They are," Cocoa got close to Flash but didn't touch him for fear of making things worse, "I'm not even sure where everything went wrong."

"You know noble ponies," Flash replied casually as he felt his throat stop constricting his airway, "Their pompous attitudes make them super aerodynamic and very throwable."

Cocoa snorted, "I don't think that is scientifically accurate."

Flash laughed hoarsely. He felt raw and nauseous. He wanted to break down and cry. His head was pounding and his body was screaming at him to gallop as fast as he could in any direction so long as it was away from all those ponies and this horrible building.

Cocoa nuzzled Flash, "Are you okay?"

"... No," Flash whispered, "I might have overdone it for one evening. I'm sorry."

Cocoa scratched Flash behind the ears with a hoof and Flash smiled at the comforting feeling it gave, "Don't apologize. It's nothing you can help. Honestly, I'm more surprised that you have this problem, you don't seem the type."

"It mainly for places like this," Flash took a ragged breath, "I like parties, but there is usually less ponies around and I know most of the attendees."

They both stood for a time side by side until Flash felt his panic subside and his breathing finally return to normal.

"Um, do you mind if we go home?" Flash asked quietly.

Cocoa smiled warmly, "Of course not."

Flash grinned back and they both started trotting down the corridor to one of the building's many exits.

"You know I'm surprised I haven't seen Shining anywhere," Flash observed, "You'd think he would be-"

Both stopped before a nearby utility closet. They had both heard the bang and rattle of the door as well as the loud moans from within. Both ponies gave each other an odd look and in silent morbid agreement, Flash opened the door.

Inside were Shining Armour and the pink alicorn Princess of Love, Mi Amore Cadenza. Both were in rather compromising positions and showing off everything they had. They were also blushing furiously at having gotten caught in the act.

"I'll make this brief," Flash stated.

"This is my colt friend, Cocoa," Flash gestured to the mentioned pony with a hoof as the couple awkwardly waved back, though in the case of Cadence, it was more of a wiggling motion.

"Pleasure," Cocoa said flatly.

"Next, sweet Celestia, Shining; I didn't realize you were serious about the whole 'dating the Princess of Love' thing," Flash grinned, "Proud of you BBFL. I want to hear everything later and preferable without you inside her."

Shining nodded in affirmation. He was about to adjust himself to give Flash a hoof bump, but realized that he wasn't really in a position to be moving around much. He opted instead for a sheepish wave.

"And finally, _damn_ Cadence. You are one flexible mare. I didn't even know ponies could bend like that."

Cadence giggled, "Takes a lot of practice."

"I'm sure it does," Flash laughed, "Anyways, I'll let you two get back to it. I'll catch up with you later, Shiny."

"Oh wait, Flash before you go," Flash asked, "I'm getting a promotion in the guard soon and was wondering if you might want to join my squad with Pine Sap, Silver Mist, and Status Quo?"

"Shining, why are you even asking?' Flash rolled his eyes, "Of course I will, though I'd prefer you tell me the details another time."

Shining blushed a brighter shade of pink, "Oh, uh, right. Have a goodnight then."

Flash waved and made his way with Cocoa down the corridor.

"Can I get you to bend like that?" Flash asked Cocoa innocently.

"I can't believe you would even ask that," Cocoa deadpanned, "Maybe."

Flash and Cocoa trotted back home. They had finally left the Guard Ball and travelled side by side in the chilly night air with the stars bright overhead. Both stallions had their tails entwined together and trotted perfectly in sync with each other. Flash felt more calm in this moment then at any other point in the evening.

They both decided to stretch the night out a little longer and took a detour through the Canterlot Gardens. Under the glow of a single streetlight, a violinist played an up tempo waltz from the top of a small wooden box with a black cap next to him filled with a small amount of bits.

Flash trotted up to the violinist and threw a few more bits into the cap, "Could you start over?"

The violinist nodded his head with a smile and started the piece from the beginning.

Flash turned to Cocoa and offered a hoof, "I never asked you to dance tonight."

Cocoa took Flash's hoof in his own, "I'm glad you finally did."

Both stallions danced across the cobblestones streets in time to the violinist's melody. One piece turned into four and both Flash and Cocoa found themselves laughing and smiling throughout their waltz together.

It was joyous. A beautiful moment to end the night after a terrible evening. Flash was warm and happy and, for the first time that day, everything felt _right_.

Even if he had said it a hundred times in his letters, and every morning since he had returned from Dodge City, Flash wanted to say it again just to see if Cocoa would finally respond in kind.

Flash kissed Cocoa on the snout, "I love you."

Cocoa paused before melting into a warm smile. His cheeks were aglow and his eyes spoke of how much Cocoa cared for Flash.

Flash felt that the moment he had been waiting for since Dodge City, when he had realized Cocoa was the one for him, was finally going to happen.

He was finally going to reply.

"I love you, too."


	13. Chocolate and Mangos

Flash galloped quickly across the slick marble floors of the palace. Thankfully, he had gotten proficient at sliding turns, so he managed not to run into anything delicate. He soon saw his destination in front of him: guard post number eleven. It was located just outside the inner gardens.

He threw his hooves in front of him and skid to a stop perfectly into his post. With quick precision from years of practice, Flash stood tall and went into generic guard position number three: stand tall, chest puffed out, and look stoic.

If he was the type to brag, which he was, Flash would say that he had the most impressive stopping ability after running full gallop in the guard. He would also continue to say that he wasn't even tired from doing it all day but If he was being _honest_ , he'd complain about how his lungs were on fire and he felt like a puddle given solid form form from how much he was sweating under his armour.

The cardio he was getting was doing wonders for his physique, and he looked forward to Cocoa's reaction when he took off his armour later and he showed off how damn sexy he looked. Right now however, Flash broke his steadfast stance and instead decidedly _unsexily_ gasped and wheezed on a nearby column in the corridor desperately sucking in air.

It wasn't his fault, though, that he was this tired. He definitely wasn't out of shape and if anypony claimed otherwise, Flash would dare that pony to cover an entire wing of the castle with twenty-two different posts while galloping at full speed on slick marble floors in full plate mail.

He could definitely skip cardio that week or several.

Flash was pretty sick of being one of the only guards not assigned to other duties or on suspension. The only reason he was covering that many posts was because of what had happened at the Guard Gala last week.

When the noble ponies had crashed the party to harass the guards out of their favourite catering location, the completely unexpected, by which Flash meant completely expected, outcome happened in which the guard ponies didn't appreciate the jerks and decided to fight back. Physically.

On one hoof, the spectacle was hilarious. The guards had gotten bored of just wrestling the nobles into submission by the end of the evening and decided to mix in siege weaponry that had been, for whatever reason, stored in a side corridor of the dome. Something about Celestia needing catapults to deal with certain unruly delegates that didn't know when to keep their various appendages to themselves and banishment to the moon being impractical.

Regardless, the results were a beautiful concert of screaming noble ponies, several of which found out they actually really liked being launched into the air via siege weaponry and had bought a few of more worn down catapults after the party for 'personal reasons'.

Flash decided he didn't want to know the details.

The downside of that debacle was that disciplinary action had to be given. This was done begrudgingly as the higher ups, including Celestia and Luna, all agreed that the noble ponies were _insufferable_. This resulted in several suspensions, free escort duty for the nobles, and the worst of the worst of patrols out in the city proper.

Flash's friends Pine Sap, Silver Mist, and Status Quo in particular were given escort duty to the most pompous of the nobles: Prince Blueblood. This was due to a very rousing wrestling match involving a perfectly executed backbreaker and a rather vicious diving headbutt. The last move was done by, of all ponies, Status Quo who had snapped and decided to 'teach these barbaric ponies some manners'.

The irony of doing so while performing a diving headbutt from the second floor balcony of the dome whilst screaming obscenities at Prince Blueblood was lost on him.

Shining didn't get off scot free either as Cadence was a real screamer, and Captain Blue Charge has a hearing level above _deaf_.

Captain Blue Charge had complimented both of them on their flexibility, form and their ability to make it work upside down without the use of magic or wings. He then followed that statement by giving them the most vicious reprimand about how 'Celestia damn stupid' they both were considering their positions as a high ranking member of the Guard and Princess of Equestria.

Princess Celestia had intervened afterwards and 'punished' Shining Armour by making him be Princess Cadence's escort - of both varieties if Flash guessed right - on her tour of Manehattan, Cloudsdale, and Trottingham. This was met with shame and apologies form Shining that fell flat as he couldn't stop his tail from wagging every other second while doing so.

Also, knowing Celestia, she probably hoof bumped the both of them and then asked for details.

So, through some strange twist of fate, Flash had been of the few well behaved guards that hadn't done anything wrong. When he told Shining, he called him a liar. This meant that Flash was covering a lot of posts, which mainly meant galloping from post to post over stupidly large sections of the palace like some crazed maniac.

"I would do a whole lot for a glass of mango juice and a sandwich right about now," Flash grumbled out to nopony in particular.

"Why not both?"

Flash blinked. He looked around and couldn't find anypony nearby. He was positive he had heard somepony speak. Flash wnow worried that he had been overworking himself this week when he looked down and noticed a tall glass of some liquid in front of him.

Flash blinked and inspected the unknown substance. It was a tall glass of a creamy white goo with flecks of bright colour all throughout it. Flash took a tentative sniff and he took in the scent of bread and his second favourite scent in the world: mangos.

Obviously his favourite one was Cocoa.

Flash picked up the glass in a hoof and swirled the glass tentatively. It sloshed around and looked disgusting, but it smelled like have never lied to Flash before and he could really use a drink, so, with some apprehension, he gulped and drained the entire glass.

Flash smacked his lips as he mulled over the taste of a cucumber sandwich mixed with a mango smoothie.

"Needs pickles," Flash thought aloud.

A loud laugh echoed around him and Flash heard a distinctive _snap_. He then found himself sitting at a table made of cheese on a giant loaf of bread. His armour and weapon were both gone. He panicked about being so defenseless in an unknown situation but then looked up and tilted his head in puzzlement.

Sitting across from him on another loaf of bread was a serpent like creature with a mismatch of body parts from several different beasts. It had horns and wings as well as two yellow eyes that seemed to twinkle with mischief.

"I'll keep the pickles idea in mind for the next prototype of my lunch on the go," the creature grinned with far too many teeth.

Flash blinked, "Who are you?"

"Ah, ponies always want to know what I am. Gets old, but I suppose I shall make yet another exception for you my fine pegasus friend," the creature waved a hand dramatically, "Well, good stallion I-"

"Nah, I don't need to know that," Flash waved a hoof to interrupt while shaking his head, "I asked _who_ not _what_ , though I gotta admit I like the weird look you got going on."

The creature laughed uproariously, "Oh, you _are_ much better than those other more _boring_ ponies. I am known simply as Discord; Master of chaos and all around sexiest beast alive."

"Well, that can't be true," Flash grinned, "My colt friend is _clearly_ better. The sexy beast part not the Master of Chaos part," Flash pondered a moment with an idle hoof and then added, "At least I _think_ not the chaos part."

"Well, I can tell you that you're missing out," Discord snapped his fingers and reappeared laid out on the table in a frilly dress with matching parasol, "I'm one of the finest specimens in Equestria."

Flash giggled, "You definitely look interesting, but I prefer my Bugaboo."

Discord reappeared in his seat, smirking, "Well your loss. Who's the lucky creature?"

"What do you mean by creature?" Flash asked nervously.

"Oh, please," Discord rolled a pair of eyes in his hand then ate them, "You hardly even bated an eye at me when I appeared and haven't galloped off screaming. You're either dating one very strange pony or something that _isn't_ a pony. No way someone boring could please you."

"N-No," Flash could feel some sweat starting to trickle down his face, "My colt friend is a normal pony. Definitely, normal. As normal as can be."

"Uh huh, and I didn't get turned to stone by Celestia for doing things 'I shouldn't have," Discord conjured two free floating hands to emphasize his point with finger quotes, "Look, even if I wanted too, _nopony_ would believe me. Your colt friend's secret is safe with me."

"You got turned to stone?" Flash inquired.

"Yes," Discord glared, "I had disagreement with Princess Celestia on what was 'too far'."

"With Cel-," Flash stopped himself, "Princess Celestia? That doesn't sound like something she would do."

"It isn't, but I admit that I forced her hoof, something to which I rather regret. Teaches me for asking for permission before trying new things," Discord grinned widely and folded his arms under his chin, "Now, your colt friend. What is he?"

Flash bit his lip, "I, well, he's a… Changeling. They're shapeshifting bug mooses."

"Bug Moose?! _BUG MOOSE_?!" Discord laughed hysterically and banged his hands on the table, "Oh I am _so_ calling Chrysie that when I see her next. She _hates_ mooses."

"Chrysie?" Flash frowned.

"Not something to concern yourself with," Discord tapped a claw on his chin contemplatively, "yet. Though you are definitely a strange one. A pony to be dating a Changeling is something that hasn't happened in… centuries? Even when Changelings and ponies were on 'good' terms they usually ran screaming," Discord snapped his fingers and two miniature ponies galloped across the table with a big and scary moose with spider legs chasing after them, "You aren't bothered about dating one?"

"Nope, and I think his bug form is super hot," Flash had a dopey grin on his face, "I especially like his antlers. Taste like licorice."

Discord snorted, "Of course, they're the best part from personal experience," Discord turned his expression to thoughtful, "Actually if you promise to keep licking your colt friend's antlers I'll give you a cookie. I would love to know some 'ling is horribly uncomfortable at any given time."

Flash nodded eagerly in response with a wide eyed expression. Flash wasn't going to turn down a free cookie. Discord snapped his fingers and a teacup appeared in Flash's hooves. With no hesitation, Flash took a large bite of the teacup.

"Chocolate Chip," Flash took another bite, "Really _good_ chocolate chip."

Discord laughed again, "Why would you eat a teacup? You had no reason to believe I had actually given you a cookie."

"I feel like I can trust you," Flash shrugged.

Discord stared at him. He then glanced at Flash's cutie mark, which caused Flash to fidget uncomfortably.

"Uh, something wrong?" Flash asked nervously.

Discord blinked, "Do you have a broken mark?"

Flash went rigid. That was not a term anypony or rather any _one_ was supposed to know. It set off a few red flags in Flash's mind.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Flash nervously replied.

"Ah, so you do," Discord nodded his head sagely, "That would be why I haven't wanted to turn you into a carrot and have you chased by rabbits yet."

"Um, thank you for not doing that?" Flash said questioningly.

"You're welcome," Discord grinned, "You know what Flashy, I like you."

"Uh, did I tell you my name?" Flash was starting to get a little nervous with how much Discord knew.

"Nope," Discord snapped his fingers and name tags appeared on both of them reading 'Steve', "Doesn't matter though. I'm here to help you out good buddy."

"Me?" Flash asked, "Good buddy?"

"You and yes," Discord grinned with mischievously, "What do you want?"

"A mango?"

Discord snapped his fingers and a most perfect looking mango appeared in front of Flash. It was promptly devoured in a single delicious bite and followed by a moan of pleasure.

"That was bestest mango I have ever eaten," Flash grinned happily as he wagged his tail.

"Of course it was," Discord said while puffing out his chest, "I'm the greatest Chaos Master alive. Especially since I'm the only one. Now, something a bit more ambitious?"

Flash grinned widely with foalish glee, "Two mangos. No, no, no, wait. _Ten_ mangos."

"Okay, Flashy baby" Discord started, "I know mangos are pretty good-"

"You mean the _best_."

"-But I am a Master of Chaos that can bend and shape reality with a literal snap of my fingers. Are you sure there isn't something you would prefer more than a fruit you can buy down the street?"

Flash blinked and then thought hard for a moment, "... A mango the size of my house?"

"Okay Flash, as much as I would _love_ to see the faces on those other much more boring ponies upon seeing a giant mango rolling through Canterlot and levelling half the city, I'm going to ask you not pick something mango related," Discord said whilst grinning broadly, "What about your colt friend? Want something from him?" Discord leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows, "I could give him something for you to really enjoy _down under_."

"Nah, it's plenty big enough already," Flash giggled dopely to himself, "But, well there is one thing-"

"Oh is there?" Discord leaned across the table to be near Flash and fluttered his eyes, "Trouble in chocolate paradise?"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that I'm pretty sure you knew who my colt friend was before we even started this conversation," Flash hung his head morosely, "Well, I really like him, but he won't well..."

"Well, what?" Discord asked, "Play polo with you? Go swimming? Commit arson? Buy you mangos?"

"Have sex with me," Flash mumbled.

"Oh, well that's easily fixed. I'll just snap my fingers and he'll practically want to jump right-"

"No!" Flash jumped up in a panic, "I don't want him to be forced into having sex with me."

"Well, then why doesn't he?" Discord reappeared in his chair once more while munching on a teacup, ""By pony standards I _think_ you're a fairly good looking specimen. Wouldn't know personally of course."

"I don't know," Flash mumbled, "Apparently a bunch of voices in his head said he shouldn't."

"Oh, that's unfortunate, always sucks when your brain turns … wait a minute," Discord stopped, "Cocoa is a Changeling, right?"

"Yeah," Flash then giggled, "my sexy bug."

"OH," Discord smacked his head with a claw, "I know why he won't have sex with you now. Yes, I can fix that," Discord held up a clawed finger to stop Flash from speaking, "And I promise I'm not making him do it against his will."

Flash bit his lip in hesitation, "Well… as long as it's not going to hurt him either."

"Great, it's decided then. I'll get to that right now," Discord then looked up in contemplation, "Actually, now that I think about it, I might even go visit a few other ponies and see how they're doing. There was that Wonderbolt I had heard about."

"Oh, that's pretty awesome of you," Flash said happily, "And thanks for this. I really just want to know if Cocoa really is okay with me."

"No problem, Flashy. Don't mention it," Discord then snapped his fingers and Flash felt a slight tingle course through him, "Seriously though, _don't_. I will _kindly_ and _forcibly_ ask that you don't talk about our little conversation. I'd like a little more time in Equestria to do some shenanigans before I inevitably get turned back to stone. Though, you can tell Celestia later on when you need to."

"But I have to tell my Captain about what I saw on my patrols. It's my job," Flash then blinked and clued into the tingle from before, "I can't now, even if I wanted to, can I?"

Discord clicked his tongue and winked, "No you cannot, but enough of that. I have some ponies to visit and only so much time before Sunbutt catches on. Tata!"

Discord snapped his fingers and Flash found himself back in his armour standing in the spot he was supposed to be at. Discord was nowhere to be found.

He thought back on the conversation and realized he might be able to have sex with his colt friend soon. The thing he had been wanting to do since they had started dating.

His shift couldn't go by any faster.

Flash arrived home and held back his excitement. Discord had said he would have helped Cocoa get over his _whatever_ and let him be intimate with him that night. He had also put a spell on him that causes Flash to burp bubbles whenever he tries to tell others about Discord.

Flash had found himself repeating the mantra 'please don't be brainwashed to want to be with me' ever since he had left the castle.

Flash took his armour off and left it unceremoniously on the floor in the entrance hall. He flicked his ears as he listened for Cocoa and heard the soft sound of something being chopped with a knife in the dining room.

He trotted towards the sound and found Cocoa slicing up a large chocolate ball of something into thin slices. Cocoa popped one of the pieces into his mouth and swallowed. He smiled at the result and continued to chop more of the chocolate.

Flash tapped his hoof on the floor to get Cocoa's attention.

"Ah, you're back," Cocoa smiled warmly, "Here, try a slice. It's a new creation I made today and I think you'll like the results."

Flash grinned and sat down at the table. He took one of the cut chocolate slices and popped it into his mouth. As he bit down, he tasted the sweet and rich taste of milk chocolate with the citrus wonder of mangos.

"Cocoa," Flash felt excitement begin to bubble up, "Did you just make a _chocolate mango_?"

Cocoa smirked, "You were the inspiration for this particular treat."

Flash couldn't contain the foalish grin that forced its way onto his face. He quickly reached for another slice but was smacked by Cocoa's hoof. Flash took his hoof back and suckled on it. That had hurt.

"I don't think so," Cocoa sternly told Flash, "Last time you got addicted to a new treat of mine, you ate the entire supply and had trouble getting into your armour for the week."

He was talking about the hazelnut chocolate poppers. Flash regretted nothing.

"Ah, but they taste so _good_ ," Flash whined, "They're my two favourite things put together."

"Like you and me?"

Flash blinked. He was surprised Cocoa had said something so… romantic. Cocoa was smiling at him in a way that made Flash feel really warm inside. He couldn't really place the exact feeling, but it wasn't anything like lust or attraction. It was just _warm_.

"Yeah," Flash said softly, "Like us."

"Arguably the best thing in Equestria," Cocoa smirked, "You know, I might be willing to let you have another one with a _small_ condition."

Flash was a little put off by the sudden subject change but still wagged his tail in excitement at the prospect of getting another bite, "Oh, how?"

Cocoa popped a slice of chocolate mango into his mouth and then kept one end sticking out. He leaned forward toward Flash and grinned around the piece of chocolate while batting his eyes and cocking his eyebrows suggestively.

Flash found himself dumbfounded. Cocoa was flirting with him. _Cocoa was flirting with him_. His colt friend didn't do that. Before, he would always tell Flash that he wasn't ready. There was no way this was happening. Even though Discord had said he would do something, Flash hadn't actually _believed_ anything would change.

"You've been patient enough," Cocoa said around the chocolate slice.

Cocoa told him he didn't have to wait anymore. It was real. _This_ was real. Cocoa was flirting with him. He was ready.

With a large amount of apprehension and nervousness, Flash leaned in and grabbed the offered chocolate into his mouth. Flash bit his side off and ate the citrus treat quickly while Cocoa did the same. He then leaned in forward and kissed Flash on the mouth.

The wait was worth it. His colt friend's lips tasted of sweet chocolate and he could feel himself heating up form the contact.

Testing the waters, Flash probed forward with his tongue and Cocoa complied. They stayed at the dining room table for a few minutes making out until Cocoa pulled away. It was far too soon for Flash's liking.

Flash whined piteously after him but stopped when Cocoa got out of his chair and flicked his tail under Flash's muzzle.

With a sway of what Flash considered to be the _sexiest_ set of flanks he had ever seen, Cocoa pranced towards the stairs. He turned back once to look at Flash and gave the most seductive grin Flash had ever seen. That grin promised many _many_ things.

Flash didn't even noticed he had flipped his chair over in his rush to follow after him.


	14. Questionable Ethics

"Today on our investigation into the native ecosystem of the Canterlot Barracks, we observe the Flashus Sentrius in his natural habitat of the Guard's Cafeteria," Status Quo said in a fake dignified voice.

Status, wearing a pith helmet, sat across from Flash, who was smiling contentedly and staring off into space with a blissful look and the biggest, dumbest grin on his face. He was working his way through a large bowl of mangos and would sigh breezily every few moments as he chomped into the succulent fruit.

Shining Armour and Silver Mist both groaned, while Pine Sap grinned from the comical display. They had just finished their shifts for the day, but had been asked to stay behind to talk with Captain Blue Charge in his office when he was available.

Pine Sap, being a pony who couldn't stand not having something to eat for any long stretch of time as well as having nothing to better to do, had ordered up snacks from the kitchen that had quickly amounted close to a full on meal. Mainly because the a few of kitchen mares were smitten with the stallions in the group.

"Here we see the Flashus eating his food of choice in the wilds of the castle: the inferior orange," Flash, with no other acknowledgement of Status having said anything, threw a cupcake into the side of his face, "Note that the Flashus throws food at other ponies when offended by true statements."

Status turned to Pine as the cupcake slowly trailed down his muzzle, "Fellow observer Pine Sap, what are your thoughts on this most strange of creatures? Why does he smile so?"

Pine Sap was banging her hooves on the table as she let out gales of laughter, "I see. That is a very good point and necessary for our discussion," Status turned to Silver next, "What say you Silver Mist?"

Silver snorted and rolled his eyes, "I don't know who's worse; you doing this weird 'observation' schtick or Flash with that stupid grin on his face."

"Both," Pine Sap's laughter became louder, "Shining Armour, what do you think is the reason for the stallion's mysterious smile?"

"He got laid," Shining deadpanned, "It's the most obvious expression Flash has."

Status blinked, "Wait, seriously? That's his 'I got lucky' face?"

Pine Sap fell off the table and started rolling around while laughing at a hysterical pitch. Silver Mist was reciting the entire guardbook in his head to tune out what was, in his opinion, the worst possible topic of conversation.

Flash for his part had started humming merrily as he chomped through another mango.

"Yes, and it's irritating every time he does it," Shining gritted his teeth, "Also, I've been meaning to ask, but where did you get a pith helmet?"

"Looting," Status replied innocently.

"From _whom_?" Shining asked with his eyebrows raised incredulously.

"Prince Blueblood," Status answered, "He throws, on average, three point eight tantrums a day with at least one of them involving throwing objects around. The majority of those items end up going out a nearby window and landing in a bin that I totally didn't place there. I've been keeping the stuff that interests me and selling the rest off at second hoof stores. I almost have enough bits just from pawning his garbage off to be able to move to Upper Canterlot."

Shining blinked, "Should I arrest you for theft? I feel like I should arrest you for theft."

"He threw them away and never made any attempt to reclaim or ask about the things in question," Status shrugged, "Honestly, Blueblood replaced almost everything by the next day in each instance, so I don't think it could be considered as 'theft'," Status tapped a hoof on his muzzle, "Although, if you really want to arrest me, you'll also have to apprehend Pine Sap for taking that silverware collection-"

"It was a complete set of Hollow Shade's Silver Family Originals!" Pine Sap interrupted from the floor.

"-And Silver Mist for a sizable number of grimoires and fiction novels," Status finished.

Shining turned to Silver with a questioning eyebrow and was met with a shrug, "A large number of those grimoires were rare and I refuse to see such treasures thrown out into a garbage pile."

Pine Sap, who had finally gotten a hold of herself, stood up from the floor and returned to her seat, "What about Blueblood's personal collection of steamy erotic fiction that he threw out after his 'marefriend of the week' had caught him reading them?"

Silver turned a bright crimson as he stuttered, "Donated."

"Really? I could have sworn that I saw you-"

"DONATED," Silver shouted as he quickly covered Pine's mouth with his hooves to stop her from finishing the sentence.

"Well, I suppose that's fine then seeing as how you can't be arrested for taking 'garbage'," Shining turned to Flash, "Enjoy your roll in the hay with Cocoa?"

"Yes," Flash cheerily responded as he wagged his tail and took a bite of the mango in his hoof, "Yes, I did."

"Yeah, figured as much, so-"

"In the bedroom," Flash finished off his mango in one more huge bite.

"Why are you mentioning your bedroom?" Shining asked in confusion.

"The workout room, the dining room, the kitchen..." Flash continued listing off.

"Oh, no," Silver's eyes began widening as realization hit and he began to re-evaluate what the worst possible conversation could be, "He's not listing off all the places he had sex with his colt friend is he?"

"... The conservatory, the library, in the study next to that creepy mask that will probably eat me one day..."

"Oh sweet Celestia, _he is_ ," Shining groaned as Pine Sap let out another loud guffaw.

"... all three bathrooms, on the roof while making eye contact with that busy body mare that keeps spying on us..."

"You made _eye contact_?" Pine started entering the throes of uncontrollable laughter once more, "Flash, that's one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

Pine Sap and Flash hoof bumped as he finished off, "... and then finally on the piano while playing a stirring rendition of Ode to Joy."

Status narrowed his eyes and asked Flash in morbid curiosity, "How did you play Ode to Joy while having sex on top of the piano?"

" _Vibrations_ ," Flash grinned mischievously.

Shining slammed his hooves on the table, "Okay, I think that's enough, I'm sure Captain Blue Charge is ready for us or at the very least we can do something else besides listen to Flash's sex life."

Silver Mist burst out of his seat, "I second the motion!"

"Aw, but Shiny, I wanted to get everypony up to speed on everything that's happened recently," Flash pouted.

"Flash, I already _know_ what you've been doing. Too much actually," Shining glared, "You've sent me a letter every other day since I've been gone telling me in _explicit detail_ what you've done."

"Like when Discord escaped?" Flash grinned, "That was a good day."

"Yes, I'm so glad you enjoyed your swimming pool filled with mangos and drinking chocolate milk as it rained from the clouds while a spirit of chaos tormented the citizenry," Shining grumbled.

"Shiny, you knew I would help the citizens of Canterlot," Flash smiled warmly, "But Princess Celestia told us that the citizens were safe and the Bearers were handling Discord. Princess Luna even said that the guards should go enjoy the break in tedium."

" _You_ didn't have to go galloping through the streets of Manhattan while trying to not to be _eaten by the buildings_ ," Shining growled.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You just need to relax, and _besides_ ," Flash waved a hoof, "Nopony was hurt, they all just went a little crazy for a bit. Hardly the worst thing that's ever happened."

"Crazy does not begin to describe the mare that was throwing glitter at me while I was struggling to get away from an elevator that was licking my flanks," Shining glared, "Also, when I said that you had been telling me too much, I was more criticizing how you gave me a complete _play by play account of your sexual experiences with Cocoa_."

"I just wanted you to feel included," Flash hung his head disappointed.

Shining slammed his hooves once more on the table and stared at Flash with fury in his eyes, "Not when my marefriend reads them to me as foreplay!"

Pine burst out laughing again while Status soon joined her. Silver stared off into the distance and questioned the decisions in his life that had lead to that moment.

"I don't really see a problem with Cady using my letters to get into the mood," Flash gave Shining his most shit eating grin, "Frankly, I'm flattered she enjoys them so much."

"Normally, I would thank you for helping a brother out in getting my marefriend to want to go to bed with me so much, but," Shining pressed his face into Flash's as he knew it made him uncomfortable, " _I blame you for the spoons_."

Pine and Status were officially done as they laughed uproariously and Silver planted his face firmly into the table. After a few more moments of intense glaring that did nothing to dissuade Flash's grin, Shining stood up.

"Alright, time for us to go check on Captain Blue Charge," Shining declared.

"Yes, Sir," Pine, and Status said while Silver merely groaned in affirmation from his place implanted onto the table.

"Aye, aye, Shiney Hiney," Flash saluted.

"You're lucky you're my brother," Shining grumbled under his breath as he marched towards Blue Charge's office.

The group of Shining Armour, Flash Sentry, Pine Sap, Silver Mist, and Status Quo entered Captain Blue Charge's office.

It was very different from the small room Flash had seen during his interview, presumably as this was the Captain's more permanent office. Just to start, it was much more spacious and had a large bay window that overlooked the city. There were several bookcases and cabinets filled to the brim with books and papers. The walls were decorated with charts and the floor was covered with a crimson rug emblazoned with Princess Celestia's cutie mark.

The Captain sat behind a long oak desk covered with papers and reports. His brow was furrowed as he read through a piece of paper in front of him.

Flash lined up with his fellow guards just in front of the Captain's desk and they all saluted crisply while shouting out, "Reporting in, Sir."

Blue Charge continued to review his document for a moment more before looking over the assembled ponies. He leaned back in his chair and tapped a hoof idly on the desk. He scowled and seemed to be mulling over several thoughts most of which, going by the Captain's expression, were probably not good.

"Before we get into why you're here," The Captain narrowed his eyes, "How the _buck_ did you lot end up getting into trouble, but not natural born shit disturber _Flash Sentry_?"

The guards fidgeted uncomfortably as Flash burst into a grin that even Cocoa would find overbearing.

"I mean, come on!" The Captain threw his hooves up in exasperation, "You outdid the pony who regularly puts inspirational post-it notes on the nobility just to see how long he can get away with it."

"My favourite one is 'just hang in there, he shuts up eventually', Sir," Flash stated proudly.

The Captain leaned forward and pointed both hooves at Flash to emphasize his point. The others stayed stoic throughout the exchange but were internally groaning at the prospect of somehow being less professional than _Flash Sentry_. Shining in particular fought the urge to smash his face repeatedly into the desk in front of him.

"I expect you lot to do better, except for you Flash," The Captain made direct eye contact with the pony in question, "You do your job well, but otherwise I don't expect much more from you in terms of being serious."

"I don't try very hard, Sir," Flash replied cheekily.

The Captain scowled, "Joking aside, that is not our business for today since all of you," The Captain leaned forward and rested his muzzle on his hooves, "Have been promoted."

The Captain released a quick burst of magic from his horn. Shining's armour trim changed to twin colours of purple and white indicating the position of Captain with special status. The others received blue with white indicating Corporal with special status.

Pine and Flash shared a hoof bump while all of them stayed rigid and in position.

"Now, before moving forward, let me explain a few important pieces of information," He looked directly at Shining Armour, "Shining - congratulations, you are officially a Captain of the Guard."

Flash inwardly beamed for his adoptive brother. It was good to see that he wasn't the only one that thought Shining deserved a big promotion.

"I'm honoured, Sir, but I thought I was only being promoted to be 2nd Lieutenant," Shining questioned, "Captain puts me at the same authority as you, and I am far too inexperienced for that kind of position."

"You are too inexperienced," The Captain agreed, "which is why you have the white stripe, but I'll get back to that. First, I would like to confirm; the four ponies standing next to you are the guards you requested for your squad?"

"Yes, Sir," Shining answered with no hesitation.

"You have Corporal Flash Sentry listed as your second in command," Captain Blue Charge recited, "This is also correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Shining replied just as firmly.

Flash blinked. Shining hadn't told him about that and he was surprised that he was chosen for the position as he would have figured Status was better suited.

"And you're sure, Captain Shining Armour?" Captain Blue Charge narrowed his eyes, "You are absolutely certain of your decisions?"

"I can't think of a better team to have," Shining answered with conviction.

Captain Blue Charge smirked, "Good answer. You are officially the Captain of the temporarily named Special Tasks Squad, comprising of these bunch of greenhorns," Captain Blue Charge then smiled warmly, "Congratulations to all of you."

This time the assembled ponies let out a congratulatory shout. There was much patting on the back and congratulations to each other. Once the celebratory fervour died down, it occurred to the guards to ask for more details. Especially considering how odd and seemingly random this promotion was.

"I'm sure I can speak for all of us when saying we are glad for the promotion, but isn't this a little too _fast_?" Status asked, "I know we've been overdue for a rise in the ranks, but Shining going straight to Captain seems a bit much."

"I also am rather suspicious of this," Silver Mist frowned, "I cannot help but wonder if something has happened to have cause for this."

"You would be correct Corporal Status Quo and Corporal Silver Mist," Status and Silver both stood just slightly taller at the use of their new rank, "One of the reasons you were all chosen was because of your actions in the mines shortly after the Nightmare Moon incident."

The group stood tall and proud at the recognition of their work.

"The second is because the higher ups have good reason to believe that more threats are coming to Equestria and the Elements of Harmony may not be enough to handle it."

That put a damper on the mood of the group.

"But I thought the Elements of Harmony could handle anything," Pine Sap asked nervously, "One rainbow of karmic retribution and 'boom', threat gone."

"That's true, the Elements of Harmony are a very potent force that can handle almost any threat," Captain Blue Charge nodded in agreement then continued, "However, can the same be said for its Bearers?"

"Their Bearers, Sir?" Status questioned, "Do you mean the ponies that use the Elements?"

"Yes, I do," Captain Blue Charge nodded his head, "If I remember correctly the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony are a librarian of admittedly significant magical power, an apple farmer, a party planning baker, an animal caretaker, a seamstress, and a weather manager," Captain Blue Charge quirked a single eyebrow, "Does that sound like an elite team of professionals that can take on any threat?"

"No, Sir," Status gulped, "That sounds fairly alarming from our perspective as they just seem to be a random assortment of civilians, Sir."

"Exactly," Captain Blue Charge stated, "The Elements are not a perfect solution. We cannot change their Bearers and the Bearers in question are not trained combat specialists. The Elements take time to use. They become ineffective if the Bearers are not on good terms," The Captain snorted, "Tartarus, the damn things are _fickle_. They can, on a whim, decide that the Bearers are no longer worthy - something that has happened before - and stop working in the middle of a huge conflict, which means _we_ have to deal with a threat that we are in _no way_ capable of dealing with.

On top of that, I've been noticing a trend recently with this so called 'released after being locked away for a thousand years' situation," The Captain stood up and started pacing behind his desk, "I asked Celestia for a list of possible enemies that could appear after a thousand years and it was _long_. She even gave me a list of potential threats besides that and it was even _longer_."

The captain slammed his hooves on the table and faced the group, "Did you know she included our 'allies' on that list? When I asked why, she stated, and I quote: 'The only reason Equestria is not in perpetual war or razed to the ground is because of our focus on good diplomacy, our incessant need to always be friendly, and a staggeringly huge amount of _luck_ '. To a high ranking military officer such as myself those words are, to be frank, _bucking terrifying_."

"So what is our response to this news, Captain?" Shining asked.

"Glad you asked, Captain Shining," Blue Charge stood tall and addressed the assembled ponies, "We are in the process of creating several groups to pre-emptively deal with potential threats, and you are one such group. You may have higher ranks, but you will all still answer to me. Eventually, you won't have to; but for now consider yourselves on trial," The Captain scanned over the group, "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir," All five ponies replied in unison with a crisp salute.

"Good, then your first mission will be to investigate a distress call in Vanhoover. Your train leaves at Eighteen hundred hours and you are expected at the Wilderness Post on the grasslands a day after your arrival," Captain Blue Charge threw a folder containing several papers over to Shining who caught it deftly in his magic, "Read up on the details while you travel there. Dismissed."

Flash gave a final salute with his fellow guards and all of them exited the office.

As they trotted back to the Cafeteria to finish up their meal and head home to pack, Flash asked, "We just got bribed with promotions and increased pay to do super dangerous missions, didn't we?"

"Yep," Shining deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah totally," Pine Sap happily answered.

"I'm surprised you even caught on," Silver Mist scoffed.

"We are probably going to die," Status noted.

"Okay," Flash said, "Just wanted to confirm how screwed we all are."

Flash flinched as the caravan hit another bump in the road. He knew that magically animated caravans were 'all the rage' in Vanhoover and the preferred method of travel for quickly reaching the outposts and smaller settlements out in the grassland, but would it really be so hard for them to invest in making the trip more comfortable and not so hard on his rump?

They had been inside this silly thing since arriving in Vanhoover - Shining refused to be late for their _very first mission_ \- and it was wearing down on Flash's patience, or what little he had.

The interior of the wagon was only just big enough to fit six normal sized ponies and not suited for a rather large earth pony like Pine Sap and an even bigger Pegasus like Flash. Status, Silver, and Flash were squished together on a wood bench built into one side of the wagon while Pine Sap and Shining sat on the other. A canvas cloth stretched overhead allowing only a view outside through one of two openings at the front and back. A purple crystal was embedded in the floor that was used to power the animation spell running the caravan and he constantly had to fight the urge to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the bright shiny mineral.

The ride was unpleasant with every bump that they crossed being felt in bruises along Flash's flanks. The worse thing of all was that Flash was _bored_. He had been told many times by his closest of companions, most notably Cocoa, that Flash being bored was probably the worst possible scenario and likely to end in arson.

He was sure everypony was overacting as Flash has only done borderline criminal activities once when he was bored. Maybe several times depending on any given definition of 'illegal'. Frankly, Cocoa had more reason for concern as Flash liked to go to his default hobby of choice when he was around: gnawing on his antlers.

Flash noticed a butterfly glide by outside the back of the wagon. He would go chasing after it and give his wings a stretch, but Shining had already gotten mad at him for leaving the caravan once already.

Though, the reason Shining had been so mad was probably because Flash had seen a 'puppy' and put it in a headlock while petting it and telling it what a good doggy it was.

Grizzly Wolves, as Flash had been lectured, were not supposed to be antagonized as they are extremely dangerous and very carnivorous. Ponies are also not supposed to be able to put them into headlocks, but clearly those ponies weren't Flash Sentry.

He scowled as he remembered that Shining wouldn't let him keep the adorable little vicious bundle of cuteness as it was a 'danger to ponykind' and 'not acceptable as a house pet; dammit Flash it's a wild animal'. The jerk had even put on sunglasses to protect himself from Flash's weapons-grade pout.

He couldn't believe Shining would do that. How was he supposed to guilt and beg Shining into giving him stuff now?

Regardless, Flash wasn't allowed leave the caravan, so he would have to find something else to do - or, preferably, somepony else to bother.

Flash turned to his first line of defense against boredom: Shining. He was busy pouring over the mission documents for the umpteenth time, and that meant Flash would be treated to yet another debriefing if he interrupted.

He decided to leave Shining as a last resort.

Pine Sap was out cold and snoring rather loudly in a corner, which was a shame since that was Flash's next go to for fun.

Status Quo was busy scribbling… _something_ into a notebook and had this very intense look on his face. Status was great, but could be really scary. Especially when he was interrupted in the middle of one of his writing moods. Plus he didn't want to be on the wrong end of his diving headbutt. He saw what Blueblood looked like after the Guard Gala.

Silver Mist was reading. Flash wasn't sure what he was reading because there was no way that a pony would ever look as flustered and nervous while reading a _Complete History of Griffon Culture_. Flash had only seen that expression on his colt friend and that was only when he was in certain compromising positions that usually had Flash on top of him.

That, unfortunately, left himself. His mind immediately went to thinking about Cocoa. Normally that would be fine, but apparently thinking about Silver's steamy literature made his mind immediately imagine Cocoa laying down below him while biting his lips seductively. This was definitely making Flash heat up - among _other_ things - and he didn't feel like living up to his first name with all of his fellow guards present.

That was kind of hot in its own way, but Flash didn't need 'public exposure' on his file. Better to leave that kind of thinking for when he was alone.

Flash turned to Shining, who continued to glare down at the mission documents in mild annoyance. He breathed a heavy sigh.

 _Fine, I'll take the mission briefing_.

"Hey, Shiny. Whatcha doin'?" Flash said in an obnoxious singsong voice.

"Going over the mission documents," Flash suppressed the need to roll his eyes, "I just don't understand these reports."

"Well, that is kind of why we're investigating it, right?" Flash noted.

"Well, yes," Shining frowned, "It's just so weird for the guards at the outpost to send out an emergency signal for backup, then to say it was only a false alarm," Shining threw his hooves up in exasperation, "I mean, they used a primary flare! That's only for serious emergencies. Like _Nightmare Moon_ serious emergencies."

"Hey, they might have just mistaken something scary for something not. Like a vicious and terrifying chipmunk, but it was actually a Grizzly Wolf," Flash stared off into the distance, "Those bush tigers are fearsome beasts."

Status paused in his writing to stare at Flash. He was about to ask how chipmunks could possibly be worse than a Grizzly Wolf, but instead shook his head deciding it wasn't worth it and resumed writing.

Shining, already used to Flash's ridiculous statements, ignored him and continued, "Except, they deal with those kind of threats all the time. They aren't new recruits, they wouldn't use the highest level of emergency flare for something as mundane as a 'misunderstanding'."

"Shining, you're going to have to consider that this might have just been a mistake," Flash reasoned, "I'm not saying that this isn't suspicious, I actually agree with you on that front since it doesn't make sense, but you need to consider that not everything is a sinister plot to destroy the country. If you go in with the assumption that everything is bad then you won't be open to the possibility of everything being _fine_."

Shining paused, "That's… a good point. I'll keep that in mind," Shining smirked, "Knew there was a reason I chose you as my second."

Flash grinned back, "Because I'm the bestest colt of course," Shining rolled his eyes, "Now as your second, I'm telling you that you need to relax."

Flash leaned in close and whispered into Shining's ear, "Want to get Silver to admit he's reading erotica right now?"

Shining's then wore the most vicious of grins as he chuckled darkly.

"Aw, come on Silver," Shining whined, "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, having stranger sexual tastes than I do is actually impressive," Flash grinned.

Silver scowled and glared at the both of them, "I don't particularly appreciate having you take my books, nor do I enjoy having them read aloud for your entertainment."

"Don't be so uptight, Silver," Pine Sap grinned, "I'll tell you what, if I ever decide to 'woo' you, I'll make sure I'm wearing heavy petticoats."

"Don't forget the whips," Flash added, "Those appeared to be _very_ important in the wooing process."

"And the poetry," Shining teased, "That one stallion in the story had been brought to the verge of tears by a lymeric."

"Of course, there's also the candle wax," Status laughed, "Honestly, most of the dating in that book seemed more like trying to commit arson."

"Something I wholeheartedly approve of," Flash nodded.

Silver Mist puffed his cheeks, "I'll have you know that Mrs. Rice is a visionary of erotic fiction and romance and I will not have you sully her name with your," Silver seemed to struggle for a moment to think of a word, " _barbaric mockery_."

The others laughed at Silver's expense as they walked along the trails leading to the Wilderness Outpost. They had left the caravan a ways back as Flash had finally snapped and forced them to trot the rest of the way due to stir craziness.

For a grassland, there was a surprisingly large number of trees and shrubs that blocked their path. It was slightly overgrown, which was odd as the guard was supposed to be keep the path clear. It made Flash weary, as this seemed to add to the strangeness of the guards having set off that signal flare in the reports.

He checked the others to note they, too, were nervous despite. Everypony flicked their ears and darted their eyes along the path, searching for threats.

Each of them were armed with their weapon of choice: Shining's sword, Silver's lance, Status' serrated whip, Pine's gauntlets, and Flash wielded his trusty halberd Leslie. When he had been asked why he named his halberd Leslie, Flash had replied that it was named after his favourite character in a puppet show.

They probably wouldn't have laughed so hard if Flash had elaborated that 'Leslie' was a giant puppet dragon that ate the ponies and burned down villages as depicted in the titular 'The Great Burning of Puppet City'. It was one of Flash's favourite shows due to the rampant use of pyrotechnics during the performance.

As they came upon the Wilderness Outpost, a two story hexagonal wood building with a lookout tower, Flash felt the familiar twinge of pain in his flanks that signified danger. He gritted his teeth and readied himself for the worst.

 _I was kind of hoping Shiny was full of it for once_.

"Alright, stay alert," Shining commanded, "We'll be reporting to Sergeant Galloper. Be respectful and let me do most of the talking."

"Will your talking involve long serenades and petticoats?" Pine Sap grinned while Silver glared at her.

Shining snorted, "Seeing as how I'm not planning to have an intimate candlelit dinner with him and have a marefriend besides, no."

Flash felt a sharp spike in pain as they got closer to the Outpost. Flash focused and listened in on what his mark was telling him.

 _STAY TOGETHER_.

"You know," Status started, "We only need to report in. Shining, you could probably do that with Flash while the rest of us stay here and-"

"No," Flash interrupted, "We stick together. Right, Shiny?"

Shining blinked, "Well, he is right. We don't-"

"Stay together," Flash furrowed his brow and made direct eye contact with Shining, "We do not know what's going on, and splitting up would make us vulnerable."

Shining stared back at Flash as the others appeared confused. Flash didn't care if they thought he was being weird. What mattered to him was that everypony was safe and his mark was telling him that if they didn't stay together there would be a chance of that not being the case.

"That's a good point," Shining conceded, "Alright, you heard Flash, stay close."

Flash grinned and ignored the throbbing pain along his body that was steadily growing. He had an extremely high pain tolerance due to his mark, and had learned to do what was needed despite the pain, but it was really irritating how his mark always seemed to be able to circumnavigate his tolerance and hurt like a timber wolf bite.

As they arrived in front of the Outpost, a large green earth pony stallion stepped out dressed in armour with the red trim colour of a Private, and greeted them gruffly.

Shining answered, but Flash was ignoring the conversation in favour of controlling his rising panic and feeling of dread.

It was _wrong_.

That pony wasn't a pony.

"Are there others?" Flash inquired.

Both Cocoa and Flash were on the living room couch with Flash laying upside down in Cocoa's lap listening to music on his headphones and Cocoa in his earth pony disguise reading some book that Flash could barely understand. According to Cocoa it was biology, but the only biology Flash was interested in was the anatomy of a Changeling and how to make them blush harder.

"Other what, Flash?" Cocoa replied.

"Changelings," Flash asked, "I realized that the possibility of an entire race of shapeshifters might be a security risk and that I should probably care since, you know, _I'm a guard_."

"Honestly, I'm surprised it only just occurred to you," Cocoa put his book on the couch arm, "Just for curiosity's sake, what does that make me? I am one of those shapeshifters myself."

"My colt friend," Flash stated immediately.

"And if I was deemed a threat?" Cocoa smirked.

"That doesn't change my previous statement," Flash said in a more serious tone.

"But if you were forced to choose between me and defending Equestria, surely you would pick your fellow guards," Cocoa reasoned.

"Then I don't think you know as well as you think you do," Flash stated with conviction.

There was a long moment of silence as Cocoa absorbed the implications of Flash's words with a concerned look on his face. Flash couldn't figure out what he was thinking, but he was unhappy and that wouldn't do. He also realized that they had gone a solid minute without him doing something adorable, so Flash pushed himself up and kissed Cocoa on the snout.

Cocoa smiled, "To get back on topic, the simple answer is yes. My species form what are known as hives, a large grouping of Changelings that serve under one Monarch. There are several major ones throughout the world, but the one you should pay attention to the most is my previous hive in the Badlands."

"Huh, okay," Flash tilted his head thoughtfully, "Can they all shapeshift?"

"Yes, though their success varies from Changeling to Changeling, subspecies to subspecies," Cocoa replied, "My species in particular is size constrained when shapeshifting, but others can freely change their shape into any creature of any size or shape."

"Subspecies?" Flash frowned, "Like how there are Pegasus, Unicorn, and Earth ponies?"

"Exactly the same. I'm a variant known as a Guard Drone, which are born and trained specifically for combat," Cocoa said in his patient lecturing tone that he uses when he is teaching others or lecturing Flash on something stupid he had said that day, "The other two variants are Worker and Spellcraft drones. Worker drones are smaller, don't have any horns and are trained to do manual labour. Spellcraft Drones have multiple horns depending on magical ability, tall slim builds, and are used to perform spells and rituals."

"Cool, I'm dating a big sexy guard drone," Flash gave a sleazy grin, "Any other guard drones that you think would be willing to come over and join us in some fun?"

"No," Cocoa chuckled, "My, or rather _their_ , hive is specialized in Worker Drones and has difficulties breeding Guard and Spellcraft variants," Cocoa glared, "Mainly due to the Queen's inefficiencies."

"The Queen? Inefficiencies?" Flash widened his eyes in surprise, "You have a Monarch?" He narrowed his eyes in thought, "Wait, you mentioned that earlier, right?"

"I did," Cocoa said in a carefully neutral voice, "She is an incompetent, worthless, _terrible_ , _Cruel, Selfish, WRETCHED_ -"

Cocoa stopped as he had realized that Flash had gone silent during his tirade. He was looking up at Cocoa with wide eyes. He had never seen his colt friend speak of something with such hate.

Cocoa, as a means to apologize, starting scratching Flash right behind his ears where he liked it. It wasn't long before Flash hummed happily and kicked his leg out.

Head scratches made everything better.

"I apologize Luv, I just..." Cocoa frowned, "I'm not particularly fond of their Queen."

"It's okay, Bugaboo," Flash nuzzled Cocoa under the muzzle, "You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready too, though I'm confused why you keep saying 'their'," Flash tilted his head in Cocoa's lap in confusion, "Are you not still part of their hive too?"

"No," Cocoa glared, "And as far as I'm concerned they can _burn_ ," Cocoa then paused and added, "Apologies once more, I'm not normally this… _morbid_."

"It's okay, I can understand the sentiment," Flash mumbled.

"Of course you would, though if we were setting Iron Wall on fire I would prefer to have some time alone with the stallion first," Flash noted the look on Cocoa's face and decided that he would probably fly to live in Saddle Arabia if he was ever on the receiving end.

"So, I guess it's impossible to tell a Changeling apart from a regular pony when they've transformed?" Flash asked.

Cocoa snorted, "If they're from my hive, it's not hard at all. Pay attention to the details and it becomes obvious. Their Queen is a _terrible_ actor and even worse at disguises. That set the ability level for the rest of the hive."

"Then why is your disguise so perfect?" Flash inquired.

"Besides the fact that I taste like chocolate?" Cocoa smirked.

"Ponies don't normally taste like chocolate?" Flash asked incredulously.

"No they do not, Flash. That is a unique trait to myself," Cocoa grinned as Flash pouted at the thought that other ponies couldn't experience the deliciousness of his colt friend for themselves, "Anyways, the only reason I'm not as terrible as they are is because my father - Floral Print not Steel Bastion - was an artist that paid an excessive amount of attention to detail," Cocoa sighed happily as he remembered fond moments with his late father, "We would spend many afternoons together fixing my disguise to ensure that it was spot on and I could live an average life."

"Well, I'm glad he helped you out because that ass is the finest disguise I've ever seen," Flash smirked, "Though not as good as the one I get to see when you drop the disguise."

Cocoa rolled his eyes as Flash grinned underneath him.

The fur was wrong. It didn't lie naturally like a normal pony's and instead ran counter to the natural flow of the body. The proportions weren't right. A leg was a little too long, and the neck stretched out longer than it should. The mane was glossy and shiny, but Flash couldn't see any trace of product.

The details just kept piling up more and more. It was obvious to Flash that the pony was a shapeshifter, potentially a Changeling. He couldn't assume it was a Changeling by default as shapeshifting was not exclusive to their race.

"As you can see we're fine here," the pony that wasn't a pony gruffly said, "It was just a false alarm. We had mistaken one creature for something more fearsome."

"That's fine, we all make mistakes," Shining grinned, "Everything seems in order, so we'll just head back then."

 _DON'T GO BACK, THERE'S AN AMBUSH WAITING._

Tartarus, no. Flash didn't need his mark to tell him that going back was a _terrible_ idea. His mark confirmed it, but he was already aware that they would most likely be captured once they left. It wasn't difficult for a race of shapeshifters to just hide in the bushes and wait until we're unaware to ambush us.

Besides that, this group was potentially entirely Changelings. Despite being one, Cocoa had been _very_ clear that these creatures were dangerous and relied mainly on deceit to ensnare targets. Just to be sure Flash had understood the dangers of his own race, Cocoa had gone into _explicit_ detail about Changelings' feeding habits, which had left Flash completely terrified of them. Even taking out the fact that his closest friends were right next to him and potentially in danger, Flash wasn't going to take a chance with these creatures attacking Vanhoover.

Thankfully, Flash had one advantage in communication that these creatures wouldn't be able to know: Shining's dorky made-up code language. Back in high school, Shining had been really into spy novels for about a month and he had made a series of phrases and keywords to communicate certain messages in casual conversations. The spy phase had passed, but the secret conversations had persisted.

Flash could only hope that Shining remembered about it.

"Actually, Captain we can't go back yet," Flash interjected.

The others all looked at him in confusion while the not pony scowled. Flash struggled to keep his face neutral so as not to give away his intentions.

"We can't?" Shining narrowed his eyes, "Why not?"

"I checked the forecast this morning and there was a heavy chance of fog setting in across the grassland," Flash desperately hoped Shining would understand, "I wouldn't want to be caught up and stranded out in the open on our way back."

The real message was that they were being deceived and that they would be ambushed if they went back.

Shining was confused at first, but his eyes widened in realization of Flash's true meaning. He understood. Flash fought back his sigh of relief.

 _Thank you, Shining Dork_.

"My apologies, but Flash is correct," Shining looked apologetic as he addressed the not pony, "Would we be able to stay for a time?"

The not pony looked irritated as it struggled to find a valid reason to turn them away, but eventually replied, "Certainly, though I'll need to talk to Sergeant Galloper," The not pony gestured with a hoof inside, "This way."

The group followed the creature into the building. The Wilderness Post matched its exterior with a vaulted wooden ceiling, large and spacious opening, and several doors that lead off into other parts of the Outpost.

Flash scanned the dozen or so ponies that milled about in the room. All of them had tensed when they had entered and he could confirm that they were all shapeshifters form their lackluster disguises. Two such ponies stood out to him: a very large steel grey earth pony stallion and a short light green unicorn.

The not pony that had lead them there gestured for the group to stop, "Wait here."

The not pony trotted over to the two ponies Flash had noted earlier. Clearly the leaders of the group. The earth pony looked agitated and scowled at them as the not pony explained the situation. The large earth pony trotted over to the group.

"I am Sergeant Galloper," The 'Sergeant' said gruffly, "We already gave you a report and explained the situation. Why are you still here?"

"Jerk," Pine Sap muttered under her breath.

She let out an _oomph_ as Silver jabbed her in the ribs.

"The weather team in Vanhoover had notified us that there was a chance of fog later today," Shining replied unfazed, "We are requesting lodgings to wait out the inclimate weather."

The Sergeant narrowed his eyes, "The answer is no. Get out."

Shining narrowed his eyes, as did the others. Even if he was a Sergeant and didn't know that Shining was higher in rank than him, that kind of disrespect and gruffness was not tolerated between fellow guards.

Shining continued to talk to the Sergeant as Flash tuned them out. He was paying attention to the shapeshifters around him.

The shift in mood was palpable as Shining and the Sergeant continued to argue. Everyone became more tense and hostile as their argument escalated. It was inevitably heading towards a confrontation and Flash needed to be ready.

He focused on his mark as he took stock of the room. He saw one not pony stalking up towards Status. The not pony had narrowed its eyes and was readying to pounce on his fellow guard.

 _RAM YOUR HALBERD BACKWARDS._

 _I was just thinking the same thing butt_.

As the not pony lunged towards Status, Flash flipped his halberd down with the blunt end of pole facing the creature. He thrust his polearm back and was rewarded with a cry of pain from the creature. Flash followed up with a quick right hook under the not pony's jaw.

It crumpled to the ground with a groan.

 _ASSIST STATUS_.

Flash turned to Status who was being charged at by several of the not ponies. He had his whip out and ready. Flash _hated_ that thing. It was serrated with sharp metal and was designed specifically to cause as much damage as possible. For a peace lover, Status was using a rather nasty weapon.

He heard a resounding warcry and a thud from a not pony being thrown to the ground. Pine Sap was clearly on the prowl. There was a crackling of magic that signified Silver Mist beginning to cast. Though Flash couldn't see him, he _felt_ a heavy impact on his side that signified that Shining had taken on the pony pretending to be Sergeant Galloper and had apparently forgotten to dodge.

Having noted the status of the others, Flash dashed forward and slammed a not pony with the flat side of his blade. As the not pony staggered back, he was lashed by Status's whip which caused several long red gashes to appear along the creature's coat.

 _BEHIND YOU_.

He turned and knocked another not pony down with his blade. He made a point of not killing the creature as the others didn't know that their opponents weren't ponies and Shining wouldn't approve of killing their opponents even if he did know.

Flash took down another not pony with his halberd. He felt a wave of crippling pain wash over him as he felt his companions take several vicious blows to their bodies. That was not a good sign of how the fight was going. They were outnumbered and Flash was worried that in a battle of attrition, they wouldn't come out on top.

In desperation, he changed the influence of his mark to instead only protect his fellow guards. Cocoa would have been angry, but four ponies Flash cared about were in danger and that was worse than a few extra bruises.

He focused on his mark and willed it to find a solution to the problem. This didn't always work, but Flash was quickly running out of options as he noticed several shapeshifters that had been knocked out were starting to get their bearings again.

 _TAKE THE UNICORN HOSTAGE._

Flash turned to the light green unicorn from earlier. He was standing away from the fight and was worriedly watching his fellow not ponies fight. The idea of taking a hostage left a sour taste in Flash's mouth, but if he had to choose between protecting his friends and his principles, he was going to always choose his friends.

Shining was not going to be happy with him after this.

Flash jumped over a not pony in his way and galloped towards his target. Before the unicorn could react, Flash lunged and knocked the shapeshifter to the ground. Wasting no time, he swung his Halberd around and positioned the blade right under the not pony's neck as he pressed him into the floor.

"Stop," Flash commanded.

All combatants immediately froze after noticing that Flash had taken one of their own hostage. Flash hoped his mark had picked right and he wasn't pinning some random not pony that had no leverage over the others.

"Drop your weapons and stand against the wall," Flash ordered.

The not ponies all glanced at the not unicorn underneath Flash. There was a tense moment of silence then a chorus of clattering and stomps as the creatures dropped their weapons and stood against the wall. The Sergeant in particular glared with intense malice at Flash.

Shining, Pine, Silver, and Status were bloodied and bruised from the scuffle. Shining in particular would need medical attention later from the huge battering he had taken. He would ask if they were alright, but Flash's mark was giving him enough pain to hazard a guess that the answer would be 'not well'.

"Flash," Shining was glaring at him, "We don't take ponies hostage."

"Well, _you_ don't; I have less problems with doing this than you do," Flash calmly stated, "Besides, I'm not doing this to a pony. All of you; Drop your disguises."

"What like our wigs and fake mustaches?" One of the not ponies scoffed.

"I was thinking the magical one that you all have since you're shapeshifters," Flash replied.

The not ponies went rigid. Flash's companions simply blinked in confusion as they didn't understand what he was talking about.

"H-How do you-" Another not pony stuttered.

"Drop. Your. Disguises," Flash growled.

The fake Sergeant looked to the not pony pinned underneath Flash. The creature nodded and, with a collective blaze of green fire, revealed the assembled Changelings for what they were.

Flash took quick stock of the Changelings. All the Changelings were Drone types, excluding the one that had been impersonating the Sergeant who was a Guard type. He had the familiar bug moose look of his colt friend with a larger build and more bull like horns.

Flash grinned at his team, "See? Not ponies."

"What are they?" Status whispered in shock.

"Changelings, but that's not important right now," Flash replied, "You're the boss, Shiny. What do we do?"

Shining narrowed his eyes at Flash, "You're asking me that _now_?"

"Yes, because _now_ we have advantage and don't have to worry about being killed," Flash smiled widely, "What are your orders, Captain?"

Several emotions flashed across Shining's face, but soon settled on professional neutrality, "Hold him down. I need to ask him some questions."

Flash nodded and readjusted himself to have better positioning over the Changeling under him. For simplicity Flash decided to name him Leader bug. Much easier to keep track of then 'that bug I have under me that isn't Cocoa'.

Shining stepped closer to Leader Bug, "Why are you here?"

Leader Bug stared impassively back betraying no emotion, "Running."

"From?" Shiing asked, "And don't play the pronoun game with me. I do not have the patience for that right now."

"Queen Chrysalis," Leader Bug sneered in disgust at saying her name, "I refused to allow my fellow 'Lings and I to be subjected to such an uncompassionate Monarch any longer."

"Queen Chrysalis?" Flash frowned, "From the Badlands Hive?"

Shining looked sharply back at Flash, while Leader Bug nodded in surprise, "Yes, I lead my fellow 'Lings out after her latest streak of blasphemy."

"Blasphemy?" Shining asked perplexed.

"She tried to convert a Worker Drone into a Spellcraft Drone using old and disgusting rituals," Leader Bug growled, "I would rather not go into specifics, but if you want details I'm sure the one holding me down probably knows just as much as myself."

"Flash?" Shining glared at him and Flash realized he would probably be in trouble later.

"A Spellcraft Drone is a Changeling that can use powerful magic similar to Unicorns," Flash frowned as he thought about the rituals, "In terms of 'old and disgusting' rituals, I can think of several, but would rather not talk about them now."

"I'll let it slide _for now_ ," Shining stated with emphasis on the last part.

He looked back down at Leader Bug, "Where are the real guards?"

"Asleep downstairs with their memories wiped of us," Leader Bug answered, "We had no intention of harming them, simply to replace them while we rested before continuing our journey. The room is just past the door with the star on it"

"Silver, head downstairs and check on the guards," Shining commanded.

Silver nodded and galloped in the direction noted by Leader Bug. After a few tense moments of silence, Silver returned with a relieved expression on his face.

"All accounted for, Captain," Silver reported, "The creature was telling the truth."

Shining nodded to Silver and returned to questioning Leader Bug, "Why did you go out of your way to put them to sleep?"

"I do not believe I understand your question," Leader asked in confusion.

"You could have saved yourselves some trouble and just killed the guards," Shining glared, "Would have saved yourselves from having to look after them."

With conviction, Leader Bug replied, "Because hurting others, no matter the species, is _wrong_."

That line stirred up a memory in Flash from his conversations with Cocoa.

Flash rolled over onto his side. He was laying down with Cocoa on their bed. Both of them had worked a long day and had opted to just laze around for the rest of the evening. He felt his eyes grow heavy as sleep tried to claim him, but a question that had been bothering him for a while refused to allow the blissful pull of dreams and cuddling.

Guess now was a good as time as any.

"Is there really no Changeling from your old hive that you would want to see again?"

There was a long moment of silence. Flash assumed Cocoa had fallen asleep. He guessed he could just ask another time when he remembered. He felt the pull of sleep beginning to draw in close once more.

"One," Flash was startled awake, "There was one Changeling I would want to meet again."

"What was he or she like?" Flash asked curious, "They must have left a good impression if you would want to see them again."

"An idealist that believed that no one, pony, Changeling or otherwise, deserved to be harmed," Cocoa sighed, "He was greatly against the hive's current treatment of their 'food'."

"Food being the ponies you capture to feed off their emotions?" Flash tentatively asked.

"Yes, them," Cocoa grimaced, "He, the other 'Ling, hated the idea of just taking love and thought it would be better to ask for it."

"Why wouldn't you?" Flash tilted his head in confusion, "The Princesses, or at least Celestia and Cadence, would definitely be willing to share."

"Because Queen Chrysalis is a vapid, self centered, wretch that _can't_ and _won't_ believe in such a kind and generous offer," Cocoa spat vehemently, "She would much prefer to live as some barbaric raider than do something so weak as to _ask_ for something she needed."

"Well, I think we should be friends anyways," Flash grinned, "We just need to show how awesome and sexy ponies are and then Changelings will have no choice, but to befriend and swoon over us."

"With Chrysalis in charge? Unlikely," Cocoa scowled.

Not liking the sight of his colt friend being unhappy, Flash wiggled closer to Cocoa and nuzzled him under his muzzle. Cocoa smiled, which brought a grin to Flash's face.

"Thank you, Luv," Cocoa whispered as he kissed Flash on the snout.

"You don't need to thank me, it's my job to make sure you're happy," Flash smirked, "By the way, what was the name of that Changeling you liked? I might want to hunt him down and see if he'd like to join in on our fun."

Cocoa burst out laughing, "Flash, really? You're like a broken record."

Flash grinned brightly, "What can I say? I have a thing for bug mooses."

Cocoa grinned, "Well, if you must know his name was…"

"What's your name?"

Flash's friends and the other Changelings all looked at him in confusion. He wasn't paying attention. All his focus was on Leader Bug, who was looking back at him trying to figure out why Flash would want to know.

"Thorax," Leader Bug replied, "My name is Thorax."

Flash blinked, "Captain, if they promise to leave immediately without harming anypony else, can we let them go?"

"You want us to let them all go?" Shining stared at Flash incredulously.

"Yes," Flash stated as f it were the most simplest thing in the world.

"All the Changelings?" Shining stared at Flash with a dumbstruck expression as did many of the other assembled ponies and Changelings, "That imprisoned the other guards? That attacked us? That we _just captured_?"

"I would like to note that they actually put the guards to sleep, not imprison them," Flash cheerily responded, "Also, we haven't captured them, we're blackmailing them with a hostage. That is significantly worse."

"Why?!" Shining shouted, "Why, after all that work to capture them, do you want to just _let them go_?"

"I owe Thorax a favour because of Cocoa."

Shining stared at Flash. He was mad. _Really_ mad. Flash knew it was the case by how he had gone silent and was grinding his teeth. It was the mad he reserved for special occasions, like when a family member was lying to him about something really important. It was that kind of mad that caused him to do things that later on he would regret and wished he hadn't done.

Flash hated that he was causing it.

"Shiny, please," Flash pleaded, "You have to trust me."

After another moment of silence passed, "We'll let them go, _but_ ," Shining growled, "You tell me everything, and I mean _everything_ , Flash. No more secrets. No 'I'll tell you later'," Shining mockingly said in an idiotic voice, "We let them go and then you're going to tell me everything you know."

"Agreed," Flash replied, "Can I let Thorax go now so they can get on with the running and you can get on with the yelling at me?"

"Fine, yes, they can all leave," Shining said, "Go wherever Changelings go when they're running away. Hopefully, Tartarus."

Flash grinned and removed his halberd from Thorax. The now freed Changeling stood up and brushed off some dirt that had gotten on his chitin.

"Pharynx," Thorax turned to the only guard Changeling in the room, "Grab everyling and head out. We're going North."

" _Now_?" Pharynx shouted back, "We're not ready! These idiots let you go, we can take them. Just use-"

"Pharynx, _shut up_ ," Thorax growled, "I am not attacking a friend of Cocoa's and I don't particularly feel like being chased by the Royal Guard _on top of Chrysalis_."

Pharynx growled and looked ready to argue back, but Thorax just _looked_ at him. He went rigid and instead of fighting back, meekly nodded his head and trotted to the door. The other Changelings followed him out until only the guards and Thorax were left.

Thorax looked back at Flash, "I'm glad Cocoa is okay, give him my regards."

"Will do, Leader Bug," Flash saluted.

"You're a strange one, Flash," Thorax giggled, "Hopefully, we can meet again under better circumstances."

With that, Thorax galloped out the door after his compatriots leaving only Flash and his friends. Or possibly ex-friends considering what had just transpired.

He quickly surveyed the other ponies.

Pine and Silver looked confused, Status was frowning in contemplation, and Shining…

Shining looked ready to kill him.

"All of you, outside," Shining commanded while looking at Flash, "Except you, Flash."

"But Captain-" Status protested.

"Now!" Shining yelled, "And that's an order."

The others raced out the door with Pine giving Flash one last sympathetic look before slamming the door behind them. Flash gulped.

"Talk. Now."

Flash sat down and told Shining everything.

"And that's all?" Shining demanded.

Flash had just finished telling Shining about Iron Wall, his mark, Cocoa, and that Cocoa was a Changeling. He was left emotionally exhausted _again_ , and Shining hadn't stopped pacing since he had begun talking. He was still fuming, but was at the level of normal angry than 'I'm burying you in the backyard after I'm done beating you with a shovel' angry.

"Yeah, that's everything," Flash sighed tiredly.

"Right, so let's start at the beginning," Shining stopped pacing and looked at Flash with a stern expression, "You're dating a shapeshifter that can transform into anypony in Equestria including the Princesses?"

"Not everypony, he's limited because of his species," Flash replied, "But for simplicity's sake, yes."

"So you found nothing wrong with the shapeshifter-"

"Cocoa," Flash interrupted, "His name is Cocoa."

"Fine," Shiing huffed, "You found nothing wrong with _Cocoa_ being able to replace anypony including a pony that could have been the _real_ Cocoa?"

"Sergeant Steel Bastion can confirm with photographic evidence that Cocoa has been a Changeling since foalhood," Cocoa had shown him a few and they had contained an adorable younger Cocoa, "With that being the case and taking into consideration how much time has passed, I can safely say that Cocoa means no harm to Equestria. Reporting him, however, would have caused more issues even if he is legally a citizen of Equestria due to his adoption."

"Alright, I'll concede the point as you did investigate the issue," Shining begrudgingly agreed, "That doesn't excuse you taking Thorax hostage. We are the _Royal Guard,_ we do not take hostages. That makes us just as bad as the villains we face."

"I wonder how long you would hold to that opinion if somepony you cared about was in trouble," Flash accused, "Would you still keep your principles if Pine Sap was threatened? Silver Mist? Status Quo? Me? Cadence? Twilight?"

"That is not the point, Flash. We cannot-"

"What Shining?" Flash glared, "What can't we do? As far as I'm concerned, if I had to choose between following an arbitrary code of honour or _saving ponies I care about_ , I will always choose the second option," Flash snorted angrily, "And as your second in command, I am warning you: _the enemy doesn't play fair_."

"That's not the point!" Shining shouted back, "And how can you possibly assume that? What _terrible thing_ happened that would make you say that an enemy wouldn't hesitate."

"Because if my own _father_ , a pony I'm suppose to be able to _trust_ , couldn't be bothered to have standards, I don't have high hopes for the rest," Flash said quietly.

Shining flinched, "I- That's… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I didn't mean..."

"No, it's fine," Flash shook his head, "I only just told you the full details about him, but Shining," Flash looked back at Shining morosely, "I can't make the tough decisions for you forever."

Shining's ears went flat against his head as he turned away, "I don't want to have to make those decisions."

"Shining," Flash took a deep breath, "One day you may, no, you _will_ have to decide."

There was a long pause. Shining was still turned away from him. Flash wanted to talk to him, to make things better, but he knew that it was better to wait. He could patient for his BBFL.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shining whispered.

Flash knew what he meant, but asked anyways, "About what?"

"Your mark, Flash," Shining barked bitterly, "Why didn't you tell me about your mark?"

"For the same reason I told Cocoa," Flash answered, "I don't trust you enough."

Shining whipped his head to face him. Flash flinched from the hurt expression on his face.

"You don't trust me?" Shining shouted, "You're my _brother_ , Flash. Even if you're adopted, I thought that was enough to show you can believe in me."

"That's not the issue, Shiny," Flash pinned his ears to his head.

"Not the issue?" Shining growled, " _Not the issue_?! Flash you've been hiding all of this from me for _years_. Removing the fact that I'm your superior, you've been hiding it from me, your _bucking family_. Why would you do that?"

"It's because-" Flash tried to say.

"You don't lie to family, Flash!" Shining angrily cut him off.

"Shiny I know, but-"

"No buts, Flash!" Shining yelled, "You shouldn't have kept this to yourself. You should have told me. Seriously, Flash what possible excuse could you have that would convince you that you couldn't tell me something so important?"

"Because I'm scared, Shiny," Flash choked out.

Flash could feel the onslaught of tears threatening to burst forth. He was shaking and couldn't stop himself from wanting to gallop as far as he could. He couldn't breath. Everything was closing in on him and he _needed to escape_.

"Why?" Shining asked softly.

"I'm still just that terrified foal, Shiny," Flash said, "Back in that Tartarus hole of an apartment. All I can think of is whether or not you'll use me like Iron Wall did."

Shining snorted, "Flash, I wouldn't do that."

"What if you do?" Flash interrupted, "I don't trust ponies easily, Shining. If you haven't noticed I talk happily to a lot of different ponies, but only a few actually know about _me_. I don't know how ponies will react or what they'll do if they knew I had a broken-" Flash stopped himself, " _Active_ mark."

"Flash, you're being ridiculous," Shining rolled his eyes, "It's just a _mark_."

"Just a mark? _Just a mark_?" Flash gaped at Shining incredulously, "Have you met ponies? For most, their mark is _everything_. Everytime a pony finds out about my mark they either want me dead so I can't infect them or be used for my mark's true purpose: the Princess's sacrificial meat shield," Flash spat out bitterly, "I only have _choice_ because Celestia gave it to me."

"Flash, I wouldn't kill you over something like that," Shining threw his hooves up in exasperation, "And I certainly wouldn't ask you to be my _living shield_. I can make those for myself just fine," Shining paused then corrected his previous statement, "The magical kind, not the living kind."

"I believe you," Flash answered, "I just wonder how long it would take before you asked me to protect your sister or Cadence."

"What?" Shining scrunched up his muzzle in confusion, "Why would I-"

"Your sister is the Bearer of Magic and is in constant danger. Cadence is a Princess of Equestria and a walking target for every wannabe baddie," Flash scowled, "You're a good pony Shining, but I don't think your ideals will hold up when your family is threatened."

"Flash, you are my family," Shining shouted, "You cannot possibly believe that even under those circumstances, I could ever bring myself to use you like that."

Flash whimpered, "I've been let down before."

Shining stared at Flash. With no forewarning, Shining began casting from his horn. Several ribbons of violet light spouted from his horn and encircled Flash's and Shining's neck in a ring.

"Shining, what are you doing?" Flash asked nervously.

"Clearly, you won't believe me at my word," Shining said, "But you will believe me at my _promise_."

Flash's eyes went wide in a panic, "Shining, _no_. An arcane promise is deadly, if you break it-"

"I won't," Shining cut Flash off.

"But-"

" _I won't_ ," Shining stomped a hoof to emphasize his point.

Realizing that Shining was going through with the spell whether Flash liked it or not, he stayed silent to allow Shining to concentrate. Shining smiled back gratefully as the ribbons of light tightened until they were flush with both ponies fur.

"I, Shining Armour Sparkle, promise that under no circumstance despite any position I may acquire or leverage I have at my disposal, shall I ever force you to use your talent without your explicit consent," Shining intoned, "Do you agree to this promise, Flash?"

Flash was hesitant but agreed, "I do," Before Shining could finish, Flash interjected, "I, Flash Sentry Solaris Sparkle, also promise that, unless otherwise blocked by interference beyond my own influence or that would be detrimental to your safety, will tell you everything I may know or will know in the future."

Shining's eyes raised his eyebrows in surprise but continued the spell, "Then I hereby bind this promise between us until death separates us from each other."

With a final burst of violet light from Shining's horn the bands of light imprinted onto both of their necks and faded away leaving behind no trace of their promise.

"You know we can never remove that right?" Flash said casually, "Even the Princesses can't break an arcane promise. I believe that particular spell is also _super_ illegal. Like imprisonment forever illegal."

"Eh, I don't plan on telling anypony if you don't," Shining shrugged, "Besides, it means my brother knows he can trust me no matter what."

"Yeah, I can," Flash grinned as a few tears fell, "I don't know if you can understand how much that means to me."

"Probably not, but I can imagine, BBFL," Shining returned the grin.

Flash lunged forward and wrapped Shining in a big hug. He had a pony he could finally trust to have his back no matter what. Flash couldn't hold back the joyous feeling inside of him.

"So, I'm asking for Cadence's hoof in marriage when we get back to Canterlot," Shining added casually.

Flash leaned back to see Shining face to face, "Really? That's amazing! She is definitely going to say yes."

"Well, hopefully," Shining grinned nervously, "I was actually trying to find a best stallion and since they are traditionally the groom's _brother_ , I was wondering if you knew anyone related to me that would be interested?"

"Spike," Flash answered with no hesitation.

Shining burst out laughing, "Seriously, Flash?"

"Hey, Spike is great, but yeah he would have to fight me if he wanted to be your best stallion," Flash smirked, "No way am I _not_ planning the Bachelor Party."

Shinin groaned, "I didn't think of that, please don't plan anything too wild."

"No promises," Flash grinned.

"Well, it's all I can expect really," Shining shrugged, "Anyways, let's go back to the others. We need to wake up the guards, find an excuse for the Changelings, and then get home."

"What are you going to tell them?" Flash asked worriedly.

"That you're still my second, you had made the right call, and that we're keeping the Changelings to ourselves until we talk to the Princesses," Shining replied.

Flash nodded, "Good; though, Shiny? Do you think we could get some privacy on the train ride home?"

"Sure, why for?" Shining asked curiously.

"I was just thinking I need to fill you in on some stuff," Flash smiled, "A _lot_ of stuff."

Shining smiled back, "I would love that."


	15. Best Stallion to the Rescue

It was the day of the wedding. Flash was dressed in his best - a custom tailored black suit with a polka dot bowtie - and was attempting, for the umpteenth time, to see his brother, Shining Armour, before the wedding.

He was in the hallway connecting to Cadence's and Shining's private chambers and was addressing the guard standing at attention by the door. Flash recognized the guard as one of the new recruits. He looked forward to pranking him later.

Flash had saluted, asked politely, and said so in the most friendly way possible. Surely this guard would let him finally talk to Shining.

With no hesitation and a smile on his face, the guard replied, " _No_."

Flash's eye twitched and he forced his grin to stay in place despite the strain, "Why?"

"Captain Shining Armour and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza are both busy preparing for the wedding," The guard answered, "They do not have time to entertain random passerby."

"They don't have time to see me?" Flash scowled, "Shining's brother? The best stallion? _Me_?"

"Yes," The guard answered.

Flash felt his eye twitch again, "Let me guess, they're getting their manes done? Having their hooves clipped?" Flash snorted, "With how many reasons I've been given over the last two weeks for why they couldn't see me, I wouldn't be surprised if I was told Cadence was assisting Shining with his pole technique for the after party."

"He is discussing the marriage ceremony with the Princess," The guard impassively stated, "As per the Princess's orders, they are not to be disturbed."

"Okay, well if they're discussing the ceremony, shouldn't I be there to find out what I'm doing for the wedding?" Flash reasoned, "I still haven't been told anything."

"My orders are to not allow anypony in," The guard narrowed his eyes, "That includes you."

Flash was about to protest, but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. He _wanted_ to, and forcibly, because this was driving him insane, but he wouldn't cause problems for Shining. He deserved his special day even if Flash had no idea what the he was thinking lately.

He sighed heavily and trotted away. He could always wait until the wedding rehearsals in an hour to talk to him. Shining couldn't avoid him then.

Flash perked his ears as he heard the guard snort, " _Idiot_."

Flash stopped. That guard had called him an idiot. A Private. In the Royal Palace Guard. He outranked the greenhorn. He was in a special unit. He was Shining's second. He was just trying to see his brother because he was worried. He had been denied so many times already and now he was denied again. _By a Private_.

How did that make _him_ the _idiot_?

Flash turned around. He was twice the size of the little shit and a Pegasus. Brave pony for a pipsqueak. He could squish him under a single hoof.

As Corporal, he should discipline his under guards. Really, it was for his own good. Clearly, he hadn't learned to respect his superiors back in basic so it was his _duty_ to ensure that the lesson sank in this time.

He would start with several broken ribs and then maybe end with a concussion. _That_ will teach him to not disrespect his superiors.

He felt heat spread throughout his body and he snorted derisively. He must have looked intimidating as the guard had started backing away from him with a nervous look on his face. The guard dropped his spear.

 _Hah! He dropped his weapon. Now, who was the idiot?_

Flash advanced on the guard who had already backed himself up against the wall. He was mad. He was angry. He wanted that pony to _hurt_ and to pay for all the others who kept barring him from seeing Shiny, _his brother_.

Flash lunged forward, but felt strong hooves grapple him around his neck from behind and force him to stop.

"I think that's enough, Luv," Cocoa calmly said as he struggled against Flash's continuous thrashing, "I don't think the guard deserves it despite his lapse in judgement."

"He disrespected me," Flash growled, "I'm his superior. It's my _duty_ to teach him what Steel Bastion told me: _Don't pick on ponies bigger than you_."

Cocoa sighed in exasperation, "Flash, calm down."

"No!" Flash shouted back.

Flash knew he was throwing the equivalent of a temper tantrum right then, but he wasn't going to let his colt friend stop him from doing what he wanted to. No, what he _needed_ to.

Cocoa growled and slammed Flash into the floor. He kept Flash pinned as he tried to stop him from charging at the now shaking guard. Flash redoubled his efforts to escape and pound the little jerk into paste.

"Flash, you are making a _scene_ ," Several ponies had in fact wandered into the corridor to see what was causing the commotion, "This is not going to help you see Shining."

"And?" Flash retorted angrily as he attempted to wriggle out from under his colt friend, "Never stopped me before."

"Let's try a different approach," Cocoa gritted his teeth as Flash continued to struggle under him, "If you don't knock it off, I'm going to whoop your sorry flank until you do and I _know_ you won't hit back."

Flash didn't care. He could take a few hits from Cocoa. It wasn't anything new for him. All he needed was for Cocoa to slip up then he could go beat up that mean guard. Payback would be swift and oh so great.

Said guard was whimpering and covering his head with his hooves.

"Fine, last resort it is," Cocoa leaned in close to Flash's ear to ensure he heard him, "If you don't stop _right now_ , I will throw myself out the nearest window and see how the ground breaks my fall from a ten story drop."

 _That_ finally snapped Flash out of his rage. His eyes widened in shock as he twisted around underneath Cocoa to look at him.

"You can't do that!" Flash exclaimed, "You'll hurt yourself."

Cocoa rolled his eyes, "That's the point, Flash. If I can't stop you with threats against you then the next best thing is to threaten myself."

Flash whimpered and felt his ears droop. Cocoa was being unfair. The stupid guard had been a jerk, and deserved a kick in the flank.

"He was mean!" Flash whined.

"And? Hasn't bothered you before," Cocoa glared, "You're bigger than most earth ponies, Luv. You can't be fighting some greenhorn guard half your size. You could seriously hurt them."

Flash pouted, he knew that already.

Cocoa, seeing that Flash had mostly calmed down, helped him to stand up and tsked as he looked over Flash's attire.

"You've ruined your suit. It took all morning to get you ready for the wedding," Cocoa frowned disapprovingly, "There's a private room down the hall and on the left. Head over there, and I'll join you shortly to help get you cleaned up."

Flash sniffed as he dejectedly trotted in the direction Cocoa had noted. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Cocoa had walked over to help the guard stand back up. Flash perked his ears to better hear their conversation.

"Thank you for saving me," The guard shakily said, "That stallion would have ripped me apart."

"Yes, he would have," Cocoa responded, "Flash is known for being very strong for a Pegasus. Though not violent prone."

"Well, I can't thank you enough," The guard laughed, "I could never have stopped that idiot on my own."

"Hm, yes, though," Cocoa could _hear_ the strained smile in Cocoa's voice, "I _would_ like to make something _very_ clear."

"Uh, what's that?" The guard nervously asked.

"If you _ever_ insult my colt friend again, I will _personally_ ruin your life and ensure you will _never_ be able to set so much as a single hoof in Canterlot without you suffering grave misfortune," Cocoa snarled, "Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," The guard answered, terrified.

"Wonderful," Cocoa said happily, "Have a lovely day."

Flash smiled to himself. Always good to confirm that Cocoa had his back.

Flash frowned at himself in the mirror. The spare room was a sitting room that happened to include a fireplace, several lounge chairs, and a full length mirror. He was fussing with his mane and trying to use his hooves to flatten it back into its slicked back look.

At that moment, Cocoa trotted into the room and made his way over to where Flash was standing.

"You need mane gel to fix that, Luv," Cocoa dropped his saddlebags and pulled out a comb and a small container of gel, "Hold still."

"Thanks, Bugaboo," Flash smiled and did as he was asked.

Cocoa smiled back and applied a liberal amount of the clear gel into Flash's mane. Using the comb, Cocoa brushed Flash's unruly locks into its previous look.

"I'm surprised you lost your cool so easily," Cocoa noted as Flash flinched from Cocoa combing through a particularly rough knot of mane, "You tend to keep your cheery disposition even when other ponies are being jerks."

Flash scowled, "I'm just really worried about him. Every guard I talk to says he's busy and won't let me see him. Pine Sap, Status, and Silver Mist couldn't even get in and they're his subordinates."

"I'm worried about him as well, Luv," Cocoa grinned in satisfaction as he finished off Flash's mane, "I can't understand his current train of thought in recent weeks."

"I know!" Flash huffed, "On the train back from the Outpost, he had said he wanted to take his time in planning the wedding, but after proposing to Cadence he suddenly wants to have the wedding _in two weeks_."

"Maybe he just wants to get it over with?" Cocoa reasoned as he started to smooth out the creases in Flash's suit, "I've seen ponies get swept away in romance."

"Shining Armour? The pony with a need for order second only to Twilight Sparkle?" Flash raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so. Cadence, I could see doing a sporadic wedding, but she would respect that Shining would want to take his time," Flash furrowed his brow ,"Or at least I _think_ she would from what little I've seen of her."

Cocoa did a final inspection of his working smoothing out Flash's suit and nodded in satisfaction, "Well, regardless, you obviously trusted him enough to tell him about me, so his decisions can't be too in question."

Flash flinched, "I'm still sorry about that, Cocoa."

"Don't be," Cocoa smiled softly back, "I trust you and by extension those _you_ trust. Though, next time I would prefer if you ask me first. Turn toward me."

"I definitely will," Flash did as asked, "And I trust him, especially after he had done that promise, but this doesn't seem like him at all. Tartarus, he only told Twilight and Spike _yesterday_."

"Well, if you're that concerned, then have you talked to Princes Celestia about it?" Cocoa undid Flash's bow tie and started tying it again around his neck.

"I did, and she said Shining was just stressed out," Flash frowned, "I also tried asking her what was wrong since I could tell she was bothered by something."

"Something was bothering the Princess?" Cocoa frowned as he inspected his work on the tie and instead untied it to start over, "She seemed to be smiling regally as she usually did when I saw her earlier today."

"Well, that's the thing, she _was_ smiling regally all day," Flash furrowed his brow in worry, "Usually she can't stand being the 'perfect Princess' all the time and tries to goof around when nopony is watching, but she hasn't slipped once in the last two weeks," Flash bit his lip nervously, "And honestly, nopony is acting right and I'm really worried."

Cocoa grinned as he finished tying Flash's bowtie, "Flash Sentry, worried? Well, now I've seen everything."

"Cocoa, this is serious. My," Flash leaned in closer, " _Mark_ has been going off this past week and it's telling me that I need to see Shining."

Cocoa's eyes widened in shock, "Flash, if your mark has been going off, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Well, it's random," Flash flattened his ears, "It will go on and off throughout the day, and I don't know why. It's not even intense pain, just small bursts," Flash whimpered, "I'm really worried, Cocoa."

Cocoa kissed Flash on the snout, "It's okay, I'll help you. We have the wedding rehearsal soon and we can ask him then."

"Thanks, Bugaboo," Flash smiled warmly at his colt friend, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Be in prison from assaulting that guard earlier and making it impossible to help Shiny," Cocoa responded with a smirk, "Though, you would be the most presentable prisoner in Canterlot's history."

"Presentable?" Flash grinned sleazily, "Don't you mean _sexy_?"

"I mean presentable. I prefer your au natural look myself. I get a nice view of your chest when you do that," Flash giggled, "Anyways, come along, Luv. We have a rehearsal to go to."

The wedding hall was a large open room with a high vaulted ceiling and a raised platform for the impending marriage. Marble columns marked the room at set intervals and the room was decorated with flowers and banners as per Cadence's specifications.

Twilight's friends, the other Element Bearers, and Spike stood to one side and several other ponies stood on the other, which was strange because he didn't see the other members of Shining's and his squad present even though they were supposed to be among the bridesmaids and groomsponies.

Flash wasn't too concerned about who was present at that moment as he was back to being angry. Cocoa was already moving closer to him to be in a better position to stop his inevitable lunge.

"Haha," Flash laughed obnoxiously, "Sorry, I don't think I heard you right."

The poor earth pony mare in front of him adjusted her wire rim glasses. She was nervous. She didn't want to tell the pony in front of her the bad news. She liked having all her limbs in place.

"M-Mr. Sentry," The mare stuttered as she hid behind her clipboard, bracing for impact, "It has been requested by the bride and groom that you be removed as best stallion."

"Are you bucking kidding me?" Flash shouted, "Why? Shining _asked me_ to be the best stallion, so why is he changing that decision now?"

"Well, Sir, it seems the bride didn't appreciate your behaviour earlier in front of their private chambers," The mare said shakily.

"That's-" Flash started then sighed in resignation, "Fair. I shouldn't have gotten mad. Who's replacing me then?"

"A stallion by the name of Soaring Skies," The mare answered.

"Soaring Skies?" Flash scrunched his muzzle in confusion, "Who's that?"

"An acquaintance of Cadence's."

Flash frowned, "Weird, don't know any stallion named that, but I guess it's fine," Flash sighed, "At least I can sit with the rest of the family for the ceremony."

The mare shook in front of him. She was sweating profusely and darting her eyes around the room. She clearly had more to say and Flash felt he probably wouldn't like it.

"What?" Flash asked.

"Well, actually, Sir," The mare said fearfully, "Y-You're actually sitting… Well, you're not sitting… That is to say-"

"Spit it out," Flash demanded.

"You aren't sitting with the rest of the Sparkle family," The mare cowered under clipboard, "You'll be sitting in the back."

Flash was unsure what his current facial expression was. Spike was running towards him, Twilight's friends gawked at him fearfully, Cocoa had grabbed him by the neck again, and the mare in front of him was in fetal position. By the actions of those around him he presumed his expression was probably not happy.

The mare really didn't deserve any of this. Flash was stressed and worried about his brother, but the mare was just doing her job. He hadn't really meant to imply all those things about her mother nor her upbringing under said mother.

By the time he had calmed down, Spike and Cocoa had managed to drag him to the back of the wedding hall and forced him to sit down in one of the many chairs that had been set up for the wedding later that day.

"I'm fine," Flash said through gritted teeth, "I'm not going to do anything."

"I don't believe you," Spike said, "I've known you almost as long as Shining and you aren't known for doing nothing."

"I'm siding with Spike on this one," Cocoa added.

"Seriously guys, I'm good now," Flash said in his most even tone, "When my dearest, bestest brother trots in, I will calmly and rationally grab him by the mane and bash his face into the floor repeatedly until he explains to me _what the actual buck he's thinking_."

Flash attempted to stand up, but was forced back down by both Cocoa and Spike on either side of him.

"Yeah, no," Spike deadpanned, "If we let you go now, you'll end up burning down the wedding hall. Normally, somepony would think that burning down a stone building would be impossible, but its _you_."

"I agree with Spike, and would prefer to not have to visit you in the Canterlot dungeons," Cocoa added.

"Well, I have to talk to Shining eventually," Flash retorted grumpily with his hooves crossed over his chest.

"And you can do so once you calm down, and when he arrives," Cocoa evenly replied.

Flash was about to retort, but stopped himself. Cocoa was right. Getting riled up and angry wasn't going to help him confront Shining. He took a deep breath and let it out, feeling his anger fade away and be replaced by his usual calm.

His usual calm being bubbly and energetic.

"Okay, _now_ I'm good," Flash said, "I promise I won't do anything stupid," Flash pondered a moment then added, "-er."

Cocoa and Spike both looked skeptical, but let Flash go. To prove his point, Flash continued sitting calmly and grinning from ear to ear.

"See?" Flash gestured to himself with a hoof, "I'm all good now."

Cocoa nodded as the doors of the wedding hall swung open.

Princess Celestia, regal in her regalia and a smile on her face, trotted through the door with Cadence and Shining beside her. The blushing bride was squeezed up against her husband to be and was laughing at something Celestia had said. Shining was staring straight ahead and seemed to not be focusing on his surroundings. Probably pre-wedding jitters.

Flash sighed in relief. He finally had a chance to talk to Shining about what was going on. As he stood up to go and talk to him, Cocoa slammed him back down onto his chair. Flash turned to his colt friend in surprise and was about to ask why he did that, but was stopped by his expression.

He was staring at Cadence with a look of sheer terror.

"Cocoa, what's wrong?" Flash asked worriedly.

"Flash, sit still, be quiet, and please, whatever you do," Cocoa leaned in close to Flash to whisper in his ear, " _Do not draw attention to yourself_."

Flash blinked confusedly, but didn't say a word. He had no idea what was happening, but if Cocoa was scared then so was he.

Cocoa leaned over Flash to get closer to Spike, "Do you know where Twilight is, Spike?"

Spike furrowed his brow in worry at Cocoa's strange actions, "I don't know. She had said she was going to find evidence that Cadence was evil."

Cocoa cursed, "We need to find her and stop her from causing a ruckus. She has to be in the castle and I-"

Cocoa was interrupted by a large bang as the wedding hall door's were slammed open once more and Twilight Sparkle strode into the room. All the assembled ponies plus one dragon turned to stare at her.

Cocoa's eyes shrunk to pinpricks, "Oh no."

"I'm here! I'm _not_ gonna stand next to her and neither should you!" Twilight shouted across the room with one outstretched hoof.

Cocoa stood up and galloped towards Twilight as Shining replied, "I'm sorry, I… I don't know why she's acting like this."

Before Twilight could respond, Cocoa shoved his left hoof into her mouth. Everypony looked at him shocked with the exception of Twilight who looked offended.

"Sorry, don't mind her," Cocoa smiled, "She's just stressed with having to help with the wedding."

"She is?" Shining said in surprise as Cadence narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"She is?" Flash repeated as he and Spike trotted up to the group.

Twilight forced Cocoa's hoof out of her mouth, "No, I'm not!"

Cocoa turned to Twilight and gave her his patented 'do not buck with me' look. The glare was intense and powerful. It was the angry version of Flash's super pout.

Twilight caved immediately and shrunk into herself to get away from Cocoa's withering gaze. Flash grinned. He could last way longer than Twilight.

A whole three seconds, in fact.

Cocoa turned back to the others, "Yes, she is. I'll take her back to her room and help her calm down. We'll back in time for the wedding."

While grinning brightly and without waiting for a response, Cocoa dragged Twilight after him, out of the wedding hall; shortly followed by Flash and Spike.

Once they had left the chamber and found a private room away from any listening ears, Cocoa stopped and let Twilight go.

Before Twilight could give him a piece of her mind, Cocoa said, "Where are the Elements of Harmony?"

"Why did you-What?" Twilight faltered, "Why are you asking that? Also, why did you stop me from confronting Cadence? She's evil!"

"She is, but we don't have much time to discuss the specifics," Cocoa stared intently at Twilight, "Where are the Elements?"

Twilight paused and looked to Flash who shrugged. He had no idea what had gotten Cocoa so panicked.

"In the royal vault, but it can only be opened by an alicorn," She hesitantly answered.

"If you need an alicorn, Luna would suffice, yes?" Cocoa reasoned, "Where is she?"

"On a diplomatic mission to Minos. She was invited to attend some festival called 'Oktoberfest' and she seemed really excited to be going," Twilight looked at Cocoa with concern, "Cocoa, what's going on?"

"Cadence has been replaced," Cocoa stated grimly, "By the worst possible creature in Equestria."

Twilight and Spike looked at Cocoa in confusion, but Flash quickly connected the dots.

"Oh no," Flash shook his head, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, Queen Chrysalis cannot be here. She can't be. Shining wouldn't have fallen for it, he knew about Changelings. He has that barrier up from when we had reported to Celestia about our mission to the Outpost. Tartarus, you even said that she was terrible at espionage."

"She is, but she's also a _Queen_ ," Cocoa stressed, "She doesn't need to _trick_ Shining, she just needs to get close enough to mind control him," Cocoa pondered a moment, "Actually with how powerful she would be from feeding off of Shining continuously the last two weeks, she probably has a large portion of the guard under her control as well."

"Wait, stop," Twilight interrupted, "Who's Chrysalis?"

"She is the queen of a race of bug-like ponies known as Changelings that can change their form into other creatures," Cocoa replied, "And before you ask, no, I have no idea why she's here."

"'Changes forms'?" Spike tilted his head in puzzlement, "Like a shapeshifter?"

"Exactly," Cocoa nodded in confirmation.

"A shapeshifter?" Twilight cried out, "You mean Cadence has been replaced? As in that _thing_ marrying my brother is some _bug_?"

"Yes, and knowing how Chrysalis operates, I would presume she's still close by," Cocoa said.

"We have to save her!" Twilight exclaimed.

"No, _you_ have to get the Elements of Harmony," Cocoa corrected, "I'll find Cadence, but we can't do anything if we don't have a weapon to fight the Queen."

"No, I need to save her," Twilight said desperately, "She's my old foalsitter, and my future sister. I _need_ to save her and my brother. I can't leave them alone."

"Twilight, we _need_ the elements," Cocoa stated calmly, "Saving Cadence won't help if we can't stop Chrysalis from enacting whatever she plans to do."

Twilight looked like she wanted to argue, but instead hung her head in defeat, "Alright, I'll try and get the Elements from the vault, but _please_ save Cadence."

"I will find her," Cocoa resolutely answered.

Twilight nodded and threw Spike onto her back. Spike said 'good luck' as Twilight galloped out of the room in the direction of the royal vault.

Cocoa turned to Flash, "I need you to get Shining Armour away from Chrysalis. If you can keep her away from him, her mind control might wear off."

"Changelings feed on love," Flash said quietly, "I didn't want to ask with Twilight in the room, but Cocoa," Flash looked at Cocoa with worry, "How does Chrysalis feed off of Shining?"

Cocoa frowned, "Just get Shining away from Chrysalis, Flash. I'm going to go find Cadence. She can't be too far away."

Flash wanted to question Cocoa further, but instead nodded his head, "How do I get him away from her?"

Cocoa smirked, "Just be you, Luv."

"Hey, Cadence, what's up?" Flash threw a hoof around the shoulders of the disguised Queen Chrysalis and resisted the urge to shudder.

They were trotting down the corridor to the wedding hall. The couple were to be wed in less than an hour and they needed to be dressed for the part.

Shining looked exhausted and was staring blankly ahead without saying anything. It was obvious that he wasn't okay, and Flash felt a surge of anger that he quickly suppressed. Chrysalis could sense his emotions and it would do no good for her to catch on to what he was planning.

"Why are you touching me?" Chrysalis said in revulsion.

If he hadn't been a hundred percent sure that this was Chrysalis, he was now. There was no way that the real Cadence would be disgusted by his touch. For Celestia's sake, she read his letters about his sexy time with Cocoa as _foreplay_. She had to be at least somewhat attracted to him if she was doing that.

"Can't a guy hang out with his future sister-in-law and best brother before their big day?" Flash grinned widely, "Not everyday my brother gets married," Flash blinked as a thought occurred to him, "At least I hope not. Shining doesn't seem the type to have multiple wives."

"You're related?" Chrysalis's eyes went wide in surprise, but quickly switched to a far too wide and forced grin, "I mean, of course you can hang out with us… Flash."

Flash grinned as he resisted the urge to kick the Changeling in the face. She was _terrible_ at impersonating Cadence. Cadence always treated everypony as if they were the best pony there was, but Chrysalis couldn't stand to even look at those around her with anything more than revulsion. He has no idea how she managed to fool anypony with her terrible acting.

Regardless, it was time to enact his plan. He stealthily stuck out one of his hooves in front of Shining. True to his graceful form, Shining tripped tail over hoof and landed flat on the floor with his hooves spread out under him. He didn't so much as flinch.

"Oh, sweet Celestia!" Flash exclaimed overdramatically, "Shining, are you alright my dearest brother?"

"Seriously?" Chrysalis deadpanned, "I just saw you-"

"Shhh," Flash stuck a hoof into the Queen's mouth to stop her from finishing whatever stupid and probably logical thing she was about to say, "It's alright Cadence, don't worry. I'll get Shining to the wedding."

Flash crawled underneath Shining and lifted him onto his back. Shining groaned from the movement while Chrysalis just looked at him, unimpressed. Flash took a moment to settle im snugly between his shoulder blades so he wouldn't fall off. He was going to be doing a lot of running soon.

"I'll get him safely to the wedding," Flash stated with resolve.

"Why are you acting like this is some kind of military drama at the theater, you just tripped him," Chrysalis rolled her eyes in disgust, "He can walk on his-"

Flash stuck his hoof in the Queen's mouth again and was met with a vehement glare, "It's okay, I am willing to take this sacrifice for the greater good of my brother's happiness."

With poise, grace, and some other epic thing to describe him, Flash trotted off down the corridor to get Shining as far as away possible from the evil Queen.

"You know the wedding hall is in the other direction, right?" Cadence angrily shouted after him.

"No, it's definitely in this direction," Flash lied, "I know where I'm going. I work here."

There was a long pause as Flash continued to trot away.

"You know I'm the Queen of the Changelings, don't you?" Flash broke into a cold sweat, "Well, I applaud your sheer audacity in coltnapping your own brother."

 _Dammit_.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cadence," Flash replied nervously.

He turned back to look at Chrysalis. She was still in her Cadence disguise and had raised a single eyebrow. Flash grinned back.

"I'll give you a ten second head start before I call the guards to arrest you just for the sheer stupidity of this entire plot," Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, "Make it count, _idiot_."

Wasting no time, Flash galloped off.

Flash breathed in and out with a practised rhythm from several long years of training in the guard as he charged down the hallways of Canterlot Castle. He had been galloping for Celestia knows how long and he was starting to wear down. Though he was used to carrying heavy loads with his armour everyday, Shining was awkward to carry and not the lightest pony around.

Flash was going to have him lay off on the sweets after this. It was clearly doing him no favours.

Chrysalis had not been lying when she said she would call the guards. More than half of the royal guard was chasing after him and he could feel himself being herded to a specific point. Every time he got close to one of his escape points, a guard would block his path.

As he came upon a T junction in the corridor, a guard appeared to block his path forward.

"Halt!" The guard shouted.

He could turn right and presumably be brought closer to where Chrysalis wanted him, or charge forward and throw Chrysalis's plan into disarray.

The charging option sounded more fun.

Flash lowered his head into a headbutt. He picked up speed as the guard's eyes widened in shock and Flash sent him flying across the room.

It was immensely satisfying.

"And now you can't escape me," Chrysalis laughed, "Excellent job getting trapped like this."

Flash found himself in the center of a large open ballroom with tall floor to ceiling windows on one side and a large contingent of guards blocking him on all others. Chrysalis, still disguised, stood smug nearby.

 _Buck_.

"Be a good little pony and hoof over my husband-to-be," Chrysalis sneered.

"Yeah, no," Flash looked around the room for an escape route, but he was pinned in on all sides, "I'd rather not see my brother married off to a bug queen."

"Then rejoice," Chrysalis grinned, "For you will not live to see it,"

Flash gulped and dropped Shining to the floor as gently as he could. He stood over top of him protectively. He could still do this. All he needed to do was stall until Twilight retrieved the Elements of Harmony.

"Let me guess, you're thinking you only need to hold out until Twilight gets the Elements?" Cadence laughed, "It was a good plan, and I wouldn't have expected it from the brat, but she wasn't subtle in her attempts to retrieve them," Chrysalis tapped a hoof against her muzzle in contemplation, "Although, the idea of using dragon fire and magic to destroy everything _around_ the vault in order to enter was an interesting idea."

Flash felt a coldness in the pit of his stomach, "You better not have-"

"Hurt her?" Chrysalis interrupted, "No, I haven't, she's a delectable food source and an adorable one besides. She's been stored away for safekeeping. I will personally indulge on her after the marriage."

Flash growled as his fur stood on end. He was cornered, Twilight had been captured, and Shining was still passed out underneath him. The odds were not in his favour.

But there was one more pony, or rather _Changeling_ , he could depend on to turn this around, and Chrysalis had no idea about him.

 _Cocoa, please hurry_.

"So, will you be so kind as to surrender now?" Chrysalis chuckled darkly, "I heard you ponies are ever so kind and generous."

Instead of responding, Flash braced himself and readied to fight. He had already focused his mark to protect both Shining and himself, and it was already screaming at him to prepare for an attack. He had to hold out until the real Cadence was found.

He had to believe in Cocoa.

"No?" Flash snorted and pawed at the floor in response, "Then we get to do this the _fun_ way."

Chrysalis stomped her hoof once on the ground and the guards immediately surged forward with the intent of harming him. Though, considering they were being controlled by Chrysalis, Flash was certain that they wouldn't stop at 'harm'.

 _BEHIND YOU._

Flash bucked behind him with his rear legs. He heard a crunch as he hit the guard behind him right under the jaw and a clang as the guard crumpled to the ground.

Not even pausing to take a breath, Flash headbutted the next closest guard in front of him, and gave the guard to his right a punch in the gut.

The battle flowed seamlessly as guard after guard came to attack Flash. He continued to defend Shining underneath him as he kicked, punched, and heabutted his assailants back one by one. His mark gave him orders one after the other as the seemingly never ending tide of guards charged at him.

As the battle wore on, Chrysalis became more and more irritated. She was being stopped by a single stupid orange pegasus and she had enough.

With a burst of green flames and a _fwoosh_ , the Queen of the Changelings in all her terrifying glory was revealed.

Chrysalis was a sight to behold. She had a pitch black chitin with ridges and glowing green flesh. Long thin strands of green gossamer like mane flowed from her head, adorned with a single jagged horn and a black crown. A pair of moth wings fluttered by her side as she looked at Flash with her hateful green eyes.

"This has gone on long enough," Chrysalis stomped a hoof, "I will finish you myself."

The guards drew back to give her a clear line of attack to Flash as he continued to stand protectively over his brother. He snorted and growled. He fought to control the rising wave of fear welling up inside him as the Queen of the Changelings trotted, no, _glided_ towards him. It was the most beautifully terrifying thing he had ever seen.

 _RUN._

Flash blinked. His mark had told him to run. His mark never told him to run.

 _RUN_.

His mark was becoming more insistent. It was telling him he couldn't win. He would _never_ win. Not against her. Not against a _Queen_.

He had two choices. He could stay, fight, and then _lose_ or he could run and leave Shining to his fate at the mercy of Chrysalis.

He was on his own. Cocoa would find Cadence, Flash believed that as much as the sky was blue, but he also understood that it won't be in time to save him.

Flash could die. He was up against a monster that had every intention of destroying him and, though he may be strong, he couldn't fight her. Not a creature that could mind control half the royal guard and take down his brother.

His mark wanted him to abandon Shining. The pony who helped him when he was on his own. The pony that stood by him through thick and thin. His truest friend that stayed by his side no matter what he did or how much he screwed up.

Shining helped him. Shining _saved_ him.

It was time Flash returned the favour.

He removed himself as one of the ponies to protect. It took his mark a moment, but it finally responded.

 _FIGHT CHRYSALIS_.

Flash charged at the Queen. Empowered by having been continuously feeding off of Shiny for so long, she simply stopped him with a back hoof to his muzzle.

He was stunned as he staggered back, but wasted no time in dashing to her open side. He couldn't afford to stand still. If he did, Chrysalis would break him.

He charged in again with a headbutt from her right side. Chrysalis scoffed and grabbed Flash by his head with a single hoof before impact. He raised him slightly off the ground and smashed him into the floor.

Flash heard a ringing in his ears and his vision beginning to fade on the edges. He struggled to stand up. He tried to focus on what the Queen was doing, but his mind was fuzzy from the impact.

 _ROLL_.

Flash dropped back to the floor and rolled out of the way of the Queen who stomped down on where Flash's head used to be. He came up into a standing position and charged in once more.

The Queen rolled her eyes and lit her horn with a sickly green aura. Flash felt himself grabbed by the throat. He was lifted off the ground by a shimmering green cloud of magic. He flailed his hooves as he was dragged to the Queen's eyes.

"I admit, you were a worthy adversary. Nopony has lasted nearly as long as you have," Chrysalis smiled in genuine respect, "However, as with any adversary I have, you must now die. It was _not_ a pleasure, Flash Sentry."

Flash felt her magic constrict his throat. Breathing became harder and harder as he gasped for every scrap of air he could manage. Black spots appeared in his vision. His mark had gone silent. There was nothing more it could do to help. He was going to die. He could feel tears well up in his eyes.

He didn't want this.

He still had a full life ahead of him. He wanted to see Shining married to Cadence. He wanted to goof around with the Princess and his adoptive siblings once more. He wanted to tell Velvet and Night Light how much they meant to him. He wanted to tell Twilight that he didn't really hate her. He wanted to go on missions with his friends in the squad.

He wanted… he wanted to see Cocoa. He wanted him so badly. Why couldn't he be here? He missed him. He wanted to tell him he loved him. He wanted to touch him, hold him, _anything_.

He couldn't hold out. He had failed. When it had mattered the most, _he had failed_.

 _I'm sorry, Cocoa. I'm so sorry._

His vision blacked out and he wet slack in Chrysalis's magic.

Flash surged awake gasping for breath. He was in a sitting in a single bed surrounded by white tiles and beeping machinery. He was in the hospital.

He noticed that he was bandaged all along his body. He could barely feel his bruised ribs or thundering headache, he was used to ignoring such trivial pain. What he was focused on was the throbbing form his mark.

Cocoa was hurt.

Cocoa was hurt and Flash didn't know where he was.

Cocoa was hurt and _he wasn't there to help him_.

Despite some protest form his body, Flash leapt out of bed and raced to the door. He yanked it open and saw a surprised pink furred nurse on the other side.

"Oh, dear, you can't be moving around yet. You're hurt!" The Nurse grabbed Flash despite his protests and dragged him back to the bed, "Now stay here, dearie. We need to do a checkup."

"Where's Cocoa?" Flash demanded.

"Oh, dearie," The Nurse looked at Flash with a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry."

Flash felt a cold feeling in his gut. He imagined the worst, but Cocoa couldn't have died. He would know if Cocoa had died, he would feel it.

"What's happened to him?" Flash felt tears welling up, "Please tell me he's okay."

"Nopony knows, Dearie," The Nurse flinched, "We're still trying to find him."

They didn't know where he was. Flash had to get out of here. He had to be looking for him. _Now_.

"Please, let me go," Flash begged, "I need to find him."

The Nurse smiled warmly, "I know, dearie, but you need to let the other guards handle this for now while you rest. They'll find your friend once they interrogate that filthy bug in the dungeons."

That gave Flash pause, "'Filthy bug'?"

"Oh, yes," The Nurse nodded her head fiercely, "The dreadful thing was found near the royal couple after Shining Armour and Princess Cadence repelled the invasion with their love."

"Which thing was that?" Flash asked as he felt the familiar rising tide of panic.

"The bug that had replaced that poor Cocoa of yours," The Nurse patted Flash's hoof to comfort him.

"He's being interrogated in the dungeons as we speak."


	16. Do you Care Enough to Try?

"And that's all?" Inspector grump asked Flash.

Besides Discord helping him? Besides that he had lied about his mission with Shining to the Outpost? Besides that he hadn't said a single thing about his mark or biological family?

"Yes, Sir," Flash replied with a grin.

"Then you're free to go," The inspector nodded at Flash, "Thank you for your help in collecting information for the thing's trial."

Flash kept his anger in check and resisted the urge to tell him that the thing was named Cocoa Print and preferred to go by it.

He instead nodded and headed towards the door. He had some difficulties accomplishing this as his body still had a significant number of bruises and breaks. Chrysalis had not been very gentle in her one sided beatdown of him.

Flash opened the door and found himself back in the east wing of the castle. If he turned right he would eventually reach the castle entrance. Flash went left.

That was the way to the dungeons and Flash hadn't done his daily begging to see Cocoa.

Flash winced as he felt pain rocket through his body with every step he took.

He had been released from the hospital four days ago, though 'release' might have been a strong word. After having broke multiple windows over the course of his stay, those glass shards had hurt, and the repeated failures of the staff in keeping him in bed, he was certain that the doctor had just got sick of him and signed his release.

And really, despite their bold claims, he didn't have any 'serious injuries'. Broken limbs hardly counted as 'grave'. The only thing that might have been a little bad was the head trauma and ugly purple bruise around his neck from where Chrysalis had been trying to crush his windpipe.

Flash had already known that the broken bones would be nothing. His mark came with a handy dandy accelerated healing rate for reasons Celestia could never quite figure out. He supposed his bones mending themselves back together in less than a few days was a bit more than abnormal, but he couldn't be blamed for what his mark did.

Also, the look on the doctor's face after giving him an x-ray scan was hilarious. He had never seen a pony look so shell shocked.

Besides that, the purple bruise will eventually fade away and, at most, leave behind darker fur patches around his neck.

The slight rasp in his voice was likely permanent.

Besides his voice alteration, he barely felt the physical pain due in no small part to his high pain tolerance caused by repeated use of his mark. He hadn't winced from that, but rather from something much worse.

He hadn't seen Cocoa in two weeks.

He had woken up two days after the wedding and been forced to stay in the hospital for eight. During that time, Cocoa had been being interrogated in the Canterlot dungeons. Alone. He didn't need to know what was being done to him. He could feel everything through his mark.

The physical pain from the beatings, the exhaustion from being trapped for two weeks in a dark cell, and the loneliness.

The loneliness was what was driving Flash to near constant pain.

He wasn't there. He wasn't by his colt friend's side when he desperately needed him to be there, and he wasn't there.

It was his fault that the plan failed. Flash didn't save Shining. He didn't defeat Chrysalis. He wasn't strong enough to save the day. So, why was Cocoa suffering for his mistakes? Flash was the screw up. He was the one who had been sleeping while his colt friend was being tortured. He had done everything wrong, Cocoa had done everything right, and he really wished that his stupid mark WOULD SHUT UP AND LET HIM THINK.

Flash banged his head on the stone wall near him. The pain faded away and focused at the point of impact. He, ironically, could finally think clearly.

He needed to stay focused and optimistic. Flash hadn't been successful getting to see Cocoa before, but he definitely wouldn't if he didn't keep himself together now.

Focus in the present, cry later. Preferably while cuddling.

Flash took a deep, calming breath and continued trotting down the hall with a huge dopey grin on his face.

That was more like him.

As he got closer to where he knew the entrance to the dungeons were, he started to hear a heated conversation unfolding. He recognized Steel Bastion yelling in his Sergeant voice at another pony.

Flash felt bad from whomever was on the receiving end.

"I cannot let you take him, Sir," A pony said stiffly, "Even letting you see the prisoner was too much. We cannot let him go as he is our only lead to finding the Changeling's lair and locating the still missing Cocoa Print."

"You bucking idiot," Flash flinched from the sheer force of Steel Bastion's voice, "He is Cocoa Print. I have a pictures of him right here as a Changeling back when he was still a colt!"

"You have no proof, Sir," The other pony and presumably a guard said, "For all we know, that could be some other Changeling down there."

"No proof? Other Changeling?" Steel roared, "Are you listening to yourself? I would recognize my own son!"

"You cannot allow your personal feelings towards your missing son cloud your judgement, Sir," The guard stoically answered.

At that moment, Flash rounded the corner. Steel Bastion was breathing heavily and snorting at a stoic and impassive earth pony guard. Flash was impressed by the guard's ability to stay so collected in the face of Steel. Not many ponies can manage that.

It was then that he noticed the third pony present. A tall bug-like pony with a large rack of antlers, and chocolate brown eyes. His head hung low and he was covered in bruises, but he was still the pony Flash cared most about in the entirety of Equestria.

It was Cocoa.

Flash galloped across the room, ignoring the surprised voices of Steel and the other guard, and kissed Cocoa on the mouth.

He tasted like chocolate and warmth and everything Flash had been longing for. Cocoa had been surprised, but reciprocated once he realized that it was Flash. They stayed like that, lips locked, until Cocoa reluctantly drew back.

"I missed you, Luv," Cocoa said warmly.

"I missed you more," Flash replied while fighting back the wave of emotion that he was feeling.

Cocoa furrowed his brow in worry, "Flash, what happened to your voice? And for that matter should you not be in the hospital?"

"Don't worry about it, Bugaboo," Flash nuzzled Cocoa under his muzzle, "That's not important."

"Well, it is to me," Cocoa frowned, "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"And I don't like being separated from you," Flash giggled, "I have terrible separation anxiety."

Cocoa rolled his eyes, "You should work on that, Luv."

"Nope, I don't feel like it," Flash grinned, "I have-"

"Sir, back away and stop kissing the prisoner," the guard then added under his breath, "Never thought I would have to say that."

Flash scowled and turned to look at the guard. He took note of his armour and saw the familiar red trim of a Private. New to the palace guard then or slow on the promotion. Though, Flash had no room to judge as he had taken a few years to be promoted to Corporal.

"Why?" Flash asked.

"Because you shouldn't be fraternizing with a prisoner," The guard stated, "What are you even doing here?"

"Talking with my colt friend," Flash tilted his head in confusion as he thought that would have been obvious, "What do you think you're doing here, Private?"

"Keeping watch on the prisoner while he visits with his 'father'," The guard scoffed, "I need to take him back to the dungeon."

"Well, that won't be necessary as I am taking him back home," Flash replied cheerily.

"You can't," the guard glared at Flash, "Its still unclear whether the Changeling is who it says it is."

"How?" Steel Bastion demanded, "You have his coltfriend saying its him, you have photos, and you have his father vouching for him," Steel let out a frustrated growl, "His identity at this point cannot possibly still be in question."

"I cannot let him go," the guard resolutely responded, "It is against protocol. You would need the permission of a higher authority to release him."

"Would my permission suffice?"

The guard was startled as Princess Celestia appeared nearby. Both Steel Bastion and the guard snapped into a salute while Flash trotted over and, scandalously, nuzzled the Princess. The guard and Steel Bastion both stared at Flash while Cocoa had a knowing smirk.

"I don't suppose I could ask for a teeny tiny favour could I, Celestia?" Flash grinned widely.

"Depends, what would you like to ask?" Celestia replied with a teasing smile.

"Well, I was hoping you could let my colt friend come home with me," Flash asked, "I promise we won't run away and that he will be present for his trial."

"Well, I'm not sure, Flashy," Celestia as she tapped the side of her snout with a hoof, "It's a pretty big favour to ask to release such an important prisoner."

Instead of responding, Flash started sniffling and working himself up to the Pout. Celestia visibly flinched.

"Alright, alright, I'll release him just don't use the Pout," Celestia sighed as Flash adopted his usual grin, "Really, Flash. That is such a dirty tactic to use."

"But very effective," Flash replied, "Now if you would pardon me, I have a colt friend to walk home."

Before doing that, Flash remembered there was one more important thing for him to do. He lunged forward and hugged the Princess. She smiled lovingly down on him and hugged him back. After a moment they separated.

Flash quickly trotted to Cocoa and asked quietly, "Can you walk on your own?"

"Yes," Cocoa replied, "But if it's not too much trouble could I use you as support?"

"Always," Flash answered.

Flash trotted to Cocoa's right side and let him lean heavily against him. He was heavy, but even in an injured state, Flash could manage.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you," Steel announced.

"I apologize, Sergeant Steel, but I need to have you answer some questions for the investigation into Cocoa Print," Celestia said sadly.

Steel looked unsure as he was caught between loyalty to his family and loyalty to his Princess.

"Don't worry, Steel, I'll keep him safe," Flash smiled.

"You better, or you will know the true meaning of pain," Steel glared.

"I promise no harm will come to him, Sir," Flash nodded his head with the most serious expression he could muster.

Steel nodded and came in close to Cocoa, "I love you."

Cocoa smiled, "I love you too, father."

Satisfied, Steel turned back to the Princess, "Let's get this over with."

"Right this way then Sergeant," Princess Celestia turned to the guard, "Continue the good work, Private Book."

"Yes, your highness," The guard saluted.

As Celestia and Steel left for the room Flash had just left, he began the slow walk home with Cocoa leaning on him. They still weren't finished as Cocoa was still under suspicion and had an upcoming trial, but for now Flash was with Cocoa and that was all that mattered. They could work things out later. Together.

Flash kissed Cocoa on the snout. Cocoa smiled in response and nuzzled Flash's side.

Everything would be fine.


End file.
